You can't trap Love
by yukiakito234
Summary: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the cruel king of Hueco Mundo, falls in love with Ichigo Kurosaki, the princess of Karakura. And he is willing to do anything to posses her. Will the strawberry princess return the blueberry king's affection? Warning! Fem! Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey everyone, I'm back. FYI, I won't be able to update as quickly as I used to. My mother locked me out of my computer, so that I can only use it on the weekends. Thanks to a certain author who sent me a lovely message about respecting my mother, I don't hate her anymore, but I'm still a little irritated that she locked me out of my computer, because now, I can't even do my HOMEORK on it!

Anyway, this story has GrimmIchi as the main couple, but with several side couples. Too bad I can't tell you, or that'll ruin my story~

Warning: Female Ichigo and friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, though I wish I did.

Enough chitchat, let's get on with the story

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Madam Ichigo, please continue your reading." The poor teacher, who already looked extremely grey and tired told her young and only pupil, who was staring out the window instead of reading a passage from a book from a large dusty library shelf. The young girl snapped out of her daydream and mumbled, "Sorry," before ducking her head down again and letting her eyes skim over the useless junk.<p>

That was the thing about Ichigo Kurosaki. Despite the fact that she was an extremely bright, witty and intelligent, she loathed math and science and hated history and poetry. Ichigo's parents were the king and queen of the kingdom of Karakura, and insisted that she was to get an education, saying that their only daughter wasn't going to be some ditzy princess with no brain.

"Madame Ichigo!" The orangette's head slipped out of her palm and slammed into the open book, "Oww…" The teacher took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead, "Seeing that the lady cannot focus on the material, you are dismissed for the day." Ichigo smiled brightly and dashed out of the stuffy classroom and up towards her bedroom. She had promised Kon a nice run in the meadow just outside the castle borders.

Quickly taking off her dress of pure crimson silk, embroidered with white lace, the princess changed into a plain white shirt, a pair of comfortable riding trousers and a pair of leather boots. With a shrill whistle, the large strawberry orange furred cat came dashing into the room, hearing his mistress calling. Ichigo laughed and scooped up the orange cat, "C'mon, let's go for that run I promised."

With an agreeing meow, the two dashed outsides, towards that large meadow. That was one of the things about Ichigo, she loved to stay active, wither it was with her friends or with animals. She loved to go among the subjects of Karakura and help them with their daily lives, as well as entertain and play with the children and speak with the elderly.

Her parents, Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki, were extremely proud of their daughter. Even though they were very rich and powerful, the Kurosakis still believed in respecting and helping others beneath their own status, as well as spending more time outside in the sunshine then inside in a stuffy room. Which made Ichigo inherit their love for fresh air, and her love for the outside and her undying curiosity occasionally got the young orangette in trouble.

The sixteen year old princess possessed shaggy, unusual bright orange hair which reach past her shoulders and brushed her upper back, warm, emotional chocolate brown eyes, slightly sunkissed skin, despite all the time she spent outside, and average height and weight with a body most men would consider a 'masterpiece.'

All in all Ichigo Kurosaki was very attractive, not to mention innocent, but the person she got into trouble with that day, the king of the kingdom next door, wasn't.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the king of the kingdom of Hueco Mundo, was a God-like teen of eighteen, with wild sky blue hair and tanned skin. It was obvious he was very strong, for his frame was nicely toned and his height was taller than most average men. His bright cyan blue were emotionless and cruel. His mouth would stretch into a wide, menacing smirk whenever there's bloodshed, and would let out loud cackles of laughter whenever he heard the sound of anguished cries and begs of mercy.<p>

Despite the fact that he was so cruel and bloodlusting, women still lusted after him and tried to seduce him, for he _was_ extremely handsome, not to mention rich and powerful. Grimmjow was the best swordsman in his entire kingdom, there wasn't anyone who could completely match his skill. As an added bonus, the blue haired tyrant also possessed great spiritual power. He was able to shoot energy from his hands, teleport from one place to another and the magic of twenty-seven sorcerers.

Though his life and his most loyal companions' lives were full of parties and luxuries, the lives of the people who live in Hueco Mundo weren't fairing too well. The people barely had enough to eat, and their homes were just a little more than shacks. All the men who were between the ages of nineteen and forty were forced to join Grimmjow's enormous army. All the subjects who displease the blue haired tyrant were sentenced to death, and all the women who tried to seduce him were publicly humiliated. In his eyes, nobody was worthy of possessing him, or the other way around either.

"Yo, Grimmjow." In came Nnoitra Gilga, the top general of Grimmjow's five star ranking soldiers in his vast army and the closest the blue haired king would consider a friend. Grimmjow snapped out of his half-napping and half awake trance and growled, "What do you want?"

The lanky man didn't bother to bow like all the other people who come into the tyrant's presense, he just got to the point, "One of my soldiers in his patrol group spotted something or someone running through the borders of the forest. Want me to go round it up?"

The blue haired king was silent before lazily slumbering up and strapped his trusty sword to his belt, "Nah, I think I'm gonna take this one fer myself. I need the exercise and entertainment. Where's the intruder?"

The unnaturally tall ravenette general flashed his signature piano smirk, "On the west side, closest to Karakura." That bloodlusting grin slowly spread across Grimmjow face at the thought of fresh blood, and coming from the fresh, 'innocent' kingdom of Karakura no less. He always loved having victims from that area specifically. He loved how they pleaded for mercy even before he started cutting them, their crimson fluid flowing out of their wounds.

He flicked his tongue across his lips, "This should be fun," as he could just imagine crimson everywhere as the intruder's body laid dead.

* * *

><p>"Kon! Where the hell are you? Kon! Damn it!" Ichigo ran faster and faster as she tried to locate her orange cat, who just upped and dashed off. The orangette ran further, both adrenaline and fear pushing her to find Kon fast.<p>

She knew all too well that she was trespassing into the forest of Hueco Mundo. Ever since she was old enough to understand proper English, her family had told her stories about the tyrant who ruled these lands, how the people were killed by the dozens. Ichigo was extremely tempted to turn around and head home, but she couldn't do that without her beloved cat.

"Kon!" She screamed. But there was still no reaction anywhere nearby. Ichigo sighed and continued to run, calling for her feline, 'This is bad. If I don't find him before someone else finds me, I'm dead. I didn't even bring my sword with me. Shit!'

Grimmjow stealthily kept up with the intruder, but was unable to see its face just yet. Judging from its voice, it was a female, but that didn't mean that Grimmjow was going to give up the thought of slaying her down on the spot. She was an intruder, and intruders were less than unwelcome in Hueco Mundo.

He waited until the female finally stopped running, pausing to take a breather. He peered through the shrubbery he was hiding behind and silently gasped at the beautiful vixen panting for breath, sweat dripping off her delicate and well-groomed brow.

She had rare, shaggy bright orange hair and sparkling chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was paler than his own, but still nicely tanned. Her lips were slightly parted and looked so plump and warm. Grimmjwo could feel his mouth water and a major boner coming as she wiped her forehead of sweat, slightly mumbling something that sounded something like 'I'm gonna twist his damn tail off once I find him'.

Crouching like a skilled cat, Grimmjow leapt into the trees so that he had a perfect view of the orange haired female, where as the girl couldn't see him at all. Carefully, he peered through the leaves to get a better view than from his former position on the ground. This girl was so beautiful, so lovely.

And Grimmjow realized that he had to make her his.

* * *

><p>So? How do you like it?Do you like it?<p>

~PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anyway, this story is GrimmIchi coupling, one of my most favorite couples

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, though I wish I did

Remember Warning: Fem. Ichigo Ichigo may seem a little OOC

Enough chitchat, let's get on with the story

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Ichigo finally collapsed to her knees, panting like a wild dog, sweat pouring off her forehead. She had been running for what felt like hours, and still no trace of Kon. Her eyes snapped to attention as she heard rustling in the bushes. She sighed, "Kon, if that's you, get your high tail over here." When the rustling stopped, the orange haired princess rose an eyebrow and cautiously made her way towards the shrubbery. Gently pulling the branches apart, Ichigo shrieked as a strawberry orange blur tackled her.<p>

Ichigo panted angrily as her strawberry orange cat purred happily, nuzzling her chin. The young vixen sighed with relief as she gently picked herself up, "Oh, Kon, don't you ever run off like that again." She looked up at the shady trees, which let trickles of the beautiful sunset light onto the forest ground, "Now, let's get out of here."

She slightly flinched when she heard something or someone else moved in the bushes. The sound of as audible as a spring breeze, but Ichigo managed to catch it. She hesitantly turned her head towards the location of the sound, "Is someone there..?" When nothing answered, Ichigo gathered up her courage and moved the green shrubbery aside, half expecting to receive a sword through her stomach and half-expecting getting mauled by a wild animal. To her surprise, there was nothing there.

The orange haired vixen was just about to let her guard down with a heavy sigh of relief when a smooth, rich velvety tone that oozed with confidence spoke out, "Don't ya know that it isn't safe fer girls to be out alone in the forest during the night..?" Ichigo spun all around, trying to locate the source, a slight scowl of frustration etching her face.

"Looking fer me?" Ichigo spun around. Leaning casually against a tree was an absolutely gorgeous young man who looked just a little year older than the Karakura princess herself. His wild sky blue hair and golden tanned skin truly complimented each other, as did his muscular frame. He was dressed in black and deep blue clothing, and judging by the material of his clothing, Ichigo guessed that he was of the nobility level.

Her eyes darted to the sword strapped to his belt, and took another hunch that it had already obsorded tons of crimson blood, 'I'd better leave ASAP.' Getting back to what the stranger had said, she managed to speak, "Y-yeah. I know the night's dangerous." She took a step backwards, trying to find a way out. The man chuckled, "So, mind telling what's yer name?" The orangette hesitated before stating, "Ichigo Kurosaki. Princess Ichigo."

Grimmjow mentally smiled softly, which had literally never happened in both his mind or in reality, 'Ichigo' She was named after fruit, 'Wonder if she tastes just as sweet.' Pushing off the tree, he stood up to his full height of 6'4, "So, Ichigo, why're ya here in the first place?" The orange haired girl was still ready to sprint as fast of her long, lithe legs could go if she had to, "My cat, Kon, ran off while I was playing with him." To prove his mistress's point, the large strawberry orange furred cat meowed.

Ignoring the large cat the princess held, the blue haired tyrant slightly smirked, "Cool. Ichigo, do ya know I am?" The girl began to feel uneasy, stepping back as the blue haired stranger slowly made his way closer, "A-A lord..?" Grimmjow flashed a fraction of that face-eating grin of his, but it was more than enough to send chills down the poor princess's spine, "Close. 'M a king. 'M the king of this entire kingdom."

A cold sweat broke out all throughout Ichigo's body. She tried to disguise her fear, but her voice came out just a little more than a squeak, "Y-you're… Grimmjow J-Jaegerjaquez..?" The girl was well educated of the deeds this man before had performed in his reign. That included executing all the people who displeased him.

"Ya seem ta know meh well," the blue haired king purred out, lust clearly flashing in his cyan blue eyes. Before Ichigo was even able to process what was happening, Grimmjow stepped forward and pinned Ichigo to the tree behind her, gripping her upper arms so that she couldn't move. Ichigo gasped, letting Kon go, who jumped out of his mistress's grip and dashed up the tree.

Ichigo's eyes widened as Grimmjow stared right at her face. She snapped her eyes shut as he leaned in closer, 'This's it. I'm dead.' Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes shot up in shock when she felt a large, thick finger stroke her cheek. Grimmjow's grin widened by ten fold as Ichigo began to feel dizzy.

"Yer perfect. And, yer mine." Grimmjow's face was just inches away from Ichigo's. The orangette could feel the tyrant's warm breath against her face. She struggled with all she had, but it didn't do anything against the blue haired man's iron strong grip. She scowled, "Let… me go you… bastard."

Then she remembered. Back at home Ichigo would visit all the soldiers in her father's army, to bring them food and supplies. Normally, Prince Renji Abarai would be there, sparring with the soldiers. He would always fight beside his soldiers, because his kingdom and Ichigo's were very close allies, constantly there for the other.

The red-haired prince would often flirt with the strawberry princess, telling her that instead of tending to the common people, they should run away and elope together. Nothing would get Ichigo more fired up at the very thought. Just several days ago, Renji had tried to pin the princess the wall and kiss her. Out of panic, Ichigo brought up her knee, slamming it right into the red haired prince's crotch. Leaving him curled up on the floor, groaning in pain and hold his family jewels, the orangette ran off.

That's exactly what she did to Grimmjow, except this time was on purpose. She rose her knee with all the strength she had, burying it into the blue haired king's private area. He howled with pain as he suddenly let go and staggered backwards. Ichigo didn't waste any time and sprinted as quickly as her body would let her. Kon leapt down from his safety perch and kept up with his mistress's pace. Running past tree and bushes, dashing across wooden bridges, and sprinted down dirt paths and didn't slow down until she was back at her own castle.

Sprinting past the front guards, through the large gates, into the palace, up the long, winding staircase and barged into her bedroom, panting like she was hyperventilating, collapsing onto her bed. Kon looked up at his mistress with concern in his cat shaped eyes. Ichigo managed to catch her breath, and stroked her cat's head, "It's okay, Kon. Go on and play in the courtyard." The orange furred cat hesitated before dashing out the cracked open door.

The princess took a quick bath, changed into a white silk spaghetti strapped nightgown that reached to her knees and sat down tiredly in front of her vanity. Picking up a comb, Ichigo ran it through her hair, struggling to get all the wind tangles out of her sunset orange locks.

Creeping into her bed, Ichigo sighed happily at the feel of familiar bed sheets massaging her back. All she wanted was to forget the encounter with Grimmjow ever happened. She shuttered slightly at the image of pure lust flashing through his eyes and the slight sting of his string grip.

'I… just hope… I don't have to… see him again…' Ichigo though as her chocolate brown eyes fluttered closed and the strawberry princess fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>That's chapter 2. You like?<p>

~PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anyway, this story is GrimmIchi coupling, one of my most favorite couples

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, though I wish I did

**Warning: Fem Ichigo. Toshiro, Izuru and Shinji are appearing in the story now. They're also females**

Enough chitchat, let's get on with the story

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Grimmjow just couldn't forget. No matter what he did, the image of that orange haired girl was permanently edged into his mind. The mere memory of his hand touching her pure skin caused Grimmjow a boner. But just possessing her body wasn't enough for the tyrant king. He wanted to posses her soul and heart too. He wanted her to love him as much as he did her.<p>

His head sudden jerked up as an idea struck him. Just in two days, it would the anniversary of the king and queen of Karakura. He had overheard some of his soldiers talking about it several days ago. The entire celebration lasted roughly a week or so, with parties, balls, feasts and many festivals. His princess was surely to be there. He could easily seduce her, if she didn't realize who she pledging herself to.

He possessed the spiritual power of twenty-seven sorcerers, shape-shifting his physical appearance was less than child's play. Closing his eyes and began to concentrate, Grimmjow's appearance began to change. His sky blue hair grew longer, all the way to his shins, and much paler, almost a silvery white. His eyes darken, turning greener than blue. His height shrunk by two inches and his muscles slightly contracted.

The transformation was flawless, and it made Grimmjow look like someone else completely. He looked less dangerous, and his green eyes shone with false warmness and fake kindness. Now, all that was left was to change his name. And he had the perfect one in mind -Pantera.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was sitting in a chair the middle of her room, dressed in a beautiful crimson red gown, embroidered with black lace and a pitch black ribbon tied around her lithe waist. The top was form fitting as the skirt was full, fluffing out. On her feet was a pair of matching crimson high heels, with a black bow at the tips. Her jewelry was nice and simple: a pair of black pearl earrings, a black opal necklace, matching ring and bracelet.<p>

The orangette smiled as Toshiro Hitsugaya, her personal hairdresser, gently pulled her orange hair back with a black silk ribbon, as well as several black pearl clips. Toshiro was fairly short for her age of sixteen, but her wild, snow white hair, teal-emerald eyes and fair complexion completely made up for her lack of height.

The white haired youth placed the last clip into place and held up a mirror, "Well? What do you think?" Ichigo smiled, "I like it. Great work." Toshiro scoffed, "It's not much, considering the material I had to work with."

A second voice rang out, this one more candid and blunt sounding than a proper woman should sound, "I heard that Toshiro," In came Shinji Hirako with Izuru Kira behind her. Shinji was Ichigo's personal stylist, taking care of her jewelry and wardrobe. Izuru was Ichigo's maid, cleaning and the usual. The four of them were the best of friends ever since childhood.

Shinji possessed long blond hair and deep brown eyes. She was the most candid and blunt of the four, always making her opinion known, and what's on her mind. And sometimes that got her into trouble. Izuru had light, dusty blond hair and bright aqua blue eyes. She was the most timid of the group, but that didn't mean that she didn't stand up for her or her friends when it counted.

Shinji crossed her arms in a slight huff, "Don't complain about the 'material' I gave you. Red is so in this year and everyone knows that black is always in." Toshiro just rolled her eyes at the comment. Izuru smiled at her friend, and adjusted the ribbons around Ichigo's weeping sleeves, "I heard that Prince Renji Abarai is going to at the party too."

Ichigo cringed, "Red Pineapple's going to be there? Great, just great." Toshiro sighed, "You can't blame the red hot head. He's really fond of you." Shinji flung herself into a chair, "And Prince Shirosaki Ochigi's also going to be there." Ichigo sighed at the thought of the albino prince, with his black-gold eyes.

Toshiro chuckled at the tired expression on her friend's face as she set the brush down and took out a pair of thin black gloves that reach up to the elbows, "Yes, Shirosaki is just as fond of you as Renji is. I heard that at the last meeting with the three kingdoms, the two got into a fight." Ichigo rose an eyebrow, "About what?"

Izuru giggled at the oblivious look on the princess's face, "Why, you of course. Shirosaki claims that you would be better off with him because he's so much richer than Prince Renji, not to mention that he has known you longer than Renji has." Shinji laughed, "Yea, but Renji argued that Shiro'll be so busy making out with you that he won't be ruling his kingdom the why a king would." Toshiro slightly scowled, "In my opinion, they're both perverts who would spend more time doting on Ichigo instead of being responsible."

Ichigo stuck her tongue out in a playful gagging matter, "I don't find either one attractive. I already rejected both more than once. They just don't when to give up." Toshiro looked the clock, "Ichigo, the ball's just about to start. You better get going." The orange haired vixen's eyes bugged out a the time, "Shit!" And raced out of her room, down the corridor and clicked down the staircase, making her way into the extravagantly decorated ballroom.

People stopped what they were doing and turned to greet her. As everyone turned back to their conversations, Ichigo made her way to the banquet table, poured into a small cup of punch from the crystal bowl and made her way out onto the balcony, which overlooked the royal courtyards and the kingdom beyond the palace gates. Taking a sip of the light pink liquid, Ichigo's eyes wavered at the memory of that awful twilight in the Hueco Mundo forest. Everytime the orange haired princess closed her eyes, she could see the lust in the tyrant's eyes, feel his iron strong grip around her arms, and hear his words again.

Gently setting her crystal cup down on the stone railing and took a deep calming breath, 'What the hell am I thinking? I'm safe here. He can't get me.' She let a smile adorn her face. She wouldn't let just a small mishap like that ruin this special evening for her. It was her parents' anniversary and she was going to enjoy herself.

Twirling around, Ichigo made her way back into the ballroom, ready to have a bit of fun.

When she bumped into Prince Renji Abarai.

* * *

><p>That's chapter 3. How is it so far? Don't be shy, I could use some advise if you don't like it.<p>

~PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Anyway, this story is GrimmIchi coupling, one of my most favorite couples

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, though I wish I did

**Remember Warning: Fem Ichigo. Toshiro, Izuru and Shinji are also females!**

Enough chitchat, let's get on with the story

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Renji flashed his trademark smile that would have normal ladies swooning and hanging on his every word, but Ichigo wasn't a normal girl. Renji chuckled, "I knew I would see you here, honey," lifting his hand up to the princess's cheek. Ichigo suddenly took a step back, so that the red haired prince's hand touch nothing but air. The prince didn't seem surprised, "To think you're still so shy even after all this time you've known me." He then smirked, "But that's all going to change when I marry you and make you mine." He tilted Ichigo's chin upwards to stare right into her eyes.<p>

Ichigo batted Renji's hand away from her chin and took a step backwards, "I will never be yours, Renji." Her eyes were narrowed in a dangerous manner and her tone took a hissing vocal. The red haired 'gentleman' just smirked and leaned down to Ichigo's ear, whispering, "I love you, and you'll love me back," before dashing off, just barely dodging the slap Ichigo aimed for his cheek.

She gritted her teeth together to keep her temper under control. Renji could be such a creep sometimes. She had already rejected his declarations of love several times in more than one way, yet he never learns. He just kept coming back for more. Did he really love her that much?

It drove Ichigo beyond insanity, not to mention sent disgusting hives all over Ichigo's body. Suddenly, an image of Grimmjow popped into Ichigo's mind. He was even creepier than Renji, which was hard for Ichigo to believe.

"Would you care to dance?" Ichigo turned around to see a young man around her age, dressed in expensive clothing. His hair was of pale bluish silver and extremely long, his eyes a warm and gentle greenish blue. Ichigo considered the young man's question. She hadn't dance with anyone so far, and she did need a way to unwind. She curtsied, "I'd love to, sir." The man smiled warmly, and offered a broad hand. Ichigo placed her slender and delicate-looking had in his, and the two made their way to the dancefloor.

Grimmjow mentally smirked. She had already taken the bait. Without even knowing it, the maiden of his dreams was in his embrace. Soon, she would be his- without even knowing who she was really pledging herself to. She thought she was dancing with a soft hearted fool, not a powerful sorcerer king.

Grimmjow wanted the princess so badly. Her body seemed to mold right into his own, as if they were two matching pieces of a puzzle. Ichigo was exactly what Grimmjow wanted in a woman: fire, beauty, an air a delicacy and a strong will. Not to mention that she had a body that was extremely hard to come by.

The blue haired tyrant had never been in love with any one before. He had never even lusted after anyone before. He had always believed that they were all beneath him, unworthy of him. Up until now, he had thought that the entire world was pathetic and weak. But now… he gazed down at Ichigo hungrily.

The blue haired man tightened his grip upon Ichigo, pressing her body closer to his. He mentally chuckled at the adorable blush that painted his maiden's face. He could tell she was embarrassed at the closeness of them.

Ichigo felt warmer than she would've like as she twirled around the dancefloor with the silver-blue haired stranger. His grip was strong, but gentle and she felt several fingers soothingly stroking her orange locks as they danced in perfect melody.

Ichigo admitted it, it did feel relaxing, but there was something very similar about this man, like she had met him before. So, Ichigo brought up the question, "What's your name, sir?" The man smiled in a sly manner, bent down to her ear and whispered, his breath sending shivers down Ichigo's spine, "My name's Pantera."

Ichigo leaned her head back, examining her dance partner carefully. His frame was lean, yet muscular, his hair a rare silvery-blue hue and his eyes a warm greenish blue. Eyes that never seemed to leave her face. But maybe it was her imagination, but it was as if Pantera wouldn't or couldn't stop staring at her. His gaze seemed so hungry, that it was beginning to scare the orange haired vixen.

Ichigo sighed gratefully as the long song finally came to an end. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the dance, it was that her feet were beginning to get tired. Trying to be tactful, the orangette smiled and casually stepped out of the man's embrace. Pantera's eyes slightly narrowed.

Ichigo formally curtsied, "Thank you for the dance, Sir Pantera." She had noticed how cold the man's eyes had turned when she stepped away, and it was seriously scaring her. Pantera bowed, "It was my honor, M'lady." He took a quick glance outside into the moonlit rose garden, "Would you care to accompany me a walk in the gardens?" Seeing as she had no choice, Ichigo nodded and the two made their way out of the stuffy ballroom, and into the beautiful rose garden.

Ten minutes went by as the two took a nice stroll through the rose bushes. Ichigo made sure to keep a careful eye on her male companion. He's been appropriate so far, but Ichigo could still see the lust flashing through his eyes, enough o make Ichigo wish she was alone. Ichigo was just about to excuse herself when Pantera's smooth, baritone voice rang out, "Did anyone tell you that that dress makes you look tantalizing?"

Ichigo was taken back at the bold statement, and was lost for words, "Umm… t-thanks..?" She took a step backward, just noticing how close the man had stepped. The man took two steps, practically pinning Ichigo with his body.

Grimmjow smiled down at the princess he had trapped between him and the tree behind her. She looked so hot in her crimson read gown with touches of black. Her chocolate brown eyes looked so innocent, screaming virgin. He was going to take her back to his castle tonight, wither she wanted to go or not. There, he'll dress her in dark colors of black and deep blue. He would make her love him.

Ichigo was considering that she was experiencing De ja vu. It was like going through the entire Hueco Mundo mishap again.

That evening

That evening in the woods

The king of Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

He advanced on her, trapping her

Trying to seduce her

Trying to own her…

Just as Sir Pantera was doing right now. 'Shit!' was the thing that rang through Ichigo's mind. How was it possible? Ever since Ichigo was a little girl, she had been told that the king of the neighboring kingdom possessed the magical powers of twenty-seven sorcerers, so shifting his appearance should be at all difficult for him, right?

The orangette worked up the courage to look the blue haired man in the eye, and chocked on a gasp from the back of her throat. Lust shone brightly and obviously within the man's greenish blue eyes. Lust, want, and the thing that scared Ichigo the most: Love

Ichigo pressed herself as far into the trunk of the tree as possible, to get away from the tyrant king that stood in front of her, a voice slightly cracked and squeaky, "G-Grimmjow..?"

* * *

><p>That's chapter 4. How is it so far? Hop Grimmy's not too OOC. I'm not really good at typing slang talk.<p>

~PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Anyway, this story is GrimmIchi coupling, one of my most favorite couples

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, though I wish I did

Enough chitchat, let's get on with the story

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Y-You're Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, a-aren't you..?" Ichigo hadn't been more scared in her entire life. The entire garden suddenly turned extremely cold, the spring breeze turning into a mean winter gust. The night itself seemed to grow darker, more dangerous. The man who claimed to be Pantera chuckled, his eyes now cold as ice and his mouth was stretched into a menacing smirk.<p>

Ichigo slammed backwards aside from the tree and onto the grass and deep navy blue energy encircled and surrounded her male escort. Sparks began to shoot out, severely damaging the garden vegetation and decor. The orangette crouched against the tree, burying her face and head into her arms, trying to protect herself. When the sounds of destruction finally stopped, Ichigo peeked through her arms. The garden was a disaster, but what surprised her the most that there was no sign at all of Grimmjow, or Pantera. There was no trace of the man.

Ichigo slowly stood up, her legs still feeling like Jell-o and looked around. The so called garden was now a debris, with dead plants everywhere and chunks of marble where once stood marvelous garden statues. But the palace was still standing strong, and judging by the lack of guards running from the palace, Ichigo guessed that nobody inside had heard or seen what had just happened.

Slightly shivering from what had just occurred, Ichigo began to walk back to the palace, occasionally swishing her head from left to right, tilting it over her shoulder to look behind her. Ichigo didn't remember the last time she had been this shaken up, or scared for that matter.

"What cha lookin' fer, babe?" Ichigo spun around to come face to face with Grimmjow, who had pure, raw lust flooding his eyes. The orange haired girl gasped slightly, "W-What do you want..?" She was really considering turning around and running for the palace, but in doing so, she would be putting hundreds of people in danger. But she wouldn't stand a chance if she tried taking the Hueco Mundo king on herself, and without her sword at that.

Grimmjow smirked, "I just wanna take you home." Ichigo rose an eyebrow, "I'm already home, wack-job." The king smirked dangerously, flashing those canine like teeth, making Ichigo fall silent, half from fear and half from plain exhaustion, "Nah, I mean _my_ home, Hueco Mundo."

Blue energy binds flashed out from behind the tyrant king and tightly binded Ichigo's arm to her sides and her legs firmly together, so that she was completely immobilized. Ichigo's fear increased by five-fold, making her ready to scream as loud as she could.

Before she could, though, Grimmjow snapped his fingers, and a third bind of blue energy appeared and tied around Ichigo's mouth, making screaming, or even talking impossible.

The strawberry princess's eyes grew wide for a second before narrowing down as she struggled as hard as she could. Grimmjow chuckled, making his way over to the princess. He dragged a pointer finger lazily across Ichigo's neck and collarbone. The orange haired princess blushed hotly.

"Mm hmm mph." The blue haired tyrant chuckled at the girls' attempt to talk through the blue binding. With another snap of his fingers, the gag disappeared, but the leg and arm bindings stayed in place, "Sorry, love, what were ya sayin'?" Ichigo scowled, "I said let me go!"

Grimmjow laughed, "Now, why on earth would I do that?" He rose a hand and lovingly stroked her cheek, his finger pads stroking the princess's orange tresses. Finally, Ichigo broke, and hot tears began to trickle down her tanned cheeks, "Please… let me go." The blue haired king's eyes softened for a second, using a finger to brush away the tears, "Don't cry, love," and pressed their lips together.

* * *

><p>This is chapter 5. This one's shorter than the others. SORRY!<p>

~PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

This is the sixth chapter of "You can't trap Love"

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Grimmjow's lips melted and became on with Ichigo's. He was surprised at how soft and plush they felt against his own. Oh, and he could go on forever about how sweet they tasted. They tasted like warm summer strawberries and fresh cream. It was so refreshing, so addicting.<p>

Ichigo struggled harshly against her restraints, but Grimmjow could tell that the energy draining effect his binds contained were beginning to take effect. Ichigo's movements were getting weaker and more sluggish. The blue haired tyrant didn't want to drain so much energy that his 'darling' would pass out. He just wanted to weaken her. And he thought that by the way she was leaning into his embrace so heavily now that he had drained more than enough energy out of her. Closing his eyes, he concentrated and shattered the energy binds like glass.

Mentally, Ichigo wanted to smash the tyrant king away and run all the way to the safety of her bedroom, but physically, her body was far beyond too exhausted to obey her mind. She didn't even have the strength to stand up right, making her realize that she was leaning against Grimmjow, which was the last thing she wanted to do in the situation.

Grimmjow's thoughts turned black dirty when he felt Ichigo's lewd body leaning against his own. One of his arms rested upon her hip, the other gently caressing the orangette's lower back. He glided his tongue smoothly across the girl's upper and lower lip, still addicted to her taste.

Ichigo could feel a tiny bit of her strength coming back, and immediately, she began to struggle again. She tried to pry herself out of the man's embrace, but it was as if his muscular arms were crafted from solid steel, and her struggling didn't even flinch him.

Grimmjow managed to pry Ichigo's mouth open and pushed his tongue into her mouth. It went to work, searching and flicking against her teeth, finally finding her own tongue and lovingly stroking it. Ichigo was low on energy _and_ she was running out of air. She couldn't take much more of this. Just as she was on the urge of passing out, Grimmjow let her go. Her lips, anyway. He continued to hold her tenderly, smiling warmly.

Ichigo lightly panted, trying to regain her clear vision as well as feeding her lungs much needed oxygen. Being as terrified as she was, Ichigo did the only thing that was on her mind.

She screamed as loudly as her still exhausted lungs would allow.

Bright cyan blue eyes shot wide open, he quickly placed his fingers onto Ichigo's mouth to shush her. But it was far too late. Guards began pouring out of the open doors of the gala, surrounding the dark king from all directions. The head soldier held out a mighty sword and spoke in a booming voice, "Release the princess immediately!"

Grimmjow's grip tightened around Ichigo's body, pulling her closer to himself. His eyes flashed with anger as he stared at all the soldiers surrounding him. With a simple chant, every single soldier was disintegrated into oblivion. Ichigo watched in horror as all the soldiers she had personally helped take care of and trained with were 'taken of' within fifteen seconds. She shouldn't have screamed. Now, hundreds of innocent people were going to die because of her carelessness.

Suddenly, the princess was let go of. She was stunned as Grimmjow held his bicep, an arrow lodged deep into it. He howled with not pain, but with absolute fury. Seeing the tyrant king was preoccupied, Ichigo grabbed her long, flowing crimson skirts and ran as fast as she could in high heels back into the gala.

Guards were everywhere and all the people were running out of the ballroom, screaming and panicking. Ichigo glanced around. Where were her mother and father? Where they okay? Did they get hurt? "Ichigo!" The orangette spun around to see Izuru, Shinji and Toshiro running towards her with extremely worried expressions on their faces.

The strawberry princess met up at them, "Toshiro, Izuru, Shinji, what's happening? Where's Mother and the Old Goat?" Shinji dragged her out of the large peudimionum, "No time to explain right now! We have to go right now!" Izuru nodded, "I've already pack some food, other important essentials, and First Aid supplies. You have to pack your own clothing."

Ichigo followed her friends up the stairs, "But, where are my parents?" Izuru could barely whisper, "They told us to… leave. I…" Ichigo scowled horribly, "I just can't abandon my kingdom. Or my parents. I can't just... leave..!" Toshiro shoved the door open and pushed Ichigo inside, "They told us that all they wanted is to see you out of here safe and sound."

The white haired hairdresser ducked down to the side of the bed, and took out a small bag, "Come on, let's get packing." The orangette grinded her teeth in order to hold back her tears, but nodded in understandment. Going to her wardrobe, Ichigo changed from her fancy ball gown into a warm shirt made from sturdy material, a pair of sturdy, comfortable, yet stylish riding pants and her trusty pair of leather riding boots.

Grabbing her bag, Ichigo tossed several more shirts and pairs of pants in, a warm shawl and a nightgown. Taking a small, waterproof pouch, she tucked a mini portrait of her and her family, a pair of diamond-pearl earrings that have been passed from her grandmother, to her mother, to her on her twelfth birthday and a practically priceless crystal diamond ring, which was a precious family heirloom that was passed through the generations of the heirs of the Karakura throne.

Shinji grabbed a pouch full of gold coins (as much as to worth 200 dollars in modern money) and the four ran as fast as they could down the staircase and outside through an unnoticeable door in the kitchen. They continued to sprint through the forest, not even daring to look over their shoulders to see if anyone was following them. Ichigo was the first to take a shy peek over her shoulders, watching as the palace, her home, grew more and more distant as they ran further and further away. Turning back around, Ichigo made a silent vow, 'I swear, Mother and Dad, I'll find you someday. Just stay safe until then.'

* * *

><p>Grimmjow growled like the animal that he turned into when it came to combat, 'Dammit, where's she? Did they take 'er back? Shit!' Questions rambled on through his mind. Was she okay? Was she hurt, How did she escape him? Where was she? The blue haired tyrant sneered before flying top-speed back to his castle in Hueco Mundo. He had just declared war, and taken over Karakura. Now, all he had to do was continue conquering other kingdoms until his soldiers found Ichigo, bringing her to him as a prisoner.<p>

And prisoners were obligated to obey the commands of their masters.

* * *

><p>"Izuru! Toshiro! Where are we? When are we going to stop to put up camp for the night?" Shinji complained as the four girls continued their trek through the forest. Ichigo silently agreed with her blunt friend. Her feet were beginning to scream, and she was fighting to stay awake. Toshiro's eyebrow twitched, a natural habit that happened whenever she was irritated, annoyed or angry, "Stop complaining, Shinji. We have to make sure we're a safe distance away from the palace."<p>

Ichigo sighed, "But we're been walking for hours. I'm sure we're already at least a good ten miles away from the palace. Besides, we won't be able to continue tomorrow morning if we don't get at least several hours of sleep." Toshiro twitched harder, but gave in with a reluctant sigh of exasperation, "Fine, but we'll continue first thing tomorrow morning." Izuru smiled, "Good thinking," unloaded her sack and took out several small packages of food.

Toshiro set up the sleeping blankets while Ichigo gathered some firewood. Shinji hopped to her orange haired friend's side, asking eagerly, "Can I light the fire?" The other three shouted in unison, "No!" Looking at Shinji's confused face, Ichigo nervously laughed, knowing that all three of them knew the results of letting Shinji too close to dangerous things like fire. The forest may burn down, "W-why don't you help Izuru with the food? I'll light the fire." As the blond went over to her friend, Ichigo heard Toshiro sigh uner her breath, "Thank God." The orangette chuckled at that.

* * *

><p>That's Chapter 6. I won't be able to update for at the rest of the week. Cause my mom locked me out of my computer during the weekdays. So SORRY!<p>

P.S: Happy Halloween everyone! Have fun trick-o-treating!

~PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hey, nice to be back. It's Friday, so I can update again, but only for two days. :(

Anyway, this is the seventh chapter of "You can't trap Love"

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>The next morning was a bright one, as Ichigo woke up to blinding beams of sunshine. Sitting up and stretching all the kinks out of her bones, Ichigo looked around. Instead of finding the familiar surroundings of her bedroom, she found the vegetation of the Karakura forest and Toshiro, Izuru and Shinji still asleep around the campfire with her. She smiled tiredly and looked up at the clear blue sky, 'So, it wasn't just a dream, huh? I'm really running for my life from some crazy tyrant.'<p>

She snapped out of her thought train at the sound of Toshiro waking up, followed by Izuru and lastly, Shinji. Soon, they were all up, washed up by the small stream, eaten a light breakfast, repacked and ready to continue walking. They walked deeper and deeper into the forest, just going straight, not taking any turns at the risk of getting lost.

Three entire days past before the four girls finally exited the forest and spotted a town. Shinji practically squealed, "We're saved! We won't die! Thank God!" Izuru smiled happily, "This is Shunpo, I've read about it. This is a well protected kingdom with a well trained army. We should be safe here. Of course, it couldn't hurt that your father made peace with Shunpo's leader, Ichigo." The orangette chuckled, "Guess the Old Goat's not totally useless."

Toshiro smiled, which was rare in general, "Come on then. We haven't eaten a proper meal in four days. Let's go." Her three friends eagerly agreed and made their way down the dirt path which lead into town.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow scowled out his window, looking down at the army of slaves working and toiling underneath the hot sun. What the hell was the matter with them anyway? Couldn't they build any faster? He wanted his new castle completely finished by the time his soldiers find his strawberry kitten.<p>

The master bedroom, where he and his beloved will sleep, was crafted entirely an extremely rare mineral that was similar to crystallized gold, beautiful and valuable like gold, but as strong and sturdy as diamond. Rich ebony curtains would be draped from windows thirty feet high. Their bed would be large enough to fit ten people with room to spare, and would match the color scheme. The hearth would be surrounded with gem-covered couches in the west wing, and an enormous, steam bath the size of two swimming pools plus tow hot tubs in the east wing.

Unlike his previous castle, which was always so dark and scary, this one was built for romance. He made special orders for the blacksmiths to make small, classy chains so that he could control Ichigo. Seamstresses all over the world were working on masterpieces for the strawberry to wear. And jewelers were commanded to create only the fanciest and best jewelry and accessories for his future queen.

Being satisfied for the moment being with just a vision, the blue haired tyrant threw himself back onto his wide and extravagant throne and smirked dangerously. With his entire army searching the entire world for his sweet strawberry, she would soon be here, with him, exactly where she belonged.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's mind went blank at when met her eyes. Her entire body went numb, and she began to tremble just slightly. The strong and wonderful kingdom Izuru had told them about now laid on ruins. Bloody bodies laid tossed everywhere. Ichigo had the strong urge to throw up, even though there was nothing to hurl up in her stomach. Whoever did this didn't spare a single soul. Kids, woman, men, elders, babies, royals, merchants, nobles, peddlers, and beggars all laid dead at their feet.<p>

The orangette sank to her knees, tears trickling down her cheeks, her teeth grinding together, "Who..? Who in Hell would have the guts to do something like this..?" A gentle hand landed on her shuddering shoulder. It was Toshiro, who had tears running her cheeks too, "Come on, maybe we should look for survivors." Izuru nodded, using a finger to wipe away tear, "Yes, we should help whoever we can." Even Shinji was crying. But, who could blame them. All these innocent people were murdered in cold blood.

The four girls fanned out in the four directions, searching the entire kingdom, but not a single soul was found to be alive. They were all gone, dead in a puddle of their own blood. The girls finally regrouped, slightly panting from running around. Ichigo leaned against her knees, "I didn't find a single survivor. You?" Shinji shook her head, "Notta." Izuru and Toshiro nodded in agreement, "Not a single soul that's still breathing."

The orangette plopped down onto the ground, covering her eyes with her hands, trying to block out the horrible scenes in front of her. Toshiro, Izuru and Shinji crouched down beside their precious friend, trying to comfort her, as well as themselves.

Just then, a groan of pain broke through the air. It was barely audible, but the girls' ears caught it. They all spun around to see an elderly man, quite plump around the waistline, leaning against a struck down wall, crimson blood splattered all over his clothing. The four girls dashed over to the man. Izuru wrestled through her bag, whipped out a canteen full of fresh river water, and held the spout to the man's mouth, Shinji holding the man up and helping him swallow.

After taking several gulps, the man gave a weak smile, "Oh, thank you four girls. God bless you." Toshiro nodded, "Not at all. We help whoever we can." Ichigo spoke up, "Can you tell us your name?" The plump man leaned against the worn wall, " Hachigen Ushoda, but everyone calls me Hachi." Izuru spoke up, "Mr. Hachi, what happened to Shunpo? I've read that this kingdom is a safe haven for all people. And the army is suppose to be one of the best in this side of the world!"

The old man sighed, as more blood slowly seeped out of a sword wound in his chest, as Toshiro had used all the bandages they could spare to help close the wounds, "Yes, that _was_ true. Well, that is until _he_ arrived." Shinji rose a fine blond eyebrow, "Who's this _he_?"

Hachi took a deep breath, but coughed blood. Toshiro hastily took off a scrap of cloth and wiped the blood away. Taking another breath to stable his breathing, Hachi continued, "King Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He met with our emperor today. When he arrived, he seemed polite enough and quite charming. He said he meant us no harm, and that as long as we told him what he coveted was here, and took him to it, he would leave us be. He was searching for a woman, around sixteen, with "orange tresses as brilliant as the setting sun, warm, affectionate chocolate brown eyes, sunkissed skin and the purity and virtue of an angel," as he had described. What was her name..? Oh yes, Princess Ichigo Kurosaki, from the kingdom of Karakura."

He coughed up more blood, which Izuru wiped away quickly and gave him another swig of water. Ichigo's eyes shot up with horror, and her hands tightened into tight fists.

Hachi continued, but the girls could tell that breathing was becoming more and more difficult for the old man, "But, of course, we have also… heard the stories… of this retched man… and all his horrible deeds, so… our good emperor refused. King Grimmjow tried… bargaining, swearing one thousand gold pieces… if our king would hand over this Princess… Ichigo. But we still refused. So … that man just… left. But… not before completely eliminating the… entire kingdom of Shunpo. He took… the strongest young… men away as slaves… and had his soldiers… salvage anything that… would increase… his treasury…"

Shinji scowled horribly, "That man will pay for what he's done here, and he'll pay dearly." Toshiro held up her hand, "But, remember what Grimmjow is really after." All eyes adverted to the orange haired vixen. Her head was bowed, making her orange bangs cover her eyes, and her hands were starting to bleed from how tightly she was clenching her fists.

Izuru stood up from her place beside Hachi, and put a hand upon her friend's shoulder, "Ichigo..? Are you alright..?" The soft blond maid could feel the orangette's body tremble beneath her hand, as her voice came out just above a restrained whisper, as if she was trying to hold something back, "I had… no idea. If I did… I would've surrendered to that son of a bastard in the first place. Instead, all these innocent people died… and it's all my fault…"

Izuru smiled warmly, "It isn't your fault, Ichigo. King Grimmjow loves you, but you don't love him. All this has absolutely nothing to do with you." Toshiro took her friend's hand and patted it gently, "That's right. Please don't let it get to you." The orangette's grip loosened just a tiny bit, "I know, but I can't help but feel so… guilty..!"

Hachi had been listening on the conversation and his eye shot wide, "You're… Princess Ichigo..?" Shinji grinned, "That's right." The plump man spoke frantically, "You must leave here quickly. That blue haired tyrant had soldiers posted everywhere. He is planning on taking control of the entire world, as well as find you, princess. You must go, and be quick about it!"

Toshiro's eyes showed concern, "But we couldn't just leave you here. You're badly injured, and need medical care immediately." The elderly man chuckled wearily and leaned back, blood streaking down his body and mouth, "I don't matter anymore. It's far too late for me now." Then, he bolted upright, "But it's not too late for the young princess." He pointed to a vacant dirt path was well hidden within an alleyway between two buildings, "That path will take you further into the forest, Continue to follow the path. It will lead you the another kingdom named Shikai."

Shinji's eyes, along with Izuru and Toshiros', lit up with hope, "Hey, that's Shirosaki's kingdom, isn't it, Ichigo?" The orangette smiled, hope lighting her face as well, "Yes, it is. I'm sure we'll be safe there." Izuru turned to Hachi, who had a peaceful smile on his face, a rare sight for someone on the brink of death, "But, how are we going to get Mr. Hachigen there?" The man coughed violently, blood further soaking his clothing, "No… it's too late for me. But not for Princess Ichigo. Please, you all must hurry out of here, before that horrible tyrant's soldiers find you and take you back to Hueco Mundo. Please! I… just want … to rest… in… peace…" With one last, shaking breath, the old man was no more of the earthly world.

Izuru trembled, "Oh, God.." She buried her face into her hands and began to lightly weep as Shinji took her shoulder and let her blond friend to cry on her shoulder, whispering soft words of comfort in her ear. Toshiro gently sighed as she confirmed that the old man was dead, stood up and turned to Ichigo. The orangette's eyes were downcast, but no tears were visible. Instead, she took up her pack, "Come on, let's get going. Let's make sure that Hachi will rest in peace by making it safely to Shikai."

The other three was stunned by their friend's sudden change of mood, but straightened themselves, nodding with confidence, "Right," grabbed their packs and headed down the dirt path. On the way, Ichigo's eyes clouded up with anger, her teeth grinding together,' I swear, upon my Great grandmother Chikane's grave, I will make you pay for what you've done, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. That is a promise.'

* * *

><p>So, how was it? It took me forever to finish it, cause I kept getting sidetracked. But here it is~<p>

For Ichigo's grandmother, I just looked up all of Bleach's characters, and pulled off a random name. This 'Chikane' person is also a shinigami.

**P.S: Shiro's gonna come into the picutre in the next chapter~ XDD**

~PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

This is the eighth chapter of "You can't trap Love"

**P.S: Shiro's coming into the story in this chapter!**

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>CRACK! Grimmjow brought the leather whip down upon the backside of a slave, who cried out in pain. His back was already raw from previous 'punishments.' The blue haired tyrant kept whipping the slave until the pour soul collapsed onto the stone ground, barely alive. But the cold hearted king didn't care. He motioned to the other slaves standing on the side lines, "Get him back to work!" The slaves jolted at their dictator's booming voice before timidly racing to their fallen comrade and dragging him off.<p>

Growling, the teen tossed the whip onto the ground and threw himself into a chair. Ulquiorra Cifer, another 'friend' of Grimmjow's, as well as the top general of Grimmjow's four stars soldiers, approached the enraged king, "Something wrong, Grimmjow?" The blue haired tyrant all but roared, "Wrong? Hell yeah somethin's wrong! These freakin' slaves're drivin' meh through Hell and my fuckin' soldiers can' find my freakin' Strawberry!"

The dark ravenette sighed at just how childish the king of Hueco Mundo can be when whatever he wanted wasn't handed to him, "What I don't understand is why you're going through all this trouble for one measly girl. There are plenty of princesses out there." Grimmjow's finely groomed eyebrow began to twitch with extreme irritation, "I don' wanna tell ya again, but I freakin' lover her, Ulquiorra! She's not like any other of those stupid, whorish bitches we've seen in the past!"

"Mah, Mah, who'd though' tha' the col' hearted Grimmjow would be in 'love,' hmmm..?" Grimmjow and Ulquiorra turned to see Gin Ichimaru enter, along with Nnoitra, who was grinning widely. Gin was Grimmjow's top advisor, as well as the top general of Grimmjow's three star soldiers. He was considered a distant 'friend' because he loved nothing more than to tease the Hell out of Grimmjow.

The blue haired tyrant scoffed and turned his head, "Stuff it Ichimaru, get back ta yer station." The white haired 'snake' fake-pouted, but the smirk was obvious, "Ah, an' miss all th' fun..? Don' think so." Nniotra cackled, "I can't believe _the_ Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's goin' soft! On a girl, ta boot!" Grimmjwo scowled horribly, "Shut the fuck up!"

Just then, a commander entered, his uniform covered with grim, making him look like he hadn't bathed or rested for days, and bowed in front of Grimmjow. The blue haired tyrant growled, "Well?" The poor soldiers stuttered, "N-no luck, s-sir."

With a roar that rivaled that of a wild cat, the overlord of Hueco Mundo turned to one of the lower advisors, ones that he didn't even bother to take the time to remember their named, "Get th' fastest horses, an' pack the royal tent!" The advisors bowed and raced out, tripping a couple of times in his haste. Grimmjow then turned back to Gin, Nnoitra and Ulquiorra, "Ya three get yer soldiers an' swords ready!" He grabbed his trusty sword, and furiously paced out of the room, "I'm gonna look fer her myself!"

* * *

><p>The girls were running along the path now. They were so close, they could see the very peek of the palace towers. Izuru panted, "Are you… sure that… Shirosaki… will wel-…come us..?" Shinji laughed, "Come on, Izuru. ..This's… Shirosaki… we're talking about. You know… the one… that's obsessed… with Ichi… and will do… anything for… her…" Toshiro chuckled, "For once… I'm actually… glad that Ichigo… has so many… suitors that are… so devoted… to her… ne?" Ichigo blushed, half from her running, and half from the topic of her friends' conversation topic, "Shut up… you three… We're here."<p>

The four stopped running to survey the beautiful kingdom in front of them. It seems to have escaped Grimmjow's currant rampage. The citizens were walking around, going about their daily lives. Everyone seemed so happy and content, completely oblivious to the fact that a manic tyrant was on the loose, trying to take over the world.

Stopping to catch their breath, Ichigo wiped a drop of sweat from her brow, "Man, it's hotter than I thought it would be today." Shinji fanned her face with her hand, "Yea, then why did you make us run?" Izuru sighed, "It's a good thing she did. We're completely out of food and water." Toshiro adjusted her sack on her back, "Well the, come on. The sooner we arrive at the castle, the sooner we can warn the people of Shikai and freshen up."

Agreeing with their white haired friend, the girl made their way into town. Due to their common clothing and grubby appearance, nobody gave them a second glance. Making their way through the common part of town, then through the nobility, the four came to the palace gates. Unfortunately, they were stopped by the two gallant guards posted at the entrance. Their fierce expressions made the girls take a tiny step back, "Who are you peasants, and what business do you have with the Royal family of Shikai?"

Ichigo rolled her eyes, knelt down and slipped her hand into a secret pocket of her sack. She then took out a pendant crafted from pure gold, with the royal symbol of the Shikain Imperial Court engraved on the cover. She then flipped it open, to show a picture of Shirosaki, with the words "Forever, My Love" carved on the opposite lid. The orangette handed it to the guards, and in the sternest tone she could manage, she stated, "I am the Princess Ichigo of Karakura, and I demand you allow me and my 'servants' pass."

The guards were gaping like carp out of the water. Hastily bowing, the guards pushed the iron bared gates open, allowing the four girls to enter palace grounds. Shinji chuckled at the shocked expressions still etched upon the guards' faces, "Way to strut your stuff, Ichi." The orange haired princess laughed, "I love people like those bastards back there. So fun to mess around with like that."

Toshiro and Izuru pushed the palace doors opened and gently closed them with a dull 'thud.' The strawberry princess looked around, "Huh, seems like home away from home, doesn't it?" Toshiro sighed, "This _is_ going to be our home, until King Grimmjow's rampage dies down. What I'm worried about is if Shirosaki's not going to wage war first." Izuru giggled as the posse made their way up the winding stairs and down the richly carpeted corridor, towards the west wing, where the imperial families' personal suites resided, "I wouldn't be surprised if Prince Shirosaki did just that. That man's probably enough to keep King Grimmjow at bay for a while, considering how his temper rises when it comes to Ichi."

The four shared a light laugh before appearing before an enormous pair of wooden doors, with the words 'Shirosaki Ochigi' engraved in fancy, wavy cursive with gold. Ichigo took a deep breath, and tapped with her knuckles. A gruff voice rang out, "Come in." Shinji whispered, "Just like that white skinned demon of a prince," as the four made their way in, Izuru, Shinji and Toshiro making sure to stay at least three steps behind Ichigo to show that they were not of the same status.

Ichigo opened the door to Shiro's bedroom, to find him laying on the bed, a nurse bandaging his arm up from what looked like a nasty sword cut. The albino prince turned his head, and his black-gold eyes shot up in surprise to see the women he loved right in front of him. He bolted up, nearly knocking the poor nurse over and ran over to the orange haired vixen, hug her tightly and twirling her around, "Oh my God, Ichi, you're alive!"

The strawberry princess giggled, patting the albino's white locked like the energetic kitty he was behaving like at the moment, "Yea, I'm alive and kicking. What's happened to your arm?" Shiro set the girl he loved down and rubbed the wound, "Nah, it's just a small wound from training." Toshiro piped up in her usual confident, but respectful tone, "Excuse me, Prince Shirosaki, but if it's not too much to ask, will you permit us to stay here for a while? Just until the rage with the king of Hueco Mundo dies down."

The albino prince of Shikai had a black expression for a second before breaking out into his signature grin, "It's okay with meh, as long Ichi here stay wif me." A red anger vein appeared on Ichigo's head as she grinded out, "You… pervert..!" Before swinging her fist towards his face, it barely missing. Shiro laughed, "'K, 'k, mah bad." He turned to the nurse by his bed, "Get someone ta show the girls their rooms, will ya?" The lady stood, bowed, "Yes, Your Highness," before making her way out.

Izuru sighed, while Shinji's eyes softened with relief, 'Thank God the boy's obsessed with Ichigo.' They snapped out of their daydreaming state when Toshiro firmly clapped her hands, "Come on, girls, let's leave the prince and princess alone." The strawberry vixen stuttered, "W-Wai…" But they were already long gone.

Shiro licked his lips, "Well, _princess_, looks like we're all alone. Wanna do somethin'… _fun_..?" The orangette scowled, "Shut up, Shiro. I'm doing it until after I marry. And that person's _not_ going to be you!" Then her softened just a bit, "I… just want to warn you about the out-breaking war. The kingdom of Shunpo's already been completely destroyed."

Shirosaki smirked, "Aw, is the wittle pwincess wowwied abwout her pwince?" Before Ichigo could respond with another punch, Shiro's smirk turned into a rare smile, "But don't worry. I already know that Shunpo was destroyed. But that's not gonna happen to Shikai. You and yer friends're safe here, so don't worry that pretty head of yers, 'k?"

He was stunned when the strawberry princess ran to him and hugged him, her voice barely audible, "Just, promise me that you'll be more careful. I don't know what happened to Renji, but if it includes death, I don't want it happening to you. Just promise to be careful, okay? Promise?" Shiro stood there, stunned. Here, the princess that used to what nothing to do with him, was hugging him, asking him to be careful because she hated to see him die. The albino wrapped his arms around the princess, and buried his nose into her orange locks, taking in the addicting scent of strawberries and mint, "I promise, Ichigo. I'll protect you, myself and my entire kingdom. Don't you worry."

The two just stood there, enjoying each other's silent company, knowing that in such time like these, such peace is rare to come by.

* * *

><p>So, there's Shiro! I'm not sure if his full name's spelled like that, but what the hell?<p>

DO you like it?

~PLEASE REVIEW! ARIGATO! ( Is that how you spell it?)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

This is the ninth chapter of "You can't trap Love"

**This may the last chapter I can update before I have to stop for the week. Sorry!**

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Rays of sunlight streamed into an enormous ballroom, as the day began to reach high noon. Inside the vacant ballroom was the lone couple of the prince and the princess, dancing the waltz, as in Shiro had to practice his dancing skills. The two twirled around the ballroom, as if there was an actual ball happening, and they were the main attraction.<p>

It didn't mean too much to Ichigo, considering that she had danced with many suitors before, but there was nothing that could've made Shiro happier. He was to spend two hours a day embracing the girl he loved and dancing with her. He used to loathe dancing and would anything to avoid it, but now, it has become the highlight of his day.

The two twirled around the beautifully polished marble floor, as if there wasn't a care in the world. Shiro's dance tutor smiled, and motioned to the musicians to bring the song to an end, and turned to his pupil and dancing partner, "Well done, Your Highness. I can see that Princess Ichigo's presence and company has truly improved your skills." Shiro grinned widely, pulling Ichigo closer to him, while a light pink blush dusted the strawberry princess's cheeks. The tutor chuckled, "I believe that is enough practicing for today. If you'll excuse me," bowed respectfully and walked out of the ballroom.

Shiro and Ichigo left as well. Ichigo made towards the kitchen, Shiro was at her heels, "Where're ya going?" The orangette answered, "To the kitchen. I promised Izuru and Toshiro that I'd help them bake a cake for tonight's dinner." The albino prince scratched his head in confusion, "Eh, but I though' that was the cooks' job?" The orange haired princess chuckled, "True, but can't a princess get her hands dirty once in a while?"

The two entered the large palace kitchen, to find Izuru taking the last of the cooking utensils out and Toshiro digging through the cupboard, gathering the last of the ingrediants. The soft blond looked up and smiled at her friend and who could possibly be her future fiancé, "Ah, there you are, Ichigo, just in time." Toshiro set a bag of powdery white flour and a sack of sugar onto the counter, "Yes, here's all the utensils and ingredients necessary for baking a cake, and I've already bookmarked the recipe for the cake in the cookbook. You should be able to handle it from here on out, ne?"

Ichigo rose an eyebrow as she scanned all the stuff laid out before her, "What do you mean, 'Me'?" Izuru still had on that sweet smile as she and Toshiro headed for the door, "We mean that you'll have to make the cake on your own. I have to help the other maids do the enormous piles of laundry." Toshiro turned the door handle, pulling the enormous door open, "And I've been requested by several duchesses to help them prepare for parties and balls, along with Shinji. Besides, you have three hours until dinner, and then another forty-five minutes before dessert. That should be plenty of time. Anyway, do a good job, Ichi."

Shiro and Ichigo sweatdropped as the two left with the usual dull 'thud' of the door. Ichigo ighed, running a hand through her signature orange locks, "I swear, if they weren't my closest friends since childhood, I would've kicked their butts out of their jobs ages ago." Shiro had a impish grin on his face as he tried to slowly back towards the door, "Well, um, good luck baking," and tried to make a dash for it.

Unfortunately, Ichigo caught onto his scheme and grabbed him by his collar, "Hold it, Shiro, you're going to help me. After all, you're going to be eating it at dinner." The albino prince had a pouting face on, "But I've neva cooked anythin' in my life…" Ichigo smiled that signature smile that had men weak in the knees, "I'll teach you." Shiro stubbornly shook his head, "No way." Another angry vein popped onto Ichigo's head. Without thinking, she grabbed the nearest thing that was to her hand, which happened to be a metal batter mixture, and chucked at the albino. He barely saw it coming, and barely managed to dodge it. He smirked, "oh, you've done it now, Ichi." The orangette returned the smirk, "Bring it, Shiro."

Everything went downhill from there on out. A rampant food fight took place. Flour was dumped into Ichigo's hair. Eggs where splattered all over Shiro's face and upper chest. Sugar was poured down Ichigo's shirt. Salt was shoved too close to Shiro's nose. But there was no anger in these actions. Shiro was booming with laughter, and Ichigo was laughing her beautiful bell twinkling laugh.

* * *

><p>A fierce scowl was etched upon Grimmjow's handsome face as he lounged around in his royal tent. He had already sent platoons of soldiers out in all directions, searching for his beloved strawberry. They were all given an extremely detailed description of the girl, so that they could easily identify her if they should spot her. His new castle would still take at least another month to build, and his old one was far too dark and frightening for a delicate girl like his Ichigo. So, he decided to bring all his servants and essentials out here, where they'll camp out until the castle is finished. Besides, when the strawberry vixen is brought to him, they'll need a cozy and romantic place to cozy up.<p>

The tent itself was similar to a mini palace. It was shaped of a circle, instead of a triangle, to allow more living space, 150 feet in diameter alone. It was a beautiful, warm sapphire blue, in order to keep the inside warm and the cold out. The floor was matted with rich velvet carpets, matching the color theme of blue. He had the servants make a bed out of a fluffy, enormous fifteen-foot pillow, with the finest quilts draped over it. Ancient Japanese vases and hanging scrolls were placed around the tent, and blue and white lanterns hung from the roof, ten feet off from the ground, casting off a seductive glow. The entire assemblage was very romantic.

The rest of the camp, however, wasn't so pleasant. All of the fifty servants he brought were to share one measly 50 by 40 feet tent. Not the best accommodations in the world.

Grimmjow suddenly stood up and began to pace furiously. What in Hell was taking those good-for-nothing soldiers so long to find her? There weren't many girls who had chocolate brown eyes, sunkissed skin and _freaking orange hair!_ The blue haired king never got so riled up over a girl before, but to him, Ichigo wasn't just another girl. By just looking into her chocolate brown orbes, he could see the heart and soul of the person he was destined to be with, the girl who he would go the ends of the earths for. Grimmjow really loved Ichigo, and nothing could change his mind in finding her and making her his.

The thought of her being there, beside his side, while he ruled the entire world was far too good to be true. And also, the thought of her laying there, all sprawled out, in nothing in her lingerie, all there for him and him alone, made his mouth water. The image of her hands and feet bound, dressed in a scandalously skimpy dress, while cuddling next to him, was almost too delicious to stand.

Grimmjow was going crazy, but that no longer mattered to him. What mattered to him now, was Ichigo.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful twilight, after supper, and after Shiro and Ichigo cleaned up the kitchen after their food fight. Ichigo, Toshiro, Izuru and Shinji, disguised as ordinary commoners, took a stroll through the forest that bordered Shikai. The breeze was warm, and the full moon casted enough light for all four to see easily. Izuru picked out a rock that seemed to sparkle when caught in the moonlight, "Remember when we where young? When Ichi's parents were asleep, we would meet up out back and sneak out to play in Karakura Forest?"<p>

Shinji smiled warmly as the breeze picked up, ruffling their hair and clothing, "I remember when we used to sneak off to the river to go swimming in the summer, when the castle was too hot to handle. Mom and Dad got so angry when they found out, they grounded me for two weeks." Ichigo chuckled, "Yea, Mother forced to study without going outside, while the Old Goat just stook there, bawling about some nonsense about me drowning."

Toshiro smiled tenderly as she spotted a small tree, "Remember that day when we were all just eight years old, and the gardener gave us all a bagful of tree branches to plant? We planted them all over the palace courtyard. Ichigo's dad was so mad." The others chuckled at the memory. Ichigo sighed, taking in the fresh air and the scent of the forest, "Ah, good ole times." Izuru stared up at the bright stars, which twinkled like diamonds, "Do you ever think if we could someday return to those times? To have fun like there wasn't a care in the world?"

Toshiro chuckled as she watched a fluttering butterfly fly by, its translucent wings casting an enormous shadow upon the grass, "I really doubt it, but it's nice to dream and hope, isn't it?" Ichigo gave a lame smile, "I wish that all this war business with that blue haired bastard was nothing but a dream. Then we can go back to Karakura and maybe actually go back to the good ole' days."

Shinji shook her head, "Well, this isn't a dream, so I suggest you get used to it. We're running for our lives, and if we slip up even once…" The others nodded, "It's Game Over." Izuru looked around, "Hey, where's Ichi?" Her voice rang out, not too far away, "Here, come here. Take a look." The blonds and the whitette ran over to their orangette friend, who had found a small cliff that overlooked the entire kingdom Shikai. The glowing lights looked like an enormous pack of fireflies, and the palace, with all its lights, looked magical. It took all four girls' breath away. Izuru smiled, the lights reflecting in her beautiful aqua eyes, "It's so beautiful. It reminds me of the Festival of Lights back home." Toshiro smiled as well, "Yea, we would stake out in the forest, and watch as all the people lit up their lights. It was like the stars had landed over Karakura." Ichigo and Shinji shared a smile, "Yea, that was one my favorite times of the entire year."

While the girls were smiling and recalling sweet memories of their days as children and as young girls, unknown to them, several soldiers with the Hueco Mundo army symbol stitched onto their armor, spotted them. One whispered, "Is that..?" The second mumbled, "Hair as orange as the setting sun, warm, affectionate chocolate brown eyes, and skin kissed by the sun. Yes, that's her, Ichigo Kurosaki."

The third soldier rose en eyebrow, "But, who're the three with her?" The second responded, "Servants, no doubt." The third asked, "Should we take them?" The first shrugged, "Why not? If King Grimmjow doesn't find a use for them, we sure will."

The fourth soldier grinned, "This is excellent. Let's head back and report." With that, the four soldiers dashed off just as silently as they had arrived, to report their findings to their king.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was practically tearing his tent apart, waiting for the last group of soldiers to report in. All the others had already did so, and given him the same answer, that they couldn't find anything. He roared, "Where th' fuckin' Hell 're they?" Ulquiorra sighed, "Calm down, Grimmjow. They'll be back." Gin and Nniotra chuckled at how angry their friend was getting. Just as the blue haired tyrant was about to blow up in their faces, the four soldiers appeared and kneeled down, "Platoon 3X reporting in, Sir!"<p>

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "Go ahead, gimme the lame report." The leader spoke, "You will be happy to know that we have indeed located the Princess Ichigo Kurosaki." Grimmjow's ears perked at that, "Where's she?" The soldier replied, "She is currently taking refuge at the kingdom of Shikai, with Prince Shirosaki Ochigi, one of the lady's long awaited suitors."

The blue haired tyrant's eye twitched at the mention of other men pursuing his strawberry, "'K, so wer goin' ta Shikai." He turned to his three generals, "Get yer horses an' men ready. We're gonna get my Ichi."

* * *

><p>That 's chapter 9. Like it? Hate it? Make you wanna barf? Makes you wanna continue reading? (Hopefully : D )<p>

**P.S: I don't have school this Friday, so I can update earlier that most weeks! Wait for me, OK?**

PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

This is the tenth chapter of "You can't trap Love"

**I can't believe that I'm already at my tenth chapter! My fingers are on fire from all the typing, and my mind's bursting with ideas! You'll all support me, Right?**

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Ichigo, Toshiro and Shinji were outside in the courtyard, bathing in the sunlight. Izuru was expected to stay inside the palace at all times, in case her assistance was ever needed. Shinji sighed, combing her hair with her fingers, "I'm bored. What do you wanna do?" Toshiro leaned against a tree trunk, "I don't know. We're not allowed to leave castle grounds during the daytime, just incase some of Hueco Mundo's goons were around."<p>

Ichigo, on the other hand, was silent. Something was wrong, she could feel it. The wind seemed colder than it should be in late spring and for the early afternoon. The birds were all gone, and even the sun seemed colder than a normal day.

Toshiro seemed to sense her friend's unease, "Is something bothering you, Ichigo?" The orangette shook her head, and smiled, "No, just that I'm bored." Shinji grinned, happy that someone actually agreed with her, "Good, c'mon, Toshiro, let's go just for a short walk." The whitette firmly shook her head, "No, unless you want to kidnapped by King Grimmjow's soldiers and sold into slavery."

Ichigo sighed, throwing her arms behind her head in a casual way, "Aw, c'mon, who's stupid enough to attack in broad daylight?" Toshiro rose an eyebrow, "Are you sure you want to know the answer?" Ichigo and Shinji sweatdropped and declined the offer.

Just then, Izuru came out, changed out her frilly maid uniform and into some decent clothing, "I'm so happy I'm out." Shinji rose a blond eyebrow, "Why? Something happen?" The softer blond nodded, "I was suppose to wait on the members of High Council, as they had their meeting about the war with Hueco Mundo, and one of the old lechers wouldn't leave me alone." Shinji and Ichigo shuttered with disgust while Toshiro shook her head in pity.

The girls were silent for a moment before Shinji piped up, "Now that Izuru's here, why not go exploring? We've never actually seen the entire palace before." Toshiro scoffed, "And by 'exploring,' do you mean eavesdropping, too?" Ichigo and Izuru sweatdropped as Shinji rubbed the back of her head and timidly laughed, being caught red-handed.

Ichigo sighed, "If there's nothing to do out here, why not just head back in?" The girls nodded in agreement, and headed for the outdoor houses, which had hallways that led back into the main palace. As they walked further, they felt the palace occasionally rumble or quake. Toshiro scowled in serious concern, "What's going on? These can't just be mere earthquakes." Izuru nodded, a serious expression etched onto her face as well, "Right, earthquakes don't hit one place more than three times in row. By all the rumbling, it feels more like a…" Realization crashed down on all four girls, "An invasion!" Ichigo broke into her fastest sprint, her friends immediately at her heels, "C'mon, let's move!"

When they made it out of the dark corridors, what their eyes gave them wasn't something they had expected. The entire kingdom was being attacked. Houses were being burned and torn down, people were screaming and panicking, soldiers were trying to hold off the invaders, but all their efforts were in vain, and they were all killed where they stood.

Shiro ran to the four girls, blood splattered on his clothing, and his sword in his hand, also drenched with blood, "There ya girls 're. Seems Hueco Mundo found out ya were stayin' here, an' decided ta attack." Shinji and Ichigo scowled, "Shit." The albino nodded, his face completely serious, for once, "I wan' ya girls ta get ta safety. I don' wan' ta see anyone of ya hurt." With that, he ran off, to assist his soldiers on the battlefield.

The girls race down the corridor, dodging falling rubble and beams. Ichigo growled, "This isn't good. How'd they find us?" Toshiro answered, "My guess is that they had soldiers in the Shikai forest, and one of their troops spotted us yesterday evening, when we were walking." Shinji narrowed her eyes, "That's bad, not good. Okay, let's get to my rooms in the north wing. I packed our swords, just in case something like this happened."

Izuru spoke, "Judging from what I remember, we're in the north hallway, which means that straight up ahead should be the north wing." And it was. They bursted into Shinji's room. Thankfully, this part of the wind hadn't begun to cave in, so they were safe for the time being. The blond grabbed a long sack, tore it open, and out fell four swords, in their sheaths. Ichigo took up her own, which was made into a thinner version of a butcher's knife, "Zangetsu's in good shape."

Toshiro took up her blade, "Hyorinnmaru's looking good as well." Izuru grabbed her sword, "Wabisuke's ready to go." And Shinji took up her sword, "Sakanade's in perfect condition." Ichigo smirked as she strapped her sword, or "zanpakuto," as they were called in Karakura, "Alright, let's kick some Hueco Mundo butt." Toshiro, Izuru and Shinji followed her example, strapping their sword to their belts and bolted out towards open area, as the roof in Shinji's room was beginning to crumble.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow looked around, but still not sign of his beloved strawberry. The soldiers in Shikai were practically sitting ducks, compared to the skill, speed and agility of his own warriors. Nnoitra was slaughter dozens of soldiers with one swing of his enormous weapon. Gin was skewering them, right through the heart or stomach, and Ulquiorra was stabbing the soldiers in his signature area, right where the neck molds into the shoulders, the uppest part of the chest.<p>

The four of them alone had cleared the entire front line, which was supposed to have been made of the toughest and most skilled soldiers Shikai had to offer, and that was saying a lot. Nnoitra shook the blood that clung to his blade, "Well, tha' was borin'." Gin sighed as he dislodged his sword, Shinso, from the bloody gut of a slaughtered soldier, "Yea, can' believe they call these small fry 'mos' skill soldiers.' S' borin' an' dull." Ulquiorra rolled his emerald eyes at how childish his comrades were being, "Stop complaining and let's continue trekking." Grimmjow, on the other hand, didn't hear what his companions were saying. Instead, he was standing still, his energy pulsing harshly within his body, trying to locate his little strawberry. Finally, he bolted, his friends immediately at his heels. Ulquiorra rose a pitch black eyebrow, "Have you located her yet?" The blue haired tyrant grunted, "Yea, she's in th' palace. C'mon, move!"

* * *

><p>Ichigo felt like collapsing. Her hands welled up with blisters, her legs visibly trembling with so much pressure, and sweat pouring off of her face. Toshiro, Izuru and Shinji weren't fairing any better. In order to get out, they literally leapt from one of the highest windows in the palace, barely able to land without spraining an ankle. And after that, swarms of soldiers found them, and charged, repeating that it was their duty to bring whatever their king desired, in this case, happens to be the orange haired strawberry princess.<p>

Shinji slightly panted as she slashed at another offending soldier, "I… don't think I… can keep this … up for much… longer…" Izuru agreed as she used her leg to trip a soldier and impaled her blade into his back, "Yes… I can't even… feel… my legs… anymore…" Toshiro grunted as she heaved a warrior off of her and sliced a nice, clean cut upon his throat, "Just… keep it up… for a few minutes… longer… Then… we can leave…" Ichigo scowled as she gracefully smashed a soldier's head in, greatly denting her helmet, and used her Zangetsu to cut another deeply in the torso, "Shit… do any of… you see… an exit..?"

A smooth baritone voice rang out, a voice that Ichigo prayed each and every night that she would never hear again, "Nah, th' only one's ova here." She whipped around to spot Grimmjow, blood drenching his rich attire from head to toe, accompanied by three other men, who looked just as fierce in their own way.

Izuru's eye shot wide open, as she spoke, "Ichigo, is that… him..?" She didn't get her answer, as she saw just how shocked her friend was, "Hello, Ichigo, are you alright?" She gasped as a soldier headed for her, and without thinking, stabbed him in the stomach, then twisting, and dragging it up, cutting the soldier deeply. Gin's eyes shot up with childish wonder, "She's good."

Toshiro waved her hand in front of Ichigo's face, "Hello..? Are you still there?" Finally having enough, she gently slapped her friend, bringing her out of her trance, "What..?" The whitette shook her head, "Anyway, let's go." As the four girls tried to leap over the walls, Ulquiorra rose his hand, and all four girl got smashed against a green force field. They all landed close to the mens' feet, their vision extremely fuzzy and blurry, barely conscious. Nnoitra knelt down, and stroked Shinji's face, grinning like a madman, which he was, pretty much, "She's hot, can I keep 'er?" Gin scooped Izuru up, bridal style, "I wan' this one. Please?"

Grimmjow grinned widely as he scooped up Ichigo, who laid limply in his arms, "Sure, whatever." The three turned to Ulquiorra, who's eyes were glued upon Toshiro's still form, an unidentified emotion swirling in his emerald green eyes. Gin smirked slyly, "Aw, looks like Ulquiorra's a lil' crush on tha' gal, ne?" The ravenette didn't respond; all he did was bend down and gently scoop the young girl up, bridal style, "Shall we be off, then?" Nnoitra squeezed Shinji closer to his firm chest, making her unconsciously cringe from the pressure, "Yea, this's borin' anyway. Let's go."

With that, the four dictators of Hueco Mundo bounded off, their personal treasures securely in their arms.

* * *

><p>Hey, even evil tyrants and generals can find love, right?~ Do you all wish to give your blessings to the newly created couples?<p>

THEN PLEASE REVIEW~~~~~! XDDDDDDDDDDDD


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

This is the eleventh chapter of "You can't trap Love"

**Hello~ I don't have school tomorrow, and neither should the rest of you free spirits, unless you have slave drivers for parents, or bastards and bitches for teachers! Nya~ JK XD**

**Sorry, I'm just really happy! I'm exhausted, because the amount of school and homework put together is getting' ridiculous! Y'all know how I feel, right?**

Anyway, enough chitchat, let's get on with the story, nya?~

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Grimmjow sat lazily in a chair back at his royal campsite. Nnoitra, Gin and Ulquiorra also had luxurious tents to live in while the new castle was being constructed, but nowhere near the beauty of the blue haired king's domain. He lovingly stroked his princess's hair, who's head was cradled in his lap, and was still asleep. Her breathing was slow, but healthily safe. Her sword, along with his, were returned to their sheaths, and were currently prompted up by the doorway.<p>

He truly loved the young princess, but he was well aware that she didn't truly return his affections. Oh well, he would make her see reason sooner or later. He loved her, and in time she would come to love him just as much. He grinned as one of his female servants timidly tiptoed in, bowed, set a bundle of black and navy blue silk at his feet, whispering, "H-here is the m-material y-you've ordered, G-Grimmjow-s-sama," and quickly scurried away.

He lowly chuckled at the short gown that he had pre-ordered for his lovely Ichigo, licking his lips, 'This's gonna be fun.'

* * *

><p>Ichigo groaned as her eyes slowly fluttered open. Her head was throbbing furiously against her head, making her vision a little blurry, and her reflexes slower than usual. She gently sat up, bring her knees around to balance herself, rubbing her head to sooth her headache, "Where… am I..?" A velvety tone that Ichigo heard one too many times rang out, oozing with confidence, "Yer here, wit' me, like you should be."<p>

The orangette's head flashed up as she saw her worst foe laying next to her, his head cockily cradled in the crook of his arm, his cyan blue eyes looking up at her with confidence and lust. She was horrified to find herself dressed in a scandalously skimpy and revealing dress, sitting next to the tyrant, her heart freezing in mid-beat.

She tried to scramble off the bed, but found her legs chained to the feet of the bed by little classy glass chains. The orangette scowled harshly, "You… What are you doing this for!" Grimmjow grinned, as he slowly sat up, leaning in closer until there was barely half an inch between his face and Ichigo's, "'M doin' this all for _you_, Kitten." Those words didn't do anything to either flatter or reassure Ichigo at all, "You think… that by slaughtering hundreds of innocent people, murdering all my friends, taking away my parents, Renji and Shiro… that's all going to make me run to you? You're a monster!"

Those words felt like razor blades, stabbing into Grimmjow's heart. His eyes lost their gleaming confidence, and dulled into a regular blue as he sat upright and stood up, "Is tha' wha' you really think o' me?" Ichigo didn't think twice about her words, all the memories of all those children and elderly people, all dead in a puddle of their own blood crashing down upon her, "Yes! You're nothing but a monster who thinks that he can get anything he wants by force! You don't give a damn about what others feel! I hate you!"

Grimmjow's eyes snapped from their cloudy stupor, and misted over, as if he was in a trance. She hated him. He had expected her not to like him, but to actually hear from her very mouth, that she hated him, was just a little too much for the king to bare. He felt something warm and wet welling up in his eyes. He was crying. For the first time in his entire life, Grimmjow was crying, and over three measly words.

He managed to straighten himself, "Fine, 'm gonn leave fer a bit. Try calmin' down. Besides, ya'd see reason sooner o' later." Not waiting for a reply, he grabbed his sword, Pantera (sound familiar? ;) ) and dashed out of the tent, the folds of the entrance fluttering behind him. Ichigo's eyes burned with rage, tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks as she wrapped herself in the sheets and sobbed in the crooks of her arms.

She didn't know how long she had stayed in that position. Too soon did she feel a gentle hand tap her shoulder, "Ichigo..? Are you alright?" She peeked out of the sheets to see Toshiro, Shinji and Izuru standing there, worried and frightened expressions etched upon their faces. Izuru was dressed in a silk yukata of sterling silver and brilliant sky blue, a matching ribbon tying her hair.

Toshiro was adorned in a lovely midnight black and emerald green frilly and lacy Lolita dress, a black ribbon staining her pure white hair. Shinji was dressed in an extremely skinny dress that seemed to cling to her like a second skin, and although it was very pretty and revealing, it looked uncomfortable as well. Ichigo relaxed her aching body, her voice hoarse from all her screaming and sobbing, "Girls, what're you doing here? Are you all okay?"

Shinji smiled, while trying to adjust her dress to make it stop writhing up her long, lanky legs, "Yea, we're all fine, if not embarrassed. But, we're here to see if you were okay. Everyone could hear you screaming and crying. We would've come sooner, but we had to wait until all four bastards were gone." Ichigo didn't move, and her eyes were half-lidded, "Where'd they all go?" Toshiro shook her head, "They all just disappeared into the forest. They haven't come back yet."

Izuru placed a hand on her friend's forehead, "Are _you_ alright, Ichigo? You seemed flushed." The orangette scowled tiredly, "I can't believe that bastard would think that I would even give him the time of day, after what he did to all the innocent people of Shunpo and Shikai, not to mention Karakura. And I still don't know what happened to my parents, Renji or Shiro."

All three of the 'former' Karakura princess's friends shared a tired smile, "It'll be alright, Ichi. We'll leave here, and everything will be fine. We'll find your parents, Renji and Shiro, restore Karakura kingdom, and we'll be back in our regular lives again." The orange haired vixen was touched by how hard her friends were trying to keep her spirit up and hopes alive, even though they didn't feel as confident as their words were.

She smiled, "Thanks, guys. I appreciate the comfort, but I don't think that we'll ever go back to our regular lives." Izuru smiled as she tucked her friend's head snugly onto a feathered pillow, Toshiro stretching Ichigo's curled up body out to relax, and Shinji pulling the quilts over her, "Good night, Ichigo. See you in the morning." With one last smile and a goodbye from the former princess, the three girls left the enormous tent, to return to their own before their 'owners' returned.

Ichigo yawned as her vision began to blotch with black, 'I can't believe that bastard's nerve.' Her thoughts then turned shallow and mellow, 'Mom, Dad, Renji, Shiro, I swear I'll find you all. And when I do…" Her hand clenched the sheets, nearly tearing them with the pressure applied, 'I'll make him pay, and pay dearly.'

* * *

><p>Grimmjow came back when the moon was high in the sky, and all his servants and soldiers were asleep in their tent(s). He slipped into the tent, to find Ichigo fast asleep, curled up just like an innocent child, her hair overlapping her closed eyelids, and the straps of her dress falling off her shoulders. He tossed his sheathed sword onto the ground and made his way over to the enormous bed. He gently ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair, and smiled when instead of cringing away like she would have done if she was awake, she unconsciously smiled and leaned into the source of warmth.<p>

The blue haired tyrant didn't want his young strawberry to feel this way, but if it was the only way for her to learn to love him as much as he did her, so be it. He changed from all his fancy robes into a simple shirt and pants made from warm cotton and laid down beside his Ichigo, wrapping his arms around his frame, pulling her closer to her. Ichigo snuggled closer to the larger source of warmth, making Grimmjow grin, 'I' only she did tha' when she was awake.'

With that one last wish, his own cyan blue eyes closed and Grimmjow fell asleep, while holding what he hoped would be his future bride.

* * *

><p>That's chapter 11. It's a bit short, but don't worry, Chapter 12 will be longer (I think)<p>

**Do you think I should write about the detail of the side relationships?**

If so, PLEASE REVIEW! ~~~~~~~~~~~ XD


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

This is the twelfth chapter of "You can't trap Love"

**Hello, this is my twelfth chapter, and sorry to say, but I'm starting to get bored of this sotry. But don't worry, I won't abandon it. I'm going to finish it and move onto another story.**

**Don't worry, I always complete my stories, unlike several writers I know who don't and keep their readers dying for more! SO CRUEL!**

Anyway, enough chitchat, let's get on with the story, nya?~

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Grimmjow's Dream Sequence*<strong>_

_ He was exhausted, not physically, it would take forever for that to happen, but mentally exhausted. He had just come back from one of the two most boring meetings in his entire life. Those old men of the Hueco Mundo High Council must've fallen in love with their own voices, droning on and on about who-gives-a-shit._

_The blue haired tyrant entered his bedroom, but didn't see his beloved. He looked in their private study: not there. Then the private living room: notta. Finally, he entered the enormous marble crafted bathroom, to find his beautiful Ichigo taking a bath, sitting on the rim of the bathtub, her back towards him, giving the blue haired tyrant a magnificent view of fields of sunkissed skin._

_Grinning wider than ever, the king of Hueco Mundo took off his own clothing, and slipped a towel around his waist. He then snuck up his wife and wrapped his arms round her, startling her. She flashed around, ready to defend herself, but relaxed when she realized it was only her husband, "Oh, you scared me, Grimmy." The blue haired tyrant chuckled deeply as he slipped into the relaxing hot water, resting his head in his beautiful wife's ample lap, "Those ole' men don' know when ta shaddup. Sheesh."_

_He sighed as Ichigo rubbed his scalp, scrubbing down his sky blue hair, "Don't tell me that my Grimmy can't take a single meeting with old farts, hm?" The blue haired king pouted like a little child, "They're jus' bein' fucktards is all." Ichigo giggled and rinsed out all the suds out of her husband's hair, letting it innocently trickle down her lap and chest, and her hair and face was already splattered with water._

_She squeaked when her husband shot up, and grabbed her, dragging her into the water. Popping back up, she scowled, "Grimmjow..! What was tha…" She was cut off when her blue haired hubby crashed his lips upon hers, a blush appearing on her cheeks, when one of his hands traced her thighs, while the other groped her ass. _

_As they parted, a string of saliva still attaching their lips, he began to attack her neck, making her groan, "G-Grimm… what a-are you..?" He murmured, "'M makin' ya __**all**__ mine." _

_He began to place butterfly kisses all along his queen's neck and began to work his way down, occasionally leaving a hicky behind, enjoying her breathy moans of pleasure as he fooled around and played with her 36-B cup breasts._

_He was heading even lower, when…_

_*End Dream Sequence*_

Grimmjow jolted awake, his frame wracked with sweat, and a major boner bothering him. The tent in the sheets was obvious. Grunting with slight protest, the blue haired king got out of the warm bed, and headed into the outhouse attached to his tent to get rid of his "little problem."

Not too long after he left, Ichigo began to stir from her sleep, sitting up and stretching all the kinks in her body, feeling oddly refreshed from the events from yesterday. She gently pulled her fingers through her hair, struggling to get all the knots and tangles out, grunting with effort from here and there. She was so concentrated with her task that she didn't notice that Grimmjow had come back in, and was watching her with amusement, "Ya know, ya might wanna try a hairbrush?" He held one made of rich cherry-wood, simple yet tasteful designs painted on with gold out to her.

Ichigo huffed, but took the brush anyway, gently running it through her hair until it was smooth like orange silk. Smiling to herself, Ichigo set the brush down and stood up, taking a nice breath of fresh air, still dressed in her skimpy gown from yesterday.

Grimmjow had to restrain himself from jumping the girl. She looked so innocent, and he wanted nothing more than to claim her right then and there. He could easily rape her, he had more than enough power to do that, but that burst of pleasure would kill off any chance of him winning Ichigo's affections.

Instead, he decided to lay low, but just for the day. He tossed the orangette a bundle of clothing, "Here, put this on. Not that ya look fuckin' sexy in tha' ,but wear somethin' decent durin' the day." Ichigo scowled, a fierce blush adorning her cheeks, "T-thanks…" She then hastily walked into the bathroom, to change. The blue haired king was hoping that she would forget her shyness for just moment and change in front of him. When she was unconscious yesterday after the battle with Shikai, he made the harsh decision of ordering several female servants to change Ichigo's clothing.

Ichigo returned, dressed in a simple riding dress made from a beautiful sapphire blue velvet, embroidered with white lace, her own brown riding boots suiting the dress perfectly. Grimmjow, already dressed in his morning attire, grinned widely, "Looks nice on ya, Ichi." The orangette scowled that fierce expression of unforgiveness, "You don't have the authority to call me that. Only my friends are allowed to call me that, and you're far from that position."

The blue haired tyrant seemed to ignore that comment, "Yea, whatever, Ichi. C'mon, I've a surprise fer ya." The orangette was hesitant, but followed the man out none-the-less. The sun was beginning to creep higher into the sky, so Ichigo estimated that it was about 9 to 10 in the late morning.

She looked around, to find the campsite extremely depressing. All of the servants were like mice, creeping around, afraid of their own shadows. When Grimmjow passed them, they would drop whatever they were doing, and bowed, saying in a monotone voice, "Good morning, King Jaegerjaquez." Ichigo was appalled by just how much fear Grimmjow had drilled into the hearts of the people who served under him. Back at Karakura, all the servants were very lively, and everyone was well fed and treated with the respect that they deserved.

Here, all the servants looked like they were made from twigs, with twig limbs stuck onto their candlewick bodies, enormous bags under their eyes from the lack of proper food and treatment. She even spotted scars marring their skins, some still fresh and beginning to scab over. It all made her sick, and she hated the man who caused all this misery and poverty.

Grimmjow led her to another extravagant tent, and as she stepped in, she gasped to see rows and rows of horses. Ichigo absolutely loved to go horseback riding, and seeing all these horses with different spirits, made her eyes sparkle like brown opal.

She smiled, gently stroking the neck of a proud black stallion, with a white lightning birthmark on his forehead, "He's so beautiful. And his spirit is so wild." Grimmjow grinned, happy that he managed to see his Ichigo smile so warmly for the first time he's met her, "Wanna go fer a ride?" Ichigo's smile lessened, but stiffly nodded, "Sure." The blue haired tyrant motions to one of the men, who was so quiet that Ichigo didn't even notice him.

The servant timidly pulled an expertly crafted leather saddle, staggering under the weight of it. Ichigo ran over and took the saddle, smiling at the shocked expression on the man's face, "It's okay, I'll take it. Go ahead and rest up. You look like you haven't slept in three days." The man didn't reply, but bowed respectfully, and ducted out of the stable tent, his head bowed.

Grimmjow scowled, and grabbed Ichigo's wrist, "Why'd you do tha'? It's tha' slave's job ta saddle up the horses fer you." Ichigo returned the fierce look with one of her own, "That man looked like he was about to collapse from the weight of the saddle. Where I come from, we help those in need, royal, servant, commoner or slave." She yanked her wrist free, and gently placed the saddle upon the horse's back, it fitting snugly upon the proud stallion's back as Ichigo firmly belted it on.

Stepping and heaving herself onto the saddle, Ichigo snapped the reigns, and with a wild neigh, the wild stallion lunged forward and dashed out the tent, racing through the campsite. As she race for the forest, she called a mischievous, "Catch me if you can, Grimm-kitty," over her shoulder for the entire camp to hear as she disappeared.

Grimmjow was shocked at what just happened, but let an insane grin appear on his face, 'If tha's how she wants ta play, fine.' He threw a saddle onto his usual horse, a fiery Karakair stallion, a blackish brown color, with white spots up its left back leg, heaved up and over, and snapped his reigns, charging after his princess.

* * *

><p>Ichigo wasn't playing though, as she raced through the forest upon the stallion. She was heading for a safer haven, where she could reside for the time being, until Grimmjow gave up on her, and then she'll go back for her friends.<p>

The orangette steered her horse towards the path that led right in the fork in the road and continued to ride. They came to a beautiful, roaring waterfall, the mist gathering at the bottom, keeping the area nice and cool. She leapt off, and led her horse to the side of the running stream, catching all the water the fall provided, watching as the handsome horse refreshed himself, while stroking his neck, "You're a beautiful horse, aren't you? If you were human, you'd probably outshine me enough to get that bastard's eyes off of me."

Sighing, the orange haired vixen plopped down on the riverbank, watching the stream run along, and unconsciously began picking the beautiful flowers which grew along the bank, and began to make garlands out of them, a habit she got into when she was young girl, when she was angry and needed something to console her.

A pile of four garlands piled beside her, and her fingers were already fiddling with the fifth one, when a pair of hands covered her eyes, making her gasp and ready to fight. A laugh that was similar to the sound of the weeping willow branches dancing in the spring breeze rang out, a giggle that suited her friend Toshiro perfectly. She turned to see just her, Izuru and Shinji, all standing there, a hand on the reigns of their own horses, each a beautiful mare.

Ichigo smiled, "Toshiro! Izuru! Shinji! You're all safe!" The four friends had a beautiful reunion, even if they did just see each other yesterday late afternoon. Shinji picked up the flower garlands of flowers and sniffed them, "Mmm, these smell so good. I see you still have this little hobby of yours, Ichi." The orangette gently picked up all her flowers, "Shut up , Shinji. I'm so used to making them, that it's practically woven in my fingers."

Izuru giggled, her laugh like a beautiful Nightingale singing her evening song, "These flowers are so lovely, water lilies, if I'm not mistaken." Toshiro and Shinji pulled one on, taking in the soothing smell, "Mmm…" Shinji chuckled, her laugh like the beating waves of the ocean, "C'mon, we're free for the time being, and we're at a lovely waterfall. Let's go swimming."

Izuru, Toshiro and Ichigo shared a look, "But, we didn't bring out swimming gowns." Shinji grinned that crafty grin of hers, walking over to the saddlebag of her chocolate brown mare with black spots up its neck, "_You_ didn't. I, on the other hand, managed to improvise." She whipped out four gowns made from white, gauzy silk. They were embroidered with forest themes.

Izuru looked appalled, while Ichigo scowled with embarrassment and Toshiro's eyebrow twitched viciously and grinded out her words in a tightly controlled voice, "You do realize that your make shift swimming gowns are… _underwear_, right..?" Shinji rolled her eyes and tossed them to her friends, "Ah, c'mon, it'll do for now. It's not like it there _totally_ see-through."

Ichigo scowled at her gown, "Dry, yes. When wet, not so much." Shinji sighed, as she took out a black sheet, draped it between two low tree branches, stepped behind it and began to change, calling out, "You're all too fickle. There's no one here to see us. So, just change and have a good time. We haven't swam ever since three weeks before this stupid incident."

The three sighed, but gave in none-the-less. They joined their friend and hastily changed into their make-shift swimming gowns. Izuru had a rose red blush on her face, as a breeze fluttered by the hem of her gown, making it fly upwards, "Shinji, where on earth did you get such revealing clothing?" Shinji grinned her piano grin, "Nnoitra gave them to me. He told me that he's going pamper me that way, if you catch my drift."

Ichigo and Toshiro blanched while Izuru just sweatdropped, "TMI, Shinji, TMI." The four all jumped into the river, loving how the cool water rushed past them, as the waterfall continued to pound more and more downstream. Toshiro swam over to the edge of the waterfall and looked up, "You know, the top isn't too far up. Maybe..?" Ichigo smiled greatly, "I'm so going up there." Shinji snickered, "Ten god pieces says that you'll chicken out half way up." Ichigo grinned slyly, "Alright, you're on," and scrambled out of the river and dashed up the cliff that was top of the waterfall, not caring that the dirt was beginning to clump onto her feet, and occasionally, a rock would nick her foot. She had endured far worse.

When she reached the top, Ichigo looked down, to see that the bottom wasn't even visible anymore, due to the building mist. But she could hear Shinji's voice, loud and clear, "Well, Ichi? If you're not going to jump, you owe me ten gold!" The strawberry princess rolled her eyes and leapt off the cliff. She felt like the wind was breaking her fall, it felt like forever before her skin made contact with the water again. She broke the surface of the water, naturally flinging her hair back and out of her face, turning to her loud blond friend, "Ha, now _you _owe _me_ ten gold pieces." Shinji just pouted and turned away. Toshiro reappeared from the bottom of the river, breathing in deeply, "Wow, I forgot how much fun it is swimming."

Izuru agreed as she scooped up some of the clear water and splashed it on her face, "Ahh… we should do this again soon. The water really helps my sore feet." She then sputtered and coughed as a small wave of water crashed down on her, glaring at Shinji, who was whistling innocently to the side, "What..?" The softer blond smirked, and replied, "So that's how you want to play, huh? Well, fine." She splashed Shinji, who grabbed Toshiro and used her as a human shield.

The little whitette's eyebrow twitched, "Why you..!" She sent her own wave, only to have Izuru duck behind Ichigo and have it splash onto the orangette. After that, an all out water war broke out. The banks grew muddy from all the extra water, and the vegetation around the riverbanks got a good watering.

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to set as Grimmjow sighed irritably as he halted his horse, along with Nnoitra, Ulquiorra and Gin. They've been looking for the girls ever since the morning, and yet, they haven't managed to find a trace of them.<p>

The blue haired tyrant growled, "I swear, once I find tha' girl, 'm gonna chain 'er ta the bed fer days!" For once, both Nnoitra and Gin stayed quiet. Though they didn't say it out loud, they were worried about their girls too. Though they were too frightened to oppose them face-to-face, the four 'main' men of Hueco Mundo have quite a few enemies, who would do anything or use anyone to gain an advantage over them. They would be royally screwed if one of those idiots got a hold of one of the girls.

Ulquiorra halted his deep maroon colored stallion, "Still no sign of the girls yet." Grimmjow growled, "Where did they disappear ta? Seriously…" Gin shook his head, "I didn' think tha' Izuru could even ride a horse like tha'." Nnoitra shrugged, rotating his head around the trees of the forest, "Can' believe tha' either. Shinji's never seemed the type ta be cool with gettin' dirty."

Grimmjow's eyes roamed around the forest, all the trees looked exactly the same to him, "Where in the fuckin' hells 're they?" Ulquiorra reappeared after disappearing again, "Here, come here." The rest of the three spurred on their horses to follow the pale ravenette. They rose back up the same path, and came upon the waterfall. The blue haired king motioned for his friends to get off of their horses and to keep both their horses and themselves quiet.

They peeked through the bushes, to find their four girls laughing and splashing each other with water, their swimming dresses all drenched and revealed what they were made to cover. Nnoitra's shit-eating grin grew wider than it had ever before, along with Gin and Grimmjows'. Ulquiorra could just barely conceal his blush, seeing the beautiful body of his Toshiro, aka: his secret crush.

Gin grinned widely at the slender body of his Izuru, "I take it tha' yer th' one who gave Shinji those 'clothing', ne, Nnoitra?" The lanky general flashed his piano grin, as his single lavender eye raked all over Shinji's curvy body shamelessly, "Guilty." Grimmjow grinned insanely, as he couldn't resist taking in all the forbidden treasures that Ichigo's body had to offer, "I've gotta get Ichi ta wear somethin' like that later." Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, "Don't your minds think of anything else but sex?" The three others shook their heads in an air of childish banter, "Nah."

The ravenette shook his head, and silently stood up, "Come on. It's starting to get late, and the woods are dangerous to ride in during the nighttime." Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Gin reluctantly pulled themselves out of their sick fantasies and stood up, leading their horses with them.

Ichigo and her friends turned, and paled to see the four men standing above them. Izuru shrunk chin-deep into the water under Gin's piercing gaze, and that uncomfortable snake-like smirk. Toshiro matched up to Ulquiorra's gaze with a drilling one of her own, making a scary friction between them. Shinji didn't shy away or defy Nnoitra. All she did was sit there, pretending that there wasn't a blood-thirsty maniac in front of her, who could easily kill her at any moment.

Ichigo stared up at Grimmjow, their eyes clashing harshly, neither one of them willing to surrender. Finally, Grimmjow spoke, "Wha' were ya thinkin' runnin' off like tha'?" The orangette turned her head, stroking her hair, wringing out the extra water, "I enjoy swimming, not to mention I needed to relieve some of the stress I've built up these past few weeks."

The blue haired tyrant scowled horribly, grabbing Ichigo's upper arms, and yanked her our of the water, earning an airy squeak. Izuru shot up, out of friendly and natural instinct, "Ichi…" She was then halted when Gin grabbed her and tugged her closer to himself, breathing in her ear, "Ah, ah, ahh… Don' wanna interfere wit' Grimmy when he's in perv mode."

Ulquiorra gently scooped up Toshiro into his arms, refraining himself from letting his eyes rest upon 'those' parts of the whitette's body, "Come on. You'll catch cold if you continue this charade." Nnoitra didn't care to hide his gaze as his eyes soaked everything about Shinji, his hands resting on her ass and in her cleavage. And Shinji didn't even care. She was considered more 'proud' of her body more than her friends, never one to forget to admit that there was a man flirting with her.

The men each tossed their girl a cloak, several sizes too big for them, due to the fact that it was made for a man, but it did keep them warm, when they were shivering from the cold evening air. Grimmjow carried Ichigo in one arm, heaved back onto his horse and told his friends, "Let's get back ta camp. It's late." With a snap of their reigns, the four stallions dashed off, the three mares and Ichigo's stallion following close behind.

The ride back was an awkward one. Neither the girls nor the boys spoke one word. The only sound heard with the thumping of the horses' hooves against the forest ground as they race through the dimming forest, heading back for the Hueco Mundo camp.

It didn't take too long to arrive. The four men leapt off their horses, and each walked into their respective tents, leaving the horses for the servants to tend to. Ichigo noticed that besides the four extravagant tents that Grimmjow, Gin, Ulquiorra and Nnoitra occupied, the only other tents were five raggy old grey tents and the plain yellow one where the horses were kept. Ichigo could only image the conditions that the servants and the soldiers had to endure while out of the castle. But, then again, life in the palace probably wasn't any better.

Grimmjow laid his beloved strawberry onto the bed, gazing down at the orangette, who was shivering a lot now. But how could blame her? She was still completely wet, in a sad excuse of a swimming gown and only a now soggy cloak to keep her warm. He crossed his arms, "Told ya you'd catch cold." He went over to his miniature wardrobe, as pulled out a warm shirt, along with a warm pair of pants made from plain wool and cotton.

He removed the cloak, and tossed Ichigo the clothing, "Put this on. 'M gonna get someone ta get ya somethin' warm ta eat." Ichigo began to change after the blue haired king left. She was really surprised that he hadn't tried anything perverted when she was dressed in such a vulgar way. And he did show sincere concern when he did his best to get back to camp before she caught a serious cold. Ichigo hated to admit it, but her stone cold heart and her hatred for the blue haired king was slowly melting away. It was moving slower than a slug, but it did happen.

The orangette sighed as she folded the swimming gown (underwear) and Grimmjow's cloak, leaving it by the closet, then sitting down in a chair. She suddenly felt extremely drained, probably from not swimming for a long time, and then swimming vigorously all of a sudden.

She looked up to see Grimmjow come back, with a tiny little female servant with iron black hair and deep violet purple eyes, following him, carrying a tray with a steaming bowl, and a steaming cup balanced on it. She placed it before Ichigo, whispering, "T-this is a meal the c-cook prepared e-especially for P-Princess I-Ichigo. P-please enjoy." With that, the little ravenette scurried out of the tent, her head bowed, just like all the others.

Grimmjow noticed that the strawberry had tiny little cuts on her foot, and several small bruises, "Oi, where'd ya get those nicks an' bruises?" Ichigo looked at her feet, "Probably from running up the cliff." The blue haired tyrant rose an eyebrow, but didn't want to understand. Girls will be girls, after all. He took off his jacket and shirt, flinging them off somewhere, and flopped onto his side of the bed. Ichigo couldn't fight down the very light pink blush that crept onto her face. Though it was barely visible against Ichigo's skin, Grimmjow caught it and it made him grin perversely, "Like wha' ya see, Strawberry?" Ichigo made a small noise of protest, but turned the other way, "Like hell, you pervert." Grimmjow chuckled richly, not missing the slight shiver than ran up his Ichigo's spine, "Yea, whatever. 'Night." He turned onto his side, and with less than five minutes, Ichigo could hear his breathy snores.

She set the tray onto the small table and sat on her side of the bed, occasionally adverting her eyes towards Grimmjow. Without realizing it, she reached out and let her fingers gently run through his wild sky blue locks. They felt so soft, like the stream's water running through the gaps between her fingers. She gasped, and shook herself out of it, 'What the hell am I doing? He's the enemy. He destroyed my home, and murdered thousands of innocent people.' The orangette then paused, placing a hand on her heart, 'Then, why do I feel like this?'

Ichigo shook her head, 'I must be going insane. Probably from all the swimming and splashing with the others.' She laid down on the fluffy pillow that was used as a bed, her head practically lost in its fluffiness. Her eyes began to droop as Ichigo finally submitted to her dreams.

* * *

><p>Whew! 9 whole pages, longer than any chapter I've written before. Do you all like,<p>

**I'm going to write what happened to Toshiro, Izuru and Shinji with Ulquiorra, Gin and Nnoitra in the next chapter. Keep up with me okay~**

~PLEASE REVIEW! If you want to know what happened to the other poor girls ;D


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

This is the thirteenth chapter of "You can't trap Love"

**Hello again and this is the thirteenth chapter of 'You can't trap Love'. Like I promised, I'm gonna write what happened to Toshiro, Izuru and Shinji before I continue with the story**

**Keep on reading XD!**

Anyway, enough chitchat, let's get on with the story, nya?~

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Oumph!" Izuru was gently thrown onto Gin's bed, still dressed in her translucent swimming underwear gown, the dark cloak wrapped around her. She looked up at the smirking snake with slight fear in her eyes. That mere smirk on his face made her extremely uncomfortable. The silverette grinned, "Aw, is wittle Izuru cold..?" The blond didn't reply, but just curled up tighter into a ball, in a way that easily spoke without words.<p>

Gin chuckled as he sat down beside the young maid, "Ah, no need ta be so scared, Izuru. 'M no' gonna eat ya." The soft blond slightly relaxed, but didn't make eye contact. Gin sighed childishly, "Yer so shy. I already saw everythin', there's no need ta hide it anymore." Izuru whispered, "You're a pervert." The silverette shrugged, while grinning, "An' proud o' it, my lil' flower."

Izuru sighed as she completely relaxed, "Just leave me alone, Ichimaru." The silverette ignored the request, tsking, "How, many times I have ta tell ya, call meh Gin." He then stood up and rang a loud bell. Several minutes later, a little maid tittered in, carrying a small bundle of plain clothing, set it down and skittered away again.

Gin gently wrestled Izuru out of the large cloak, "C'mon, take tha' underwear off an' put this on. You'll catch col'." The blond hesitated but obeyed, taking the clothing and racing into the bathroom to change. She came back out in a plain cotton dress of a nice grey, though one or two sizes too big, as the hem of the skirt went past her feet, the bodice showed a bit more cleavage than the maid wanted, and the sleeves wept past her hands by three or four inches.

Izuru tottered over to a chair and sat down, her posture perfect, out of natural habit. Gin grinned and moved so quickly into her personal space that it drew a surprised squeak from the girl, and she tumbled backwards, bumping the back of the chair, the impact lunged her forward into the general's arms. Gin grinned and wrapped the blond in a warm embrace, to chase out the rest of the chills out. Izuru tried to struggle out of his embrace, "Please… let me go."

Gin buried his nose into the maid's soft blond hair, murmuring, "Nu uh. Don' wanna." Izuru huffed, "You're such a child." Gin pouted, just to point the blond's point, but then grinned, "Can a child do this?" He crashed his lips upon Izuru's, shocking Izuru completely. When the two pulled apart, Gin turned completely serious as he continued to hug the young girl, whispering in her ear, "I love ya a' much as Grimmy likes tha' Ichi-girl." Izuru felt tears well up in her eyes. If it was just another man back in Karakura, she would've either said that she'll think about it, or just out-right reject him, but for this man, for this… silver haired general of the army to the enemy of the entire world, she couldn't find the notion to say anything. All she did was lean into Gin's embrace, and whisper, "I… I don't know what to say."

Instead of getting angry, the silver haired general smiled a true smile, "I understan'. Go get some sleep. 'll be right bac'" Izuru stepped out the man's embrace and stiffly laid down on the furthest side of the bed, closing her eyes, and her breathing eventually evened out. Gin took off his own clothing and sat down on his side of the bed, peering down at his sleeping beauty's angelic face, stroking her hair.

With that, the general of the three star soldiers of the Hueco Mundo army laid down and wrapped Izuru into another gentle embrace before falling asleep himself.

* * *

><p>There was an extremely awkward silence within Ulquiorra's tent. Neither one of them really liked to speak to the other. Finally, Ulquiorra caved, "Can you tell me why you ran off the way you did this morning?" Toshiro took him head on, "I wanted to visit my friends, not to mention that it was boring to just follow the path." The ravenette sighed and walked over the a small chair by the doorway, and tossed Toshiro a bundle of clothing, "Change."<p>

Toshiro silently went into the bathroom and came back out in a black dress of warm black velvet, the embroidered with tasteful lace. Ulquiorra had to resist a smile that wanted to creep onto his face. The ravenette sighed, "Are you hungry? You seem cold." Without waiting for a reply, Ulquiorra ducked out of his extravagant tent the color of lovely forest green and headed for the kitchen tent, one of the small grey tents.

He returned with a servant doing a crude job of trying to balance all the pitchers, platters, teacups, saucers and utensils on large silver tray. Toshiro dashed forward just as the servant lost control and managed to tip everything back into balance. The servant hastily bowed multiple times, sputtering, "I-I am so s-sorry, L-Lady Toshiro..! I-I..!" The white haired servant smiled warmly, "It's alright. No one was hurt and nothing was broken. It's okay. You can leave. I would recommend getting some rest." The maid bowed once more and dashed out, fearing the consequences of lingering too long.

Ulquiorra watched as Toshiro set the tray onto the table, rearranging things here and there so that they wouldn't tip over when the tray was picked up, "Why did you help that slace? I could've punished her for her clumsiness." The whitette scowled, "Even if I hadn't help, I wouldn't have let you punish him for a common mistake that any human would've made." The ravenette's eyes grew at just how confident the girl's tone sounded.

He then sighed and poured them each a cup of warm cocoa. As they drank in silence, the ravenette general questioned, "Do those other girls you refer to as 'friends' mean all that much to you, enough for you to run off, knowing the full dangers of the forest?" Toshiro softly scoffed, "Even if I said yes, you probably wouldn't understand, seeing as you probably don't care for anyone or anything in the world."

Now that hurt. The ravenette slightly cast his eyes down, "There is _one_ person I care about, even though I've just met her recently." Toshiro sighed, feeling a tiny bit of remorse for her harsh words earlier, "Well, I apologize then." Her eyes then adopted a mischievous twinkle, "So, who is this girl that you care for so much?" This time, Ulquiorra couldn't hold down the slight blush that crept onto his face, "She is extremely beautiful, with hair as white as snow, eyes that are the rarest teal-emerald color and sparkle like real emeralds, fair skin and enough courage to stand up to me, while just about everybody else is scared of me."

Toshiro thought for a minute, 'Huh, let's see… white hair… teal-emerald eyes… white skin… courage… the only person I can think of with all those characteristics is…" Her eyes shot up with realization as she spun her eyes back to meet Ulquiorra's gaze, just to confirm her hypothesis (if you'll forgive the geeky science word), "M-me..?" The ravenette, for the first time in his entire life, smiled, and that made Toshiro blush a bit, "Yes, Toshiro Hitsugaya, you. When I first saw you, even though you were half beaten and completely unconscious, you still caught my eye."

Toshiro was stunned stupid, which was an absolute first for her, "I-I, um… uh…" She couldn't find anything to say. Though the man was very attractive, she couldn't just forget all the horrible things that he had done in the past: murdering thousands of innocent people and ordering the burning or destruction of many villages and kingdoms. She bowed her head, staring into her steaming drink, "I-I'm flattered, but I can't just forget all the things that you've done to the innocent people of the entire world just like that."

Ulquiorra normally wouldn't have cared, but Toshiro was completely different. After hearing that, something within him told him not to give up, to change so that Toshiro would see nothing but all his positive traits, and ignore all his negative ones. The only question that remained was: did he have enough positive traits to impress and win the whitette over. Instead, he spoke, "I understand. It's late, it be best if you went to sleep. I still have some business to take care of."

Without even waiting for a reply, or even sparing the girl one last glance, he set his cup down and swept out of his tent, the flaps that represented the door fluttering behind him. Toshiro couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt, feeling that she had hurt the man. But, knowing that she couldn't do anything else, Toshiro set her cup down, and climbed into bed, falling asleep in less than five minutes.

Outside the forest green tent, Ulquiorra gripped the hilt of his sword, clenching his teeth together in frustration and determination, 'I swear, Toshiro, I will have you return my affections, even if it's the last thing I do.' With that, he head for his four stars soldiers, to start his patrol through the forest.

* * *

><p>*Stare~~* *<em>Stare~~<em>* Nnoitra and Shinji were staring right at each other, daring the other to look away. However, Nnoitra's single lavender eye happened to be fastened upon Shinji's more 'private' areas, thanks to the swimming gown that was supposed to be underwear. The lanky five star general smirked, "I see ya put the lingerie I gave ya ta good use didn' ya?" Shinji matched that smirk with one of her own, "Maybe, but it really depends on your definition of good use."

The lanky beanpole chuckled, but let it go. He grabbed a bundle of clothing that was left by a servant earlier and tossed it to the blond, "Get changed. Yer gonna get cold like tha'." Shinji just scoffed, but went into the bathroom to change anyway. She came out dressed in a nice and cozy dress made from a beautiful lavender color, embroidered with forest designs, it was sort of Nnoitra's mark, the forest theme. Just about all the clothing that Shinji received from the man had some type of forest aura or design on it.

Shinji was surprised to find Nnoitra gone when she came back, but several seconds later, he re-entered, carrying a pitcher of who-knows-what and two cups on a silver platter. He poured the liquid into the two cups and handed one to Shinji, "Drink up. It'll warm ya up in no time. Instead, it'll burn ya if you ain't careful." The blond servant looked at the amber colored warily, the steam blowing in her face, "What is it?" Nnoitra scoffed as he took another sip of his own, making sure not to burn himself, "Wha' ya relly think I'd poison ya?" At the wary expression he rolled his eye, "It's hot apple cider' k? Drink up."

Relaxing, Shinji sipped the steaming liquid, enjoying and savoring the sweet taste of cider. Because she was a mere stylist, even though she was the personal one to the princess of Karakura, there were several luxuries that she was denied, and hot apple cider during the cold was one of them. Ichigo was always nice enough to order the servant to bring in a large pitcher of it into her room for the four of the girls to share during the winter. But other than Ichigo's generosity, she was constantly denied this sweet drink.

She smiled as more of the liquid seeped past her slightly parted lips and down her throat, soothing her nerves as well as driving the chills that were bothering her away. Nnoitra rose a black eyebrow, "Ya look like ya've never had cider before." Shinji flicked her tongue out, catching a drop that escaped her mouth, "Well, I am just a servant of the Karakura Imperial family. I don't get the same luxuries as the nobles or Ichigo and her family do. Ichi was nice enough to share her fortune with the three of us, but , we're really just mere peasants set in a large castle."

She then sighed, serious for a change, completely out of her normal character, "Which makes me want to ask you, why're you doing all this for lil' ole me? You could've just shoved me into those crummy old tents with the rest of the servants, but why share your tent with me?" Nnoitra did his best not to show that he was choking, trying hard to stifle his coughs. He hadn't really thought of a way to tell Shinji that he had a thing for her, and he didn't really expect her to catch on so quickly, "Well, um… ya see… uh…" Shinji chuckled, "You're stuttering."

Nnoitra huffed (in a manly way, of course) and turned his face away, to prevent Shinji from seeing the blush that was coming across his cheeks. He mumbled something that didn't really reach Shinji's ears. She leaned closer, 'innocently' invading the lanky general's personal space, "What..? I didn't hear you. Repeat that." Nnoitra didn't reply, he just stared the other way. Shinji wasn't the type to for awkward for long, and decided to play a little bit, "Hmm, judging by your embarrassed silence and the topic of this little conversation, if I didn't know better, I'd say that you actually _like_ me… Naaa… that can't be right." Nnoitra felt a small jolt through what little heart he had. She was right on the mark, "If I didn' know an' better, I'd say ya were mockin' meh, but tha' can' be it, right?" He was turning her own words against her.

Shinji rolled her eyes, "And what if I am? You won't even make eye contact anymore. If that doesn't say that I'm right, I don't know what does." She gasped slightly as Nnoitra gently tackled her onto the bed, pinning her arms above her head, his face just mere inches away from her. The tall ravenette looked completely serious, for once in his life, "Look, this's the hardest thin' 've said in my life, so listen up." He took Shinji's silence as a mean to continue, "In the past, 've never felt anythin' like this before. All the fuckin' women in the past where nothin' but stupid whores who don' have a brain. But, you. Yer different, Shinji. I… l-love ya."

The strong blond's deep brown eyes shot up with shock at those three words that came out of the ravenette's mouth. She didn't really think that a guy like him was capable of feeling, but her she was, pinned down by that man, hearing those three forbidden words. She then gently smiled, "That's really sweet… " Nnoitra's lavender eye clouded over and prepared for rejection, but somehow, it didn't sting as he thought it should have, as he felt Shinji's soft, yet slightly calloused hand stroke his cheek, "I need some time to think about it."

The ravenette flicked his tongue out, barely grazing Shinji's hand before getting back up and grabbing his sword and another dry cloak. Without even turning to face the young girl, he spoke, "Try an' get some sleep. I still have the first patrol, an' 'll be back soon." With that, he stepped out of the extravagant tent, leaving Shinji inside. Normally, back in Karakura, when she rejected a man, Shinji was able to get over it so easily, after spending some time with her friends, but for some reason, this time, the event pulled at her heart. Her eye gently fluttered closed as she collapsed onto the warm bed, falling asleep as she made contact. Her last thought. 'I wonder why I feel this way… about him…'

Outside, mounting his horse, Nnoitra grinded his teeth, trying so hard not to barge back in and 'convince' Shinji to love him. But he 'understood' that this type of thing would take time. But he vowed that he would have Shinji say that she loved him, even if it was at the end of his life. With that, he spurred his horse on with the back of his heel and rose off, his five-star soldiers following shortly afterwards.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's eyes gently cracked open the next morning. Sitting up, she found the tent fairly warm, thanks to the temporary fireplace, already crackling and spitting sparks. Getting up, she took peak out the tent flaps. Other than the occasional servant dashing here and there, preparing for when the four dictators awoke, everyone else was still asleep. Quickly changing into a warm dress made out of a beautiful teal silk, wrapped herself in a matching shawl and pulling on a pair of comfortable walking boots, she came out, taking in a deep breath.<p>

The orangette entered the plain grey tent labeled "Kitchen" and stepped inside. She wasn't very surprised to see Toshiro, Izuru and Shinji there as well. When it had been a hard pervious day, they were always the first to rise before her. Toshiro looked up and smiled, "Look who just got up, good morning, Ichigo." The orangette smiled, "Good morning girls. What're you making?" The three paused, and Ichigo say the slight blushes on their faces. Her eyes shot up in realization, "Don't tell me that your all…" She stopped, not even daring to finish the thought, "But… I thought…"

Izuru blushed hotly as she stirred a pot full of her infamous morning broth made from vegetables, rice and tiny scraps of meat here and there, "Well, Gin is very charming, and he does seem to regret the horrible things he's done in the past." Toshiro took out a loaf of freshly baked bread, and began cutting it into thin slices, "Ulquiorra does have an effect on me. Normally, when men back in Karakura confessed to me…" Shinji took out four glasses and poured hot coffee into each of them, "I would've just ignored it, or down tight reject them. But with Nnoitra, I can't find it within me to reject him. It hurts too much, and…" The blond lightly chuckled, "Believe it or not, I couldn't stand seeing him sad, or hurt, because of me."

Ichigo was frozen at what her friends were saying. They were saying that they loved their tormentors, the men that caused the deaths of thousands of innocent people, and the people responsible for the disappearance of her parents, Renji, Shiro and the destruction of her kingdom. Yet, she couldn't feel any ager towards them. They couldn't help what they felt, nor can they control their emotions. Besides, all their lives, they've been by her side, serving her, taking care of her, making her happy when she felt down. She smiled, "Well, even though the people you've fallen in love with wouldn't have been the most obvious choice, I have to say…" Ichigo slung her arms on the shoulders of Shinji and Toshiro, while using her hand to playfully ruffle Izuru's hair, "I'm proud of you three, and you all have my blessings."

Shinji tackled her into a tight hug, joined by Toshiro and Izuru, all four of them laughing and feeling relieved for the first time in weeks. Izuru giggled, wiping her fingertip under her eye, "What about you, Ichigo?" The orangette's joyful expression suddenly disappeared, her face becoming serious again, "I… don't know I feel. I mean, this is the man who's responsible for the destruction of my home and the disappearance of my family, Renji and Shiro. I just can't ignore that, no matter what my feelings say."

Toshiro sighed, and helped Ichigo to her feet, "I know that we can't force to feel what we feel right now, but just so you know, when love is real, your feelings will overpower your sense of reason. Just remember that, okay?" The orangette was silent before shaking it off, "Well, it's too early for all this sober stuff. C'mon, let's finish making breakfast." The other three smiled, "Yea, no problem." The four of them set to work, making four perfectly balanced breakfast trays.

By then, the sun was beginning to rise higher and higher into the sky, and the four heard more and more noises rising in the campsite. Shinji sighed, "Well, let's get going." The girls picked up their respective trays and headed for their respective tents.

Ichigo gently nudged the tent flap aside, and entered, to find Grimmjow still getting up, half asleep. His cyan blue eyes were still foggy with sleep, but brightened up when he smelled something wonderful. He looked to see his beloved Ichigo coming in with breakfast. He grinned widely, "So, Ichi decided ta make my breakfast, huh? How thoughtful." Ichigo blushed hotly, looking another way, "As if," but set the tray down in front of the bluenette, "Here, eat up. It doesn't taste as good when it's cold." Grimmjow picked up the spoon, dipped it into the broth that Ichigo made, along with mixing it with the thicker soup Izuru made and drank it, "Wow! You're a really good cook, Ichi." The orangette blushed, "Thanks. But Toshiro, Izuru and Shinji did some of the cooking too." An awkward silence filled the tent, as Ichigo just sat there while Grimmjow ate his breakfast. Finally, the strawberry princess cracked, "Have you noticed anything between your three friends, and my three friends..?"

The bluenette didn't stop eating, "Yea, yer friends love my friends, and it's the same fer Nnoitra, Ulquiorra and Gin." Ichigo finally lost the blush on her face, "You okay with it? Because I am." The overlord of Hueco Mundo put his spoon down and whipped his mouth free of any lingering food, "Yea, as long as those girls of yer don' hurt 'em." Ichigo huffed, "I should be the one saying that to you." Grimmjow rolled his eyes, but got out of bed and quickly got dressed, strapping his trusty Pantera to his belt, "C'mon, let's get. It's a good day, let's go have some fun."

Ichigo rolled her eyes, but strapped her Zangetsu to her waist and walked out as well. Several man-servants were already waiting outside, the twos' respective horses already saddled up, ready and able. Grimmjow grabbed the reigns and hoisted himself onto the saddle. Ichigo smiled at the servant leading her horse, a young boy who couldn't have been older than twelve summers, and gently took her reigns, "Thank you." And heaved onto her saddle. The two rode out several meters out of camp, and saw Ulquiorra, Toshiro, Nnoitra, Shinji, Gin and Izuru all there, waiting. Shinji grinned, "About time you two showed up. C'mon, we've been waiting forever."

The posse rode off into the forest, taking every turn and stray path they found, making the ride always so unpredictable and much more fun. The eight rode and rode, without rest, until the horses looked like they were ready to collapse. At that time, the sun was already high in the sky. Izuru, Toshiro, Shinji and Ichigo slowed down their horses and leapt off, "Let's stop here and have lunch. The horses could use a break anyway." The men agreed and leapt off their own horses and led the small herd of horses to the riverbank while the girls helped Izuru set up the large picnic lunch that she had prepared in the morning, along with the breakfast.

Gin plopped down beside the pale blond maid, and gently nuzzled her hair, "Mmm… looks good, 'Zuru." The poor, flustered blond smiled, a sakura pink blush on her cheeks, "Thank you. I hope you all enjoy it." Shinji took up a small platter of delicately cut up watercress sandwiches and held up a small triangle up to Nnoitra, "Here, say 'Aww…'" The ravenette beanpole obediently opened his mouth and allowed the strong blond to feed him.

Ichigo rolled her eyes at just how lovey dovey her normally very resistant blond friend was being, 'Man, that girl's got it _bad_." Grimmjow sweatdropped at his five-star general, 'Man, wha' th' hell's he doin'?' Toshiro noticed the strange looks that the orangette and the bluenette were shooting the ravenette and the blond from her position in Ulquiorra's lap, gently feeding her own ravenette some pieces of sliced fruit, "Don't be jealous, you two."

Ichigo spat out the water she was drinking and Grimmjow choked on the a piece of meat he was eating as they both yelled in unison, "What the Hell are you talking about?" Gin snickered as he nibbled on piece of finely baked bread, "No need ta git all defensive now." Ichigo scowled horribly, bending the silver spoon in her hand. Shinji laughed, "Ah, Strawberry's angry now." Ichigo muttered, "Shinji, you have three seconds to run." The blond squeaked and dashed up, the orangette immediately at her heels, swearing with such colorful language that it would make a sailor blush. Nnoitra ran a hand through his midnight black bangs,"Whew~! Yer girl sure has a filthy mouth, Grimm." The bluenette grinned widely as he bit into a slice of bread, "Tha's wha' I love 'bout her."

The men talked as the girls 'played' together' by the river, laughing and skipped upon stepping stones. Before they even knew it, the sun was going down, the horses rested and back on their feet and the group tired and happily weary from the day's activities. Izuru smiled, as Gin wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm and to help support her on her feet, "C'mon, 'Zuru. Let's go back. Ya look tired."

Ulquiorra gently scooped up Toshiro, Nnoitra did the same to Shinji. Ichigo smiled lightly as she saw as Grimmjow tried to help her without any vulgar actions, "No, I'm fine, but thanks anyway… Grimmjow." The bluenette was surprised: it was the first time that Ichigo called him by his name, and not 'bastard' or 'murderer' or something like that. The bluenette heaved onto his horse, "C'mon, or wer not gonna make it back before dark." The other followed the man's example and they stormed back up the path, back towards the camp. Ichigo was lost in thought as her stallion thundered through the forest, along with the others, 'What was that back there? Why did I call him by his name and not all I always do. And why… does my heart hurt everytime I see Toshiro, Izuru and Shinji with their loves..?'

She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize that she had accidently led her stallion the wrong direction. All the others turned a right along the path, when Ichigo continued straight onwards. She didn't realize in until her horse whined, bringing her out of her daze. Recognizing absolutely none of the scenery, the orangette leapt off her horse, and began to walk, leading her stallion by the reigns, 'Shit, I'm lost. And I have no idea how to get back. I don't know this forest like I know the Karakura forest.'

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was still thundering through the forest, along with Nnoitra, Shinji, Ulquiorra, Toshiro, Gin and Izuru, when he realized that Ichigo' horse was unusually quiet. He couldn't even hear the strawberry princess's stallion's hoofs against the ground. He turned around, and his cyan eyes shot up with shock to see that Ichigo wasn't there anymore. He hastily steered his horse to a stop on the side. The others forcefully tugged at their reigns, pulling their horses to a stop. Toshiro asked, "What's wrong?" The bluenette growled, "Where… the hell's Ichigo?"<p>

The others looked around, and also realized that Ichigo was missing. Izuru gasped, "She must've taken a wrong turn." Nnoitra say just how distressed Shinji looked, having one of her best friends missing in unfamiliar territory, at night to boot, and spoke, "Let's split up. Shinji an' me'll go that way. Gin an' Izuru'll go…" He was cut off by Grimmjow, "No, 'm gonna look fer her on my own."

Toshiro protested, "No way. You getting lost as well isn't going to help out situation." The bluenette ignored the whitette's protest and heaved back onto his stallion, "It's my fault tha' I didn' keep closer eye on 'er. 'M goin' alone, and that's that. Y'all get back to camp. I'll be back by daybreak, if no' earlier." With that, the overlord of Hueco Mundo stormed back down the path. Izuru asked, "Is it really safe to let him go on his own, Gin?"

The silverette advisor/general weakly smiled, as he got back onto his horse, "Grimm's stubborn like a mule. Once he's made up 'is mind, he won' change it. C'mon, we best get goin'." The others reluctantly agreed and raced back towards the royal camp. By now the sun had completely set, and the full moon had risen, like a dark sun.

The bluenette scowled as he stormed through the shadow-ridden forest, the wind slapping his face and stray branches nipping his clothing, 'Shit, Ichi, where're you?'

* * *

><p>Oh no! Poor Ichi's lost in the deep dark forest! But don't worry, Strawberry, your Grimm-kitty gonna find you and bring you back!<p>

**Hey after this story, what type of story should I write next? Any ideas? If so, please tell me. Thanks~!**

PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

This is the fourteenth chapter of "You can't trap Love"

**Hello again and this is the fourteenth chapter of 'You can't trap Love'. "Last time, Ichigo got lost while going back to the camp. Grimmjow insists on going out to search for the strawberry alone. And did I mention that it was nighttime?**

Anyway, enough chitchat, let's get on with the story, nya?~

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Ichigo gently leaned against a tree trunk, her eyes barely open and her conscious barely intact. Blood trickled down her entire being, her sword in her weak grip. Her dress was torn beyond repair. She managed to take it off and make a crude shirt and a pair of short pants that went up to her knees. Her horse was lame, more dead than alive. Ichigo felt like she had never more lucky in her entire life.<p>

_***Several hours ago, when Ichigo just got lost***_

_Ichigo walked for a long time, leading her stallion along, trying to find the path again. Her body felt like it had been chipped from a block of ice, and left alone without being properly thawed. She shivered, "It's freezing, and I didn't bring my shawl." Her ears perked in attention when she heard a rustling in the brush._

_She turned around, her sword drawn, "Who's there? Get out here." The drunken giggle came out as several bandits came staggering out. Even from a distance, Ichigo could smell the disgusting stench of alcohol drenching the outlaws. One chuckled, shamelessly eyeing Ichigo up and down, "Ain't ya perty lil' thang. Wanna come wit' us? I promise ta make ya feel real~ good."_

_The orangette scowled horribly, gripping her sword tighter, "Like hell. Get the fucking hell away from me." Another bandit growled and grabbed her wrist, "Fuckin' bitch. Shut up and take it like th' whore tha' ya 're." Ichigo saw red and slashed the bandit in half with one swing. The other bandits watched with sullen eyes as their comrade fell, diced in half from a clean cut._

_With that, a mini war broke out through the forest._

_***Present timing***_

Ichigo sighed, trying to get more air into her lungs, as one of her ribs was fractured. She heard the thundering of hooves in the distance, 'Who on earth's still riding at this time of hour..?' The thundering continued to approach, until, judging by the vibrations from the ground, Ichigo assumed that the horse was now the clearing. She looked up to see blurs of blue hair, and a gruff, yet smooth baritone voice that she knew all too well, "Ichi! Ichi, 're you okay? Hell, I've gotta get you back ta camp..!"

Ichigo was far too weak to put on the mask she normally had on around the blue haired tyrant, and welcomed the warmth that his body radiated, snuggling into it, "Grimmjow, I-I'm sorry I'm causing so much trouble. I'm… so..rry…" Her eyes began to flutter closed, but cracked back open when she felt large calloused hands gently shaking her, "No, Ichi..! You can' go ta sleep now. You'll die if you do..!"

Grimmjow quickly scooped Ichigo up bridal style, and already seeing that Ichigo's horse was already dead, quickly mounted his own horse and rose off, doing his best to shield Ichigo from any further damage.

As soon as they arrived at camp, he roared to the closest servant, "Get fuckin' doctor, now!" The servant sprinted away, going for a doctor, as another servant lead Grimmjow's horse away. The bluenette quickly dashed into his tent and placed her onto the bed, not caring that her blood was lightly staining the sheets. He quickly changed Ichigo's ratty clothing for a warm sleeping gown and a warm cloak. A doctor quickly arrived, "How…uh.. may I be of…" He was interrupted by the bluenette, "Don' gimme tha' formal crap. Take a look at Ichigo."

The doctor bowed and quickly set to work, but after shooing Grimmjow outside. As the blue haired tyrant paced back and forth, Nnoitra, Shinji, Ulquiorra, Toshiro, Gin and Izuru all ran up to him, all on high alert. Toshiro asked, "What's wrong? What happened to Ichi?" Grimmjow growled, "I dunno. But once I find who did this, I'll torture 'im, an' burn him alive."

Izuru silently slipped into the tent, and the group heard muttering and what sounded like medicine recommendations. When Izuru came back out, she sighed, "The doctor says that it seems like she was attacked by multiple peoples, with weapons as well. Her entire being is badly battered, and one of her ribs is fractured. The doctor has given her a medicine that will sooth the pain, and plenty of bandages to wrap her wounds in. She is to stay in bed for one to two weeks, and no intense activities for another two weeks after that."

Grimmjow bursted into the tent, to find it considerably warm. Ichigo was breathing normally now, her chest rising and falling. Her body was gently bandaged up, especially her torso. She was blinking between conscious and unconscious. She managed to see the blurry figure of a man with bright cyan blue eyes and wild sky blue hair, "G-Grimmjow..?" The bluenette griped her hand, "Yea, Ichi..? 'M here." Ichigo spoke in a whisper, as her voice couldn't get any higher, "It… hurts, Grimm…" The bluenette had never been more worried about anything or anyone in his entire life. He stood up, picked up a small vile of a deep greenish brown liquid, spilled a drop of it into a goblet of tea, stirred it thoroughly, and gently propped Ichigo's head up, putting the cup to her lips, "Here, drink up. The doc said it'll help with the pain."

Ichigo gently sipped the liquid, the liquid warming her up again. When she was finished, Ichigo laid back down, and sighed, her conscious coming back to her head, the throbbing pain within her body was beginning to subside. She smiled weakly, "Thank you… Grimmjow. Where are… the others..?" Grimmjow smiled, which had practically never happened before, and spoke in a soothing tone that Ichigo had no idea he was capable of, "They're all sleepin' ya know, as it's late in the night." Ichigo chuckled, "Yea, good point."

There was a small period of silence before Grimmjow took a hold of Ichigo's hand and buried his face into its palm, "I was so worried fer yer safety. Don' ever scare meh like tha' again, 'k?" Ichigo was surprised at the sincerity of the blue haired king's voice. He sounded like a child who so close to losing his mother to terrible illness. She smiled, "Don't be so sentimental. I'm fine, and the people who attacked me were killed as I'm still breathing, right? And that's all that matters, right?" Grimmjow sighed, "I guess so, but still, be more careful, 'k? I don' wanna lose ya. You… I… I love ya, Ichigo, an' I don' wanna lose you. You mean th' entire world ta meh."

The orangette was literally lost for words. Her heart was fluttering like a herd of butterflies during the spring and she felt blood rushing to her face in a fierce blush, "Grimmjow… I don't know what to say. I… I…" Her mouth suddenly felt dry as the awful crumbling tarts the crabby old ex-chef who used to work in the Karakura palace kitchen used to make.

She felt tears welling up in her eyes. Only these tears weren't tears of bitterness, sadness or anger, like her previous ones were. These tears were as precious as crystal, tears of happiness and joy. Toshiro was right, when love was real, this emotion would overpower her sense of reason. Grimmjow saw the tears trickling down his beloved's face, but mistakened them for tears of sadness and confusion. He hastily tried to pursue his strawberry kitten, "I-I know 've been… no' the best person in the world durin' my reign over Hueco Mundo, b-but I can change all tha'. I can…" He was shocked as Ichigo weakly giggled, "Are you listening to yourself, Grimm? You sound a little boy who tried to get out of trouble by making excuses." The bluenette pouted, a light blush coming onto his handsomely chiseled face.

Ichigo smiled at just how cute the cruel king of Hueco Mundo could be when he was embarrassed, but yawned, feeling extremely drained. Grimmjow noticed and stood up from his kneeling position on the carpeted floor, "Try an' get some sleep, Ichi. 'M gonna sleep on the couch tonight." He quickly undressed behind a large folding screen of navy blue with golden designs of the Hueco Mundo court. He was about to turn the light out when Ichigo spoke out again, "What." He looked, and was stunned to see Ichigo scooting over to make more than enough room for him, and spoke with an adorable blush on her face, "I… I don't mind if you sleep in the bed." She hastily added, "As long as you don't do anything perverted, 'k?"

Grimmjow grinned, and mocked innocence, "Now since when would I do somethin' like tha'..?" Ichigo quietly huffed but laid her head on a pillow and closed her eyes. The blue haired king chuckled, dumped out the fire, turned out the lantern and climbed into the large fluffy bed, underneath the quilts. When he was assure that Ichigo was asleep, he gently wrapped his muscular arms around her waist (not her chest, mind you all ;D ) and pulled her closer, partly to keep her warm and partly just to hold her. He whispered, "Good nigh' Ichi. Thanks fer stayin' wit me."

With that, he too, fell asleep, knowing for certain that he'll be sleeping in the next morning. Unknown to him, Ichigo was still awake enough to feel his arms around her and make out the words he whispered, and she admitted that it made her feel safer than anything else. Smiling, she fell fast sleep, seeing as in that she couldn't stay awake any longer.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ulquiorra, Toshiro, Gin, Izuru, Nnoitra and Shinji all met up for breakfast in a private breakfast hall pitched especially for them. Thanks to the girls, the men have managed to ease up on their outrageous expectations for the servants. They no longer expected perfection, and their punishments weren't as harsh anymore. Though it wasn't exactly what the girls were aiming for, it was better than nothing, and besides, it would take time to melt away all the fear the four men have stabbed into the people serving under them over the years.<p>

Shinji sipped a bit of the Izuru's broth, "I hope Ichigo's okay. She seemed really battered up yesterday night, and from what Izuru told us, her injuries are as bad as they look." Toshiro sighed, "Judging from how much blood was on Zangetsu when we took it, she probably took the people who attacked her down with her." Izuru nibbled on the same crumb of bread, a nervous habit of hers, "I'm so worried. Ichigo was never the one to take such serious damage from just a small roughhousing like this."

Gin gently wrapped his arms around her, holding her close in comfort, "It'll be fine. Ichi'll be fine, and everything'll be back ta normal. You'll see." Izuru smiled, "Thank you, Gin." Toshiro stood up eruptly, startling everyone. Ulquiorra placed a hand on his beloved's, "Toshiro, what's wrong?" The whitette had a firm gleam in her teal-emerald eyes, "I've had enough talking. I'm going to visit Ichigo right now." Ulquiorra gave one his rare smiles and joined his snow angel out. The others looked at each other, shrugged and followed out.

They quietly entered the sky blue royal tent, just to find Ichigo and Grimmjow still asleep, Ichigo curled up against Grimmjow's chest, the bluenette's arms securely wrapped around the orangette's waist. Shinji rose an eyebrow, "Um, the last time I checked, Ichigo hated Grimmjow more than anything, and now…" Toshiro finished, "She trusts him enough to allow him to sleep with her, without any perverte advances." Izuru giggled quietly, "I guess you were right Toshiro. Ichigo would've give into her feelings sooner or later. Guess that happened yesterday, when Grimmjow saved her."

Nnoitra grinned widely, "Never though' Grimmy would turn so soft." Gin laughed, watching as the bluenette unconsciously drew the orangette closer to him, nuzzling her orange tresses, "Yea, look a' 'im. Looks like a baby boy wit' his mommy." Ulquiorra just merely shook his head and smiled soothingly. Izuru drew the tent flap back, "Come on, let's let them sleep in. They must still be exhausted from yesterday night."

The couples made their way out of the royal tent, and all decided to go hiking. They walked together until the main clearing not too far away from the campsite and decided to split up, to get some quality time together.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra and Toshiro walked northward, going straight forward from the main clearing, where they promised to meet up at slight sundown. The spring breeze gently rustled all around them. The couple walked in silence, taking in the wonderful sounds of Mother Nature. They finally paused when they came upon the same waterfall Toshiro ran away to for a day. Ulquiorra looked up the magnificent waterfall, all so powerful, "Do you remember, Toshiro? This was where I recognized my feelings for you." Toshiro smiled, taking Ulquiorra's pale hand into her own pale hand, "Yes, and to me, this place is dearer to me than any place on Earth."<p>

Ulquiorra blushed gently. He never felt something so… warm and comforting in his entire life, and he had to admit, it made him feel happy, an emotion that he thought was useless. It made him feel so complete and whole, unlike the empty feeling that he bore his entire life yet. Toshiro giggled, sending tingles up the ravenette's spine, "You're blushing, Ulquiorra." The pale man turned his face around to hide the fiercer blush coming onto his face.

Toshiro laughed, "It's alright, Ulquiorra. Don't be shy. Come on, let's go." The pair strolled up the river, loving the scenery. The river led them to another cliff, the water tumbling down another smaller waterfall. The smaller waterfall formed another river, which ran all the way to the horizon, through a breathtaking meadow, enriched with fully bloomed flowers of all kinds. The birds were singing their beautiful song and butterflies and bumble bees all buzzed around the flowers.

Toshiro smiled serenely, "How beautiful." She squeaked as the ravenette four-star general scooped her up and jumped off the cliff. Toshiro felt as if she was flying as the two flew off the cliff, and Ulquiorra landed safely on his feet into the lush green grass of the meadow.

He reached up and plucked a beautiful purple iris from its stem and placed it into Toshiro's snow white hair. They strolled along for a while. Toshiro noticed that Ulquiorra had something burdening his mind, as if he had a problem that he wanted to voice, but he didn't know how. Finally, curiosity got the best of the whitette, "Ulquiorra..? Are you alright? You look burdened with something." The ravenette was silent before speaking in a controlled tone, "It's just… I have… something to ask… you…" Toshiro rose an eyebrow, "Oh? What is it..?"

Ulquiorra led her to a beautiful spot what overlooked the entire meadow and looked down straight into Toshiro's eyes, " Ever since I saw you that day during the battle of Shikai, I've felt an attraction towards you. I love you more than life itself, everything about you: your personality, your intelligence, your beauty and the fact that you would go to such risks to protect to those who you care for so much. It's as if you were an angel fallen from heaven."

He knelt down onto one knee and took out a simple ring crafted from silver, clever designs carved onto it. Toshiro felt her eyes well up with tears, she was brimming with joy that she was rendered speechless. Ulquiorra continued, "I know we haven't known each other for all that long but, Toshiro Hitsugaya, will you grant me the greatest honor and marry me?" The whitette felt tears trickling down her cheeks as she whispered, "Yes, I will marry you. I'm so happy." Ulquiorra's emerald eyes warmed up with true happiness as he slipped the silver engagement ring onto his future bride-to-be's left ring finger (is it the right or left hand when people get engaged?)

The ravenette general smiled and gently claimed Toshiro's lips with his own. He loved how they felt just as soft and plush as they looked, tasting like dark chocolate and mint. Toshiro's eyes fluttered closed as her arms loosely wrapped around Ulquiorra's neck. When the need of oxygen became urgent, the two pulled apart. Toshiro chuckled, "Toshiro Cifer, it has a nice ring to it." Ulquiorra just smiled and brought Toshiro closer to himself.

* * *

><p>Gin and Izuru strolled along a crude dirt path, just enjoying each other's company as well as hand and hand. The silverette would occasionally point out a special type of bird or plant, making his own comment on it. That opinion would have Izuru laughing, or playfully scolding him. The two followed the path up until they reached a lovely large lake. The sunshine made the clear water sparkling like a lake-full of sapphires, precious and beautiful.<p>

Izuru smiled brightly, "It's so beautiful." Gin grinned his usual snake-like grin, but to the soft blond, it somehow grew softer than the first time she saw it, "Yea, but it ain't anywhere near as beautiful as ya, 'Zuru." The blond maid blushed lightly, growing used to Gin's cheesy, but sweet pick-up lines, "T-Thank you."

The couple walked around the lake, Izuru occasionally pausing to pick several flowers that grew along the edge of the pond, using the skills that Ichigo had taught her and began to weave a garland of beautiful water lilies, though it took her far longer than the orangette princess would, seeing as her fingers weren't nearly as experienced. Gin chuckled at the crude garland, "Lovely, simpl' lovely, dear." Izuru rolled her eyes and waved the garland in Gin's face, "I'd like to see you make a better one, Mr. Thinks-he-know-it-all."

Gin chuckled and hugged Izuru tightly, "Y'know, I don' think I've ever laughed as much in m' 'tire life than I did these past few weeks, wit' ya, Izuru." The blond smiled, resting her chin upon the silverette's shoulder, "That's very sweet." Gin didn't answer, but tightened his grip on Izuru, like should he let go, the young blond would disappear. He finally spoke, "'Zuru, I wanna ask ya somethin'." The blond asked, "Yes, what is it?" The silverette finally let go and led the young blond to an area which overlooked the entire meadow. He knelt down to one knee, took out a small silver box, revealing a simple, yet beautiful ring crafted from lovely silver, a small bead of genuine sapphire set into it, "'Zuru, durin' the Battle of Shikai, after ya four got knocked out after crashin' inta Ulquiorra's shield, I liked ya. Yer so pretty, an' ya ain't like all the other whores I've seen in th' past. Yer considerate, smart, witty, strong, and ya have dignity and respect, somethin' not many women have. I really love ya, Izuru."

The blond felt hot tears trickling down her cheeks, looking at the lovely silver ring in the box, "Izuru Kira, will ya marry me?" The blond squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the silver band slip onto her left ring finger, "Yes, I will marry you Gin. I-I'm so happy you asked." The silverette offered a true smile and took Izuru into another warm hug. The two just stood there in each other's embrace for what felt like an eternity, the spring breeze rustling everything around them, as if the vegetation was dancing their happiness for the two.

* * *

><p>Nnoitra and Shinji walked down the path, jovially talking and joking with each other, Nnoitra's piano grin still on his face, only a lot warmer than usual, and Shinji was laughing harder than she ever did before talking with a man. To her, men back in Karakura was perverted and boring. The two continued to walk, until the barely visible path they were following led them into a lovely orchard full of cherry trees, the branches were still brimming with pink cherry blossoms. The wind was blowing them around, scattering them all around the grounds and lingering the calming scent.<p>

Shinji inhaled deeply, taking a lung-full of the scent of cherry blossoms in mid-spring, "Mmm… that's so relaxing. I needed that to get my mind off of all this stress, or my face'll wrinkle up like all those old hags back home." Nnoitra grinned, "Yea, bu' 'm sure tha' you'd still look as pretty. To me, anyway." The stronger blond playfully stuck out her tongue, "You're all talk, _Nnoi_~"The ravenette growled, but there was no anger behind it, "I already tol' ya, don' call me tha'." He chased his beloved all around the orchard, swerving around trees and jumping from branch to branch to get an advantage over the girls. But Shinji managed to out maneuver the ravenette everytime, though she nearly sprang her ankle every other time.

Finally, being a little too careless, Shinji let her left leg lag, giving Nnoitra the opening he needed to grab her by her ankle and yank her downward. The two went tumbling down, crashing through the smaller branches and bundles of pink cherry petals, which cushioned their landing. They landed on top of a bed made of cherry petals, and another bundle felon top of them, covering them both with pink, which didn't seem to suit either of them.

When they stopped wrestling each other for the top position, Nnoitra, naturally, was on top, gently pinning Shinji down, her arms above her head and her strong, long blond hair sprayed out all across the ground around her head, like a halo of sunshine.

Shinji laughed, but then gently pushed at the ravenette five-star general's chest, "Okay, Nnoitra, you can get off me now." The lanky man grinned widely and nuzzled the crook of Shinji's neck, "Wha' if I don' wanna..?" The blond rolled her eyes, but shoved the man off anyway, "I do that." Nnoitra pouted, but let it go. The couple just sat there in peace and quiet for a while, watching the cherry blossoms flutter in the wind, some flying off somewhere, some landing on the ground, some landing on both of them. Shinji was littered with the pink petals, both from the ground and from the ones still falling. So was Nnoitra, and it bothered him to no end. A general of the Hueco Mundo army shouldn't be seen wearing pink, the God's sake!

He began to bat at the petals, like a kitten trying to bend its ear for washing, to get all the blossoms out of his hair, "Ugh, these're so stupid. I can' get 'em outta my hair..!" Shinji giggled, but crawled over, standing on her knees, her height just reaching over Nnoitra's head, "Here, let me." Her slender finders wove through the long black tresses and plucked the pink petals out one by one, in doing so, giving Nnoitra's head a light massage.

The ravenette couldn't help but blush at the actions of his girl (is that right grammer, or something else?). In the past, he was a wild, bloodlusting beast. He couldn't live without killing, slaughtering and staining the ground with cold blood. But somehow, with the blond here, he felt that urge to kill, that predator within him, go dormant, as if it was being put to rest. Somehow, Shinji's presence calmed him down, telling him to drop his sword, and take care of her first. He mentally chuckled. Oh, how the mighty have fallen. In just several weeks, the four cruelest, most bloodthirsty men on the entire planet, have fallen for four girls, and were considering giving up their evil ways. How things have changed, and in such a short amount of time too.

Shinji spoke, waving her hand in front of his face, "Hello, is anyone home in there?" Nnoitra blinked and snapped playfully, "What..?" The blond stuck her tongue out, "You were staring at the ground like if you stared hard enough, a hole would burn there." The ravenette sighed, "I was jus' thinking, tha's all." Shinji rose an eyebrow, "Really? About what? Judging by how flustered you looked, and that chuckle you made, it must be really ironic or just plain stupid."

Nnoitra rolled his eye, "I, um, actually wanna ask ya somethin'" Shinji rose her other eyebrow, "Oh? Okay then, shoot." The ravenette swallowed the dry lump in his throat, trying to keep his voice from cracking, and to calm himself down. He had never felt nervous in his entire life, yet here, when it really counted, he was about to have a nervous breakdown. Oh, why did God hate him? Okay that was a little obvious why God would hate him, but still.

Finally, the general managed to gather up the courage to continue, "In the past, I was like a blood thirsty beast, always wanna, gotta kill somethin', or I won't be happy. Heck, 'm always smilin' and laughin' on the battlefield, surrounded by dead people and stepping in puddles of blood. But…" He took another deep breath to calm his racking nerves before continuing, "Tha' all changed when I met you, Shinji, durin' the battle in Shikai. 'M always teasin' Grimm' cause he fell in love wit' Ichi, but now, I can' do tha' anymore 'cause I fell in love too. With you Shinji." Nnoitra paused again to let what he said soak in, before letting on, "Wha' 'm tryin' ta say is tha', before I met ya, I was always wanting to kill, the pretator inside me would always be screaming for more blood. But with you, Shinji, by m' side, I can finally know peace. I don' feel like I have ta kill somethin' ta feel happy."

Shinji felt her heart rate go up to a million beats per second, like it was going to explode within her chest and the blood rushed to her cheeks, painting them a brilliant crimson. She was so flattered that she was speechless (there's gotta be a first time for everything, right? ;D ) Nnoitra smiled, not grinned, but smiled, and that smile melted the blond's heart to mush, "I-I don't know what to say…" Nnoitra thought, 'It's now o' never. Gotta stay calm though.' He spoke, "Well, ya could say yes." Shinji's deep brown eyes shot up with happy surprise, "N-Nnoitra…?" The ravenette pulled out a small black box from his pocket and flipped it open, revealing a sterling silver ring, crafted to look like a dragon eating its tail, the details exquisitely made, "Shinji Hirako, will you be my wife?"

The blond felt her cheeks dampen as she lost control of her tears, and they ran furiously down her face. Her heart was bursting with emotions, but most of all, it was aching. Aching with happiness and joy that her short-lived dream was coming true, and nothing felt so good, "Yes, Nnoitra Gilga, I will marry you..!" The ravenette grinned once more and slipped the silver ring onto his 'fiancé's' finger. Shinji let is glisten in the sunlight before tackling the man, littering his face with kisses, tears stills streaming down her face, "Oh my God, I'd thought you'd never ask! I never dreamed I'd be this happy..!"

Nnoitra laughed, the sound so soothing to Shinji's ears, "You've made meh the happiest man on earth, Shinji." With that, he scooped his bride-to-be into his embrace, crushing her lips with his own. Shinji gladly complied. The cherry blossoms twirled in the air, as if already celebrating the eternal union of these two young birds.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, the three couples met up in the clearing. All three of the girls looked the same: glassy eyed with happiness and a silver engagement ring on their left ring finger. The men looked peacefully happy, holding the hand of their fiancés. Now, all that was left was to tell Grimmjow, and judging by just how head over heels in love he is with Ichigo, his approval would be like plucking a flower from the ground.<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo was still in bed, resting up her injuries, while Grimmjow was sitting by her side, stroking her hand, silently reminding her that he was always at her side, no matter what. A young maid entered, whispering, "Your Majesty, Lord Gilga, Lord Ichimaru and Lord Cifer have returned alogn with their fair ladies." The bluenette grunted, "Great, it's about time. Let 'em in." The miad bowed before scurrying away. Ichigo spoke in that soft, injured tone of hers, "Please don't yell at them, Grimmjow." The bluenette sighed, ruffling his already untamed sky blue hair, "Awright, but no promises."<p>

As soon as the three generals stepped into the tent, the overlord of Hueco Mundo snapped, "Where the hell were ya guys? I wake up jus' hours later, an' y'all are gone!" Nnoitra chuckled, too happy to snap back, and that scared Grimmjow, and it did startle Ichigo as well. She had come to know Nnoitra quite well, and whenever Grimmjow yelled and curse at him, he would yell and curse right back at him. It would take Ulquiorra, Gin, Shinji and Ichigo to pull them apart.

Grimmjwo bluntly stated, "Awright, who're ya, and what've ya done ta Nnoitra?" Ichigo nodded, already sitting up with pillows cushioning her back, "Yes, are you alright? Your mouth seems cleaner today." Gin smiled, and motioned to Izuru, "Go on, m' lil' flower. Show 'er." The others approached the bed and showed Ichigo their left hands. Ichigo's eyes shot up with shock, "Oh… my…" She used what was left of her strength and tightly griped her three friends, "I'm so happy for you three. Oh my God, I'd never thought I'd live to see the day my three best friends, who are normally so resistant to men, would agree to marry. I'm so happy for you. All of you."

Grimmjow rose a fine blue eyebrow at his friends, as if to say, 'Seriously?' His friends returned a 'Yea, don't be jealous' look right back. The bluenette rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealously that his friends were getting married before he had the chance to spend some real quality time with Ichigo. His beloved strawberry brought him out of thoughts, "So, when are they going to have their wedding?" Grimmjow thought for moment, "Maybe a week or somethin' after the m' new castle's finished. How's tha' wound?"

His response was another girlish squeal from the four as Ichigo hugged them again. Gin noticed the tiny bit of downcast on his blue haired friend's face, and patted his back, "Don' worry, Grimm. You'll get yers, someday." The blue haired tyrant's eyebrow twitched slightly, "Shut up, Gin." Yet, inside, he was silently hoping that the silverette's words would come true some day. The day he could propse to Ichigo and have her say yes would literally be the best day of his life. He would the happiest man on earth.

He watched as Toshiro, Izuru and Shinji described their wedding plans with Ichigo and smiled when she smiled and laughed along with her friends, 'Yea, that'll be the day.'

* * *

><p>EEEEEEE! Toshiro, Izuru and Shinji are getting married! Well, they're engaged, but who cares? They're getting married! I know they barely know Ulquiorra, Gin and Nnoitra, but when you're truly in love, time doesn't really matter, does it? No it doesn't! I know that Toshiro's and Izuru's scenes were little short, but I sorta ran out of ideas for their locations, so yea. Sorry, if your mad!<p>

**Happy Thanksgiving, everyone. I'm thankful for:**

**Friends**

**Family**

**Fun**

**A good education**

**A warm and safe home**

**My computer**

**My Ipod**

**Bleach**

**GrimmIchi**

**and all your reviews!~ XD**

**What are you all thankful for?**

~PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Hello again, and this is the fifteenth chapter of 'You can't trap Love'. Happy Thanksgiving, everyone. I hope you all have many things to be thankful for. I sure am. I don't have any school of the rest of the week, so I'm gonna be writing.**

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Weeks passed, and Ichigo healed over just fine. Her rib healed as well as all her bruises and cuts. She was out of bed faster than the necessary. Her chest and upper stomach was still layered with bandages, but other than that, she was fine. The orangette was so happy for her three friends' engagement that she would just sit in the shade of a large tree with a small picnic, Toshiro, Izuru and Shinji and they would just talk about the wedding preparations and occasionally touch on the subject of children and making a family.<p>

Grimmjow, after Ichigo recovered with such speed, lost his shade of worry and continued with his kingly duties. The servants, as well as Nnoitra, Gin and Ulquiorra noticed a change in the bluenette. Ever since Ichigo appeared in his life, the man had turned from a tyrant into a king, kind, yet stern. He no longer punished his servants for no reason, he improved their working and living conditions, as well as their wages , clothing, and food. The servants were beginning to trust their king, and began to come out of their shells. They no longer stuttered when they talked, and their fear melted into pure respect.

They would murmur to each other, that the orangette princess was a blessing sent by the gods to melt their king's heart and make him happy. Ichigo was also very happy. Her friends were getting married and she no longer felt any pain, physically or emotionally. Yet, she couldn't help but feel a tinge of envy and jealously towards her friends. She was willing to admit that she had feelings for Grimmjow, but she wasn't positive that they were strong enough to last, like her friends' would. She wasn't even sure that her feelings would last if the overlord of Hueco Mundo proposed to her. The girl just needed some more time.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sighed as her skin soaked in the warm sunshine of the afternoon. Her bandages were coming off tomorrow and she would be free to start riding tomorrow too. She smiled as she saw Izuru and Gin walking around the campsite, giggling and flirting like a pair of young lovebirds, which they were. Ichigo felt a small twinge of jealously watching them. She had several dreams in the past two weeks that it was her and Grimmjow like that, yet she was too shy to admit her feelings. Yes, she admitted it, the blunt and brash Ichigo Kurosaki was very shy when it came to love affairs.'<p>

The orangette was brought out of her thoughts at a small voice piping up, "Princess, are you alright?" The girl looked up to see that same ravenette girl with wide violet eyes she met when Ichigo and her friends were brought back from the waterfall. Her name was Rukia, and though she was very small and petite, she was very loyal and was very willing to do anything for her orangette princess. She was holding a large woven basket full of linen and clothing. Her dress was just a plain on made of lavender cotton, covered with a white apron. Ichigo smiled softly, "It's nothing, Rukia. I was just thinking." The petite girl set her load down and sat down with the girl, "Please don't lie, Princess. I saw that look on you face. Your heart is hurting, isn't it?"

Ichigo sighed and leaned her head back, looking up through the leaves and to the leaking sky, chuckling dryly, "Can't hide anything from you, can I?" The ravenette smiled, "Of course not. You should know that by now." Rukia then spoke, "Why don't you admit your feelings for His Majesty? You already know that he's madly in love with you. If you just admit your true feelings, you could become just like Lord Ichimaru and Lady Kira over there."

Ichigo rolled her chocolate brown eyes, "Sure." Then her eyes dulled over, "But… the thing is, I don't know if my feelings are real. I don't know if I could say yes if he proposes. I don't love him like Toshiro loves Ulquiorra, Izuru loves Gin or Shinji loves Nnoitra." Rukia sweatdropped, her princess could be so dense sometimes, "He made sure that you were provided with the best medical care for the past four weeks and he's changed his tyranny ways, _all just for you_..!"

Ichigo looked down, her orange bangs overlapping her eyes, her feelings all over the place, "I… just don't know… anymore." The laundry-maid sighed and decided to try a different tactic, "Alright, Princess. Whenever you're alone with the King, how do you feel?" Unconsciously, Ichigo smiled warmly, "Well, I feel so… warm. And safe. It's like, whenever I'm around him, I feel like nothing in the world would go wrong, like everything is perfect and in harmony with everything else." Rukia playfully smirked, now she was getting somewhere, "And when he's gone, for a long period of time, how do you feel?"

The orangette's eyes saddened, because Grimmjow was currently gone for a long time at the moment, watching and supervising the finishing touches of his new _romantic_ castle he had built especially for Ichigo, "I-I feel… well… I feel… empty. Like a huge void where my heart is. I, well, miss him so much that it hurts." The ravenette laundry-maid smiled, this is good, just one more push and her princess's eyes should be wide open, "And when he comes back from that long trip, how do you feel?" Ichigo's eyes brightened up again, "I feel warm again. I feel like hugging the life out of him and I feel like I can smile forever and ever, like I could stay happy and nothing could bring me down."

The orangette snapped out of her stupor when Rukia clapped and giggled, "I knew it! You do love him, and judging by your answers for these mere three questions, you love him just as much as he loves you. C'mon, you have to tell him!" Ichigo realized that the ravenette was right, but one more question lingered, "How do I tell him without making it sound so awkward?" Rukia winked as she jumped up and grabbed her laundry basket, "You just leave all that to me, Princess. Now, King Jaegerjaquez should return from the construction site around sundown. That is only several hours away. You can go make yourself pretty and just leave all that complicated stuff to me, alright?"

Before the strawberry princess could protest, the petite twirled off, muttering plans to herself. Ichigo sighed, 'Aw well, too late to turn back now. Might as well go get ready.' She stood up and made her way back to the royal blue tent, to prepare. Oh, she was so nervous that she decided to take a bathe before dressing.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow galloped down the dirt path on his proud stallion, the wind whipping his face and tangling his wild sky blue hair. He was proud that the construction of his new castle was progressing along nicely. Soon, the romantic castle would be finished and all the new furnishing would be moved in, all according to his advance planning. But none of that mattered to the king at the moment. All that mattered was getting back to camp. He hadn't seen his beloved Ichi-kitten in a week, and to say that it bothered him was the understatement of the century.<p>

As he stormed into the campsite along with his small escort, he was greeted by all his servants, their faces beaming with respect and awe for their newly changed king, not tyrant, "Welcome back, King Jaegerjaquez." The blue haired king nodded and gave his horse to one of the stable workers, "Get someone to put all my stuff into my tent." The stable worker bowed, "Of course, Your Majesty." The bluenette darted off, looking around for any sigh of orange tresses and that sugar sweet and honey warm smile. He was disappointed to not find her in his tent, but his disappointment turned into worry when he looked all over the campsite and no sign of his beloved strawberry.

Rukia approached him, curtsying respectfully, "Your Majesty, Princess Ichigo is waiting for you." Grimmjow rose an eyebrow, "Where..?" The ravenette smiled and pointed to a small dirt path that led into the forest, a hiking path that he had never noticed before, "Just follow the path." With that, she disappeared somewhere." More confused than ever now, the bluenette king followed the barely visible path. It was fairly short, and it led him to a small, barely noticeable clearing.

There sat his precious Ichigo, dressed in an absolutely breathtaking cerulean blue silk gown, embroidered with gold silk in clever floral designs. A authentic gold locket rested beautifully in Ichigo's upper cleavage. It was the gold locket that he had personally given her when she recovered. That lovely warm smile was laid on her perfect face. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought she was an angel the gods had sent down from heaven.

He managed to get over his shock and let a grin adorn his face, "Well, this's a nice surprise, Ichi." The orangette smiled and gave out a giggle that was similar to the sound of the tinkling of bells, "I'm so glad you're back, Grimmjow. Come on, the chef has prepared a nice picnic for us." She stood up, walked over and took his hand, leading the bluenette over to a spread out blanket with delicacies piled high on platters. The bluenette grinned wider, bringing Ichigo closer to him, nuzzling her orange hair, enjoying the soothing scent of strawberries, "If I knew this was gonna happen when I leave fer a week, I should leave mor' often."

The orangette couldn't help but blush as she basked in the warmth radiating from her crush's body. She smiled, her happiness showing in her voice, "Don't do that. Now come on, let's eat. You must be starving." The two sat down and began to eat, exchanging stories and laughing at each others' jokes.

As the last of the food disappeared, the last of the sun disappeared as well, and the full moon and the stars took its place, casting a beautiful glow over the couple. Grimmjow sighed, his head laid in Ichigo's lap, smiling peacefully as Ichigo stroked his hair, "Mmm… I misses ya, Ichi." The orangette smiled, a pink blush on her face, "I… I missed you too, Grimmjow." She sighed, her nerves bundling up in her head, making her a little light-headed, 'Well, it's now or never.' Taking several silent deep breaths to clear her mind, Ichigo spoke up, trying to make sure that her voice didn't come out as a squeak, "Hey, Grimmjow…" The bluenette didn't even bother to open his eyes, "Yea, wha' is it Ichi?"

The orangette felt somehow more relaxed now, as she looked up at the evening sky, "When you saved me in the forest, I've been doing some thinking." When Grimmjow didn't reply, Ichigo looked down, to see Grimmjow still awake, just listening, "Go on, Ichi. You were thinkin'..?" The orangette sighed before continuing, "I thought about what you did. You could've just waited until the morning to go looking for me, by that time, I would've probably been dead. But you actually went looking for me in the middle of the night."

Ichigo took another breath, "And as I began to heal, and saw just how considerate you are, making sure that I had everything I needed before attending to your own needs, not to mention that you've changed the way you treat your servants, I realized something." Grimmjow felt his heart rate speeding up. Was his Ichigo going to say what he think she's going to say, "Go on…"

Ichigo continued, but her voice dropped to a whisper, "I realized that… I love you." Grimmjow's eyes shot open as he shot up into a sitting position, facing Ichigo, who didn't meet his eyes, a fierce blush on her face, "Y-Ya really mean it, Ichi..?" The orangette nodded, gaining more confidence and looking up, happiness in her eyes "Yes, I really do. It… just took me some time to realize it." Grimmjow literally felt like he could explode from happiness, his heart swelling up with joy. The woman he loved with all his heart loved him back. He grabbed the orangette and squeezed her tightly, "I'm so happy, Ichi. I,... you've no idea how happy you've made me."

Ichigo smiled, tears welling up in her eyes, 'Is this how the others felt when they're around the men they love?' The two just stood there, staying in each other's embrace, never feeling such bursts of happiness. Finally, they pulled apart. Grimmjow didn't waste any time and claimed Ichigo's lips, savoring the taste of warm strawberry and fresh cream. Ichigo felt the bluenette's tongue running over her bottom lip, and instead of struggling like the last time in Karakura, she opened her mouth and allowed the wet appendage to freely explore her mouth. Suddenly her knees gave out, and she would've fallen if it wasn't for Grimmjow's firm but gentle grip and placed her hands onto his chest.

They finally pulled apart when the lack of oxygen became urgent. Gently panting, Ichigo rested her head onto Grimmjow's firm chest, a feeling of pure peace washing over her. The bluenette buried his nose into the strawberry's orange hair, "Th' new castle's gonna be done in two weeks, at most. We'll move in, an' star' our own family, jus' like Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, an' Gin. How's tha' sound?"

Ichigo sighed, "I think that sounds absolutely wonderful. I can't wait." Grimmjow smiled, not grinned, or smirked, but smiled, picking Ichigo up in a dancing position and began to twirl her around, in a waltzing form. Ichigo went along with the little charade, and the two danced around and around, the skirts of Ichigo's dress billowed around her, while the tail of Grimmjow's coat twirled around newly formed couple danced until the late hours of the evening, when the moon reach high into the night sky, did they finally decide to stop and head back for the campsite. They walked hand in hand, Ichigo's head placed on Grimmjow's shoulder, as the bluenette's hand supporting her lower back.

As the couple entered the campsite, servants came flocking to greet them and was stunned to see how close the pair have become. Seeing that familiar glint in Ichigo's eyes, the servants began to show and tell their congratulation for the couple. Gin, Izuru, Nnoitra, Shinji, Ulquiorra and Toshiro all ran out to greet out and stopped short at the enormous crowd of servants all babbling about something or another. Toshiro asked an elderly maid, "Excuse me ma'am, but what is everyone talking about?" The maid curtsied, and stepped aside, as did every other servant, revealing Ichigo and Grimmjow, still holding each other.

Shinji grinned widely, "Oh… my… God… Ichigo..!" Izuru put her hand to her mouth, stunned with happiness, "Are you… did you really…?" The orangette princess placed a butterfly kiss on her now lover's cheek, "Yes, I did. And I couldn't be more happy." Nnoitra grinned, "Smooth, Grimm. Ya finally got 'er. Happy ?" The bluenette grinned, hugging his beloved closer, taking in another whiff of her addicting scent, "Yea. When you guys're married, we'll get married soon after tha'." He turned his attention back to his strawberry, "How's tha' sound, hmm..?" Ichigo chuckled, "That sounds wonderful."

Gin and Ulquiorra shared a look, feeling very proud of their blue haired friend. They've known that Grimmjow was always the type of person to always take whatever and whoever he wants. Yet, he managed to wait and tame himself all on his own, taught himself to be patient, and now, his reward was well worth all his efforts. Gin grinned, "Well, 'm proud o' ya, Grimm. Yer growin' up, Grimm-kitty." The blue haired king scowled with embarrassment, letting go of Ichigo, making sure he didn't harm her in his tight embrace, "Shaddup."

Ichigo laughed as Toshiro, Shinji and Izuru tackled her to the ground hugging her tightly, shouting their congratulations and several I told you so's. The orangette stood back up. Izuru hugged her tightly, "Oh, Ichi, I'm so happy for you. Now you know just how happy we were. Oh… Ichi…" Shinji ruffled her long childhood friend's hair, "Your marriage's gonna be the biggest thing since sliced bread." Toshiro giggled, "We'll make sure of it. You can just leave all that preparing to us." Ichigo smiled, "Thanks girls, but we won't be married for any time soon. We'll be married only at least a month after all four of you get married."

Toshiro grinned, "Oh don't worry. You'll be married to Grimmjow before you know it." Ichigo gave a mocking smile, "And you'll be married to Ulquiorra even sooner." The whitette blushed sweetly. The orangette laughed, but then yawned. The men finished up their own 'manly' conversation and returned to their lovers. Grimmjow picked up Ichigo bridal style, nuzzling the crook of her neck, "C'mon, you look tired." Not even turning around, he called over his shoulder, "'Night. See y'all in th' mornin'." With that, the four couples split up and returned to their respective tents

Ichigo changed from her fancy gown into a simple nightgown and joined Grimmjow in the bed, who had changed into a simple pair of cotton pants. She snuggled into his firm chest, sighing happily as he draped his long, muscular arm across her, pulling her closer. He had already blew out the lanterns, leaving the couple in pitch black, for the exception of the full moon, casting shadows across the tent. Grimmjow murmured, "I can' wait till we get married." Ichigo smiled, "Me too. But first, Toshiro, Shinji and Izuru have to get married. They deserve it." The bluenette chuckled, "Yea, but I can' help bu' think 'bout our future." He turned onto his side, using both of his arms to bring the orangette closer to him, their bodies molding together like a puzzle. Ichigo had to force a blush down, feeling skin being pressed against her own, and shuttered as her blue haired lover whispered in her ear, "We'll have ten kids, five boys an' five girls. We're gonna live in m' new castle, an' 'm gonna take care of ya."

Ichigo closed her eyes and envisioned of their family, "I look forward to the day when we have children." She hastily added, "_Not_ until after we get married." The bluenette chuckled, "Awright, bu' no promises, hmm..?" The orangette smiled, "Alright, but good night, Grimmy. I'm exhausted." The bluenette and the orangette shared one more breathtaking kiss before settling down in each others' arms and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>That's chapter 15. Ichigo confessed to Grimmjow, and all thanks to Rukia. I'm gonna make Rukia one of Ichigo's most loyal friendsservants, along with other Bleach female characters, like Rangiku, Yoruichi, Momo and all of them. But no one is gonna be as loyal as Toshiro, Izuru and Shinji ;D

**Ziya Hitsugaya, if** **you're out there, please help me. I've gotten into another fight with my mom, and I just couldn't help but get so fired up that I hit her, and our argument turned into an outright fight. What should I do? HELP ME!**

**Anyway, Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! I'm thankful for every single one of you who are reading and supporting me by review. Thank you all *emotional tear trickling down my face***

PLEASE REVIEW!~


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Hello again, and this is the sixteenth chapter of 'You can't trap Love'. I'm thinking about making another account on , where you can write your own stories, with your own plot, characters and everything from a regular story you would find in a story here in . If I do, I'll tell you the name of my FictionPress account, and I hope you all will go there and read my stories. **

**P.S: There's gonna be an intro to an OCC in this chapter. A good OCC, don't worry. The bad guys come later~**

Anyway, enough chitchat, let's get on with the story, nya?~

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>The two weeks pasted like the winter wind would storm through a town during a storm. Grimmjow and Ichigo became irrespirable, always by the other's side. Ichigo had never felt so happy in her entire life, a smile on her face. Anything that Grimmjow did made her smile. The worst thing that she could do was lightly scold him for something or other he did. The bluenette, on the other day, was the happiest man on the planet. He was constantly doting on his beloved strawberry, making sure that every single one of her needs were constantly fulfilled.<p>

He would return to the castle construction site everyday, staying there for at least five hours a day, supervising the progress of the castle. All the workers were beginning to work faster, due to the fact that Grimmjow improved their working conditions, as well as their times and shifts on the construction site as well as increasing the amount of food and water the workers received.

* * *

><p>Finally, that day came. That day when the last decorations were put into place and the castle was officially finished. It was the day that all the people who have been camping out in the forest finally come home. And, it was the day when Grimmjow brought Ichigo back to her new home, as well as introducing her to the entire kingdom. The campsite was being packed up. The servants were scrambling around the site, taking down tents, packing up belongings and rounding up the animals. Grimmjow galloped into the site, with Nnoitra, Ulquiorra and Gin at his heels. Ichigo, Shinji, Toshiro and Izuru were all there at the entrance, all mounted on their own horses, waiting for them.<p>

Grimmjow leapt off his horse, and took Ichigo's hand, kissing its palm, a small token of his affection that he made a habit out of, "They're all ready. C'mon, let's get goin'." Ichigo smiled, the place where her blue haired lover's lips touched on her hand tingling a bit, "Alright, let's go." As the posse rode down the path, Ichigo spoke, "Hey Grimmy, is it true?" The blue haired king rose a finely groomed eyebrow, "Is what true Ichi?" The orangette smiled, "That you built this castle just for me?" The bluenette suddenly felt a little embarrassed, but grinned, "Yea, this's where our family's gonna live and grow fer centuries ta come." Ichigo smiled, "True, and thank you Grimmjow. That's really sweet." The bluenette grinned, "No problem, Ichi. 'M happy ta see you happy." Ichigo laughed along with the wind that whipped her hair, "I have to say, you've got to be the first person I've ever met who said that making an entire castle was no problem." The two laughed together as they raced along

They finally reached the end of the path, which was exiting the forest, and in the near distance, was the enormous castle. The walls were painted a simple but lovely pale cream color, as the roofs of the castle and the towers were a rusty red, the entire palace gleaming in the sunlight. It actually looked like a castle out of a fairy tale. Ichigo gasped, "Wow, this is so…" Shinji supplied, "Cool?" Toshiro offered, "Amazing?" Izuru suggested, "A dream come true?" The orangette chuckled, "All the above."

Grimmjow grinned, "Glad ya like it. Had i' designed with Ichi in mind." The orangette flushed red while the others just smiled or grinned. Nnoitra tugged his reigns, making his horse lurch upwards, "C'mon, 'm dyin' ta see th' inside o' tha' bad boy." Gin grinned, "Grimm, did'ya get tha' new trainin' arena I wanted?" The bluenette rolled his eyes but nodded, "Yea, afta wha' you did ta the last one, I got the workers ta put extra material inta thi' new one." The snake like man grinned, "Aw, ya didn' have ta do tha'. I won' be destroyin' the arena anymo'. I have Izuru now." That comment got an adorable blush out of the softer blond before the eight lunged forward and dashed for the castle.

When they approached, the two guards, who looked far more well fed and well dressed, bowed respectfully, "Welcome back, Your Majesty," opening the spiky, scary-looking iron gates, letting the posse through. Ichigo and her friends gasped in awe at just how spacious the mere courtyard was, and how beautiful the gardens were. The Karakura gardens were impressive, but those would be nothing compared to these.

Grimmjow leapt off his horse and gave the reigns to a waiting stable boy, and called over to Ichigo, "Hey Ichi, I wanna show ya somethin'." The orangette rose a delicate eyebrow but nodded, "Okay," and gave her horse to another stable boy. The bluenette turned to the others, "Ya go find somethin' else ta do." He then turned to Nnoitra, "Go trash the arena o' somethin', why don' cha..?" The ravenette stuck his long tongue out childishly but led Shinji off somewhere. Gin took Izuru's hand and helped her off her high mare before whispering something into her ear and leading her off. Ulquiorra and Toshiro left their horses in the care of the stable men and walked off, murmuring to each other about something or another, but judging by the blush on Toshiro's cheeks, Ichigo had a pretty good guess what Ulquiorra was talking about. (Can y'all guess..? ;D)

Grimmjow led his beloved Ichigo into the enormous palace. The orangette couldn't help but gasp in awe. The insides seemed even bigger than the outside let on. The floors were polished and waxed, the walls washed and painted over with priceless paintings and extravagant tapestries draped all over. The cold marble floor was covered with a wide red velvet carpet, just for nobles and other fellow royals to walk on, and just another thing for the servants to keep clean.

The bluenette led the orangette deeper into the castle, and soon, they arrived in front of a large door in the darkest part of the castle. The door was heavy with iron bars on the small window and a heavy ring handle, like a dungeon door. Grimmjow pushed it open, to reveal a dingy hallway, the complete opposite of the rest of the castle's décor. Ichigo stepped inside, holding her nose from the disgusting stench of wed hay and other 'stuff'.

The bluenette led her to one of the cells, and motioned to Ichigo, "Here, take a look. They migh' be some people ya know." Ichigo looked, and gasped. Inside, sitting on the stack of wet hay, were her mother, father, Renji and Shiro.

Ichigo gasped, "Mother..? Dad..? Shiro and Renji..?" The four looked up and their dull eyes lit up like a spark when they recognized their daughter/ the girl he loved, "Ichigo!" Grimmjow took a ring of keys, chose one and unlocked the cell door, motioning to Ichigo, "Go on, go reunite wit' yer family an' friends." Ichigo dashed into the cell and tightly embraced her parents, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Mother… Father… you're all alive… I was so worried." She turned to Renji and Shiro, giving them a huge hug, "And so are you two. Oh my God."

Renji embraced the orangette, stroking her back, making Grimmjow clench his fists tightly, "Are you okay? When I lost track of you back at the ball, I thought you were dead. I'm so glad you're alive." Shiro took Ichigo's hand, stroking it, "All tha' matters is tha' yer alive an' well." Ichigo then pulled out of her embrace and squeezed Grimmjow in a tight hug, filling his sense of smell with her addicting scent, "Oh thank you so much for keeping them alive, Grimmy! I love you so much, thank you..!" She littered his face with kisses, tears still coming down her face.

To say that Masaki, Isshin, Renji and Shiro were shocked was an understatement. They have never seen Ichigo act so emotional towards a person of the opposite gender, much less the enemy of basically three kingdoms, maybe more. Ichigo caught their confused looks, and smiled confidently, "Oh, I didn't tell you, I'm in love with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. And Toshiro is in love Ulquiorra Cifer, Shinji in love with Nnoitra Gilga and Izuru in love with Gin Ichimaru." Isshin looked ready to either burst into a tantrum or burst into tears. He had wanted Ichigo to fall in love with either Renji or Shiro, so that their kingdoms could be united by pure blood.

But Masaki was silent, her chocolate brown eyes not giving anything away. Believe or not, when she was Ichigo's age, her kingdom, the kingdom of Grand Fisher, and Karakura kingdom were enemies, and when she told her father that she was in love with Isshin, he was downright against it. But, not willing to let him go, the two eloped together and got married in a small distant kingdom. Though it was against both their parents' wishes, the tow kingdoms were united into one big Karakura kingdom.

She spoke in that harp-like voice of hers, "Ichigo, my dear, do you truly love this man?" The orangette nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck, and Grimmjow wrapped his arms around her lithe waist, burying his nose into her pure orange tresses. The queen smiled warmly, "And, Mr. Grimmjow, do you love my daughter?" The bluenette nodded solemnly, "Yes I do. I'm willing to go to the end of the earth just for her, Your Majesty." Masaki chuckled, "Please, call me Masaki. After all, you _are_ going to be my future son-in-law, right?"

Ichigo gasped and hugged her mother tightly, "Oh thank you for understanding, Mother." The queen patted her daughter's back, turning her head towards her husband, giving him that knee-buckling smile, "Well dear, what is your opinion?" Isshin could never refuse his queen anything, and when she had that honey sweet smile on her face, the one that Ichigo had inherited, he would automatically melt into a pile of goo in the palm of Masaki's hand, "Yes, I approve." His eyes then got all watery and them latched onto Ichigo's waist, baling and wailing, "Our precious daughter's growing up. It seems just like yesterday that I was changing your dia…" He shut up when Ichigo grinded her fist into his cheek with a loud and embarrassed 'Shut up!'

Grimmjow chuckled at his flushed strawberry, but then caught the heated glares of the red headed pineapple and the snowball albino. He could easily tell that they were angry and jealous, but that's understandable, seeing how beautiful Ichigo is and just how long they've been courting her without success. He held the door wide open, "C'mon, yer all free. After all, yer the family an' friends o' my future wife." Ichigo helped her mother to her feet, ignoring her dad, who was trying to clear his vision.

As they walked out of the dungeon, Renji whispered to Ichigo, "Ichi, you can't be serious about his guy. This is the man who slaughtered thousands of innocent people, not to mention he destroyed Karakura and Shikai." Shiro nodded, "Exactly. Are you sure ya wanna marry that… bastard?" Ichigo scowled, "Shut up both of you. You don't know anything about Grimmjow. Yes, he's done all those terrible things, but he's changed since then. I won't change my mind." The two boys looked at each other, both understanding just how stubborn the orangette could be.

Grimmjow overheard the whispered conversation, and grinned, 'Take tha' ya stubborn bastards.' He then turned to Ichigo and pulled her closer, "'M gonna have a party tonigh', celebratin' the openin' o' the castle. Everyone's gonna be there." The bluenette looked over to the other four, "Of course, you four're invited too." He turned to a nearby servant, "Show them their rooms fer the time bein'." The servant bowed and led the four away, but not before Renji and Shiro threw some nasty looks over their shoulders at the bluenette, swearing that this wasn't over.

Grimmjow turned back to Ichigo and took her into his embrace, twirling him around, "C'mon, Princess, let's get back ta our rooms." Ichigo stuck out her tongue childish, but couldn't help but laugh when her blue haired king twirled her around in the air. Grimmjow smiled and the two walked up the large winding staircase, and took a right, to the west wing, which was completely dedicated to the royal family. The bluenette king opened a pair of over-sized wooden doors and playfully ushered Ichigo, "And here… is ou' palace insid' th' palace."

Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes lit up with brilliance as she took everything in. It was like the workers made a mini palace within the wing's walls. They were in the living room, and already it was larger than her parents' bedroom back in the Karakura palace, which was the largest room in the entire palace. The walls were decorated with extravagant tapestries and paintings, the polished floor covered with richest carpet in Hueco Mundo, priceless antiques everywhere, plush chairs and overstuffed sofas everywhere and a extravagantly large fire place, the wall above it still bare. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and brought her into a heated kiss.

As they pulled apart, Grimmjow whispered, "Do you like it Ichi? I made it all fer you." Ichigo smiled warmly, "I love it. I don't think I could ever pay you back for everything you've done." The bluenette chuckled lightly, "All ya have ta do is be by my side durin' the rest o' my reign as king of Hueco Mundo. Be my queen, an' 'm the happiest man alive." He motioned to the empty space above the fireplace, "'M getting' the best artists in the world ta paint yer self-portrait to hang there. Tha' way, yer always here, even when yer not. How's tha' sound?" His got his answer as the orangette pulled him into another passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around his thick neck, tangling her hands in his soft locks of hair.

Grimmjow was just more than happy to comply, wrapping one arm around Ichigo's waist, the other rest on Ichigo's ass. If it was any other man, they would've received a punch and a kick in the balls. But since it was Grimmjow, Ichigo let it go; she had grown used to his 'sneaky' little perverted advances. She found them rather cute.

The bluenette reluctantly pulled away, "'M sorry Ichi, bu' I hav'ta go get the ball ready fer tonigh'. Sorry." Ichigo chuckled, "It's okay, Grimmy. We have all night to dance and after that to spend more time together. Besides, I'm expecting a magnificent ball tonight." The Hueco Mundo king smiled, and gave his beloved strawberry one more kiss before leaving. The orangette decided to explore the rest of the enormous chambers. She had seem so many magnificent things that she didn't think that there could be more that could surprise or stun her anymore. Well, she was wrong, very wrong.

Ichigo walked into the bedroom which was beyond the living/receiving room, and gasped, which was the fifth time she did so in that day alone. The bedchamber was even larger than the receiving room and that was saying a lot for the young princess. The walls were painted a brilliant royal blue, with paintings and tapestries everywhere. The floor was covered with furry carpet. The bed could've provided comfortable bedding for ten grown men plus five more grown women, with the fluffiest pillows, silkiest sheets and the warmest and finest blankets and quilts Ichigo ever saw. Priceless Japanese and Chinese vases stood everywhere on cute little tables and two closets as large as Ichigo's old room back home were attached, one filled with all the latest fashions for men, and the other filled with all types of clothing imaginable for women, all in the latest fashions, of course. Ichigo doubted that she could even wear everything in her closet.

The private bathroom, the lavishing study, and the personal kitchen all grabbed the same reaction out of the orangette, with just how large and lavishing they were, 'Wow, Grimmjow didn't spare any expenses on this castle, did he?' Ichigo kicked off her riding boots and flopped onto the bed, sighing at just how nice and soft the material felt against her skin. She lifted her head to see her mother come in, changed from that ratty old dress she was wearing in the dungeon into a simple but lovely crimson red dress embroidered with white lace with her beautiful, glossy strawberry orange hair cascading down her back.

Ichigo sat upright, "Mom, how are you feeling? You okay from spending so much time in that dungeon?" The queen laughed, warming Ichigo's heart up, "Yes, I'm fine my dear. Just fine now that I know that my baby girl's alive and growing up at that." Ichigo blushed, "M-mom…" The women smiled and then looked around, "My, Lord Grimmjow seems to think highly of you." Ichigo sighed, "Well, it's not like this is my personal chamber. He and I are going to share it, together."

Masaki then smiled widely, and sat down with her only daughter, looking up at a painting of a lover's couple frolicking in a lovely meadow under a bright blue sky, "You know Ichigo, all the way back when we were still in Karakura, celebrating your father and my anniversary, and I saw you dancing with that blue haired young gentleman, I couldn't help but feel a little sad." Ichigo rose her eyebrow, "Oh, why?" Her mother smiled, closing her eyes, as if trying to hold back tears, "For one, I saw right through his disguise, and saw that this 'Pantera' lord was actually King Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Ichigo's eyes flew open, "But you were right beside us, dancing with the Old Goat. Why didn't you tell me?"

The strawberry orange haired queen smiled, ignoring the 'Old Goat' comment "Do you think I should've? If I did, you probably wouldn't have left Karakura under my order, and you most definitely wouldn't have fallen in love and you wouldn't be this happy right now, would you? Not to mention that you've changed the lives for the hundreds of thousands of people who live Hueco Mundo. They sing songs about you, telling stories how the gods had sent you from Heaven to help them and melt their tyrant's heart."

Ichigo thought for a minute before seeing the reasoning behind her mother's explanation, "I guess you're right. But you have no idea how much I was worried about you. I thought you were all dead, even Renji and Shiro, after his kingdom was attacked." Masaki smiled, "Well, you now know that we're all alive and kicking. I overheard several ministers discussing that your lover was planning on helping Shiro restore Shikai, and return Renji to his Zabimaru kingdom as well. You've truly changed him, Ichigo, and I couldn't be more proud of you."

The orangette smiled, "Grimmjow is a good person, he just has a difficult time showing it. He has way too much pride, even for a king." The two shared a good laugh. Masaki sighed, "I do indeed approve of your relationship with Lord Jaegerjaquez, but should he hurt you in any shape or form, I will kill him." Ichigo sweatdropped, she forgot how protective her mother was of her, she being her only child, "It's alright, Mom, Grimmjow would never hurt me. He promised me that, and I have yet to see him break a promise he made to me."

Masaki laughed at that, "Oh Ichigo, I'm so happy for you. I'm happy for Toshiro, Shinji and Izuru as well. They also deserve a chance at happiness." Ichigo playfully scoffed, "Everyone does." The bright orangette's mother smiled, "I see I taught you well." The woman then looked at the grand grandfather clock to the side of Ichigo's large vanity, "Well, look at that. It's fifteen to seven. The ball starts ten after. I suggest you start getting ready." Ichigo groaned, "If only it was just as easy here like it was back home, where I just had several dresses to choose from. Now, I have, like, an entire closet-full alone to choose from."

The strawberry orangette got up and walked over to the closet with 'Princess Ichigo Kurosaki' written on it with gold paint and opened the door, "My, I believe you have more dresses now than all the noble gentlewomen back in Karakura put together. Hmm… let's see… Ah..! Here we go, why not try on this one?" Masaki held up a lovely ball gown sewed from fine turquoise blue silk. It was tight around the waist, and flounced outwards at the skirt, even without an accursed hoop.

Ichigo smiled, "Gotta love your sense of fashion, Mom." She took the ball gown, and walked behind a long folding screen, made from paper with flower designs on the paper to change. As she walked out, Masaki smiled, wiping an imaginary tear away from her eye with the tip of her sleeve, "Oh you look absolutely beautiful, Ichigo. One look at you and Lord Jaegerjaquez will have quite a bit competition."

The orangette smiled at her mother's compliment, "Thanks, I've heard that one from the others more than ten times already." Sitting down at her enormous vanity, the orangette picked up a brush with a lovely ivory handle and began to brush her shaggy orange tresses while her mother applied a bit of make-up and began to apply matching jewelry. Just then, a pair of chambermaids dressed in matching black and white dresses bursted in, bowing, "W-we apologize for our tardiness, Your Highness..!" Ichigo smiled, "Please don't be so worried. I'm basically all ready anyway, thanks to my mother." The maids bowed, "Dowager Empress." Ichigo rose an eyebrow and giggled, "Wow, what a title." Masaki sighed playfully, "Please don't call me that. I prefer Masaki, Dowager Empress makes me sound so old."

The maids looked at each other and bowed again, "Lady Masaki, Lord Isshin is looking all over for you." Ichigo sweatdropped, 'Translation: he's throwing a tantrum, crying and trashing the place.' Masaki sighed, "Very well. But please…" She gave instructions for the jewelry she wanted her daughter to wear, and the maids nodded with understanding.

As her mother left, Ichigo asked, "Where's Toshiro, Izuru and Shinji?" One maid spoke as she exited Ichigo's closet, holding a pair of dark turquoise satin high heels, with pearls encrusted into the sides and heel and slipped them onto Ichigo's dainty, but used feet "Lady Hitsugaya is having her maid preparing her for the ball. As well as Lady Kira and Lady Hirako." The other maid, not nearly as nice and kind as her working partner, as well as unaware Ichigo's long and lasting friendship with Izuru, Shinji and Toshiro, grumbled, "I cannot believe those three servants are now ladies. I have been in love with Lord Cifer for years now, and that white haired whore goes ahead and steals him away from me. The nerve..!"

She was startled when Ichigo shot up from her seat, her chocolate brown eyes glittering like chips of ice, "Who do you think you are? You are now below Lady Toshiro in station and status, so you have no right to speak ill of her. Ulquiorra wouldn't have taken a whore of a woman like you as a lover in the first place. Toshiro is the exact opposite of what you are: she's brave, intelligent and beautiful. You are a coward, you have air in place of your brain and your face is as plain as gruel. And…" She towered over the now frightened maid, to her full height of 5'9, "If I catch whiff of any ill talk of Lady Toshiro, Lady Izuru or Lady Shinji, I will personally see to it that you never work again, being disabled in several areas. Am I clear?"

The maid nodded, standing in the shadow of the princess, cowering at her meager height of 5 feet, "Y-yes, Your H-Highness." The orangette back off and turned around towards her mirror, taking up brushing her hair again, "I don't want to see your face. Leave." When the maid scurried away, Ichigo turned to the other one, and smiled warmly, "I apologize if I snapped at your friend, but…" The other maid frantically shook her head, "N-no, that girl is just a working partner. I never liked her." The princess laughed, making the maid feel warm inside, like all the other people, "Now, shall we prepare for the ball?" The maid nodded and brightened up, "Yes..!"

The maid took rummaged through Ichigo's brand new jewelry box and chose a sparkling pearl necklace and a pair of matching pearl-diamond earrings. She then took a lovely matching diamond ring and slipped it onto her princess's finger. The young maid then took a small chain of delicate pearls and wove it into her strawberry princess's hair, which was pinned up in a slightly sloppy, but formal at the same time, bun. Adding the last finishing touch, she took a white chocker with an opal brooch, swirling with the lovely colors of the rainbow, and wrapped it around the orangette's neck, which was a symbol that showed others that she was the lover of the king of Hueco Mundo, "There, all done, Your Highness."

Ichigo smiled at her reflection, "My, this is awesome work! You're just as good as Shinji when she used to be my stylist. What's your name?" The maid blushed modestly, "M-Miya, Your Highness." Ichigo chuckled and twirled Miya around, practicing her dancing as well as testing out her high heel shoes, "Well Miya, I'm going to see to it personally that you are my personal stylist from now on. That way, I get to get to know you better, plus you don't have to endure all those perverted bastards." The maid, with chocolate brown hair that cascaded all the way to her knees and lovely Blue-Jay blue eyes laughed, "Thanks you so much, Your Highness. I'm so very honored." The orangette giggled, "Call me Ichigo."

The princess then picked up a matching feather fan and Miya gave her a pair of translucent powder blue gloves that reach to her wrists and had fuzz on the ends, "You are a goddess, Your High- I mean- Lady Ichigo. The people of Hueco Mundo are so lucky to have you as their queen, and King Jaegerjaquez is luckier still to have you as his queen."

Ichigo smiled, "Thank you Miya. Now if you'll excuse me…" She twirled around, "I have some men to knock right out of their socks." Miya giggled as her princess swept out of the bedchamber. Right in the receiving room, was a chamberlain, in his all puffed up uniform. He bowed, "Your Highness, I am ordered to lead you to the ballroom. The ball has already began." The orangette followed the little man down several corridors and up a case of winding stairs. The stairs led to a large pair of doors. Ichigo rose an eyebrow, this wasn't how she entered a ball back home. Back in Karakura, she would just enter through the front door and be done with it.

The little man bowed, "I shall introduce you. Please enter the ballroom only when the doors open widely, Your Highness." He disappeared before Ichigo could say anything, even a 'thank you.' Sighing, she listened closely. There much chatter and laughter, as well as the sound of a large orchestra and the clicking of many cups, plates, utensils and gentlewomens' shoes. Finally, she heard the booming voice of the chamberlain as the rest of the guests shushed, "Introducing Her Highness, Princess Ichigo Kurosaki, Princess of Karakura kingdom and the future queen of Hueco Mundo."

The large white doors painted with gold began to creak and groan open. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Ichigo composed herself, making sure that her dress wasn't wrinkled up, her jewelry was all in place and her feather fan was hanging on her wrist on its delicate strap. Then, Ichigo tilted his chin up with a queen's confidence and her posture perfect, she waited for the doors to finish opening, as the light in the ballroom graduately grew wider and wider.

* * *

><p>HAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! How do you think the other nobles and royals from other kingdoms will think of poor Ichi?<p>

**Which one do you think I should do:**

**They'll love her**

**They'll hate her**

**Another king (probably an OCC) falls in love with Ichi and tries to take her away from Grimmy**

**A psycho bitch hated Ichi because she loves Grimmjow and tries to kill her.**

**Options 3 or 4 happen to Toshiro, Izuru and Shinji as well as Ichigo.**

**I personally like option 3, but hey, which ones do you like?**

P.S: When I say 'Ichigo's dainty but used feet, I mean that her feet are pretty and princess -like, but they aren't like baby feet, liek those girls who do nothing but sit around all day just to keep their feet pretty. Eww!

~PLEASE REVIEW! It's partly for my pleasure and partly for the sake of the next chapters


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

This is the seventeenth chapter of "You can't trap Love"

**Hello again and this is the seventeenth chapter of 'You can't trap Love'. Last time, Grimmjow's brand new castle is finished and the entire group moves right in. Grimmjow reunites Ichigo with her family, Renji, Shiro which he's been keeping prisoner. Ichigo then prepares for a homecoming ball, makes a new friend named Miya and is preparing to enter the ballroom. **

**P.S: There's going to the intro of two OCC's in this chapter. They'll both be bad people, trying to get Ichigo and her three friends to 'leave' permantly **

**P.P.S: Other Bleach charaters will be appearing. There's going to be genderbending here, but very little.**

Anyway, enough chitchat, let's get on with the story, nya?~

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>The light from the enormous crystal chandelier inside the ballroom casted a fierce light upon Ichigo, making her wince. She waited until the doors were fully open before walking out of the dark, taking small and considerate steps, as if she was gliding across the marble floor and down the large staircase. An adorable pink blush made its way onto the orangette's face as she felt thousands of pairs of eyes upon her as she continued to walked down the staircase, the rich velvet carpet muffling her high heels.<p>

She looked downish to find Grimmjow in the middle of the ballroom, the crowd of royals, nobles and aristocrats parting away, forming a large circle around the king, as well as paving a path for the orangette princess. Ichigo slowly made her way down the stairs and walked down the paved path, towards her lover. When she finally stood in front of Grimmjow, she deeply curtsied as he bowed lowly, asking, "Princess Ichigo, will you honor me with a dance?" The orangette smiled softly, "The honor would be all mine, King Jaegerjaquez."

Taking her hand, the bluenette led the orangette into a waltz, the orchestra playing a lovely song. While dancing, Ichigo caught several whispers, "Is that Ichigo Kurosaki?" "Of course it is, weren't you listening? Or have you not been reading the paper?" "I heard that King Jaegerjaquez loved her so much that he destroyed her kingdom, as well as invaded the kingdom of Shikai just to get her." "Then, why on earth would the girl love him?" "But, can't you just see the love in their eyes? So romantic~" "Princess Kurosaki is indeed very beautiful." The strawberry princess didn't know what to make of all those comments. How did they know so much about her, and did they have to talk about her like she wasn't there, or she was deaf?

Grimmjow whispered, "You look beautiful. Di' Miya help ya?" Ichigo nodded, "Yea, but I don't really like that working partner of hers." The king scoffed, "Brella, she's a bitch, a skank. Don' worry 'bout 'er. 'll deal wit 'er. C'mon, let's have fun." The two waltzed around the polished floor, and soon, other royals and nobles joined in. After ten minutes of pure heaven, the song came to an end, and the conversations and clattering resumed. Grimmjow smiled and took Ichigo by her hand, leading her towards a group of people, "Ichi, I wanna introduce ya ta some o' my friends."

He approached the group, who looked like all royalty. An extremely busty female with wavy strawberry orange hair and clear blue eyes, dressed in a cream colored gown embroidered with black lace, with a pair of ridiculously high heels, along with diamond jewelry. She was a few inches taller than Ichigo herself, probably a 5'10 or 5'11. She smiled at Grimmjow like an old friend, "So, this is the little flower you've been writing in your letters, hmm?" The bluenette chuckled richly, "Yea. Y'all treat her good. I need ta talk ta those ole geezers ova there." He brought Ichigo into a brief kiss, whispering, "'M gonna be righ' back. Stay 'ere." With that, the king of Hueco Mundo walked away, heading for another small group made up of four other men. One had slick brown hair with matching eyes. The second had messy blond hair, and Ichigo couldn't see his eyes, being covered with the shadows of his heavy bangs. The third was completely bald, with beady eye enhanced with red eyeliner, similar to Grimmjow's green eyeliner. He looked like a noble or an aristocrat, unlike the others. The fourth man was inhumanly tall, with a large scar running down his face and his hair jetting out in spikes all around his head.

Ichigo turned her head to her own little group. To the right of the busty strawberry blond was a purple haired lady, with golden eyes and just a big a bust. She was wearing a chic black dress that sparkled and outlined her hourglass figure perfectly. Her shoes were simple black heels and she wore gold jewelry. Beside her was a younger looked girl, around Ichigo's age, raven black hair that barely reached her shoulders and lovely lavender eyes. She was dressed in a light orange dress that led off a foot away, as a train, and a long slit up her leg, revealing her right leg whenever she moved, with matching orange heels and topaz jewelry. The last lady was on the right of the busty strawberry blond. She was by far the shortest of the three, with long ink black hair that was wound up in two long braids and grey eyes bursting with the 'I-may-be-small,- but-don't-mess-with-me-or-I'll-kill-you' fire. She was dressed in a white ball gown, which was similar to Ichigo's: tight around the waist and flounced out skirt, along with a matching pair of slippers and sapphire jewelry.

The purple haired women smiled like a cat, "Nice to meet you Ichigo. I am Yoruichi Shihoin. The busty strawberry haired lady here is Rangiku Matsumoto. The shortest one over there is Sui Feng. And that is Yumichika Ayasegawa. I'm surprised that you were able to tame that wild cat of a tyrant. Many women have tried, but failed miserably, and ended up getting their reputations shredded up and thrown right down the drain. They still can't show their faces in public without getting laughed at."

Rangiku flipped her wavy hair over her shoulder, "Well, I just wish you luck. Grimmjow's known to go through women like commoners go through money." That earned her a smack in the head by Sui Feng, "That is not true. Grimmjow's never been with a single woman in his life. He claims that they're all, and I quote 'Whores, sluts with no brain, and their bodies look as loose as an extra large shirt.'

Yumichika ignored the two bickering ladies and turned to the strawberry, "Well, how is Grimmjow treating you? He's treating you like the princess you are, right?" Ichigo chuckled, nodding, "Yes, he's been very sweet. He made sure that I had everything I needed while we lived in the forest." Rangiku spoke, "What I want to know is why he insisted on sleeping in the woods for three months when he had three kingdoms to ask for bed and board." Yoruichi chuckled, "My Kisuke probably would've made Grimmjow make it up to him by lending him soldiers to tend to our fields, or lend us a lot of servants for nothing." The orangette chuckled at that. Her father loved to do that as well, just to get a reaction out of his allies. Sui Feng sighed, running her hand through her ravenette hair, "Kenpachi on the other hand, seems so… rowdy lately. Every morning, I can find him in the training arena, beating the soul out of a poor instructor." Ichigo rose an eyebrow, "Your husbands..?" Yumichika nodded and motioned to the four men talking and laughing with her Grimmjow, "Yes. The bald one is Ikkaku Madarame, my husband. He is the wealthiest and most powerful noble in the Bankai kingdom. He's just as fierce in battle as Kenpachi, but not quite."

Yoruichi pointed to the thick blond, who was talking about something or another, getting a low chuckled from the group, "That's Kisuke Urahara, my husband. He's the king of Benihime Kingdom." Ichigo smiled at the name: the Benihime kingdom was a long-time ally of Karakura, and Kisuke and her father were very close friends. Rangiku turned her head to the brunette, and smiled dreamily, "That's Aizen Sosuke, my hubby. He's the king of the Las Noches kingdom. Isn't he dreamy?" Ichigo giggled, "Of course you would think so. You're married to him." The strawberry blond squealed and practically crushed Ichigo in a hug, suffocating her in her enormous bosom, "Oh..! Finally someone understands~!"

Yumichika and Yoruichi managed to pry Ichigo out of Rangiku's grip of death, letting her take in much needed air. Sui Feng jabbed a thumb towards the enormous giant with the sharp hair, "Tha's Kenpachi Zaraki, my husband. He is the ruler of the Bankai kingdom, where the fiercest fighters in the entire world are born, brought up and trained. I'm the head of the Discipline Squads, as well as the queen." Ichigo recognized the name of Bankai kingdom. Many of the soldiers from her father's army came from Bankai.

Yoruichi noticed a slight air of worry on Ichigo's face, and gave her a comforting smile, "Oh, Ichigo, please don't look like that. You're a royal princess and a future queen of one of the five largest kingdoms in the entire world. You're one of us now, don't look so worried." The orangette smiled warmly at the four faces looking at her with pride, pride of being her friend and getting to know her, "Thanks Yoruichi." "Ichigo..! There you are."

The strawberry princess turned to see Toshiro, Shinji and Izuru coming her way, but she barely recognized them, all dressed up. Izuru was dressed in a lovely ball-gown made from lovely pale blue silk, embroidered with navy blue ruffles, with a pair of satin slippers and matching pearl jewelry. Her hair was combed out and pulled into a tight braid, with pearls woven into it. Toshiro was dressed in a fluffy ball-gown sewed from beautiful forest green velvet, the skirt sewed with light green floral designs, accessorized with a pair of matching forest green high heels, and matching emerald jewelry. Shinji was dressed in a one-of-a-kind silver ball-gown, embroidered with light green silk in clever designs of nature. She was adorned with a pair of matching silver silk high heels, and matching emerald-set-in-silver jewelry. All in all, the three were absolutely beautiful.

Ichigo smiled, "My, don't you three look just like princesses." Izuru blushed, "You never told us that coming to a party like this would be so nerve-racking." Shinji sighed, gently fanning herself with a silver feather fan, tiny shards of emerald woven into it, "No kidding. I had three men try and flirt with me in the first hour and a half of the ball." Toshiro noticed the other four and curtsied, "Ichigo, who are these four ladies?" The orangette smiled and made the introductions again. Rangiku smiled, "Nice to meet all of you. I have to say, all four of you have guts. No woman in the past dared to go anywhere near the four you call lovers. They all wanted to, but they didn't want to risk their reputations get destroyed."

Sui Feng looked to the side, and murmured, "Princess of the sluts at three o' clock." The eight ladies turned their heads to see a young lady, probably in her late teens or early twenties, in a scandalously revealing blush pink silk gown, with silver eyes and mud brown hair which was held up in an unnaturally looking tight bun with hundreds of jeweled pins, her face completely caked with makeup, flirting with another suitor.

Shinji twisted her face in a disgusted snarl, "Who's that?" Yumichika scoffed, crossing her arms, "That's Akume Sujimake, the daughter of Toujin Sujimake, a Dutch in the Numeros kingdom. She thinks that just because her father has a bit of meager power and a few extra gold coins in his pocketbook that she can go flinging herself with other men, married or not.

Izuru spat out in disgust, "I hate those type of women. They cling onto a man whenever the opportunity presents itself, all because they need that boost of self-confidence. Being a maid, I see and serve them everyday." Toshiro rolled her eyes, "Come now, let's not let that whore bother us. Let's go get something to drink." Rangiku giggled and crushed Toshiro in her bosom, "Ah, I like the way you think, lil' Shiro..!" The whitette pushed away, taking in deep gulps of air, making the rest laugh jovially.

* * *

><p>As the eight ladies lingered around the buffet table, the men were having their conversation, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra and Gin joining them. Kisuke watched his wife with her friends talking and laughing together, "So, you finally managed to make a catch, hmm?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "A' least my Ichi isn' a hellcat. I still see a bit o' a buise on yer cheek wha' ya do this time?" The blond shrugged, "I dunno. She just bursted and I didn't see it coming." Aizen chuckled, "Anyway, I congratulate you, Grimmjow. I never thought you would ever find a girl to promise herself to you. But, here you are, throwing a ball in that lady's honor." The bluenette chuckled deeply, "Well, it ain't like it was easy, getting' 'er to love me th' way she does now. She hated me when I first met 'er."<p>

Ikkaku rose an eyebrow, "What did you expect? You destroyed her home, and held her parents prisoner." Grimmjow rolled his eyes, again, "Yea, well, I promised Ichi's mom tha' I would help get Karakura back on track. I tried offeri' tha' ta Shirosaki, bu' he hates me, naturally." The eight men shared a laugh at that.

Kenpachi spoke in his deep voice, "You've gotten soft, Grimmjow. I just hope that you haven't been slacking in your combat skills. 'Cause I could use a good brawl." The bluenette let that shit-eating grin creep on his face again, "Say the word, an' 'll be there." Gin then looked at the large clock on top of the wall, which read ten to eleven o' clock, "'Ey, isn't it time fer the Hueco Mundo What-cha-m'call-it dance?" Ulquiorra sighed, "It's the Hueco Mundo _Masquerade _dance, and yes, it's time." All the men lined up on the left side of the ballroom, while the ladies lined up on the right side. The Hueco Mundo Masquerade was invented when a ruler of Hueco Mundo generations ago had trouble choosing a birde. Because of that, the Hueco Mundo Masquerade dance had become tradition that was reformed at every ball Hueco Mundo throws.

The thing was that the first round, one's partner is chosen completely by random, and after that, you may choose your partner for the remaining two rounds. Grimmjow just happened to have the 'dis'pleasure of getting partnered up with one Akume Sujimake. He hated her more than anything or anyone. He hated everything about her: from her personality all the way down to her screechy, nails-on-chalkboard voice. She giggled, holding out a heavily perfumed hand, "Helloooo~ King Jaegerjaquez. It has been _such_ a long time. Where have you been all this time?~" The bluenette refused to answer, he just took the whore's hand and danced with her, doing his best not to breathe through his nose, to make sure that he doesn't pass out from all that heavy perfume.

He looked around to see that practically no one was happy with their partner choices, since pratically everyone at the ball already had a husband, fiancé or a lover. Ulquiorra was dancing with an innocent looking strawberry blond with grey eyes and two crystal slips in her hair. She was Orihime Inoue, the lover of Ishida Uryu, prince of the Quincy kingdom. Nnoitra was dancing with another pure blond with green eyes and huge breasts. She was Harribel Teir, wife of Starrk Coyote and queen of the Los Lobos kingdom. Gin was dancing with a young girl with black hair pulled back with a cloth net and plum purple eyes. Her name was Momo Hinamori, the lover of Shuhei Hisagi, one of the top aristocrats in the Kazeshini kingdom. They didn't look happy, nor did their partners.

He looked around Ichigo, and when he spotted her, he saw red. She was dancing with Tonimaru Sakemari, the king of the Hogyoku kingdom, the only kingdom that gave Hueco Mundo a run for its money in the power lane. He had ankle length silver hair pulled into a tight braid and ice blue eyes, just as cold. His fancy clothing made his stand out, as well as show his status and represent his kingdom's wealth. The poor strawberry princess looked so flustered, while the king was grinning seductively and trying to flirt with her. That grin alone made Grimmjow's blood boil, and the only thing that kept from slaughtering the king was the fact that it would cause an all-out war, which he couldn't afford to have happen, yet.

When the song finally came to an end, Grimmjow immediately tore away from Akume and made his way to Ichigo, who hastily curtsied and practically ran away from the silverette, who watched her with that same sly grin on his face. Grimmjow met up with Ichigo on the balcony, where she was starring over the railing, slightly panting. He spoke, "'Ey Ichi, 're you okay?" The orangette was silent for a moment before turning around and practically tackling Grimmjow into a hug, "H-He… he…" She was so flustered up that she couldn't speak properly. The bluenette rubbed his beloved's back soothingly, "Shh… it's okay, Ichi. He's gone now, an' 'm here. Shh…"

Ichigo took several deep breaths, taking in her lover's calming and musky scent and returned her breathing to normal. Grimmjow then looked her in the eye, "'K, I wanna you ta tell meh wha' he did ta you." Ichigo sighed, "He told me that I should tell me that I should leave you, and return to his kingdom with him after the ball. Then he… h-he…" She began to tremble again, her orange bangs overlapping her eyes. Grimmjow spoke in a soothing and velvety tone that was reserved only for the strawberry, "He wha'..?"

Ichigo took one deep breath, but couldn't speak. Instead, she took Grimmjow's hand and placed it behind _there_. Grimmjow's vision turned bright red. Tonimaru, he..! Grimmjow pulled Ichigo closer, "It's okay now. He's gone, an' 'm gonna make sure tha' he doesn' come close ta you again, m'kay?" Ichigo smiled and gave her beloved a little kiss on the lips, and snuggled into his firm chest, "Thanks Grimmy."

The two walked back into the ballroom and were greeted by Toshiro, Ulquiorra, Shinji, Nnoitra, Izuru and Gin. Izuru noticed that Ichigo's eyes were slightly tinted pink, like she was ready to cry, "Ichi, what happened?" Grimmjow growled to the other three, "Tonimaru's here." The other three immediately scowled fiercely, "Did he…?" The bluenette nodded, "I don' wan' tha' bastard anywhere _near_ Ichig fer the rest o' the night. Get it?" The other six nodded and spread out to spread the news the choosen few. Grimmjow led Ichigo back to the dancefloor, where the second round of the Hueco Mundo Masquerade was already taking place.

The blue haired king took his future queen by the hand, and led her into a waltz, in the middle of the other couples dancing. Out of the corner of his eye, Grimmjow could see Tonimaru dancing with Akume, but his lecherous eyes were still on Ichigo. He scowled horribly and pulled the orangette closer, say, 'Back the fuck off. She's mine, and you can't have her, bitch' without words. The silverette just flashed his infuriating smirk of confidence at the bluenette before turning his attention falsely on the brunette whore.

When the second round ended, there was a ten minute rest before the third and final dance of the Hueco Mundo Masquerade. Grimmjow was beckoned to talk with several other ministers and their royal from another kingdom. Turning to Ichigo, he hugged her and whispered, "Go an' find Rangiku, Yoruichi, Yumichika an' Sui Feng. They'll keep tha' son o' a whore in check. An' if he tries anythin', don' be scared ta yell." Ichigo smiled, "Thanks, but I don't think that it'll come to that." The bluenette kissed her on both cheeks before walking off.

Ichigo found the four girls all sitting at one of the large vacant dining table, each with a small plate with food and a crystal cup filled with fine wine. Yumichika's bored lavender eyes lit up at Ichigo, "Ah, there you are. Come, sit down and join us." She motioned a waiter over, "Please get Her Royal Highness a little something to drink and something to nibble on." The man bowed, "Right away, M'lady," before walking off towards the buffet table.

The orangette waved her hands, "That wasn't necessary, Yumichika. I'm not very hungry or thirsty." Sui Feng sipped her wine, "I don't really blame you. Shinji told me that you for forced to dance with that bastard Tonimaru for the first round of the Masquerade. I really pity you." Rangiku's playful eyes darkened considerable, "Tonimaru's made enemies with every single he has ever been introduced to. My Sosuke hates him because, well, he nearly tried to rape me. Ugh..!"

Yoruichi sighed, "He's already got hundreds of women in his harem back home, but he goes after women here just to piss their husbands or lovers off. He doesn't really care that he's risking an all-out war between all the kingdoms that he's made enemies with. He's far too confident, and someday, it'll be his undoing." Yumichika played with her food, using her fork to draw pictures in the sauce left over on her plate, "Anyway, all the guests have been informed that they are to do their best to keep Tonimaru away from you. Don't worry, everyone here likes you, plus I'm pretty sure that they don't want to risk a negative reaction from Hueco Mundo." Sui Feng sighed, "That man is so incompetent. I truly pity the people under his rule, not to mention all the poor girls who lost their virginity to him, willingly or not."

Ichigo shuddered at that thought, but brushed it away as the waiter returned with a serving platter and set a plate down in front of her and filled her glass with wine, as well as giving the other four a refill before moving on. Rangiku sipped her wine, "Don't worry, Ichigo. You're like a sister to us now. And we would never leave a sister in the cluches of that bastard." She gasped when a warm breath breathed past her ear, "What 'bastard' are you talking about..?"

She snapped around to see Tonimaru standing right there, that smirk still on his face. He tilted the strawberry blond's chin upwards, making her look him in the eye, "It's been awhile, hasn't it… Rangiku..?" Sui Feng growled, reached over and swatted the silverette's hand away from her friend's chin, "Stay… away from Rangiku, you bastard. You lost all privilege to come near her three years ago." Ichigo looked at her new friend's face. It held the expression of one who had seen the very existence of Hell, being scared completely out of her mind.

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes considerably, making her look like a mother wildcat protecting her cub, "Leave us alone, Tonimaru. You are no longer welcomed into our group." The silverette had no expression on for several minutes, before letting a large grin appear on his face, "You're all fools. I don't want that whore of a queen anymore. There's always more fish in the sea." His eyes turned and froze upon Ichigo, shamelessly glancing her body up and down. The orangette scowled that special scowl that she saved for people who _really_ pissed her off, "Fuck off, you sicko. If you come near Rangiku or me again, I won't be able to continue to pretend that I don't want to kill you."

The silverette king just grinned widely and spoke, "Oh, you'll change your tone really soon, Princess." With that, he walked away, probably to harass another poor innocent maiden. Yumichika stood up and went over to the strawberry blond, putting her arms around her shoulders, "Rangiku, are you alright? Should I get Aizen for you?" At the sound of her husand's name, the queen snapped out of her stupor, and smiled weakly, which was so unlike her, "No, don't bother Sosuke with this. He's already got enough weighing on his mind."

Ichigo looked over for the brunette, who was talking with several other gentlemen, "He doesn't seem too preoccupied at the moment." Rangiku smiled, "No, besides, the bastard's gone now." She then brightened back up, "C'mon girls, let's have a bit of fun. Let's celebrate Ichigo, Toshiro, Shinji and Izurus' arrival here." The other four smiled, glad that their friend was back to their regular old self, Ichigo calling for Toshiro, Izuru and Shinji to come over. With that being done, the eight ladies walked together as one large group of hotness and sexiness, having all the single gentlemen at the ball give them cat calls and wolf growls. Ignoring them, the girls made their way out into the lit up garden, laughing and joking around.

* * *

><p>The time grew later and later, and little by little, the guests said their farewells, entered their stage-couches and carriages, heading home. But the eight girls in the garden were still gossiping together, laughing at each other's jokes and jovially teasing each other. Their husbands and lovers didn't have the heart to take those gay smiles off of their beloveds' smiles, so Grimmjow had servants prepare several extra guest bedrooms. <strong>('Gay' in this term mean happy, not the homosexual meaning.)<strong>

Shinji grinned widely, "I still remember the time when we were still really small, and we decided to go exploring in the castle. We accidentally walked on Old Lady Chika wiping off her thick make-up..!" Ichigo laughed, "Oh yea! Her face was so wrinkled and bloated that you would think that she's been around since Karakura was first built up, which was, like, hundreds of years ago." Toshiro chuckled, "She then threw her slippers at us, screeching at us to get out." Izuru laughed at the memory, "And she begged us not to tell anyone. I remember she tried bribing us with candy." She smiled again, "But…" The four spoke in unison, "It didn't work and we told everybody in the palace.~" The eight ladies shared a ringing laugh together.

A bundle of deep chuckling joined them and the girls turned to see their husbands and lovers standing there, smiles and grins on each one of their faces. Yoruichi jumped up and tackled Kisuke in a big bear hug, being part drunk from drinking most of the wine that they had a servant bring out, "Kisuke~ 'M too tired ta go home. I wanna stay 'ere wit Ichi an' the others, m'kay?" The blond patted his wife's hair, just like a master would pet his cat, "You got your wish, princess. Grimmy here set up rooms for us all to stay in."

Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes lit up like fire and she tackled the poor blue haired bachelor, successfully knocking him off his feet and backwards several feet onto his back, furiously nuzzling under his chin, "Thank you Grimmy! Thank you very much!" The other men down-right laughed as Ichigo littered her Grimmy's handsome face with butterfly kisses. It was a bit embarrassing, but hell, Grimmjow sure wasn't complaining.

Ikkaku felt a pair of lithe arms wrap around his neck and a narrow chin rest on his shoulder. He knew it was Yumichika: she was the only one who had the guts to do that, as the bald warrior would flip whenever anyone else would try doing that, "Hey Yumi. You tired?" The ravenette nodded, "Very. I wanna sleep." The bald warrior chuckled, "Well Grimmy, you heard the lady (s). Let's get them to bed or they'll tear us apart, half asleep."

The bluenette chuckled, "Good point." He helped the bright orangette to her feet, cooing like a love-sick bird (cat~ XD), "C'mon Ichi, time ta go ta bed." He swept her off her feet bridal style, seeing as she was exhausted, and the fact that she drank a little more wine than she was used to didn't help much. The rest of the men follow the bluenette's example and gently scooped up their wives and lovers, supporting them and giving them soothing smiles, just an extra precaution, in case they blow.

Grimmjow led the group up the stairs into the guest wing, pointing to the four rooms guest rooms, "Choose whichever one ya wan'. Anyway, 'night, see y'all in th' mornin'." He led Ichigo down the corridor, up a winding case of stairs, separate from all the rest of the bedrooms, which would include Nnoitra, Ulquiorra and Gin's suites and opened the large pair of doors.

He gently laid the orangette down on the enormous bed, and 'ding'ed for Miya. When she arrived, the bluenette had already changed from his stiff and formal attire into a fluffy bathrobe. He nodded to Ichigo, who was struggling to stay awake, "Help 'er chang inta 'er sleeping dress." He left into the living room to give his beloved some privacy.

The maid walked into her strawberry princess's closet, chose an airy and comfortable silk nightgown, held up by two delicate straps and would cut off just several inches past the wearer's knees, if they were 5'6 or taller. Miya then laid it out on a plush chair and helped Ichigo stand, untying her thick sash and unbuttoning her dress, taking it off, "Did you enjoy yourself tonight, Lady Ichigo?" The orangette was a little slow with her words, but managed to answer, "Yes… I made… four new friends… and I saw… Toshiro, Shinji… and Izuru."

The brunette maid smiled, taking off her princess's shoes and jewelry, putting the shoes into the closet and the jewelry back into its respective box, and helped Ichigo into her nightgown, who was still wobbling, "I am very glad that you enjoyed yourself tonight. You might as well get used to all the extravagant treatment. You'll be receiving it everyday for the rest of your life, you know." The two girls shared a little laugh before Miya dimmed the lantern, "Good night, Your Highness," and stepped into the receiving room, where she found Grimmjow sitting on the couch, reading (HELP, the world's ending! Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is reading books! The world's ending! JK XDDD~). She curtsied, "King Jaegerjaquez, Princess Kurosaki is dressed."

The bluenette nodded, "Thanks Miya. Goo' night." The brunette bowed, "And a good night to you too, Your Majesty," before walking out. Grimmjow entered the dimly light bedroom to see Ichigo sitting there, cross–legged her head cocked to one side, like an innocent child waiting for her father to come and sleep with her. The bluenette noticed the exhaustion in her eyes, "Ya still ain't asleep yet?" The orangette smiled, got off the bed and playfully twirled over to her lover, "I couldn't sleep without you here." She dragged him into one last waltz, and the pair sloppily danced over to the bed. Grimmjow then swept Ichigo off her feet and set her on the left side of the bed, while climbing on his own side.

Ichigo set her head onto one of the fluffy pillows, her face almost lost in its fluffiness. Grimmjow smiled warmly as he took his robe off, showing that he was dressed in just a pair of loose silk pants, turned the lantern completely off and slipped under the blankets along with his strawberry. His hand found hers, and their fingers clamped together, fitting together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces.

As he began to drift off, he heard the orangette whisper, "You'll be with me forever, right?" He smiled, "yea, 'M always gonna be there fer ya. Always by yer side." Ichigo smiled, "Promise?" Grimmjow nodded, "Promise." With that, the two lovers fell asleep, with the moon and the stars watching over them.

* * *

><p>Tonimaru looked out the window of his carriage as it rode along the smooth dirt path, out of Hueco Mundo and out into the country-side, heading back for his own kingdom. He had an icy cold scowl etched onto his face. He hadn't expected that bastard Grimmjow to have such a beautiful woman to call as his lover. He had believed that the bluenette was hitched up with some old nag, and he would have yet another thing he could easily mock the king for. But now, he found himself envying the Hueco Mundo overlord, having such a beautiful vixen to call his own. But, he wouldn't let that pass. <em>He<em> was going to be the one who deflowered the lovely Ichigo Kurosaki, and perhaps even take her as one of his mistresses. He had tried to deflower Rangiku three years ago, but that bastard Aizen stopped him and literally had his soldiers on his heel for weeks.

He reached down into a secret compartment under his seat, and pulled out a newspaper. The front page screamed "King Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez finally finds true love! Who is this mysterious girl who had what it took to melt this blue haired tyrant's frozen heart and changed Hueco Mundo forever?" There was a picture of Ichigo looking through a small cart full of some type of food, talking with the vendor at the same time.

He grinned, as he took a hand and stroked her smiling face, 'Don't worry Ichigo. I'll take you away from that hellhole of a kingdom called Hueco Mundo and take you to a better place. You can depend on it. And I'm going to use one Ayume Sujimake to do it.' Tojimaru had talked with the brunette whore, and he had easily found out that she 'loved' Grimmjow and hated Ichigo with a fierce passion. He then called out in his 'I'm-better-than-you, so-you-better-do-what-I-say' voice, "Hey, go faster. I want to get home before dawn." A meager, "Yes Your Highness," and the carriage picked up the pace. The silverette king leaned back, sighing before closing his eyes, resting his eyes, the newspaper and Ichigo's smiling face still in his lap.

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter 17. There's another king who hates Grimmy and is planning to steal Ichi away from him. There's also a whore, but the main problem's not about her. She's not worth talking about anyway. She'll still appear in the story again, don't worry~!<strong>

**P.S: Yes, Yumichika is a female. She seems more female than male to me. WHen I first began to watch Bleach, I thought he was a girl at first, but then got out of the dark ;P**

**~PLEASE REVIEW! It'll help my self-esteem for continue writing~**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

This is the eighteenth chapter of "You can't trap Love"

**Hello again and this is the eighteenth chapter of 'You can't trap Love'. Last time, Ichigo meets four new friends, who are the wives and lovers of four of Grimmjow's friends/allies. She is also indirectly introduced to an evil man, who had a dark past with one of her newly found friends. Ichigo immediately knows that she doesn't like him.**

Anyway, enough chitchat, let's get on with the story, nya?~

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Ichigo winced as the bright sunlight of day pierced through the crack of the curtains and shun right in her face. Forcing herself to sit up, the orangette found that she had minor hangover. Though it was a very small one, it was Ichigo's first one, and it hurt like hell. After drinking from the cup of water set on the bedside table probably by a servant late last night, the strawberry princess looked around. Grimmjow was still asleep beside her, silently snoring. Ichigo smiled, 'Aw, he looks so cute when he's sleep. Like an innocent little child.' She scooted closer, gently lifted Grimmjow's head, placed it into her lap, and began running her fingers through his locks of wild blue hair.<p>

She squeaked when cyan eyes shot up and a playful smirk adorned her lover's face, "Well, if sleepin' in everyday got meh this kind o' treatment when I wake up, I think 'm gonna sleep in everyday." The orangette blushed, and out of natural instinct, shoved Grimmjow out of her lap and turned the other way, huffing. The bluenette chuckled, "Why're ya still so shy? It's no' like you haven't done tha' before." Ichigo relaxed, "Natural instincts, you know, having to fight off so many suitors in the past."

Grimmjow growled and pushed Ichigo backwards, pinned her arms down his hands and looking her straight in the eye. Ichigo could see the possessiveness in his cyan blue eyes as he growled, "Yer mine now. An' 'm gonna make sure tha' no one takes ya away ferm me." The orangette was stunned for a minute before laughing before leaning up and giving her blue haired lover a kiss, "I know. Don't worry, I'm here to stay."

The bluenette grinned and swooped Ichigo up into a steamier French kiss. Ichigo groaned as her lover's tongue crept into her mouth and coaxed her tongue out to play. They finally pulled apart when oxygen became urgent. Ichigo smiled as she gently panted, as did Grimmjow. He pulled her closer to his chest, burying his nose into her bedhead orange tresses, "I can' wait till we're married." Ichigo turned red and murmured, "Pervert," before pecking him on the cheek.

Grimmjow finally let his beloved go and the two got out of bed. Ichigo went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. When she came out, Grimmjow was already dressed for the day, and then wrestling with a brush which was snagged into his tangled hair. Ichigo giggled at the sight of her lover pouting and occasionally wincing at a particularly harsh tug.

After quickly dressing into a plain and simple dress made from sky blue silk, the orangette took the brush from her lover's hair and gently began brushing, making sure not to tug too hard. Grimmjow sighed, "How'd I ever live without ya, Ichi?" The orangette giggled as she tugged the last knot out and smoothed everything out, "There, the wild hairdo that I love." The bluenette ran his hand through his wild locks, "Well, let's go. Th' others're waitin'."

The couple walked out of their private wing and down into the main area of the palace. As they walked into one of the many luxurious living/waiting rooms, Ichigo saw that all the others were already awake, dressed and ready to face the day. Izuru smiled when she saw the orangette as well as he bluenette, "Well, look how finally decided to wake up. Good morning, Ichigo, Grimmjow." The orangette smiled, giving her seven friends a tight hug, "Good morning."

Grimmjow nuzzled Ichigo's hair, "Ichi, I have'ta go, I have crap to do 'fore breakfast, m'kay?" Ichigo chuckled, "Okay, I'll see you at breakfast time." She gave Grimmjow one last kiss before the bluenette left the room. Yoruichi chuckled, "Well, you and Grimmjow seem to be hitting off really well. Kisuke and I broke up three whole times before we got together permanently and got married." Ichigo laughed at the thought of the blond man courting a woman, "I bet."

The orangette sat down on the couch, "Where is everyone?" Sui Feng sipped her morning tea, "All the men told us to stay here until they send a servant to get us. Something about a surprise or something." Yumichika chuckled as she stirred more cream into her tea, "If Ikkaku is planning a surprise, I'm glad that there are the others there help him. The last time he planned a surprise party for my birthday, saying it was disaster is putting it too mildly."

Shinji chuckled, "Hey Ichi, remember your thirteenth birthday, and your dad insisted on planning it alone, without your mom's help?" Ichigo cringed at the very thought, "I remember, and it's not one of my favorite memories." Toshiro chuckled, "Yes, your dad ordered a triple layered vanilla cake with the richest frosting Karakura had to offer, and instead, he received a mere coffee cake, which you hated because you hated coffee cake. That's what happens when you take a delivery without checking if it was the right one." Izuru laughed, "I remembered that he had organized for the most sophisticated musicians to come and play, and instead, he got a country grouping. Everyone was laughing so hard, including you and Masaki. Your dad was blushing like a young girl."

The eight shared a laugh together, sharing their past stories, good and bad. Sui Feng looked at the large clock, which read 10: 32, "We're going to have skip breakfast, if they don't hurry it up." Toshiro shook her head, "Men, always so slow." Yumichika set her teacup down onto the table, "I say we go look for them." Just then, the doors creaked open and a chamberlain entered, bowing, "Your Royal Highnesses, your presence is requested."

The ladies stood up and began to walk, but as they left, they were met with several maids. They were each hold a piece of cloth, "Your Highnesses, you are required to wear this." Before the ladies could say anything, the maids were behind them and tied the blindfolds over their eyes. Sui Feng huffed, "What is the meaning of this?" Izuru tired taking her blindfold off, but one of the maids prevented that, "Did the men ask you to do this?"

The maids nodded, "Indeed. They say it was for a surprise." Toshiro mumbled, "Okay,now this is really starting to get strange." The maids carefully led their ladies down the corridor, helping them down the stairs, around corners and towards the back of the enormous castle, where the back-gardens and courtyards were.

The girls felt the change of their footing, from smooth marble to the bumpy texture of the stone path. Yumichika sighed, "Can we take these blindfolds off now?" The maids giggled, "Not quite yet, Highnesses. Just a little further." Shinji sighed, "I swear, we must've walked through entire palace, without know exactly where we're going."

The ladies walked down the stone path until they ran out of path. The maids then gently untied their blindfolds, "Behold..!" The ladies rubbed their eyes and gasped at the large buffet table laid out for them. Several nobles from Hueco Mundo as well as several royals from other kingdoms which were allies with Hueco Mundo were there, dressed in casual attire.

Shinji was the first to mumble a simple, "Wow." The others were still in shock. Finally snapping out of it, Rangiku asked, "What's all this for?" Aizen gently wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her around in the air, "Just a small appreciation party, dear. But…" He turned to Grimmjow, who had a satisfied smirk on his face, "Yea, 've decided th' marriage date fer Ulquiorra, Nnoitra and Gin. Nnoitra's gonna marry in one month, Ulquiorra in one month an' a half an' Gin in two months."

Everyone clapped and cheered while the three happy couples embraced the other with matching eagerness and joy. Ichigo gripped each one of her friends in a loving hug, "Oh my God, you three will soon become married! I still can't believe it!" Shinji chuckled, "I… know." Toshiro smiled, "I can't believe it either." Izuru had tears brimming in her deep aqua eyes, "I'm so happy." She then whispered into her orangette friend's ear, "Tell Grimmjow we said thank you." Ichigo smiled, "No problem."

Kenpachi grinned widely and slung his muscular arm around Nnoitra's shoulder, "So, you're getting married huh? Good luck with it. Women can be real hell-bitches at times." That only earned a solid kick in the gut from Sui Feng, who had an angry red tick throbbing on her head, "Hell-bitch huh..?" The others laughed: the female ravenette was the only one in the entire world who had the strength, guts and skills to bring the almighty Kenpachi Zaraki to his knees.

With that, the small party went into swing. Plates were filled, cups were poured into, the sound of utensils clattering and people chattering filled the air. Many people came up to the three happy couple and offered their congrats, but more than half of the comments were laced with slight bitterness and jealousy.

The couples invited all stuck together, there wasn't a single lone person at the small gathering. Ichigo, Grimmjow, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Sui Feng, Kenpachi, Rangiku and Aizen were all talking together, laughing occasionally. They were interrupted when Starrk Coyote and Teir Harribel joined them. The brunette king looked tired, as always, but the blond queen had a smile on her face, "Hello, Grimmjow, it's been a while, hasn't it?" She then turned to the orangette strawberry, "And you must be Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm Teir Harribel, and this is my lazy husband, Starrk Coyote."

Ichigo chuckled at the 'lazy' comment, "Nice to meet you Harribel." Aizen chuckled as Starrk yawned, "My you look like you haven't slept in days, Starrk." The brunette spoke blandly, "I didn't. Harribel kept keeping me up." The deeply tanned blond blushed fiercely and smacked him harshly against the head, "Shut up, Starrk!" Rangiku giggled, "After all this time, you're still so shy, Harribel. You should've been over it by now." The blond just huffed and turned her head another direction.

The lazy brunette then said something that smashed the good atmosphere, "Rangiku, are you okay? I saw Tonimaru talking to you yesterday with Yoruichi, Sui Feng, Yumichika and Ichigo." Ichigo and Yumichika groaned, "Oh no," while Sui Feng just face-palmed with an angry tick throbbing on her head again. Aizen's warm brown eyes suddenly shot down in temperature, and they became glittering chips of ice, giving off a glare just as cold, "Rangiku..? Is that true..?"

The strawberry blond stiffened, "Well… you were busy talking with your friends, and he left without too much trouble, so…" Harribel smashed her fist into her brunette's head, hissing, "Nice going blabbermouth..!"Starrk rubbed the enormous bump forming on his head, "Sorry." Aizen's eyes softened as he took Rangiku into a warm hug, "I told you, should that bastard tonimaru ever come near you again, send someone to tell me. I don't want a repeat of what happened three years ago."

The busty strawberry blond just buried her face into her husband's chest, no doubting crying. Sui Feng's eye twitched, "I can't wait for the day when that bastard Tonimaru finally lays dead. The world would a better place without him anyway." Yumichika sighed, "No kidding."

The breakfast ended with a light brunch, considering that the time was running late. The several foreign royals were given the permission to spend the day at Hueco Mundo, and wait until later to start heading home. Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Gin and Ulquiorra were needed at Grimmjow's old castle, with all the generals, armies and weaponry. Aizen, Stark, Kenpachi, Ikkaku and Kisuke accompanied them, leaving Ichigo, Toshiro, Izuru, Shinji, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Yumichika, Sui Feng, Harribel and several other ladies alone in the large new palace. Security had been beefed up since the ball last night, just in case Tonimaru had a plan brewing.

The nine ladies were currently residing in Ichigo and Grimmjows' enormous royal suite, in the second, smaller sitting room. Aizen had had a specially trained guard stand with Rangiku, always within screaming range. He was seething with rage at the very thought of that bastard Tonimaru touching his wife in such a vulgar way. Should he had found out what was happening, he would've had to forfeit his marriage with her, and give her to that bastard. Should he had to do that, he wouldn't have been able to live with himself.

Harribel sighed, "That lazy blabbermouth. If he had just kept his mouth shut…" Rangiku chuckled, "It's okay, Harribel. It couldn't be helped. Sosuke would've found out anyway, and he would've been angrier then than now." Yoruichi rubbed her temples, "I swear, I won't be able to get over this migraine if we don't get off of this 'Tonimaru' subject." Ichigo decided to do just that and turned to her three friends, "So, how's it feel to know that in just a month or so, you're going to be married, huh?"

Izuru blushed a bit, but smiled, "Let's just say that it's something you can never feel again." Ichigo laughed, turning to the other ladies, "Well..? Is it true..?" Yumichika giggled, "You can say that. You'll know when Grimmjow proposes to you, Ichi." The orangette stuck her tongue out playfully, "I know, but that won't be for some time yet. We have to make sure that Toshiro, Shinji and Izuru are happily married first. After all, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra and Gin proposed first."

A servant entered the room pushing a metal tray piled with sweet pastries and steaming tea in a beautiful porcelain tea set. Sui Feng sipped her tea, "I just worry sometimes. A person like him doesn't really deserve the position of king of a kingdom as powerful as Hogyoku. It'll only inflate his already too bloated ego." Shinji nibbled a pastry with cream filling, "No kidding. I've heard rumors go around saying that once a woman he's fucked get pregnant and it's almost _always_ his child, he either has the woman killed or when the child is born, he has the child killed right then and there." Toshiro grinded her teeth together, "I absolutely despise people like that. If only I could… ugh..!"

Izuru placed a pale hand on her friend's slightly paler, smaller hand, "Calm down, Toshiro, one day, Tonimaru's over-confidence will be his downfall." There was a small moment of silence before an irritating screeching was heard, "What on earth do you think you're doing, you clumsy oaf! This is my favorite dress!" The nine dashed outside to see one Akume Sujimake screeching at a poor man servant, who had spilled a small teacup of tea onto her dress, which was, of course, hot pink and make up of the richest material a dutch could afford without going broke.

Harrible's emerald green eyes narrowed into slits, "What's that whore doing here? Don't tell me Grimmjow invited her here. This breakfast party as only suppose to be for people close to him, and you of course." Ichigo just scowled and dashed out just as the brunette whore rose her hand to slap the poor man. The orangette grabbed the girl's wrist, a cold glare starring right into the whore's very soul, "Don't… touch him." The others joined Ichigo out into the hallway, each one glaring harshly. Izuru helped the servant to his feet, and smiled, "Go head for the healer. That bruise on your arm looks bad."

The man bowed gratefully and ran off, holding his upper arm, which harbored an ugly, swollen bruise. The nine ladies then turned their attention back to Akume, who was weakly struggling against Ichigo's grip, "Let… me go… you orange… haired… freak..!" The strawberry's eyes flashed with anger and she literally threw the brunette down, making her fall to the ground and slide several feet. Sui Feng looked at her down over her nose like a noble would do at a judgment for a criminal, "What are you doing here?"

Akume stuck her nose in the air, "I'm here looking for Grimmy. He invited me here, saying that he wanted a word with me." Toshiro rose an eyebrow, "Why on earth would Grimmjow want to speak with a slut like you?" The brunette got up, a smug expression on her blotched up face, "Maybe he wanted to ask for my hand in marriage. After all, I'm _so_ much better than that whore he has right now." Her head whipped to the side when Rangiku slapped her, a fierce red handprint on the brunette's cheek, "Watch it, slut. That 'whore' as you put, is going to be the future queen of Hueco Mundo. And she could easily give to word to have your dad knocked right out of his position as Dutch."

Akume smirked over-confidently, "Grimmy would never do that to my daddy. After all, _I'm _going to be his future queen, not whatever whore." Yumichika scoffed, flipping her hair, "Oh shut up. You're voice is getting quite annoying. But I guess it's fitting for you: an ugly voice for a hideous girl." An red angry tick throbbed on Akume's head, "You snooty little…!" Shinji scowled, "I sugest you shut the fuck up or I'm going to force you to. And trust me, it won't be pretty. Far from it." The brunette didn't want to, but the scowl that was drilling into her by all nine ladies, who were all of higher class in larger, more influential kingdoms than her, glaring down at her, she wisely decided to keep quiet.

Yoruichi bend down to look Akume in the eye, so close that their noses were brushing, "Huh, you really shouldn't be here. Only _couples_ were invited to this _private_ breakfast party. And judging by just how homely and disgusting you look, you surely don't have a husband, a lover or even a suitor for that matter." Akume scoffed, tossing her mousy brown hair over her shoulder, "You don't know what you're talking about, you purple haired freaky hellcat. For your information, I have dozens of suitors who would die for my attention back home."

Harribel scoffed, "Yeah, probably through bribery, or perhaps all these 'suitors' you're talking about are lecherous old farts who just want to get some before they die, hmm..?" The brunette flushed dark red while the nine ladies laughed and giggled at the crude joke. Ichigo then spoke up, looking over the pointer finger she had put to her mouth to hide her giggle, "Anyway, you said that Grimmjow wanted to see you? Where's your invitation?"

The brunette rose a too-thin eyebrow, "What invitation?" The nine looked at each other and chuckled at the whore's ignorance as Ichigo continued, "Grimmjow always sends personal invitations to the guests and friends he wants to come visit him at his own home. And for extra security, he won't allow anyone who doesn't have an invitation inside the palace grounds. So, if what you say is true, and Grimmjow really do want a word with you, you _should_ have an invitation. So, where is it?"

Akume was lost for words: she didn't know that she was suppose to have a personal invite just to see the Hueco Mundo king. She had just assumed that she would just have to tell them that Grimmjow wanted to see her, and they would let her through. She managed to stutter, "W-well, how do I know that this 'invitation' rule is just a lie just to chase me out? Because if it is, you can't get rid of me that easily…!" Harribel chuckled as she whipped out a white envelope that was embroidered with gold, and a blue wax seal with the Hueco Mundo symbol on it, a fierce panther, "Starrk and I got an invitation this morning, inviting us to this morning party, and I still have it."

She continued to speak, "Oh, and if that tiny, peewee brain of yours is thinking of stealing this invitation, it'll only say two things. First, it says my and Starrks' names and it's an invite to a party, not a personal meeting. Second, it'll only prove that you were lying about Grimmjow summoning you, and Ichigo has all and absolute rights to have the palace guards arrest you for trespassing. So, which will it be?"

Sui Feng smirked, "Keep on your pathetic lies and trying to deceive us…" Shinji continued, "Or just get up, dust your scandalous dress off and get your skanky ass out of here and never come back." Ichigo, Toshiro, Izuru, Shinji, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Yumichika, Sui Feng and Harribel all spoke in unison, their tone oozing and reeking of evil sincerity, "So, which will it be?"

As stupid and pitiful as she was, Akume understood that she had lost this round, stood up and stuck her nose high in the air, trying to salvage the last of her pride, "Fine, I will leave for now, but if Grimmjow is angry for missing me later, you whores will only have yourselves to blame." Ichigo smirked, "Ch. Grimmjow would never go after you. He has far higher morals that you. I should know, I'm that 'whore', as you called it, that he chose to be his lover." Akume's eyes shot up with shock, then narrowed her eyes, which didn't look very threatening, "You..! You're the one who stole my Grimmy from me! You man-stealer! I'll make you pay for this! My daddy's the…"

Ichigo interrupted, in a mocking screeching tone that make all her friends laugh, "The Dutch of the Numeros kingdom. My daddy's _really_ powerful. My daddy's _really_ rich. My daddy's… my daddy's..!" Her mocking smile then suddenly turned into a frightening scowl. It was through her sheer will power that kept Akume from turning on her heel and running out the hall crying 'monster!' Ichigo grinded out, "I don't give a fucking shit about what your precious daddy is. Here, he's nothing, in the lower class of the nobles. He has close to no power here in Hueco Mundo. Even if he did have a bit of meager power back in Numeros, that power can't even come close to touching me. I'm the princess of the powerful Karakura, which as you're a mere duchess of a small kingdom. So shut up with all your 'My daddy's'!

The brunette was slightly cowering by the time Ichigo finished. Her body was quaking and her eyes held genuine fear. Toshiro gave her the such a cold glare that shivers physically wracked down Akume's spine, "Now, I suggest you leave as quietly as you snuck in here, before we call for the guards and have you arrested for assaulting royalty. The charges and the money it'll take for your bail out of the Hueco Mundo prison as well as lawyers for your trail will completely drain your father's pocketbook dry as well as ruin your reputation in both Hueco Mundo and in Numeros. And think about all the 'fabulous' things that you'll be missing once you are condemned in the poverty of peasants. You wouldn't want that, now would you?"

Akume looked even more frightened at the thought of no more power to flaunt around and dashed off, the clicking of her high heels soon gone. But her heavy perfume still lingered, so much that Izuru and Yumichika threw open the surrounding windows, gasping for breath and using the silk curtains to accelerate the circulation. Rangiku looked to her orangette friend, "You should inform Grimmy about this. A stupid girl like that shouldn't be able to get past palace security just like, especially the way she was dressed and all that heavy perfume and tacky jewelry. It's like she actually expected to see Grimmy."

Sui Feng scoffed as she held her sleeve to her small nose, "Such an idiot. Anyway, I suggest we leave and wait for our husbands to come back. Kenpachi told me that they will be having lunch back at Grimmjow's former castle and will be back before dinner." Shinji grinned, "How about we go horseback riding? I haven't felt the wind in my hair for ages now." Toshiro spoke, "It's only been two days since we've arrived, but I second Shinji's suggestion." The other's agreed as well. Toshiro, Izuru and Shinji hurriedly returned to their chambers to change while Ichigo lent Rangiku, Yoruichi, Yumichika and Sui Feng some extra brand new riding attire before changing into her old riding outfit.

The nine met up at the main doors and walked out into the front courtyards, towards the stables. Several stable boys were already waiting there, holding nine proud horses: four stallions for Ichigo, Yoruichi, Sui Feng and Harribel and five mares for Toshiro, Izuru, Shinji, Rangiku and Yumichika. With a heave, the nine mounted onto their horse, the guards pulled the enormous spiked iron gates apart and the nine thundered out of palace grounds and towards the large pasture nearby. Ichigo lingered back and handed one of the guards a small folded up piece of paper, whispering, "Should I not have returned by the time King Jaegerjaquez and his comrades return from his former castle, please give this to him, will you?" The guard bowed, "Yes, Your Highness." The orangette nodded, "Thank you, but if I do come back when King Jaegerjaquez returns, just throw it away, alright?" The guard was stunned at the careless order but bowed, "Yes, of course." Ichigo smiled her last thanks before spurring her horse forward with her heel to catch up with her friends.

* * *

><p>After a nice day of riding, the nine finally decided to head back for the palace, as the sun was beginning to set. Rangiku sighed happily as their horses trotted along at a smooth and rocking pace, "Ah, all that riding made me hungry, even after that picnic we had for lunch." Sui Feng sighed, running her hand through her raven black hair, "I have to agree, I haven't felt so tired in a long time. Maybe it's because of yesterday's ball." Shinji sighed, "C'mon, let's get back. Nnoitra's gonna throw a tantrum if I'm not back before nightfall. He'll send out all his soldiers looking for me and that's going to be very embarrassing."<p>

The nine rode in peace down the dirt path and soon, the palace was within sight. With a snap of their reigns, the ladies briskly rose their horses to and through the palace gates, personally walked their horses into the stable, unbuckled their saddles, and entered the palace again. Each one of their husbands and lovers greeted them like children greeting their parents, grabbing them and swinging them around in the air, even Kenpachi and Starrk.

Gin furiously nuzzled Izuru's hair, "Where were ya? I was getting' worried half ta death." The soft blond chuckled, "It's alright, Gin. I just went for a horseback ride with the others. Even we girls need exercise you know." Nnoitra chuckled richly as he kissed Shinji deeply, "Ya got me all worried fer nothin' huh?" The stronger blond giggled, returning the kiss, "Sorry."

Ichigo smiled at Grimmjow's face, "Did that guard give you my note?" The bluenette's kind expression turned into a hardened one, "Yea, I would never wanna talk wit' tha' slut Akume. 'M gonna 'talk' wit the king o' Numeros, get tha' Dutch suspended fer a while." He then grinned, "A servant told meh abou' wha' ya did ta tha' whore. Wish I was there, watchin' and laughin'." Aizen chuckled, twirling his beloved wife around, "Yes, I wish I was there too. I heard that you slapped her, is that true, my fiery little flower?" Rangiku giggled, "Yes, you can say that."

Kenpachi nearly crushed Sui Feng's delicate frame in his over-sized and muscular arms, but the little and petite ravenette was far stronger than she looked, being able to withstand a hug from such a strong fighter and being able to continue talking and laughing as if it was nothing and spoke in his deep, thundering voice, "What I wanna know it what that slut wanted in the first place. She knows that she can't get the riches that she wants here."

Sui Feng scoffed, pecking her husband on the cheek, on the long scar that ran down his entire face, "She wanted to talk with Grimmjow, probably to try to convince him to get him to break up with Ichigo, and probably fail at that."

Yumichika giggled as Ikkaku swept her off her feet, twirling her around in circles, "Anyway, I missed you today, Ikkaku. What were you doing at the military castle?" The bald noble chuckled, "Just listening to all the crap the old farts had to offer, checked all the weaponry, all the usual shit." Kisuke gently set his wife down, "Well, I'm hungry, shall we go have dinner? Grimmjow insisted that we stay one more night and head home tomorrow afternoon, after lunch." The men had to hold back comforting coos when their wives and beloveds pouted and began to mock-cry, saying that they didn't want to go home.

The couples walked into the immense dining hall, where a dinner for eighteen was set up. The men let their lovers sit down before sitting down themselves and the servants set down a plate full of their appetizers and first course: a nice warm broth and freshly cooked eggs with crisply baked bread. After that, the meal went very smoothly as they conversed and laughed. Soon, desert came: chocolate cake with raspberry frosting and strawberry topping, Ichigo's absolute favorite, though vanilla cake with strawberry filling and whip cream came in as a close second.

After dinner, the couples all retreated into the main living room, larger than a small neighborhood of peasant housing, a cheery fire roaring in the fireplace and tea steaming in a china teapot. The girls all fell asleep not too long after that, having to deal with such an exhausting whore in the morning and spending the entire day riding and having fun.

Starrk smiled warmly as he ran his fingers through his wife's soft, pure blond hair, "She's so beautiful. I was so happy the day she accepted my marriage proposal." Aizen placed a kiss on Rangiku's forehead, "I was so joyful that I was able to prevent that bastard Tonimaru from deflowering my dear. Should I had not, I would have had to given her up to that silverette, and should I have done that, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself right now." Ikkaku brought Yumichika's face close to his own, and pecked her supple lips, "Yumi's like my world. If something happened to her, I, well,… let's just say it wouldn't be pretty."

Kenpachi wasn't the type to get sentimental, but with his beloved Sui Feng, it was a different story. He gently wrapped one of his arms to support her back and the other under her legs, so that she was snuggling up against his chest, pecking her forehead, "Sui Feng's the only one that could come close to defeat me. When she did, I knew I had to marry her. I just had to." Kisuke smiled down at Yoruichi's peaceful sleeping face, "Things were rough when Yoruichi and I got together. We broke up three times before we finally committed ourselves to one another and married. Now, I'm glad that I was so determined back then, or I might not be as happy as I am right now."

Nnoitra, Ulquiorra and Gin smiled down at their soon-to-be brides. Gin stroked Izuru's hair, "I can' wait till we're married. Then she's gonna me mine forever." Nnoitra brought Shinji into his lap, her head laying on his should at a tilt, "Same. 'M gonna kill whoever tries ta steal Shinji away ferm me." Ulquiorra just smiled, absently stroking Toshiro's white hair, "I just want to protect her. I don't want to have to keep on fighting for her. I just want her to stay by my side, so that I can take care of her and provide for her." Grimmjow peered down at Ichigo's sleeping face. She looked like an innocent child, protected from all the ugly things of the world, and slowly nodded, "Yea, bu' I wanna protect Ichi as much as I wanna ta provide fer and spoil 'er. She's m' everythin', an' she's gonna stay tha' way."

The clock struck one o' clock, and the men decided to head for their rooms. Aizen, Kisuke, Ikkaku and Kenpachi headed for the guest wing, while Nnoitra, Ulquiorra and Gin headed for their suites and Grimmjow walked up the short staircase that led to his and Ichigo's royal suite. Laying her down on the bed, he removed her leather riding boots and pants, making sure that her shirt was long enough to cover her upper thighs. With that, he changed into his pajamas, which was just a pair of warm pants, climbed into bed, turned the lantern off and brought Ichigo closer to his chest, breathing in her still addicting scent before closing his eyes, 'Yea, Ichi's m' everythin'. 'M gonna protect 'er and spoil 'er. Nothin' an' no one can take Ichi away ferm me. I promised 'er tha'." And fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Akume was furiously pacing back and forth in her own chambers back at her father's mansion in Numeros. She was changed into a translucent pink silk nightgown, and she was biting her thumb nail, which was stained with red cherry blossom juice. On her fancy desk was a telegram on elegant stationary:<p>

_Dear my fair lady Akume,_

_I have come to understand your bitterness towards the Princess Ichigo Kurosaki. I can help you dispose you of that burden and crown you the future queen of Hueco Mundo. All you must do is head for Hueco Mundo, seek an audience with King Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and convince him that his precious princess is cheating on him, that she is seeing other men. Should you accomplish this task, send another telegram telling me so. My address: Hogyoku Imperial Palace, Hogyoku Kingdom. _

_Please succeed, it will make my job all that much more simple and our goal so much more easier to achieve._

_Sincerely:_

_King Tonimaru Sakimari, King of Hogyoku kingdom_

She had tried to do so, and everything had gone according to plan, but those whores had to interfere, and now, she was forced to tell her failure to the king of Hogyoku, of all people, how humiliating! Akume sat down in a plush chair, all huffed out. She had no choice, if Tonimaru didn't hear from her, he said that he would hunt her down and force the truth out of her. First, she hated pain and second, should her father and mother catch wind of what she was doing, she would be exiled from the Sujimake family.

The brunette took out her telegraph and began to tap in her message:

_Dear Your Majesty Sakimari,_

_My dearest apologizes of my failure to speak with King Jaegerajaquez. He was gone from the palace and I was infiltrated by his whore and her slut friends. But please do not fret, Your Majesty. Just give me five more days and I shall be able to have a word with the king of Hueco Mundo._

_Please forgive me for this most humiliating failure. It will not happen again, I assure you._

_Sincerely_

_Lady Akume Sujimake, Duchess of Numeros _

When the message was typed out onto paper, the brunette summoned a silent messenger and gave him the paper, sealed with the Sujimake family crest, a cherry blossom in orangy red wax, "Have this delivered to the Hogyoku palace immediately. And I want you to keep your lips sealed, that is if you want to keep your job here at the Sujimake manor. Am I understood?" The messenger bowed low, "Yes, m'lady Suijimake," and quickly dashed out of the room.

The brunette ran her brush through her stringy hair one last time before blowing out her candle and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Whew! This is the longest chapter I have ever written, EVER! I hope you all like it! Tonimaru's gonna use the whore Akume to get to Ichi! Oh no, Grimmy, you better look out!<p>

**Anyway, I can't believe that Thanksgiving's over already! I'm so sad, I don't wanna go back to school and do schoolwork. I wanna sleep in and go on the computer! Ah well, can't wait until winter break! XDDDDDDDD**

**~PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS, THANKS YOU ALL FOR SUPPORTING ME ALL THIS WAY! XDDD**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

This is the nineteenth chapter of "You can't trap Love"

**Hello again and this is the nineteenth chapter of 'You can't trap Love'. Last time, Grimmjow and all the other royals and nobles planned a surprise breakfast party for Ichigo and the ladies. Then Grimmjow announces the date Ulquiorra, Toshiro, Nnoitra, Shinji, Gin and Izuru are going to be married. Everyone is happy, until later, when Ichigo and the others discover the whore Akume Sujimake trying to sneak into the palace, in order to have a 'word' with Grimmjow. The ladies managed to chase her out and return to their fine day.**

Anyway, enough chitchat, let's get on with the story, nya?~

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>The next morning slowly crawled up from the horizon, but this time, it was Grimmjow who woke up first. He sat up and ran his hand through his wild sky blue bedhead while looking out the large window at the rising sun, just barely peeking over the horizon. The great grandfather clock read 6 in the morning, the chimes already gone off. The bluenette turned to look down at his still asleep orangette angel and smiled at the innocent expression etched onto her face. It was as if she was a little child with not a care or worry in the world.<p>

Tossing his sheets aside, Grimmjow got out of bed and went into his closet, chose a casual yet tasteful outfit for the day and changed into it. After dressing, the bluenette king exited his closet and after writing a note for his beloved orangette princess, he left the royal suite and headed for his office. After all, being the king of one of the most powerful and wealthiest kingdoms in existence wasn't all funa dn games. There was tons of paper work that came along with it.

As he sat down at his desk, Grimmjow noticed a pile of heavily perfumed letters, written on elegant stationary, some paper pink, others cream color, several peach shaded. Grinding his teeth together, Grimmjow grumbled, 'Ya'd think they'd a'ready get the point tha' I ain't interested.' Without even looking at them, the bluenette threw them into the fire, the sickening mixture of perfume still drenching the air. The blue haired king threw the windows behind his desk and chair, on the furthest wall from the door, wide open, but left the translucent curtains closed, before sitting down, dipped his quill pen in ink and began to furiously scribble away at the high pile of papers.

As the bluenette stopped after a bit to rest his cramping up hand, a attendance entered with a small file in his hand and bowed, "Your Majesty, here is a report for the currant casings." Grimmjow's eyes narrowed at the mention of the topic. Recently, there have been several robberies within the markets and shops of Hueco Mundo. The strange thing was that only stores that sold the latest fashions in womens' clothing and expensive jewelry were broken into. Grimmjow could understand the jewelry, but womens' clothing? Really?"

The bluenette took the file and barely skimmed through it, "M'kay. Get back ta yer post, an' gimme more info if ya get any." The attendance bowed again before walking out. The king then thoroughly read through the information. Another batch of shops were robbed, as well as a popular stand in the main market towards the north which were known for its famous and beautifully made 'love' jewelry, such as chains, rings, bracelets, cuffs, ect. The other shops were all shops that he had ordered many of the outfits that know are hung up in his beloved Ichigo's closet.

Sighing, dubbing the information useless, Grimmjow dropped it into a drawer and forgot about it. After a cookie and a cup of morning cocoa, the bluenette got back to work, the sun now rising up into the sky.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's eyes fluttered open, and she slightly groaned as she sat up in the bed. The orangette was slightly surprised to find the left side of the bed empty already, but got over it when the clock struck 9 in the morning. Getting up, Ichigo walked into her closet and changed from her nightgown into a simple silk dress of white, embroidered with golden flowers and a matching shawl. Slipping on a pair of beautiful but comfortable matching slippers, Ichigo left to find everyone already up.<p>

The orangette strolled up, down and around the palace until she heard the laughter of Shinji and all the others. She followed it into a smaller, spare sitting room and opened the door, to find all eight of the girls sitting there, talking and having a light breakfast. Izuru smiled at her, "Ah, there you are, Ichigo. You're finally awake. Come on, have something to eat." The orangette did just that and sat down in a spare place on the couch, taking a teacup and saucer, sipping the steaming tea.

Rangiku, always being the one to start gossip, spoke as she aimlessly stirred nonexistent sugar in her tea, "Hey, did you hear about the bundle of robberies lately?" Toshiro rose an eyebrow, setting her cup and saucer down, "What robberies?" Yoruichi nibbled on a small scone, "From what I've heard, someone's been breaking into stores in Hueco Mundo and stealing everything on the shelves." Sui Feng continued, "The strange thing is though, this robber only breaks into stores that sell womens' clothing and expensive jewelry."

Harribel rose an eyebrow, "If it was just jewelry, I could understand, but womens' clothing..?" Yumichika giggled, "Maybe it's a poor man who just wants to make his wife happy. I know that Ikkaku would do anything to make me happy. But I never ask him to, of course." Izuru took a hasty sip, "Even so, has Grimmjow taken any leads?" Ichigo thought for a moment and recalled talked with Grimmy about it, "From what I've heard, no. He's using the list of all the robbed stores and trying to figure out what to do or even better, who it is. But so far, nothing."

Shinji then asked, "Are Nnoitra and the others helping?" Ichigo tapped her chin, "I think so. Even if they didn't do so voluntarily, Grimmjow would've forced them to anyway, so yeah…" Rangiku sighed, standing up, "Well, I think I'd best go see how my packing's coming along. We'll have to leave pretty soon." Ichigo tried smiling, but it didn't come out the way she wanted it to, "Don't worry, we'll be seeing one another again really soon. Remember, Shinji's wedding is only three more weeks off."

Harribel smiled, "Oh yes. We'll be back to help you prepare. After all, the best deserve the best, don't they?" The other eight girls laughed and agreed, after all, all their weddings were absolutely fabulous, the best day of their entire lives.

As Rangiku, Yoruichi, Sui Feng, Yumichika and Harribel left to head or their guest wings, Toshiro, Shinji and Izuru walked off all in different directions, doing who-knows-what. Ichigo headed for Grimmjow's office. She knew that he had been spending a lot of time there, and she understood completely. Wasting so much time on her and these parties probably had taken a toll on his paperwork. The orangette made a quick stop at the kitchen before continuing her trek for her beloved's office. The strawberry princess found it, knocked and entered after hearing the booming "Come in."

Ichigo stepped in to find an equal stack of papers in the 'finished' pile and the 'still needs to be finished' pile. The bluenette already looked exhausted, and it wasn't even 11 in the morning. The orangette smiled, set the tray of tea and pastries she was carrying and gently began to rub the blue haired king's shoulders, cooing, "Aw, is lil' Grimmy all tuckered out..?" The bluenette practically purred in the orangette's embrace, "All my counselors're useless. They think tha' ju' 'cause'm nice now tha' they can push everythin' onta me. Jerkasses."

The orangette smiled, "Don't worry, you'll pull through. Here, I brought you a little something to help tie you over." She poured a cup of Grimmjow's favorite cocoa and gave it to him, seeing as he didn't like tea very much, and placed the dish of pastries in font o fhim, "Here, eat up." As the bluenette munched on, Ichigo took a look at all the files marked, "Currant case." They were filled with short lists of the shops that have been robbed and several stray people who may be considered suspects, "Not getting anywhere with these robberies, huh?"

The bluenette king set his cup down and sighed, "No' really. 'M tryin, bu' it ain't helpin'." Ichigo smiled, pecking her beloved on the forehead, "It's okay, keep on trying. I'm sure you'll catch him." She sat down on the couch with occupied a small portion of the enormous office and took a Shakespeare book off the shelves. Opening it, the orangette began to read, as well as keeping her lover company as he continued to work, occasionally sneaking peeks towards his orangette strawberry angel.

* * *

><p>Tonimaru was sitting in one of his spare bedroom suites. There were many of these rooms all around the palace just for him. Nobody understood why he wanted so many bedrooms, but since they were far too afraid to ask, the silverette got his way, as always. He had his eyes closed, lounging on an enormous crimson satin chair, with one women pouring wine into a golden goblet and another sitting in his lap, pressing her bosom close enough to his face.<p>

The silverette cracked his ice blue eyes open when he heard the door creak open and a maid came in an bowed, "Master, here are the items you 'ordered' from Hueco Mundo." Several more ladies came in, half pushing carts while the other half carrying baskets. The silverette grinned, "Excellent, set them down and you're all dismissed." He gave the two women now perched on his lap an ample kiss on their cheeks, "And you two doves as well. I'll see _you_ later, alright..?" The two harem ladies returned that seductive grin, "Yes, _Your Majesty_," before leaving, but not before purposely flouncing their already scandalously short skirts high enough to show their asses. Tonimaru grinned, he loved his harem, which was considered the largest harem on his half of the world. In fact, the silverette had his entire palace staff made up of females. There wasn't a single man within his domain except for his counsel. And that was the way he liked it.

The silverette got off his chair and took a look at the material on the cart. There was silk, velvet, satin, every type of material Hueco Mundo had to offer, crafted and stitched into absolutely breathtaking gowns and dresses, all in the latest fashions, for women, of course (Can you all guess who the theif that Grimmy's looking for is? I'll give you a hint: he had silver hair, ice blue eyes and loves women*)

He then lifted the lids of the baskets, to be blinded by the ample and ample amounts of jewelry. Rings, bracelets, cuffs, chains, you name it, it was in there. Smiling in satisfaction, the silverette rang for a maid to carry all of this into his main bedroom suite, where he always slept and finished his work. He went ahead into his rooms, the maids lagging behind. There was a small, spare room that was accidentally built in when his palace was under construction. He had never truly found a use for it, that is, until recently.

Pictures from newspapers, paintings and portraits of every size were posted and mounted everywhere of a certain orangette strawberry. Her smiling face was everywhere. Yes, you could say that Tonimaru was basically stalking the poor Ichigo. Ever since that night at the ball, Tonimaru couldn't keep his thoughts off her. Though she didn't have the enormous bust that he normally enjoyed on women, her face and figure completely made up for that, as well as her refreshing, explosive personality. The silverette had never felt like this about anyone. He had always thought of women as toys, have your fun with them and when you're done with them, throw them out.

But Ichigo wasn't like all the obedient Tonimaru had in his harem. She spoke her mind without hesitation, her laugh was like cold drink on a hot summer day, and it didn't hurt that she had a body that not a single one of the women the silverette had in his harem possessed. He could feel a major arousal coming on just thinking about having the feisty orangette under him, writhing and screaming his name with him inside her virgin ass.

Licking his lips, the silverette waited until he heard the maids leave and then stepped out to find the carts and baskets nicely place there. Taking them inside the room, Tonimaru moved an enormous portrait of Ichigo that he had an artist paint, all according to the clippings in the paper, revealing yet another room. This one, was bundling with sparkling dress, all laid out and dressed onto dummies. The jewelry all accurately placed upon faceless head dummies glistened like stars in the evening sky. The silverette added the newest dresses and jewelry to his collection, 'Soon, my sweet strawberry, we'll be together, and I'll spoil you like the queen that you are.'

* * *

><p>Ichigo shuddered as a chill run up her spine, yet the fire was cheerfully crackling in the fireplace. Grimmjow rose his head from his last dozen papers, "Wha's the matter, Ichi, ya cold?" The orangette shook her head, "No, I'm fine. Finish up your papers. It's almost time for Rangiku, Yoruichi, Yumichika, Sui Feng and Harribel to leave." The bluenette grinned at his beloved, "Don' look so put out. They're gonna come back when Nnoitra, Ulquiorra an' Gin get married." Ichigo stuck her tongue out, "Shut up and get writing." The bluenette laughed at that, but did so anyway.<p>

After a small picnic lunch out in the palace garden, it was finally time to say good-bye. Ichigo, Grimmjow and the others watched Rangiku, Yoruichi, Yumichika, Sui Feng, Harribel and the others mount their horses. Rangiku had crush Ichigo, Toshiro, Izuru and Shinji in a death hug, sobbing her good-byes. Aizen tried to console his weeping wife while the others tried to pry the four poor girls out of the 'Valley of Death.'

After making sure that their bodies didn't have any broken bones, the four waved good-bye until their friends were no longer visible. Gin wrapped his arms around Izuru, "Don' cry, sweetie. They'll be back in o' couple o' weeks, fer the weddin's. M'kay?" The softer blond wiped away a lingering tear, "You're right." Ichigo smiled warmly, "Well then, shall we go in? Grimmy still has a lot of work to do." The bluenette pouted while his friends laughed at his misfortune. Even Ulquiorra let out a deep chuckle, which has never happened before, but love can change anyone.

* * *

><p>"Argh!" Tonimaru growled as he crumbled up the telegram that came from Akume, throwing it away. His brow was furrowed down with displeasure, 'She failed! I can't believe it.' He then sighed, "Well, I really shouldn't be surprised. She's nothing but a lowly duchess, not amount to much." The silverette sat down, and began to tap out another message with his telegraph:<p>

_Dear the lady Akume Suijimake,_

_I have received your letter, and I have to say, I am indeed very disappointed with your failure. But, as the gracious king that I am, I have decided to indulge your request. I shall give you five more days to succeed in this little 'plan' of yours. Should you succeed, I will rise your family status into that of high monarchy noble. But should you fail, well, let's just say it will not work in your favor._

_Remember, only five more days for your success._

_Sincerely,_

_The King Tonimaru Sakimari, King of the Hogyoku Kingdom_

The silverette then folded the paper into an envelope, sealed it with wax, pressing the Hogyoku kingdom cress into the hot wax, a sphere with a dot in the middle. He then called a messenger, handing her the envelope, "Get this delivered to the Numeros kingdom immediately." The young messenger bowed, "Yes, Your Majesty," and walked out of the room.

With one last smirk, Tonimaru sat down and waited for the time to past, aimlessly browsing through a book, 'Just you wait, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. I'll steal your precious strawberry princess, and completely eliminate your pitiful kingdom. Then, I'll be the ruler of the most powerful kingdom in the world..!' He let out a deep chuckle, one that sent freezing chills down anyone's back.

* * *

><p><strong>That's crappy chapter 19. I had a minor case of Writer's Block, but it's getting more and more serious. That's why this chapter's so chort compaired to the other chapters. I have absolutely no idea what to put in between the gap from now until Tonimaru makes his move. <strong>

**Help me! Please, if you have any ideas at all, PLEASE tell me in your reviews. I don't like Writer's Block, and I want to get rid of it. PLEASE HELP ME!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ~~~~~~~~~ THANKS! XD**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

This is the twentieth chapter of "You can't trap Love"

**Hello again and this is the twentieth chapter of 'You can't trap Love'. Last time, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Yumichika, Sui Feng and Harribel all returned home, after teary farewells and hugs of death, courtesy of Rangiku. As well, there have been robberies within Hueco Mundo's marketplaces, as the burgular is only targeting stores which sell women's clothing and jewelry. Meanwhile, in the Hogyoku kingdom, Tonimaru is planning something for our young orangette princess**

**P.S: In this chapter, I'm going to write out the weddings. It'll probably take another chapter to take it all, but stay with me, 'kay? Thanks XD**

Anyway, enough chitchat, let's get on with the story, nya?~

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>The days past like the river's rushing waters. The days came and went, and before anyone knew it, the time had come for Shinji and Nnoitra to finally marry. Rangiku, Yoruichi, Yumichika, Sui Feng, and Harribel were personally invited to the palace in advance as special guests and helped with the wedding preparations. Of course, Shinji and Nnoitra had all the say in the matter, considering it was their wedding, but they didn't do much work.<p>

Finally, that day came. That special day for the strong blond and the ravenette. The enormous palace gardens have been transformed into a beautiful outdoors chapel, with white wooden seats for the guests, an authentic altar with a rich red carpet leading to, a delicate white arch in the background behind the altar, with flower vines woven onto it and a pair of brass bells handing from it. Guests of all status were invited from far and wide. Ichigo, Toshiro and Izuru were currently in Shinji's chambers, preparing her for her own wedding. Grimmjow had Nnoitra dress in the royal suite, along with Ulquiorra and Gin. Although the others were very close friends, they were still forbidden to help the bride and groom get ready.

Ichigo smiled as she tied a white satin ribbon into Shinji's flowing bond locks, slightly pinning them back, "You look absolutely magnificent, Shinji. Just like the angel Nnoitra sees you as." Shinji blushed, "Do you really think so?" Izuru gently ran a lint brush down the fluffy white skirts of her friend's wedding gown, "Absolutely breathtaking, Shinji. I can't believe that _the_ Shinji Hirako, the one women who took pleasure in rejecting men, is finally binding herself to a man for life."

Toshiro chuckled as she arranged Shinji's bouquet of sterling white roses and purple violets, tying the bustle together with a sweeping white ribbon, "Well, this is going to be happening to us all soon afterwards. We might as well savor our last moments of freedom before we're married." That earned a laugh from the other girls, knowing that they were more than willing to give up their freedom if they could stay with their lovers forever.

Shinji stepped into her white slippers, and looked into her full body-length mirror as her friends add the last finishing touches to her wedding assumable. Ichigo clipped on a glistening opal necklace hanging from a silver chain around her neck, Izuru tied a large white ribbon around her waist, making a bow in the back and Toshiro combed her still loose-hanging hair, the tumbling waves that were pulled back by the white ribbon.

Finally, the three girls placed a small tiara, sparkling with diamonds set into silver, with a translucent veil hanging from it, onto their friend's head, completing her look. Izuru sighed, "You look like true princess." Shinji smiled, just adding to her natural beauty, "Thanks, not just for all this, but for everything." She then sighed, slightly downcast, "If only my family were here to see this." Ichigo, Toshiro and Izuru all knew that Shinji's mother was killed due to an illness and her father just vanished several weeks after his wife's death, leaving the only eight years old Shinji to fend for herself.

Ichigo smiled warmly, "Shinji, if your parents _were_ indeed here, they would be as proud of you as we all are." Toshiro brushed a stray strand of blond hair out of Shinji's face, "Yes, so please don't be sad, Shinji. It's your wedding day, the day you're supposes to the happiest. So smile, I'm sure no one would want a frowning bride." The blond chuckled, "True, thanks you guys." Toshiro smiled and looked at the clock, "We still have several minutes before the all the guests arrive and are seated. Shall we go over your speech again?" The blond sighed, "Fine. I, Shinji Hirako, hereby…"

* * *

><p>Nnoitra, inside Grimmjow's royal suite, was long prepared, but just pacing back and forth. The bluenette, ravenette and silverette watched as their normally overly-confident friend turned into a nervous pile of much right before their eyes, as he paced hurriedly through the room. Grimmjow bluntly stated, "I' ya keep tha' up, yer gonna tear righ' through th' carpet, y'know," earning deep chuckling from Gin and Ulquiorra. Nnoitra scowled, "Shaddup. Yer gonna be this nervous once yer th' one goin' ta tha' altar." Ulquiorra chuckled behind his finger, "Relax Nnoitra. You'll be just fine. You've already memorized your vow, right..?" The lanky ravenette sweatdropped, "Thanks, Ulquiorra. Yer a <em>huge<em> help righ' now."

Gin whipped out a sheet of paper, and scanned over it again, "Why no' go over again? Ya don' wanna screw up in fron' o' everyone." Nnoitra grinded his teeth together, "Shaddup..!" But grabbed the paper and ran over it again. Grimmjow chuckled, "Never though' I'd see th' day _Nnoitra Gilga_ wou' get so nervous over a girl." The ravenette grinned, "Ya shouldn' talk. Every time yer precious Ichi kisses yer cheek, ya loo' like a strawberry wit' a tomato." The bluenette scoffed and turned his head towards the window, which were covered with the curtains, seeing as the windows in his room overlooked the gardens in which the wedding was being performed.

Ulquiorra sighed, "I still can't believe just how far we all came, and all just because of those four girls. For example, Nnoitra in a tuxedo is something people only dream of." His wide emerald green eyes scanned over Nnoitra, who was dressed in a black tuxedo coat, with a pair of matching pants, a formal white button-up shirt, a pair of freshly waxed shoes, a tie formally tucked into his coat and as a finishing touch, a light purple rose was tucked into his chest pocket. Gin chuckled, "No kiddin'. I never though' tha' I wou' be vowin' myself fer anyone."

Nnoitra sighed, collapsing into a chair and gulping down a cup of water, "I swear, I never though tha' getting' ready fer a weddin' was thi' much work." Normally, Grimmjow would've trapped him into a tight necklock, giving him a furious nuggie, but in order to preserve his friend's perfectly styled hair, the bluenette just barely patted it, "Bu' it's all worth it, right? After all, weren't ya the one who wouldn' stop thinkin' 'bout what you were gonna do ta poor Shinji _after_ the weddin'..?"

The perverted ravenette frozen then grinned widely, "Yea, I fergot 'bout tha'. Still can' wait." Ulquiorra sighed, as Gin sweatdropped, "His mind is constantly in the gutter, even on his wedding day. I truly pity Shinji, she'll be spending more time in bed, between the sheets, than outside like usual." Grimmjow and Nnoitra cackled good-naturedly at that comment, "Too true." Gin peeked through the curtains, "Everyone's seated an' ready fer the weddin'. Ready, Nnoi..? Since yer th' groom, you go first. An' yer escort's gonna be yer mom, Chieko Gilga **(an OCC, of course)**. Whe' we told 'er tha' you were gettin' married, she wa' probaly already half way 'ere whe' we got 'er letter."

The lanky ravenette sighed, stood up and walked out of the suite, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Gin following behind. Though it was tradition to only have one best man, Nnoitra decided to break it and choose all three of his friends to be his best men, just as Shinji choose all three of her friends to be her bridesmaids.

He made his way down the stair case to the backdoor, which would lead into the garden. Chieko was already waiting there for him, smiling warmly. The dark ravenette woman was dressed in a lovely lavender dress, embroidered with blush pink silk, in wavy designs. An amethyst nechlace sparkled around her neck and a matching ring adorned her finger, along- side her own wedding ring. Her silky midnight black hair was piled up in a formal but comfortable bun, amethyst pins holding it in place. She smiled at her son, tears shining in her lavender eyes, "Oh, Nnoi, you look so handsome. Just like a true gentleman. But dear, please relax. You're going to get married, not going to get your head chopped off."

The ravenette meekly rubbed the back of his head, a small habit he had developed, " Thanks Ma and yea, I know, it' jus'…" Gin jabbed his side playfully, "E's scared he'll screw up." That only earned his a thump on the head. Chieko chuckled, "Alright, that's enough. It'll be unsightly for one of the best men to have a bump on his head before the wedding." Gin smiled meekly, "Righ' righ', sorry." Grimmjow patted his friend's shoulder, "Don' worry 'bout it. You'll do fine." With that, the three boys left to get into position.

The ravenette woman extended her arm, "Well Nnoi? Shall we..?" The ravenette gulped and took the arm, "Fine." On the other side of the door, they could hear the organ beginning to play that sweet melody, and the double doors began to creak open. Nnoitra walked out with his mother escorting him and continued to walk down the carpet, towards the altar. He saw tears brimming in the eyes of all his female relatives and pride beaming from his male relatives, especially his own father, who was sitting all the way up front. He also saw the smug joy that Aizen, Kisuke, Ikkaku, Kenpachi and Starrk were radiating.

The ravenette stood in front of the tall white altar, the elder priest smiling at him, as if to say, 'I truly bless you and your soon-to-be wife.' His mother cast him on last smile before sitting down next to his father, her tears still welling up in her eyes, but not falling. The ravenette sighed, ''Kay, 'm here, so where's Shinji?' He didn't notice that his father whispered something into his mom's ear and then upped and left.

* * *

><p>The blond was breathing, trying to calm down, but it didn't really work. Ichigo patted her back, "it's alright, Shinji. Just breath and think calming thoughts." Toshiro glanced at the clock, "Well, it's time to go now. Get a grip Shinji, you're going to the altar." Though it was blunt, it did the trick and Shinji managed to keep her breathing under control. Izuru opened the door and mock bowed, "After you, m'lady..?" Shinji laughed, "Thanks Izuru. C'mon girls, let's go."<p>

The four girls made their way to that same backdoor that led into the large palace gardens. There, waiting, was Nnoitra's father, Abran Gilga. Shinji could see that Nnoitra got his unnatural height from his father, the man seemed even taller than Nnoitra, which was hard to believe, but other than height, Nnoitra didn't seem to have much more in common. The man turned around and smiled at the four girls, his deep forest green eyes glittering with old happiness, "Hello, you must be Shinji Hirako, or Shinji Gilga, whichever you prefer."

Ichigo, Toshiro and Izuru laughed while Shinji blushed prettily. Abran chuckled, "No need to be shy, m dear. You're going to be my daughter-in-law very soon." Izuru then gave Shinji an encouraging hug, "Knock them all out, Shinji." Ichigo and Toshiro smiled their encouragement as the three walked away. Shinji sighed as she griped the stems of her bouquet tighter. Abran noticed the lady's discomfort, "Please relax, my dear. There is no need to so nervous." He then chuckled, brushing several stray dark brown, nearly black bangs out of his face, "Just relax, I know it can be a little nerve wracking, but it'll be okay."

Shinji took a deep breath, held it and let it out with a calming whoosh, "Okay, thank you, Mr. Gilga." The dark brunette laughed, "Call me Abran, or Father. Mr. Gilga's my father." The blond smiled, and took Abran's extended arm. She heard the organ's song continue as the doors opened up again, and she was shown for all to see. Remembering the lessosn Izuru taught her, she took smooth steps, making her seem like she was gliding down the carpet. Her parents weren't there, but her aunt, uncle and cousins were, and they were all beaming with happiness and pride.

She smiled at the little girl now waved at her, a flower in her tiny little fist, then turned her attention back to the altar, where she say her future husband, and she had to bite the insides of her cheeks to stop from laughing at the stunned expression on his face.

Nnoitra felt that the entire world stopped, as his beautiful bride walked out, being escorted by his father. It was as if the only people who existed int the world were him and the angel before him. He felt that not a single person or thing could compare to Shinji's beauty, not now, not ever. Shinji approached him, his father sitting back down next to Cheiko. The priest held up his hand, signaling the organ to play softer, "We are gathered here today to join these two in matrimony. Please turn to each other and join hands."

Nnoitra and Shinji turned and griped each others' hands, both fitting into each other perfectly. The priest spoke to Nnoitra first, "Do you, Nnoitra Gilga, take Shinji Hirako, as your lawfully wedded wife, to love, cherish and honor through illness and health, through life and death?" The ravenette gazed into Shinji's deep brown eyes, "I do." The priest then turned to Shinji, "And do you, Shinji Hirako, take Nnoitra Gilga, as your lawfully wedded husband, to love, cherish and honor through illness and health, through life and death?" Shinji gazed up into Nnoitra's lavender eye, "I do."

The priest smiled, "May I have the rings, please?" Ichigo and Grimmjow smiled and walked over, each hold a small cushion, baring the wedding rings that Nnoitra and Shinji picked out several days ago, and the priest picked the two glistening bands up, handing them to the couple. He then turned to Shinji first this time, "You may begin your vow."

Shinji took her wedding ring and held up Nnoitra's left hand, "With this ring, I, Shinji Hirako, pledge myself completely to Nnoitra Gilga, to be my lawfully wedded husband. With deepest joy I come into my new life with you. As you have pledged to me your life and love, so I happily give you my life." She slipped the ring she chose out, a breathtaking ring that was crafted from sterling silver, a double band ring with tiny diamonds wedged into it all around, onto Nnoitra's finger. The priest then turned to Nnoitra, "You may begin your vow."

The ravenette took up Shinji's hand, his ring in his other hand, "With this ring, I, Nnoitra Gilga, pledge myself to Shinji Hirako, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I dedicate myself completely to you, with the deepest joy. I accept you into my life with all the happiness of the world. I promise that I will lead our lives into a life of faith and hope." He slipped his wedding ring he bought, a ring crafted from silver, twisted upwards towards the center, a large 14ct diamond in the middle, two smaller diamonds on either side of the larger center diamond, onto Shinji's ring finger.

The priest recorded the date, time and vows down in the enormous record book, and smiled, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Nnoitra swooped Shinji up into a heated kiss. When they broke apart, the entire garden broke out into cheering and applause. Chieko was dabbing her eyes constantly, as her tears were pouring down her face. Even Abran had several tears trickling down his face as he clapped. His little boy finally became a man, and got married.

Nnoitra smiled widely and scooped Shinji up bridal style as he walked towards the reception area of the garden, where everyone already were. They received many congratulations and blessings from all the guests, and Nnoitra's mother and father managed to make the ravenette pout with embarrassment when they kept talking about how 'their little baby boy was growing up, living his life with the woman he loved.'

Before everyone celebrated to their fullest, Shinji turned around and tossed her bouquet backwards, as traditions would have it. It flew over all the over-ecstatic girls jumping up and down for it and landed into the little arms of that little blond girl who had waved at Shinji as she walked down the isle. She squealed, "Thank you, Lady Shinji," and dashed off to show her mother. The blond smiled up at her beaming husband, and with that, the celebration went into full swing.

The party ran deep into the night, music playing, laughter filling the air, loud booming voices everywhere. Ichigo had to admit, she had never knew that people could drink and eat so much, even for a large crowd.

The orangette watched as Nnoitra led Shinji off back into the palace. She didn't even want to know they were up to, but she couldn't help but know that would have something to do with the bedroom. She chuckled at the innocent blush on Shinji's face and the wide, piano grin on Nnoitra's face as he led her away. Toshiro and Izuru joined their orangette friend, watching their blond friend leave. Toshiro chuckled, "My my, I have a feeling Shinji's not going to be getting any sleep tonight." Izuru giggled, "And that we won't be seeing Shinji until the day after tomorrow, hmm..?" Ichigo laughed, "Don't you laugh, that'll be you two in a short amount of time~."

Toshiro and Izuru both blushed, but let it go, seeing that it was too happy a night to mess up. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Gin approached their lovers and held them closely. Ulquiorra nuzzled Toshiro's hair, "Our wedding is in just half a month, Toshi." The whitette blushed at the reminder, but cuddled deeper into her lover's embrace, "I can't wait." Gin buried his nose into Izuru's hair, taking in her scent, "Mmm, we're gonna be married 'fter Ulquiorra an' Toshiro get married. 'M so excited."

Izuru smiled sweetly, "Yea, so am I." Grimmjow grinned, "An' after Gin get's married…" Ichigo completely understood what he was implying, and blushed cutely, but smiled, "Yea, I'm going to look forward for that day." The bluenette chuckled and pecked his orangette on the cheek sweetly. Finally, the last dance of the night before the wedding ended was upon the people, the people who were still left over from being stupidly drunk.

Wives paired up with their husbands, fiancés with their fiancés and lovers with their lovers. Grimmjow took Ichigo's hands and began to twirl her around on the dancefloor. Ulquiorra danced with Toshiro, Gin with Izuru, all their friends with their own husbands. Ichigo smiled, "We should start planning Toshiro's wedding soon. After all, you promised them a wedding only three weeks later." Grimmjow grinned, "Don' worry. 'M gonna get everythin' done. An' after Ulquiorra an' Gin get married, it's gonna our turn."

Ichigo giggled, "I can't wait." Her bluenette lover held her even closer, as they twirled around and around the dancefloor, which was practically glowing from the lantern lights hanging high above them. Unknown to them, a pair of sapphire blue eyes glared at Grimmjow, once in a while, glancing at Ichigo with a flash of lust and want. With one last glance of observation, the man dashed out of the gardens, into a small black carriage waiting for him at the back gate and with a silent snap of the reigns, the horses, covered with black tarps, lurched forward and galloped away.

* * *

><p>Within the black carriage, the mystery man ripped his wig of chocolate brown hair, revealing long, silky silver hair and snapped, removing the magic in which concealed his ice blue eyes with warm sapphire blue <strong>(Tonimaru has magic too. Not as powerful our Grimmy, but some, just to make the story more interesting,<strong> **y'know?~). **Tonimaru growled at the happy expression that was upon Ichigo's face when she danced with that bastard Grimmjow, compared to the cold and distant look he was given when he tried to talk with the orangette. He scoffed, 'Tch, that's something that'll pass once I completely spoil Ichigo with the riches that that bastard Grimmjow's too, either lazy or poor, to provide her with.' His scowl then gently melted into that womanizing smirk, 'That's right, I just have to wait for a bit. Besides, I still have that bit of entertainment that that Duchess Akume will provide.'

With that smirk still ghosting over his face, the silverette king starred out the window, at the passing scenery, watching as the moonlight eliminated everything, 'I cannot wait until the day Ichigo will stand in front of me, wearing nothing but the moonlight.' The tip of his pink tongue poked out and ran over his lips.

* * *

><p>Back in Numeros, Akume was sulking in her rooms, where she was grounded. Unfortunately, when a stupid maid was cleaning her room, she found the telegram King Tonimaru sent and reported it to her parents. Luckily, Akume had already read the letter over, because her father went into a rage, tearing the paper up and ordering her to stay in her rooms until further notice.<p>

And thanks to that, she had maids coming into her room every few hours, checking up on her and delivering her food and water. The worst thing was, her parents were at Hueco Mundo right now, celebrating the wedding of one Lord Nnoitra Gilga and Lady Shinji Hirako, and she couldn't go. Akume grounded her teeth together, she was going to use the wedding as an opportunity to 'talk' with Grimmjow, to try to convince him that that orange haired freak Ichigo was cheating on him.

She huffed as she stormed to her bed and flopped down. She had only five more days to complete her mission, or Tonimaru would dub her as a failure and her family would literally be publically humiliated. The brunette closed her eyes, 'I swear, I will get rid of that whore _Princess_ Ichigo, marry Grimmy and become the queen of Hueco Mundo.'

With a greedy grin, she bolted up, stuffed several pillows under the covers, to make it look like she was asleep, as well as putting a brown wig onto the pillows, to make out her head, wrapped herself up into a fancy black cloak, blew out the candles and cautiously stepped out of her window, into the garden. Once her feet reached the ground, the brunette dashed out into the darkness, heading out of Numeros and towards Hueco Mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter 20, hope you all like it~ My writer's block is finally beginning to leave, thanks to a little bit of thinking and relaxation. I completely forgot about Akume, and decided to have a bit of fun with her before her bashing. Aren't I nice? ;P<strong>

_**P.S: In the next chapter, Akume will have a bit of glory before she's shot down again, which means a little pain for our beloved Grimmy and Ichi. Don't kill me if you don't like it, it's just part of the story, 'kay? Thanks for understanding! XD**_

**~PLEASE REVIEW! If you do, first: it'll boost my self-steam, which means that I'll type more, and second, I'll give you a cookie. My mom bought a whole boxful from Costco XDD I love their cookies, even if they are a tad bit sweet. **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

This is the twenty-first chapter of "You can't trap Love"

**Hello again and this is the twenty-first chapter of 'You can't trap Love'. Last time, Shinji and Nnoitra finally got married, and Toshiro and Izuru aren't that far behind in their turn down the isle. Everyone is happy, except for one Tonimaru Sakemari, who managed to sneak his way into the wedding and watch Ichigo and Grimmjow share the last dance of the wedding. Meanwhile, Akume Suijimaru plots how to complete her mission within five days, under her circumstances of being under house arrest.**

**P.S: I'll finish up the weddings in the next one or two chapters. This one, we're gonna have a little bit of fun with Akume (aka: Bashing XD)**

Anyway, enough chitchat, let's get on with the story, nya?~

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Grimmjow woke up the next morning in the same state as always, their bodies fitting perfectly together, and their fingers intertwined. Grimmjow smiled sleepily, "'Mornin', Ichi." The orangette chuckled, placing a peck onto her lover's forehead and another one on his temple, "Good morning yourself, Grimmy." The two just laid there for a few minutes, enjoy each others' company. Finally, Ichigo sat up, stretching, giving Grimmjow a magnificent view of lovely tanned skin and a luscious body, "Well, it's time to get up."<p>

The bluenette groaned, "I can' wait till we're married. Tha' way, we get an 'tire week jus' fer us, like Nnoitra an' Shinji. Lucky bastards." The orangette giggled, running a finger down her lover's face and collarbone, and whispered in a lewd voice that should have been illegal, "Remember, good things come to those who wait." Grimmjow grinned as suddenly shot up, pinning Ichigo down, earning a yelp from her, "Ya shouldn' tease meh so much, Ichi. I don' have tha' much self-control, y'know?" He dragged his tongue along Ichigo's face, down her slender neck and across the orangette's collarbone, drawing several breathy moans and groans from the strawberry, "Ah… Grimm…! Not now… ah..!"

The king chuckled, "Heh, fine, bu' once ya say 'I do', ya can' hold tha' 'gainst anymore." With that, Grimmjow let Ichigo go to get dressed, as well as getting dressed himself. It took five whole minutes for the fierce blush that painted itself onto the strawberry princess's face to start dying down, as she dressed herself in a simple dress of lavender purple silk, embroidered with golden silk in floral designs.

The couple shared one last kiss before walking their separate ways for the time being. Grimmjow heading for his office and Ichigo towards the library, where Toshiro and Izuru were, no doubt. As Ichigo slipped her way into the overly-immense room, piled to the brim with books of every genre ever written, she caught a flash glimpse of her whitette and blond friend, helping the elder librarian shelve books. The orangette wasn't surprise at all when Shinji wasn't with them.

Ichigo smiled, "Morning, everyone." The librarian smiled over the rim of her glasses, her name was Chiyo, "Good morning, Ichigo. How are you this morning?" The orangette took several large books from the rolling cart, "Just fine. Grimmy has mountains of crud to do, so I'm pretty bored." Toshiro stepped onto a stepping stool, a stack of books in her grip, "Well, being the king of a kingdom such as Hueco Mundo can be very hard to manage." Ichigo sighed, "I know, I know."

Izuru decided to change to subject, as it was getting a bit heavy, "Anyway, I'm so tired because I could hear Shinji and Nnoitra all the way through the walls." Ichigo smirked as she slid a book on French customs onto the shelves, "No kidding. I had to get a pair of earplugs to actually get some decent sleep. Grimmy managed to get to sleep on way or the other." Toshiro laughed as she stepped back down, "I know. Ulquiorra's in a bad mood from the lack of sleep. I tried forcing him to sleep a bit more, but he refused, saying that someone had to be the responsible one in the castle."

Chiyo chuckled that grandmotherly laugh, "Listen to you three, jabbering on and on about the well being of your loved ones. Ah, young love, I remember the first time I met my own husband." Ichigo smiled, along with Toshiro and Izuru, "Who is your husband?" Chiyo's light robin eye blue eyes slightly dulled, "Unfortunately, he passed away, due to the war that King Jaegerjaquez's father had been fighting in before King Jaegerjaquez himself took the throne."

Izuru gasped, "Oh, I apologize, we didn't…" The elderly woman smiled, "It's quite alright, please don't despair. Now, enough chitchat, we must get all of these books back on the shelves before all the nobility and aristocrats wake up and enter." As the blue eyed, silver haired librarian walked down the isle, pushing the cart, Toshiro whispered, "You both saw it, right? The sorrow in her eyes?" Ichigo and Izuru nodded, "Yea," before walking off behind Chiyo.

* * *

><p>Akume, panting, finally made it into the walls of Hueco Mundo. Her dainty slippers were all torn and worn out from trekking and running all night long, dark bags under eyes and her skin a slight sickly yellow color. Her dress, once a hot pink silk with ruffles along the side and hem, was now a dirty dark pink, packed with grim and dirt, some of the ruffles already fallen off.<p>

She tried to fix up her ruined hair by running her fingers through it. She quickly tottered through town, being ignored by all the towns folk, who mistakened her for a prostitute and just went on with their daily lives. The brunette scowled, 'the impudence of these lowly commoners. When I become queen, I will order a complete massacre of this pathetic town. Huh..!'

The brunette whore dashed up the alleyways, and after a long way of twisting and turning, she managed to make her way towards the nobility area, closer to the royal palace. Ducking behind an enormous mansion, Akume finally snatched out a small satchel, threw it open and pulled out the contents. Inside was a scandalously revealing dress, hot pink, of course, with overly extravagant flowers embroidering it, a pair of ridiculously high heels, and a bundle of jewelry. Quickly changing and adding a ton of the packed up emergency make-up, Akume looked like her old self again: a slutty whore who would sell her body to some old fart for less than two cents.

She smirked as her eyes cascade the large white castle in the close distance, 'Just you wait, you orange haired freak. I'll make you pay for stealing my Grimmy from me, and when I do, I'll become the queen of Hueco Mundo.' With that, she slinked away towards the castle, a forged invitation that a certain silverette provided her, just in case she got caught again.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was writing furiously upon pieces of paper, the documents flying from underneath his pen. He wasn't in the mood to drag all this paperwork out any longer. Besides, if he got it all finished, he would be done for the next week and a half, which meant more quality time to spend with his beloved Ichi. He smiled at the picture of Ichigo's smiling face in a wooden frame on his desk. It was that face and smile that got him going throughout the day. Without it, let's just say that Hueco Mundo would fall apart.<p>

He was just about done when an attendant knocked and entered, her head bowed, "King Jaegerjaquez, a miss is here to see you." The bluenette rose a fine eyebrow, "Who's it?" The attendant answered, "She would not say." Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair, "Fine, send 'er in. I have a bit o' time ta spare." The attendant nodded and ducked out, but was soon replaced by a scandalously dressed brunette slammed the doors apart against the walls, "Hello~ Grimmy, I'm back~. Did you miss me, Grimmy?"

The bluenette's relaxed expression was completely washed away with a horrible scowl at the 'miss', "Why the hell're you here, Akume. I don' wanna see yer whorish face. Get the hell outta here." The brunette pouted as she slammed the doors back and plopped down on Ichigo's favorite couch in his office, propping her overly-sized feet upon Ichigo's delicately crafted writing table, "Aw, don't be like that, Grimmy. You know you miss me, right~?"

The bluenette grinded his pearly teeth together, "Shut up. You ain't 'llowed ta call me tha'. Only Ichi's allowed ta call me Grimmy. An' no, I didn miss ya, I was hopin' I didn' have ta see you again." The bruenette pouted even harder, which made Grimmjow wanted to barf, "I wanted to talk to you about that orange haired fre- I mean- Ichigo Kurosaki. I happen to know that she's been selling herself among the nobles in Hueco Mundo."

Grimmjow growled like the angered wild cat that he was at the moment, "Shut… up… whore..! Ichigo would never cheat o' me..! U'like you, she ain't a whore, she's a girl o' respect an' dignity." Akume mentally smirked, "Then how do you explain the fact that she's been disappearing from the palace for long periods of time..?" The bluenette smirked, "Nice try slut, bu' I know tha' she's been ridin' wit' Toshiro, Izuru an' Shinji. I can see them ferm m' window, y'know."

Akume, finally getting desperate, exploded, "Why can't you just leave that orange haired freak and be with me? I have beauty, grace, money, everything that a powerful king like you would want in a woman..!" Her face whipped to the side, her hand touching the place on her cheek where Grimmjow and slapped her, as he grinded out in a tightly controlled tone, "You… shut the fuckin' hell up. Ya have no idea wha' yer talkin' 'bout. Ichigo's exaclt ythe type o' woman I wan, yer jus' a disgustin' whore who doesn' know the meanin' o' respect or dignity. You have no-."

His cyan blue eyes shot up wide open as his lips were covered with Akume's, her arms wrapped snuggly around his thick neck. Just as he was going to literally punch her off, he was stunned at the sound of a tray clattering to the ground, porcelain tableware shattering against the floor. Grimmjow spun his head around, shocked silent to see Ichigo standing there, her hands frozen in a holding position, but the tray on the carpeted floor, staining it. She was slightly trembling, her voice caught in her throat.

Grimmjow shoved the brunette whore off of him, "Wait, Ichi, this ain' wah' it-…" He was cut off at the trembling tone that the poor orangette managed to force out of her throat, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll leave you two alone." She sprinted out, the double doors crashing shut behind her. Grimmjow was stunned still, starring where his beloved's heart broken face had been just several seconds ago.

Akume chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind, "Hmph, you really should teach your pet some manners, Grimmy." She yelped when she was thrown back, tripping over her own heels and crashing to the ground. The brunette looked up to see rage and anger coursing through the Grimmjow's bright pools of cyan blue, "You… fuckin…!" The bluenette roared, his thundering tone shook the entire castle, "Guards!" The brunette's silver eyes slowly rose wider as a pair of burly looking guards charged into the office room. Just now did she realize just how much trouble she was in, but it was already far too late to apologize and leave without getting scathed.

Grimmjow spoke in a silky, calm, chilling tone that sent shivers down the guards and Akume's spine and shook them to their very cores. It resembled like something from the beginning of time, something savage and untamed. It was the bluenette's animal instincts, something that only appeared when his anger couldn't get described by words, "Throw this whore inta the jail, an' get 'er parents on the line. I wanna 'talk' ta them 'bout punishin' their slut o' a daughter."

The guards glared down at the brunette, a bit of pity in their eyes, but mostly fury for messing with their king as well as his beloved future queen. Everyone in the palace had come to love and adore the orangette, thinking her as a mother, sister or just a plain best friend, including all the guards and soldiers. And they were all more than willing to completely eliminate anyone who dared to cause tears to run down Ichigo's tanned face. They saluted, "Yes, Your Majesty, right away." They seized Akume by her arms and dragged her out, having her screeching in their ears to let her go, or she was going to tell her daddy and even when she becomes queen, she was going to have them beheaded.

Grimmjow quickly dashed out of his office and sprinted down the corridor that Ichigo had charged down, whipping his head about, looking for her. When he finally found no sign of her within his working wing, a messenger approached him, bowing, "King Jaegerjaquez, Toujin and Sakura Sujimaru are here from Numeros and ask for your presense."

The bluenette was sorely tempted to tell him to tell the couple to leave and come back some other day, but he sighed, "Fine, tell 'em 'm gonna be right there." The messenger saw the sadness and regret in his king's eyes, but decided not to pry, "Yes, Your Majesty," and dashed off. The bluenette fell against the wall, falling onto his butt and bringing his knees close to his chest. He buried his face in his large calloused hands, trying so hard to restrain the tears that threatened to fall, 'Ichi, 'm so sorry. I swear 'm gonna make it up to you, I swear o' my mom's grave. Jus' please…' After taking several deep breaths, the bluenette quickly composed himself, wiped his still dry face and headed back for his office, to talk with Toujin and Sakura.

* * *

><p>Numb. That was all Ichigo felt as she sprinted down the corridor of the palace. She heard a loud crack, and realized that it was the sound of her heart breaking. She never thought that heartbreak would, well, hurt so much, especially with someone that used to be her and her kingdom's arch enemy. The orangette had no idea where her feet were leading her, but as long as it was someplace far away from Grimmjow and his whore Akume, Ichigo was fine with it.<p>

Tears leaked out her tightly clamped shut eyes, she refused to cry, even if no one could see her. Ichigo felt the cool dew on the grass soaking through her thin shoes, but that was of too little concern to her as she just kept right on running. She dashed through the back garden, through the gates, and into a small portion of the Hueco Mundo forest.

Finally, the orangette collapsed upon a small groove of snarling tree roots, panting like a beaten dog, tear running furiously down her face. Her dress of torn from all the little branches and her shoes were already long lost, her feet filthy and covered with bruises and nicks, along-side the rest of her body. Sobbing, Ichigo just couldn't control herself anymore. It felt like something like a facet had broke, and all her tears were flowing out.

After several more minutes of continuous sobbing, Ichigo finally began to calm down, all her crying had completely drained her of all her energy. Judging by the sunshine her tanned skin was soaking in, Ichigo estimated that it was close to high noon. Far too exhausted return to the castle, or even move for that matter, Ichigo let her eyes flutter shut, and she dozed off into a light nap.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow scowled as he rubbed his temples at the hysterical screeching of Sakura, sobbing over and over again that it couldn't have been her daughter, that her daughter was far too innocent to have done something like this, and some other nonsense that the bluenette didn't care to listen to. But Toujin just sat there, soaking in all the information that the Hueco Mundo king was telling him, with an arm wrapped around his wife, absent-mindedly trying to comfort her.<p>

He bowed his head, "I cannot begin to tell you just how sorry I am for my daughter's actions, King Jaegerjaquez. I have already set her under house arrest back in Numeros, but apparently, she managed to slip past it. I apologize, for all the inconnivance I have caused you." Grimmjow sighed, speaking in a formal tone, without his natural slang, "Yea, well, I'm planning to keep Akume in my prison for several days, before sending her back to Numeros. How does three or four days sound?"

Toujin was hoping that he could've avoided that topic altogether, but seeing how his daughter had already had the king of one of the most powerful kingdoms on the planet hanging on a string, that close to waging war on Numeros, sighed and gave in, "I think that three or four days will suffice. Again, I apologize for all this." He then gave his handkerchief to his wife, who was still crying and mumbling under her breath something about her daughter bring framed, "Come, my dear wife, we are leaving." Sakura then seemed to snap out her stupor, her silver eyes blazing, "No! I will not leave unless Akume comes with us." Toujin was worried, Akume inherited her stubbornness from her mother, and he was worried that should his wife push it too far, the king of Numeros would literally have their heads to mound on his wall, for picking a fight with the king of Hueco Mundo.

He glared right into his wife's eye, showing his dominance over her, as well as not willing to put up with her stupid stubbornness today, "Sakura, we are intruding upon King Jaegerjaquez's kindness. Akume will return home in four days, so don't worry. Now, let's go home now." The lady bowed, her eyes on the ground, "I apologize for my rudeness, King Jaegerjaquez. Excuse us." With that, the Dutch and the Duchess made their way out of the office, and several minutes later, Grimmjow watched them climb into their carriage and sped away.

The bluenette then quickly shed his formal jacket, threw off his brand new leather shoes and pulled on his old leather riding boots before sprinting out of the palace, down the corridor and asking everyone who was in the area if they saw Ichigo. Unfortunately, none of them saw her, and the people who did, only saw an orange blur as she ran down the corridor.

The bluenette narrowed his eyes, and crashed a fist into the wall, grinding his teeth together, 'Ichi… 'M so sorry.' His eyes then cleared when he say a patch of lavender in the green grass in the backyard. Sprinting faster than he had ever done so before, the bluenette ran outside, picking up a size 5 lavender slipper. He stared ahead, to a small path into the forest, 'Shit! The hell're you doin', going' inta th' forest like tha'.' Gripping the slipper harder, the bluenette ran into the forest, following the path he guessed that Ichigo took.

Around half way there, Grimmjow found the second shoe, scooped it up and continued to run. His eyes were flooding with worry and concern. Even though he knew all too well that Ichigo could take care of herself, deeply proven during their time in the forest, but he just couldn't help but worry. She was already in so much pain, he didn't want anything else to happen to her until he could completely fix what he had done to her. He was still mentally beating himself up over what he had done. Why didn't he just literally slap the brunette away the first time Akume tried to touch him.

He finally came upon the small, winding snarls of roots, to find his beloved either dead or asleep in a small cradle of roots, but Grimmjow highly doubted that Ichigo was so weak that she would commit suicide. The bluenette had always prided Ichigo as a strong woman, stronger than any woman that he had ever seen. He towered over the orangette, his shadow shading her from the fierce sun. His eyes dulled as he saw the obvious tear tracks still on her face, several stray tears still plump on her face.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was in a serene stupor of sunshine and peaceful, accompanied by the fresh air and the scent of flowers, when something black covered her, blocking the sun from her. Her chocolate brown eyes fluttered open, to see Grimmjow kneeling down beside her, stroking her face, brushing the tears away. Still exhausted, Ichigo sighed, "Why're you here? Why aren't you fucking your whore Akume?" A red angry tick throbbed on Grimmjow's head, but he just managed to reign in his temper: it wasn't her fault, she was still exhausted from all that, plus, he had no right to get upset about the orangette.<p>

The bluenette stroked her hair, supporting her head with one of his hands, "'M not gonna fuck anyone bu' you, Ichi, so you can relax, m'kay?" Ichigo rose a confused eyebrow, "But… I saw…" She slightly gasped when she was pulled into an embrace, "Tha' was somethin' tha' whore did. She kissed me, but I didn' kiss 'er back. 'M sorry you had ta see tha', I promises tha' 'm gonna make tha' skank pay fer it. Dearly." Ichigo bolted up right, her energy restored, temporarily, "Seriously..? But…"

She was pulled even closer to the bluenette's chest. The orangette basked in the warmth of the bluenette, as well as taking in his musky and addicting scent. Grimmjow explained, "Akume go' a forged invite inta the kingdom. The guards invited 'er in, and once in, she tried tellin' me tha' you were cheatin' o' me." Ichigo scowled, "I would never do something like that." The bluenette chuckled, burying his nose into Ichigo's hair, "I know, I know. Anyway, when I tol' 'er off, she… got me off guard. An' tha's when you came in, an' well, you know the story."

The orangette whispered, "That means… you don't love Akume?" Grimmjow was appalled by the accusation, "The hell? I hate 'er! I only love you, Ichi, don' eva think otherwise, m'kay?" The orangette chuckled, her heart picking itself back up and putting itself back together as she heard these words. She gently pulled Grimmjow into a kiss, and Grimmjow, being the 'innocent' pervert that he was, wasn't going to let this opportunity pass. He allowed his arms to slither around the girl's lithe waist, one hand supporting her back and the other groping her ass.

Ichigo groaned into the bluenette's mouth, her hands wrapped around his broad neck, pulling herself closer to him, "Ah… Grimm…" The bluenette smirked, "Hmm..?" Ichigo managed to gasp out, "I love you," before being pulled back into the breathtaking kiss. Grimmjow chuckled, "Love you too, Ichi." The two finally reluctantly pulled apart, but still sat in each others' embrace, loving the silence and the company of the other.

The time had race by them, and by the time the two decided to head back for the castle, the sun was already ready to set. Grimmjow insisted on carrying Ichigo bridal style, seeing as her feet were begin to start stinging a bit. The bluenette smirked, "Ya shouldn' run like tha' wit' slippers on. Yer feet look painful." Ichigo stuck her tongue out, "Shut up. It wasn't hurting when I was running, and plus, I didn't really care about what happened at the heat of the moment."

Grimmjow sighed and pecked his beloved on the cheek, "I know, an' 'm sorry fer it all. I promise ta make it up ta you, m'kay?" He added his 'kitty cat' eyes, which were said to be 0.04% cuter than puppy dog eyes. Ichigo didn't stand a chance, "Okay, okay, just stop with those eyes. They're adorable, but they don't suit you. No, on second thought, do them when you're pouting or something. That'll make me laugh so hard." The bluenette laughed with the orangette, he was far too happy at the moment to retort something to the comment. The love of his life wasn't only very strong and independent, she was kind and understanding, two characteristics that were extremely hard to come by, in these times of prostitution and money/ family struggles.

* * *

><p>Crash! Bam! Crack! All the maids and harem women ducked for cover, avoiding the main bedrooms. The sounds coming form it were scary, and it meant that their master was beyond furious, either because something didn't go his way, or someone that he 'desired' didn't come on time. In this time, it was a blend of both. The silverette had been watching everything, thanks to a vision spell that he had cast upon the invitation that he had given AKume, in turn, infected her while in her possession. Everything that Akume received with her five scenes was displayed in a crystal ball, with Tonimaru watching.<p>

The silverette was so confident that Akume was going to break the orangette and the bluenette up after Ichigo walked in on them kissing, but unfortunately, Grimmjow managed to find Ichigo and clear everything out, which was something that the silverette didn't count on. He was furious that the bluenette had nearly tracked the forged invitation back to him. Not that he couldn't afford a war with Hueco Mundo, but his main priority was to have Ichigo all to himself. Tonimaru had decided that he was going to have Ichigo as his wife, but continue his affairs after deflowering the orangette.

The man growled as a priceless porcelain vase shattered against the wall, 'She was so close to being mine! That slut of a duchess ruined everything! Thanks to her, Grimmjow is probably going to question me the next time he sees me. Ugh!' He threw himself into a chair, rubbing his temples to sooth his nerves. He sighed, 'Okay, okay, just calm down, Tonimaru. You still have plenty of time before that bastard and Ichigo get married. More than enough time to get things ready for another attack.'

Smirking, he thought, grabbing his coat, 'But first, I must pay Lord Toujin and Lady Sakura a little visit about their daughter.' Leaving his room, he turned to the closest maid, "Get my horse ready. I'm heading for Numeros." The maid curtsied, "Yes, Your Majesty," before dashing off to pass on the order. The silverette chuckled, 'At least I'll have a little bit of entertainment before the main event.' With that, the silverette stormed off down the front corridor, his cloak billowing behind him.

* * *

><p>That's chapter 21, and whew, that's one of the longer chapters I've written, 8 whole pages. <strong>How did you like that little bit of Akume bashing? I'm running out of ideas of what to call Akume, besides a whore or a slut. Any ideas? And I could use a few more bashing ideas for future chapters.<strong>

**I'm getting an idea for another GrimmIchi fanfic, one that had a bit of plot close to Vampire Knight. What do you all think? I could use feed-back.**

~PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS XDD!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

This is the twenty-second chapter of "You can't trap Love"

**Hello again and this is the twenty-second chapter of 'You can't trap Love'. Last time, Akume managed to sneak into the palace and managed to 'talk' with Grimmjow. She stole a kiss from the bluenette, just as Ichigo walked in and saw them. Heartbroken, Ichigo ran into the forest crying. But she was soon consoled by Grimmjow, who managed to explain everything and clear the mess up. Meanwhile, Tonimaru is still plotting of a way to break Ichigo and Grimmjow up, in order to steal the strawberry for himself.**

**P.S: This chapter is going to have Toshiro's wedding in it, with a bit of something at the end**

**P.P.S: There's gonna be one more OOC, another bastard who's gonna fall in love with Grimmy's strawberry and plots to steal her. Watch out for him~**

**P.P.P.S: I'm going back to China for the two weeks of December, so I probably won't be able to update, and if I can type and update in China, it'll take me a long time, because of the traveling and jetlag and all that. Thanks for understanding!~**

Anyway, enough chitchat, let's get on with the story, nya?~

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Three whole weeks passed, and before anyone could tell, it was Toshiro's turn to walk down the isle. Ichigo and Grimmjow had planned a magnificent wedding, inviting all of Toshiro's friends, seeing as Ulquiorra didn't have any to begin with. Toshiro's grandmother and father were there, but other than her, Toshiro had no other living relatives. Ulquiorra didn't have any living relatives alive, so Toshiro's grandmother was going to give him off.<p>

This time, the wedding was in a beautiful meadow, not too far from the palace. It took place at late afternoon, when the sun was ready to set, beginning to cast that eerie glow. Seats were once again laid out in rows, that same white alter at the end of the rich crimson velvet rug that covered the isle. Because it was the meadow, the entire theme of the wedding was flowers. There were flower petals everywhere: the guest seats, the alter, the arches in the background, the crimson carpet, even the buffet table and edible flower petals were scattered loosely among the food.

Inside a snug tent, was Toshiro, getting dressed, with Ichigo, Izuru and Shinji supervising, of course. Toshiro insisted upon having a plain and simple dress, with no extravagant decorations and ruffles. She claimed that even though it was her wedding day, she didn't want to look like a cupcake gone wrong, especially walking down the isle. Shinji was buttoning up the three buttons on her pale back, to keep the dress together, Izuru was picking out matching jewelry and Ichigo was arranging her bouquet, all the while Toshiro just sat there, personal orders of Ichigo.

Shinji tied a thick sash around Toshiro's waist, "You look so beautiful, Toshiro. Just like, well, a princess..!" The whitette stared at herself in the full-body mirror. Her gown was designed so that the straps purposing slipped off her shoulders a little bit, the bodice in the shape of a heart. The top narrowed around the waist, to exaggerate the whitette's chest and make her seem thinner. Her skirts were several layered, the top layer was a translucent silk that slightly revealed the floral designs on the white silk and satin skirt underneath. Though no one could see it unless Toshiro lifted her skirts (yea, like that's gonna happen), but her feet were slipped into a pair of inch high heels, white, of course, with shards of diamonds woven into the hardened silk. Izuru had chosen a set of pale sapphire jewelry really complimented the 'angelic' look that Toshiro was aiming for. The veil that Ichigo herself had designed and made was lovely. It reached all the way to the ground, from Toshiro's head, attached to a simple mini tiara, similar to Shinji's, glittering with the shards of diamond.

Ichigo was putting the finishing touches on her friend's bouquet, which consisted of white roses, of course, complimented by blue statices, Toshiro's favorite flowers, the entire assemblage tied together in a large silver bow, its tails sweeping, "Yea, you're going to knock Ulquiorra off his feet. Lucky for him that he's mastered self control over his lifetime so far."

Izuru laughed as she gently placed a star sapphire, hanging from a delicate silver chain around her whitette friend's neck, "Yes, but something tells me that all the self control in the world won't help Ulquiorra keep his hands off of Toshiro once he sees her in her wedding gown." Toshiro blushed hotly, "Can… you please not talk like I'm not here, or I'm deaf and can't hear you?" Her three friends shared a teasing laugh, "Sorry…"

Toshiro twirled around, her arms spread out like wings, looking at her reflection, "Are you sure that I look alright?" Shinji scoffed, "Honey, you don't look alright. You look absolutely fabulous! Ulquiorra would have to be stupid _and _retarded if he could resist you after the ceremony tonight." Ichigo smirked, "Unlike Nnoitra and yourself after _your_ wedding, right..?" The strong blond chuckled, still recalling her 'alone' week with no one but Nnoitra. The four have decided to go on the honeymoons _after_ all four of them are married, to save time that way.

Toshiro's eyebrow twitched, "Alright, enough of that. Ulquiorra can control himself, unlike you two. You two are like bunnies in heat, _all the time_!" Shinji merely shrugged it off, "You're going to be the same, trust me." The whitette's brow twitched some more while the orangette and the softer blond just sweatdropped. Ichigo handed Toshiro her bouquet, and adding several last minute adjustments to her friend's veil and jewelry, "Well, Rangiku and Yoruichi should be showing the guests to their seats and Yumichika, Sui Feng and Harribel should be finishing up any last minute preparations. We're good to go. Now all that's left is time to pass faster and Ulquiorra to make his way to the altar."

The whitette sat down in a chair and stroked the delicate petals of her bouquet, "I can't believe that I'm getting married. It seems just like yesterday that I was rejecting the first suitor that declared his 'undying love' for me." Ichigo smiled, "Yea, time flies when you're having fun, doesn't it?" Shinji and Izuru laughed, "But aren't you happy that you're marrying the man that you love, instead of some old floozy that most people get?"

Toshiro smiled at that, "Good point." Ichigo, Shinji and Izuru shared one last smile before helping Toshiro go over her short vow for the wedding.

* * *

><p>Across the meadow, far away from the girls' tent, was the men, residing in another tent. Ulquiorra was going over his vow for the wedding. Though his out facial expression was cool and calm, inside, he was as nervous as a child would be transferring into another school. Except for, with this ceremony, the ravenette would be transferring into a whole new world, the world of adulthood and responsibility, as well raising a future family. It wasn't something that if you mess up, you can just throw it away and start over again.<p>

The ravenette drank some water, to clear both his throat and his head. He was dressed in the usual formal wedding attire for the groom: a white shirt made of the best material his salary as one of the top generals of the top army in the world, could afford, (who would be _really_ wealthy, mind you), fully buttoned up, a black coat with sweeping coattails just barely brushing the ground, a pair of black pants, freshly waxed and polished shoes, an extremely dark green, almost blackish green tie, tucking between his shirt and coat, and a white rose, slightly tinted green rose in his chest pocket.

His hair was perfectly coiffed by the most talented stylist in Hueco Mundo. It was formal, but still had a slight air of casual and comfort. Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Gin were lounging around in the tent with their ravenette friend, impressed that he wasn't freaking out like a certain other ravenette had on his wedding. Gin smirked, "Who sai' tha' Ulquiorra's gonna freak o' his weddin', hmmm…?" Nnoitra scowled, "Shaddup! Ulquiorra ain't the type ta freak like I di'. He's calm outside, bu' 'm sure he's freakin' inside."

Grimmjow chuckled, "Ya coul' learn from 'im, y'know." Nnoitra stuck his long tongue out childishly, but said nothing. The ravenette sighed, "I'm so nervous. True that I'm not spazzing out like Nnoitra, but I am nervous." The bluenette king smiled and firmly patted his friend on the back, "Don' worry 'bout it. Look a' Nnoi. He was bein' stupid 'fore 'is weddin' an look a' 'im now: married ta the woman o' 'is dreams. Tha's gonna be you in o' couple I' hours, y'know?"

The ravenette chuckled, "Yea, I know. Thanks." An attendant tapped the fold of the tent and peeked his head in, "Your Excellency, it is time." Ulquiorra nodded and mumbled his vow under his breath several more times, just to make sure it was sealed into his mind and walked out the tent, followed by Nnoitra, Grimmjow and Gin.

They approached the entrance arch, covered with dark green curtains, and they were closed so that the guests couldn't peak. Toshiro's grandmother was waiting there. She looked pretty good for a women in her late eighties. She stood up to only a mere 4'11, her face still littered with wrinkles, but she looked like someone who was only in their late sixties or early seventies. The elder woman was dressed in a simple sunshine yellow dress, a golden yellow sash around her waist and a pair of flat slippers on her small feet. Her grey hair was tied up in a high and fat bun, several sparkling ember pins holding it solidly in place.

She smiled warmly at the ravenette, and curtsied, "Hello, so you are Ulquiorra Cifer, as well as my future son-in-law, hmm?" Ulquiorra bowed, "Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you, madam." The grandmother chuckled, "Oh, just call me Momoko. I was never one to go with formalities." She then changed the subject, "So, my little Toshiro has finally settled down on one man. Back in Karakura, she would have plenty of men confessing to her, but she rejected every single one of them. I have to admit, there were several suitors I found more than worthy of Toshiro's hand in marriage, but now, I'm happy that Toshiro managed to keep herself clean until she found you." Momoko then sternly asked, "You are going to take good care of my dear granddaughter, correct?"

Ulquiorra bowed, "Of course, Ma- um, Momoko. Toshiro means the world to me, I would go to the ends of the worlds for her." The elderly woman smiled, content with those words. Grimmjow shrugged, "If' we ain't needed 'ere, we're gonna get goin'. See ya a' the altar, 'kay, Ulquiorra?" With a nod of the ravenette, the bluenette, lanky ravenette and the silverette left.

Momoko smiled that warm smile of hers when the guests were hushed, still straggling murmurs here and there, and the soothing organ began to play. The elderly woman offered her arm, "Shall we?" Ulquiorra lend her his arm, "Yes," and waited as two boys dragged the apart before walking. Everyone was gazing up at him with admiration, pride and happiness, even though they hardly knew him. The ravenette approached the altar, to see the same priest who wedded Shinji and Nnoitra standing there, the same enormous record book in front of him, his quill pen in his hand, ready to record one more date of marriage.

Momoko gave him one more smile of confidence before sitting down on the front bench. Her purse was occupying the seat next to her. Ulquiorra mentally rose a brow, 'Didn't Toshiro say that her father was coming as well? Where is he? He wouldn't so busy that he would be late or even miss his only daughter's wedding, would he?'

* * *

><p>Toshiro was actually starting to get bored by the time a maid was sent for her, telling her that the ceremony was going starting, and Ulquiorra had already took his place at the altar. The whitette smiled, taking her bouquet, "Well, it's time." Shinji chuckled, "You'll do just fine. Just remember your vow, say it, exchange rings and everything'll be over before you know it." Izuru smiled, "In other words, relax." Ichigo then shooed then out of the tent, and the four followed the maid to the same entrance arch, the green curtains fallen over the entire entrance again.<p>

Toshiro's father, Akihito Hitsugaya, was waiting there already, dressed in a simple but formal black suit, his knees long white hair tied up in a low ponytail and his darker lavender purple eyes sparkling with pride and joy. He gave his daughter a hug, "My baby girl's finally growing up, I'm so happy." Toshiro smiled, "It's nice to see you too Father. It's been too long." Akihito smiled, looking over his daughter up and down, "You look just every bit radiant and beautiful as your mother did on our wedding day. I still remember it so well."

Ichigo curtsied, "Well, it's about time you made your entrance, Toshiro. We'll be waiting up front." With that, the orangette, strong and softer blond disappeared somewhere that would take them up front to the altar. The light silverette lend his arm to his daughter, "Well?" Toshiro smiled, "Of course," and took her father's arm, gripping her bouquet tighter.

The organ was still playing, and this time, two angel girls innocently pulled the drapes open slowly, like a proud mother and father would do to show their friends their new born baby in its crib. Everyone gasped lightly at how stunning Ulquiorra's bride looked. But the one who was the most stunned was said ravenette himself. His emerald green eyes dropped wide open and it took mighty self-control to make sure his jaw didn't drop open or he didn't drool.

Toshiro blushed cutely as she walked down the crimson carpet, all eyes on her. She kept her eyes down, her veil falling around and across her face, so that people could see the hazy figure of her head and shoulders, but couldn't see the exact details.

Akihito led his daughter to the altar, gave Ulquiorra a beam of pride, as if to say, 'You are one lucky man to have my little Toshiro as your wife' before taking his seat next to Toshiro's grandmother, which was the whitette's mother's mom. The priest cleared his throat, and gestured to Ulquiorra, "You may lift the bride's veil." The ravenette did just that and his emerald eyes took everything in: her perfectly sculpted face, her sparkling teal-emerald eyes, her beautiful pale skin, and that adorable blush adorning her cheeks.

The priest spoke, "We are all gathered here today to join a most beloved couple in matrimony. Two souls who shall become one, and will only shine more brightly together." He then turned to Ulquiorra, "Ulquiorra Cifer, do you take Toshiro Hitsugaya to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love, honor and respect through good times and bad, to health and illness, as long as you both shall live?" The ravenette stared into his beloved angel's eyes, "I do."

The elder priest then turned to Toshiro, "Toshiro Hitsugaya, do you take Ulquiorra Cifer to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, honor and respect through good times and bad, through health and illness, as long as you both shall live?" The whitette smiled lightly as she returned Ulquiorra's loving gaze, "I do." The priest recorded something into the large book before motioning to Izuru and Gin, "May I have the rings please." The blond and the silverette smiled and presented the priest with the two wedding rings.

The elder handed the two each their own hand-picked ring, and turning to Ulquiorra, "You may begin your vow." The ravenette took his ring, a lovely silver band with tiny emeralds embedded in little flower designs sparkling all around the band, and took up Toshiro's left hand, "I, Ulquiorra Cifer, take you, Toshiro Hitsugaya, as my lawfully wedded wife, through good times and bad, as long as we both shall live. I will dedicate myself completely to you, and will lead you and our future family into a life of happiness and joy." He sealed the deal after slipping the ring onto his 'wife's' hand."

The priest smiled, recorded something else into the book before turning to Toshiro, "You may begin your vow." The whitette took her wedding ring, a golden wedding ring, with three emeralds laid out, two laid out on the left and the right, and a slightly bigger one in the center, tiny little beads of diamond scattered all around the ring, sparkling beautifully in the setting sunlight, taking up the ravenette's hand, "I, Toshiro Hitsugaya, take you, Ulquiorra Cifer, as my lawfully wedded husband, the one I will love, respect and honor before and after death. I will follow you, completely dedicating myself to you." Her words were written down as she slipped her ring onto her 'husband's' ring finger.

The priest smiled, "In the power vested in me, I announce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." People leapt out of their seats, applause thundering throughout the meadow and cheers polluting the air as Ulquiorra picked Toshiro up several inches off the ground as he pulled her into a passionate kiss, sealing their marriage forever. Izuru had tears of happiness brimming in her eyes, while Shinji and Ichigo clapped with all they had. Gin, Nnoitra and Grimmjow called out encouragements, proud of their normally so stoic and unfeeling friend. Momoko was dabbing her eyes with the a handkerchief, tears welling up in her wrinkled up eyes, while Akihito beamed with pride as he clapped joyously, tears sparkling in his eyes as well.

Toshiro and Ulquiorra walked back up the isle, but strayed from it, to head for the reception area. Toshiro climbed onto a higher platform, Ulquiorra by her side and tossed her bouquet. It landed into the arms of a petite blond girl, who looked so frail, yet her sea blue eyes sparkled with excitement and happiness. The whitette and the ravenette were so happy, as so was everyone else, congratulating them wherever they went.

Rangiku, Aizen, Yoruichi, Kisuke, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Sui Feng, Kenpachi, Harribel and Starrk caught up with the four couples, all smiles and joyful. Rangiku brought Toshiro into a more 'gentle' hug, saying that she didn't want to wrinkle the girl's dressing, stating 'innocently' that that was Ulquiorra's job. That earned Toshiro a fierce blush and even a slight hint of a blush made its way onto Ulquiorra's face. Sui Feng scolded Rangiku for being so lewd when there were children running around, their parents talking with their close and 'important' friends.

That only drew a hearty laugh from everyone, as Kenpachi brought his wife into a passionate kiss, worthy for another marriage seal, partly because he didn't want her to ruin her rare good mood, and partly because he simply wanted to taste her addicting taste of vanilla and a slight tint of blood.

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked out alone for a bit. The sun had already set. The moon was high in the sky, and beautiful lanterns were lit, giving the entire meadow a romantic glow to it. People were scattered out everywhere, some on the dancefloor, some at the buffet table and most mingling around, talking and making small conversation. The orangette stepped out of the clearing for a bit, to get some air that didn't reek of alcohol or heavy perfume.<p>

She took deep breaths in and out, smelling the pure scent of flowers, the same smell that the meadow gave off before the real partying began. Smoothing out her bridesmaid's dress, the orangette smiled. Though she was very happy for her friends, blessing their happiness, but she wasn't one of those people who didn't have personal desires, and she was very excited when it was _her_ turn to walk down the isle, exchange her vow with Grimmjow and sealed the deal.

The orangette was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear a pair of feet walking towards her. She jolted out of her trance when an icy cold hand placed itself onto her bare shoulder, a warm breath breezing past her ear, making her shiver, "Well, what's a beauty like you doing out here all alone, Princess Ichigo."

The orangette whipped her head around, to see a man, probably in his early twenties, with slick raven black hair, dark brown, almost black eyes and dressed in garbs that represented his status as a high noble. His face was perfectly chiseled and many girls would've thought him very handsome, but the fact that he had the nerve to flirt so shamelessly with her already laid out a bad image of him for the orange-haired girl.

Ichigo rose en eyebrow, "Getting some fresh air. What're _you _doing all the way out here?" The ravenette chuckled richly, "Escaping single or cheating whores who want my money and title. Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Chokichi Yamaguchi, the heir to the Yamaguchi fortune in the Numeros kingdom. It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess." Ichigo still kept her guard up: she didn't really trust this man. The cold, cruel and sadistic look in his dark eyes reminded the orangette a little too much of a certain silverette king, "Uh hm… it's nice to meet you too. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Ichigo tried making her way back to the wedding ceremony, but Chokichi wouldn't have it. He 'accidentally' blocked her only exit, "What's the rush, Princess? The wedding doesn't end for another three hours, at the very least. Shall we have a little… chat..?"

Ichigo scowled, and scoffed, "Thanks, but I don't talk to creeps like you. See ya." The orangette then tried pushing her way past the ravenette man, but unfortunately, the ravenette nobleman was stronger than the orangette princess, and gently but firmly shoved the girl backwards, a smug smirk etched on his face, "I don't think so." He pinned Ichigo to a tree with one hand, using his free hand to tilt the orangette's head upwards so that dark, blackish brown eyes clashed with warm chocolate brown ones.

There was an awkward moment of silence, Chokichi taking in every single detail of Ichigo, while the orangette strawberry struggled to get out of the ravenette's grip. He then smirked, "I can clearly see why Grimmjow would want you all to himself. You're a rare beauty. So young and feisty, I like it." He leaned in for a kiss. Ichigo saw red. Nobody besides Grimmjow got to put their lips on hers! She deeply buried her knee into the area where Chokichi was most sensitive. While he was writhing on the grassy ground, Ichigo growled, "Stay away from me, you fucking creep! Come near me again and I won't hesitate to do some real damage," before running out of the secluded meadow area back towards the party.

As the pain slowly subsided, Chokichi gently rose off the ground, that same smug smirk on his face, "That girl, Ichigo Kurosaki, is something else entirely. No woman has ever tried doing that to me before. Hmm, maybe I should just drop off my deal with Tonimaru and just grab that fiery vixen for myself. I could use such an… entertaining wife." But the ravenette decided to stay on with the silverette just for a little longer, just for kicks, the reward in money and a little more information on one Ichigo Kurosaki. Smirking, the ravenette gently dusted off his robs, adjusted his clothing and headed back for the gathering.

* * *

><p>The orangette ran into the ceremonial grounds. The guests were beginning the second to last dance of the wedding night, before they would start heading back for the kingdom, where the guests would start heading home, save for the 'special' friends (know who I mean? ;D) and Toshiro and Ulquiorra could start their 'alone' time together.<p>

Grimmjow approached her, sweeping aside several stray bangs, "'Ey, wha' happened? Where'd you go?" Ichigo smiled, catching her breath, "It's okay, Grimmy. I just left for a bit to get some fresh air. It's nothing. Why don't we get onto the dancefloor?" The bluenette didn't really buy her story, but decided to let it slide for the time being. He grinned, "Sure," and led his beloved onto the dancefloor, pulling her into a waltz.

The orangette smiled, "Now that Toshiro is married, Izuru is next in line. After her, it'll finally be our turn." Grimmjwo grinned widely, "Gettin' frisky, 're we?" That earned him a light bap on the head, and Ichigo blushing hotly, "Shut up..! You're twice as excited as I am." The bluenette 'innocently' shrugged, nuzzling the orangette's soft hair, "Can' argue wit' ya there." As the royal couple twirled around the dancefloor, they didn't notice Chokichi hotly watching them, lust brimming in his eyes as they glazed over Ichigo's lewd body. But they filled with jealousy and hatred as they swept upon Grimmjow.

With that, he silently made his way out of the gathering, where a small black painted carriage with the Hogyoku crest painted in dark gold on the doors, pulled by double horses, covered with black tarps and quickly climbed in. Settling down, he shouted, "Get me back to Hogyoku." The mask carriage driver didn't rely, but carried out the order anyway. So, nobody noticed that a spy for the enemy of more than half of all the kingdoms in the entire world sped off into the night.

* * *

><p>Tonimaru was sipping samples of different wines, bored out of his mind, when a maid entered and bowed low, "Your Majesty, Lord Chokichi Yamaguchi is present and requests your presense." The silverette smirked, "Very good. Show him in." The maid bowed and left, but not for long. Soon, she re-entered with the ravenette noble behind her. Tonimaru chuckled, "Nice to see you back so soon, Lord Yamaguchi." He turned to the maid, "You're dismissed." As the girl left, Chokichi took a seat, pouring himself a goblet of wine and took a small slice of bread.<p>

The silverette sipped him own beverage, "So, anything worth telling?" The ravenette chuckled, "Unless you didn't know that Ichigo and that bastard Grimmjow are going to be married in probably less than a month or two, not really. But I have to admit, that vixen Ichigo is one rare beauty. If you tire of her, let me have a little taste, no?" Tonimaru laughed at that, "Che, I truly doubt that that fiery vixen of a princess will ever bore me. Hmm, I've begun to tire of all the obedient women in my harem. It's about time I added one more, one that won't bore me so easily."

Chokichi sighed as he leaned back into his chair, "Yes, well, I wouldn't mind having one of her friends as a substitute. That strong blond one, Lady Shinji Hirako, was it? She seems just as feisty, but so does that Lady Toshiro Hitsugaya. That last lady, Lady Izuru Kira, seems more quiet and obedient, probably not quite the prize, but she'll do when there are no others." Tonimaru sighed, breathing into his wine, making the red liquid break out into ripples, "I could give you those three, but the one I want is that Ichigo Kurosaki. But, they have King Aizen, King Kisuke, Noble Ikkaku, King Kenpachi, King Starrk and many more powerful allies on their sides, and unfortunately, they have all grown terribly fond of the four."

The ravenette chuckled, "I'm afraid that I didn't make such a good impression upon the lady Ichigo when I met her earlier this evening. Though I believe that that can be easily fixed, seeing as that she didn't tell her "beloved" about out encounter."

Tonimaru scowled at that, "You had better. I'm not rewarding you to make more enemies out of Hueco Mundo, maybe even blow my cover with that bastard Jaegerjaquez. He's already very hazy with my connections with his kingdom, as well as the other five, especially that prick Aizen. After what I tried to do to his beloved Rangiku three years ago, he's been keeping a close eye upon my actions. But now, since that I am no longer of his concern, he's been loosening up." Chokichi chuckled, "I can assure you, I won't fail, unlike that slutty duchess, what was her name?"

The silverette scowled at the mention of the bruenette, "_Lady_ Akume Suijimake, and yes, she was a complete failure. It was a total mistake to have asked her to take care of anything that would've concerned anything besides selling her body _successfully_." He then smirked amusingly, "Her parents are extremely angry with her, even her old doting mother. She is to be under house arrest, with the company of a personal watching guard, until her father finds some other punishment suited for her."

The ravenette chuckled deeply, "Oh, don't worry, I'm sure that that blue haired freak is going to slip one day, and once he does, "I'm sure you'll be able to snatch up what you want, as well as giving me my reward." The silverette smirked, "Deal." Chokichi grinned before standing back up, "Well, it's getting late. I should be going now, have a ton of paperwork to do." Tonimaru smiled, "I'll contact you should I need your services again." He rang a small golden bell, and a maid entered. He spoke, "Show Lord Yamagushi out please, and have a carriage bring him back to Numeros." The maid bowed, "Yes, Your Majesty. Please, follow me, sir." The ravenette chuckled, "Bye, and see you again," before following the maid out.

The silverette chuckled, "This should be very interesting. Especially that that personal traitor entertained thoughts of stealing Ichigo from me. Hm, yes, very interesting indeed." He stood up and walked out of his throne room, a small posse of maids following him. The silverette thought a stray thought, 'They've aged a little bit, though they are all still quite beautiful; Rangiku, Yoruichi, Yumichika, Sui Feng and Harribel. Hm, perhaps I could provide them of some use within my harem, _**after**_ I dispose of their husbands and take their kingdoms. Hirako, Hitsugaya and Kira as well.' After a cruel chuckle under his breath, the silverette king yawned, it was late, and even for an evil mastermind like him, he needed some beauty sleep (*gag*)

* * *

><p>That's chapter 22, and this chapter was even longer than my last one: 9 whole pages! My fingers were seriously hurting when I finished typing<strong>.<strong> Well, here's another OOC that's in love with Ichigo, is in cahoots with Tonimaru and wants to kill Grimmy. Like the addition? Or do you want me to give him a quick death and make him leave the story?

**Oh, for the next two weeks, which would be winter break, I'm going back to China, so I may or may not be able to update. I have to say: my mom's insane to want to go to China when it's **_**December**_**, aka: the coldest month of the year, anywhere that's winter! I'm going to freeze to death, if boredom doesn't get me first.**

Anyway, wait for me, okay? I'll still be there, just not typing, because I probably can't

~PLEASE REVIEW!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

This is the twenty-third chapter of "You can't trap Love"

**Hello again and this is the twenty-second chapter of 'You can't trap Love'. Last time, Toshiro and Ulquiorra get married and everyone celebrates heartily. Ichigo meets Chokichi Yamaguchi, an evil noble from Numeros, who is working with Tonimaru and falls in love with the strawberry. When the noble sneaks away from the party, he heads for Hogyoku, where he and Tonimaru have a little 'conversation' together. **

**P.S: I'm going to write Izuru's wedding in this chapter, might as well get it all out, so the raising action can get raising, m'kay?**

Anyway, enough chitchat, let's get on with the story, nya?~

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>The two weeks quickly fled past, and after some fast and furious planning, delivering, ordering and receiving, Izuru's wedding was ready. Rangiku, Yoruichi, Yumchika, Sui Feng and Harribel played their parts majorly well in planning and lending a helping hand. Of course, if didn't hurt for Ichigo to beg Grimmjow to keep them at Hueco Mundo for the full two weeks. Not that it was a burden with money or space or anything like that, it was just that should the girls stay, their husbands would insist on staying as well, and that meant having at least one person breathing down his neck, seeing what he was doing. Grimmjow wouldn't have gotten much done if it wasn't for Ichigo taking care of most of the wedding preparations and told him to just get all that paperwork finished so that he could enjoy one of her and his best friend's wedding.<p>

Izuru and Gin's wedding was set up by a magnificent, sparkling sapphire pond, surrounded with flowers, like a wreath. The entire wedding scenery didn't really change: the guest seats were lined up in horizontal rows, painted with white, 'embroidered' with gold paint in curly, royal designs, the rich crimson carpet expertly cleaned and properly laid out, leading up the wide altar, also painted a holy white and gold. The background arches were emphasized by the glistening lake, and the light flowers, giving the air a serene and peaceful scent.

The four girls were pampering their shy, blond friend in a set-up tent beside the lake. This time, Izuru insisted that Rangiku, Yoruichi, Yumichika, Sui Feng and Harribel come in to help before heading out for the guest seating area, along with Ichigo, Toshiro and Shinji, of course. The tent was a bit crowded, but it didn't really matter. Izuru sat in the middle of tent, with the other girls fawning over her, dressing her up and making her look absolutely beautiful.

Izuru's wedding dress was simple, yet it was lovely. It didn't have any sleeves, showing her pale, petite shoulders, the bodice the shape of the top of a heart, and narrowed down around the waist and bosom, the entire top embroidered with light silver frilly lace. The skirts were very unique: a translucent cover skirt and a very thick skirt underneath the translucent cover, made from smooth white silk, covered with deep white velvet, wavy royal designs. Under the thick, second skirt, was soft, fluffy fur which surrounded the softer blond's legs, so that the skirts would fluff out, with a magical and airy type of feel. Her feet were slipped into a pair of flat white slippers, two satin bows at the tips, just adding more 'texture' to her legs.

Rangiku combed through Izuru's soft blond hair, drawing it to its full length, which was past her shoulders and onto her upper back, "You're so beautiful, Izuru!~ You're hair's like silk, so pretty and soft." The blond smiled, "Thank you, I do what I can to keep it that way." Sui Feng scoffed, "What I find more important than keeping your _hair_ healthy is keeping your body healthy. After all, your body's what you'll be using to please Gin once your wedding is final."

Yoruichi chuckled, "Don't be like that, Sui Feng. You're just a little upset because Kenpachi practically fucked you six different ways, each way two time, all in the same night." The ravenette bursted out in a fierce blush at the memory, but scowled when everyone snickered. Ichigo laughed as she ironed out Izuru's delicate veil, "Don't worry, Gin won't be _that_ rough on Izuru. After all, he admitted that she was as delicate a China porcelain doll." The soft blond bride blushed, "S-shut up, Ichigo. You promised that you wouldn't talk about that..!"

Shinji chuckled, occasionally peeking out the window flaps of the tent, "Well, after Izuru's few moments of glory, it's going to be your turn, Ichi~!" Izuru and Toshiro smiled, along with the other girls, "Yea, your wedding's going to be the biggest thing since tea." The orangette chuckled, "Yes, I know, but that's still a long way off. Today's Izuru's big day, and we're only going to talk about her for today." Yumichika took several white pins and clipped several stray blond bangs out of Izuru's face, "Anyway, we're almost done here. Soon, you'll the complete beauty that a noble bride is suppose to be."

Harribel approached her friend, several pieces of jewelry in hand: a complete set, crafted from glittering pearls and diamonds, "Just add a bit of jewelry here and there…" The busty pure blond clasped the pearl-diamond necklace around the softer blond's thin column, slipped several charm and silver bracelets onto her thin wrists and placed a simple yet lovely diamond ring onto her right middle finger. It was lovely, but it came nowhere even near how beautiful a wedding or even an engagement ring would be.

Yoruichi dabbed on a bit of rouge and brushed on a bit of lipstick (is that what you would call it in the past?), " A little bit of make-up…" Toshiro came up from behind, placing that little, glittering tiara with her fresh veil attached to it, "And your lovely veil." Shinji ran her hand through Izuru hair, it running past the gaps between her fingers like liquid silk, "Beautiful, breatakingly beautiful. Gin's going to gave a fit, trying to hold himself back once he sees you."

Sui Feng smiled, a rare thing for the normally stoic queen to do, "Indeed, after all, Ichimaru isn't the type of man to refuse his own desires, physical, emotional or sexual, for that matter." Izuru blushed cutely, "You really think so?" Harribel smiled, turning the blond to the full-body length mirror, "We all know so, Izuru." Yumichika then cleared her throat, "There is still a little bit of time left. Do you want to go over your vow some more, Izuru?" The softer blond nodded, "Please."

* * *

><p>On the opposite side of the large lake, another tent was set up, this one for the men. Aizen, Kisuke, Ikkaku, Kenpachi and Starrk were also invited to help Gin, at the request of Ichigo, and the approval of Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Nnoitra. Since they were men, they were already all ready, and were just waiting for the assistants to usher all the guests into their seats and finish any last minute preparations.<p>

Gin was always one to dress in clothing that was loose and comfortable, not to mention easy to clean. Seeing the silverette in such formal clothing such as a tuxedo was something many people didn't live to see. He was dressed in a silver, not white shirt, made from the finest, and stiffest, silk Hueco Mundo could offer, a pitch black tailcoat, the two tails sweeping the ground, a pair of just black and rich pants, a pair of newly ordered and freshly polished/ waxed shoes, a dark grey, near black tie tucked into his coat and a white, tinted blue rose tucked into his chest pocket. The silverette's normally shaggy and messy hair was gently coifed back, formally, but still a bit casual, with several stray bangs framing his face.

His eyes were still drawn into thin slits, like the snake that he was, but his normally overly-cocky grin was replaced with a nervous scowl. Due to his overly intelligence and photographic memory, the silverette had easily memorized his vow, and it would take quite a bit of time for him to forget, but none the less, he was still very nervous. The men were just now lounging around in the tent, waiting for the signal to get going.

Kenpachi tugged at the tie around his thick neck, grumbling, "How'd Sui Feng talk me into wearin' this thing?" Aizen rolled his eyes, "You've been wearing such attire for years now. One would think that you're already used to it by now." Kisuke sighed as he adjusted his stiff jacket, "Easy for you to say, you're always wearing such… constricting clothing that it wouldn't make a difference to you." Nnoitra growled, "Shaddup, all three o' ya." Ulquiorra turned to his silverette friend, "Nervous?" Gin scoffed, "No, 'm just tryin' no' ta sweat like a pig in summer fer th' heck o' it. Yea, 'm nervous!"

Grimmjow chuckled, "Don' worry 'bout it. Yer gonna do fine. Like Nnoitra an' Ulquiorra did, jus' say yer vow, kiss yer bride an' be done wit' it." Nnoitra then smacked Gin on the back, not as hard as he normally did, but hard enough to make a slight sick 'Thwack" against the new jacket material, "'Sides, 'fter th' weddin, yer gonna spend an 'tire week wit' Izuru. Think 'bout tha'." Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, along with Starrk and Aizen as that wide, sneaky, _perverted_, let's not forget that, grin etched its way back onto the silverette's face.

An attendant tapped the folds of the tent, and peeked inside, "Your Excellency, all the guests have been seated and all the last minute preparations have been finalized." Grimmjow nodded, "M'kay." As the attendant ducked back out, Gin stood up, smoothing out his pants and jacket, "Let's get this over wit'." The posse of men walked out of the tent and made their way to the entry arch, which was covered with thick curtains, once again to prevent all the guests to see the groom and bride before it was time. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra gave their silverette friend one last pat on the back, while the others gave him an encouraging smile before heading off for their position.

Gin turned to see an elderly blond woman, probably in her late forties or early fifties, with silky blond hair that cascade down her back to her waist like a silken waterfall and warm, doe brown eyes. She was dressed in a simple yet lovely dark aqua silk dress, a small bustle of flowers at her waist and the hems embroidered with light lace. She smiled, "Gin Ichimaru, I presume?" When the silverette nodded dumbly, the blond laughed, "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kana Kira, Izuru's mother."

Gin was dumbfounded for a bit before grinning again and formally bowing, "Pleased ta meet you, ma'am." Kana smiled, "Don't get all formal on me. Just call me Kana. After all, my baby girl is marrying you today, and after that, you're going to be my son-in-law." The silverette's grin turned meek as he rubbed the back of his head, "Yea."

The two heard the piano beginning to play that sweet tune that it had sang out for the previous two weddings, yet with several modifications to it, to constantly make it unique. Kana let Gin her arm, "Well, shall we, then?" The silverette grinned, "Sure," and took the arm. He took note that Izuru must've gotten that pale, ivory skin that he was so addicted to touch from his mother. Though her skin was slightly more loose, from her age, it was still cotton soft. The thick curtains were gently pulled apart, and the pair walked down the isle, every single guest smiling purely, beaming with that proud pride and joyous happiness.

As the silverette approached the altar, he noticed a silver haired woman who was in her mid-fifties sitting among the crowd. Her face was perfectly chiseled, her skin a beautiful porcelain pale, her deilcate hands encase in a pair of translucent lace gloves, matching the light sky blue gown she was wearing, with matching star sapphire jewelry. Gin had to hide his surprise: that was Yuuki Ichimaru, his mother. When his father passed away during a war, she began to constantly disappear on Gin, leaving him on his own for months at a time. He had never thought that she would take it in her ice heart to come to his wedding.

As the silverette stood at the altar, he could feel her steely eyes on his back. He turned his face and mock-bowed when Kana curtsied and returned to her seat. The man next to her, Gin assumed was Izuru's father. Now he knew where his beloved flower got her hypnotizing aqua blue eyes. The man had short, wavy brown hair and those same aqua blue eyes.

As Gin turned around to the altar again, the brunette whispered to his wife, got up and left.

* * *

><p>Izuru was gently stroking the petals of her bouquet, which consisted of white irises and blooming lavender buds. Rangiku, Yoruichi, Yumichika, Sui Feng and Harribel have already left to take their places among the crowd. Ichigo stepped back into the tent, having to receive the assistant sent for them, "Izuru, Gin's already at the altar. It's time for you to make your entrance now. Shinji made one last adjustment to Izuru's tiaraveil, "Go knock them off their seats, Honey. You'll do fine." The softer blond smiled, "Thanks."

The four ladies walked to the entrance arch, Ichigo, Toshiro and Shinji making sure to block Izuru from the view of any lingering or sneaky guests who may have either arrived late, or tried to sneak around back to take a peak at the bride.

Izuru's father, Karon Kira, was already waiting there for his beloved daughter. He was a quarter English, which gave him a tiny unique air of foreignism. He smiled, "You look absolutely beautiful, my dear. Just like your mother." Izuru smiled and hugged her father warmly, "Hello, Father, it's been several years since I've seen you and Mother." The brunette chuckled and turned to Ichigo, "And thank you once again for taking our baby girl in when we could no longer support her. It meant the world to us." The orangette just smiled, "My family and I were more than happy to take Izuru in." Toshiro lightly cleared her throat, and turned to her blond friend, "We will be waiting for you at the front altar." With one last smile, the three disappeared.

Karon gazed lovingly down at his daughter: the perfect blend of him and his beloved wife Kana. She inherited Kana's beautiful ivory skin, soft, silky blond hair, and her warm and motherly caring habits, and she inherited Karon's hypnotizing aqua blue eyes, her innocent smile and her determined personality. He ran a large hand through his only daughter's hair, and mumbled, "I cannot believe that this day has finally come. The day I no longer have complete protection over my only child." Izuru, catching her father's weeping, patted his calloused hand, "Don't worry Father. You'll always be my father, no matter who I marry, right?" The brunette smiled and chuckled, "All too true."

He extended his arm when the piano played a certain measure in the long song, "Shall we, my dear daughter?" The blond smiled, excepting her father's arm and gripping the stems of her bouquet tighter, half with nervousness and half with anticipation, "Yes." The curtains were once again drawn back, and Izuru stepped onto the crimson carpet, scattered with pale pink flower petals. The guests turned their heads and smiled joyously at the breathtaking bride. Some of the elderly females were brought to tears, remembering their wedding day.

Izuru walked down the isle, smiling lightly at anyone who made eye-contact with her. She was surprised to see what seemed like an elderly, woman version of Gin sitting with the posture of a queen among the crowd. Her eyes were narrowed shut, just like Gin's and her long, straight silver hair seemed to glimmer in the sunlight, even though it was pulled into a braid and pinned on top of her head in a braided bun. The silverette woman smiled at Izuru, as if to say, 'I have no idea who you are, you're a complete stranger to me, but congratulations.'

As the blushing blond bride approached the altar, she saw the stunned appreciation in Gin's eyes, which were slightly cracked open, revealing stunning, brilliant sky blue pupils. Karon left his daughter at the altar and gave a small bow before making his way back to his seat next to Kana, who was smiling broadly, tears brimming in her eyes.

The piano's music lightened up, playing softer as the priest began his preach, "Friends and family, we are all gathered here today to join these two in matrimony. Two souls which shall only shine all the more brighter joined together." He turned to Gin, "Do you, Gin Ichimaru, take Izuru Kira to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love, honor and respect as long as you both shall live?" The silverette smiled, not grinned, but smiled, looking deeply into his beloved flower's eyes, "I do." The priest then turned to Izuru, "Do you, Izuru Kira, take Gin Ichimaru to be your lawfully wedded husband, as long as you both shall live?" The soft blond smiled happily, "I do."

The elderly priest recorded it into the large book, then motioned to Shinji and Nnoitra, "May I have the rings please?" The ravenette and strong blond handed the priest the twin mini crimson cushions, which bore a single wedding ring each. As the priest took them up, he handed one to both the two and turned to Gin, feather quill ready in his slightly snarled hand, "You may begin you vow."

The silverette took up his wedding ring, which was a beautiful golden ring twisted into a leafy garland design, the center twisting outwards, similar to a blooming flower, with a large 14kt diamond set into the golden bloom, tinted the lightest shade of blue, and held it to Izuru's left ring finger, "I, Gin Ichimaru, take you, Izuru Kira as my lawfully wife, to respect and love for the rest of our lives. I will go to the ends of the earth and beyond just to bring a smile to your face, and to make sure you are safe. I will lead you and our future family into a life of joy and prosperity." He slipped his wedding ring onto her finger, finalizing his words.

The priest set his pen down for a second, turning to Izuru, "You may begin your vow." Izuru took her ring gingerly in her slender fingers. It was a magnificent golden ring, the entire band embedded with a line of genuine sapphire, tiny beads of diamond surrounding the row of sapphires on either side, and delicately held up her silverette's left hand, "I, Izuru Kira, take you, Gin Ichimaru as my lawfully wedded husband, to cherish and love my entire life and even after so. I will follow you, completely give myself to you, as well as put my heart in your hands. I am yours and yours only." With that, she slide the ring onto Gin's finger.

The priest finished writing down Izuru's vow and spoke, "Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The words barely left the elder priest's mouth before Gin wrapped his long arms around Izuru's lithe waist, sweeping her off her feet and twirling her in the air, sealing the deal in a passionate liplock. The sparkling pond water seemed to ripple with joy as all the guests leapt to their feet and applauded thunderously, scaring all the little mammals nearby.

Gin finally, but reluctantly let Izuru go, not wanting to though. He set her down onto her feet and led her to the reception. Once there, the softer blond climbed onto the risen platform, Gin by her side, turned around and tossed her bouquet into the crowd. It landed into the arms of, who would you know it, Ichigo's arms. Grimmjow grinned widely while Ichigo smiled, blushing cutely.

As Gin and Izuru joined the crowd at the buffet and reception area, Yuuki approached them, that chilling, snake like grin still on her face and her eyes still narrowed into slits. Her posture was perfect, her skin as pale and lovely as Gin's, her waist long silver hair gleaming in the setting sun, her dress complimenting her natural beauty. Many men have fallen at her feet before she finally decided to settle down with Gin's deceased father.

She smiled, "Hello, m' dear boy. I see ya've finally settled on'a girl, hmm?" Gin returned the snake grin, but anyone could see that it was tainted by a slight hint of bitterness, "Yea, this's Izuru Kira, now Izuru Ichimaru, an' ya can' do anythin' 'bout it."

Yuuki chuckled, that rich sound still had its touch, "Yer jus' like yer father. So possessive o' everythin' 'sepecially yer woman." Gin's grin grew wider, but bitterer as well, "Oh, 'm gonna jus' like Dad, don' worry. Now, if ya'll excuse meh, 'm gonna go enjoy m' weddin' _**wit'out **_yer fuckin' company." Without even taking a note of the emotionless expression now on his mother's face, Gin grabbed Izuru's gloved hands and gently dragged her off in some other direction.

Izuru grew worried at the stressed look on her husband's face; she could hear his perfect pearly teeth grinding against each other under his tightly shut lips, "Gin..? Are you having an argument with your mother for something?" The silverette chuckled dryly, "If' ya consider tha' e've been arguin' fer mor' than ten years, yea, ya could call I' tha'." The softer blond's eyes shot wide open, "Ten year?" Gin was silent before chuckling, "Don' worry 'bout it. It's our weddin' night; let's celebrate." Izuru was still worried, but brushed it off, smiling, "Okay." With that, Gin led his wife onto the dancefloor, pulling her into a waltz, along with Grimmjow, Ichigo, Nnoitra, Shinji, Ulquiorra and Toshiro, while everybody else formed an enormous circle around them, watching.

* * *

><p>Yuuki watched her son from afar, her grin turned into a sad scowl. Her hands were buried into the ruffles of her fluffy dress, gripped loosely in fists. She couldn't admit it with her own words, but she was jealous of her own son. The day that she and her own husband got married was the best day of her entire life. She had thought that it could only get better when she conceived and gave birth to Gin. And it did: things were like a dream for her for the next several years. But, that war had to happen and her husband died defending his kingdom.<p>

When the news reached Yuuki, she was shocked: completely stunned. She would've dropped Gin, should she had not have already put him down before opening that death letter which bore the terrible news. They never even found his corpse or the name of the person who murdered her beloved. Yuuki lost her common sense after that. Everything that used to matter to her no longer did, not even Gin could bring a smile onto her face. When she disappeared for months on end, she was traveling, hoping to find the bones of her husband, or someone who knew something about the enemy that was fighting her kingdom. But, times flies and before she knew it, her baby boy grew up to become a man, and became a top-notch general of the most powerful army in the world.

She wanted to see him, many time she had attempted to approach him, to congratulate him and apologize for her pigheaded behavior, but every single time, he would refuse her, saying that he didn't know her. It hurt Yuuki, but she couldn't say that her son was being cruel; after all, he must've felt the same pain when she would ignore him when a baby boy needed his mother the most, or when he had done something absolutely magnificent in his childhood, and she didn't even turn her head towards him.

Now seeing just how happy her son was, having experienced the joy of being wedded to the woman he loved more than anything, she couldn't hlep but feel a twinge of green envy inside her, seeing how happy Gin was, while she had lost all of that within just a decade or so after her marriage.

Yukki smiled warmly, that one smile that only her husband had the honor of seeing, 'Tha's righ'. You jus' be happy Gin. 'M sorry I did all tha' crap ta you when you were jus' a lil' babe, bu' now I know, an' 'm sorry fer it. You have m' blessings, yer wife 's beautiful.'

With that, the silverette left the pond, walking out of the meadow and out of her son's life, for what seemed like definitely not the first time, but the last, for she wasn't planning on seeing Gin anymore. It would bring back too many not-so-happy memories, and besides, she had her own life of solitude to live, and her son now had a wife. It was just a matter of time before he had a family too, children to look after. He wouldn't have time to see a mother who had never even acknowledged him as her son.

* * *

><p>That's chapter 23, and it was an average chapter now. I'm used to writing long chapters like this now~ I'm going to China in two days, wish me good health so that I don't freeze to death there. It's , like, beyond freezing there! I doubt I'll enjoy my vacation because I'll be worried about how I'm gonna stay warm all the time.<p>

**This chapter was mainly about Gin and his mother. I just made up more OCC's, but they're sorta like, oneshot, OCC characters, you won't be seeing them anymore. I just needed them for the wedding introductions. I know Izuru's mother and father are dead, but hey, this is my story, what I say goes around here and I say that her parents are alive, so there. Gin's dad is dead, but his mother is alive~ He get's all his looks from her~ XD I made her that cruel partly because it seems more interesting if one of the characters feels a bit of pain in their childhood, and partly because it would've spiced things up a bit, showing that not all marriages are happy-go-lucky. Some marriages hurt, y'know? ;DD**

_**~PLEASE REVIEW! It'll mean a lot to me, it means that you'll all be waiting for my undates and it'll help me get through the harsh China winter! **_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

This is the twenty-fourth chapter of "You can't trap Love"

**Hello again and this is the twenty-fourth chapter of 'You can't trap Love'. Last time, Izuru and Gin got married, and as usual, everyone celebrated heartily. An unexpected visitor from Gin's 'family' appears and the two have a small encounter. She leaves soon, as the party continued.**

**It's so nice to be home! China was so cold, I had to wear pants and a thick jacket at bedtime, as the heater didn't really work. Plus, my grandparents' computer is , like, ancient, and I couldn't type or update. But, I'm back, and ready to write! XD**

Anyway, enough chitchat, let's get on with the story, nya?~

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The next day finally rolled around, as Ichigo groaned as the sunshine sneaked past the drawn curtains and blinded her. She noticed that Grimmjow was already out of bed, seeing as the bed felt extremely cold and empty. The orangette sighed; it seemed to her that the bluenette was busier than usual these days. Don't get her wrong, she completely understood all the responsibilities that came along with being a king of such a large kingdom, but still, you'd think that the king would set his quill pen down for just one day to spend a little bit of quality time with his queen, especially if they were going to be wedded in a month.<p>

After washing up and dressing up in a plain teal-emerald dress, Ichigo left the bedrooms and made her way towards the main living room, fit to contain the entire population of Hueco Mundo, with comfortable room to spare. Ichigo loved this room, because this was where she could just sit, drink tea and talk with her friends without getting eavesdropped on. The orangette entered, to find Toshiro, Izuru, Shinji and all the others already there, talking and occasionally laughing.

Being the first one to notice the her friend, Harribel smiled, "Good morning, Ichigo. Sleep well?" The strawberry princess smiled, taking a seat, "Yea, more or less." Toshiro rose a fine eyebrow as she set her teacup down, "Meaning..?" Ichigo sighed, her chocolate brown eyes slightly downcast, "It's just that… I feel like Grimmjow's become a little distant. Ever since Toshiro's wedding four weeks ago, he's been more… involved with his work. Don't get me wrong, I know that it can't be helped, being king and all, but still…"

Rangiku smiled, "Don't worry, Ichigo. He'll come around soon. He's probably all nervous and what-not with the wedding coming up, along with balancing paperwork and his military. I remember when Aizen and I were getting married. I couldn't talk to him without his face turning red." The girls laughed at the thought of the normally so calm and collected king of Las Noches blushing like a girl.

Sui Feng sipped the tea, "Anyway, Kenpachi told me that today, all of them will be visiting Grimmjow's former castle, to hold meetings and such. They shouldn't be returning until we've gone to sleep, for whatever reason." Though Ichigo didn't show it, that statement only made her worry just a bit more, 'Nah, he wouldn't ever… right?' The orangette shook herself out of her stupor, convincing herself that after that little 'incident' with that slut Akume, Grimmjow would do anything to prevent something like that from occurring again.

Taking up a delicate teacup, the orangette sipped the swirling liquid, loving the calming feeling that swept over her. Sighing again, but this time in content, smiled, "Anyway, what were you all laughing about?" Shinji grinned, "Making bets on how many times Grimmy's gonna fuck you on your wedding night~" The princess's face resembled a ripe tomato at her friend's blunt words, "What the hell..?" That only drew another amused laugh from the others, as Ichigo tried to tackle her strong blond friend without breaking anything in the room.

* * *

><p>"Urgh!" The booming voice of the silverette king of Hogyoku rang all throughout the palace. All the maids and harem women scattered to safer haven, making absolutely sure that they were out of the, what sounded like a furious king. And they couldn't be closer to the truth. Tonimaru was indeed livid with anger. His normally stone place flesh was flushed with a light pink, his silky silver hair tugged out of its normal braid. His ice blue eyes were flashing with fury as he hurriedly paced the floor of his bedroom, with one very amused Chokichi watching.<p>

On the table was an invitation written on elegant stationary, with the Hueco Mundo royal crest at the very top in gold. It read:

_Dear King Tonimaru of the Hogyoku kingdom,_

_Your presence and_ _company is welcomed at the wedding of King Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Princess Ichigo Kurosaki of the Hueco Mundo kingdom. The wedding shall take place 3 hours after high noon, in the Alma Pura Chapel, within one month's time. Please arrive on time, or you shall not be allowed to pass._

_Sincerely,_

_The Hueco Mundo High Council_

The man could easily understand why the silverette king was tearing his room apart with rage. And to be frank, it was the best entertainment the ravenette has had for quite some time. Chokichi sighed as his eyes scanned over the invite, "I understand your anger, Tonimaru, but please do try to contain yourself." The silverette scowled at his so called 'ally', "Shut up, _Lord_ Yamaguchi. Ichigo is mine, and I will drop dead before I'll allow some blue haired freak take her from me..!"

The ravenette chuckled richly, "Well..? What're you going to do about it? The pair's going to wed within a month. How're you going to break them up with such little time, only one ally and with around two dozen kingdoms as your enemy. Even for you, the chances of having a successful theft with all these conditions is very slim." Tonimaru was silent for minute, plopping down in a plump easy chair, his fingers clenching his chin. Chokichi was slightly disturbed with that sadistic glint that shun in the silverette's ice blue eyes. That never showed as a good sign for anyone involved with him before. The ravenette rose a concerned eyebrow, "Tonimaru..?"

He was taken aback when the silverette began to chuckle under his breath, with grew until his entire body was wracked with laughter. The ravenette scooted back a bit; the man's finally snapped, he's finally lost it, gone off the deep end. The king chuckled, "Yes, of course, this is perfect. I have just what I need for this plan to work successfully." Tonimaru made his way to a small painting by his writing table and shoved it to the right, revealing a small metal safe.

Dialing in three numbers, the heavy door creaked open. The silverette slipped a hand into the safe and pulled out a small purple pouch, drawn tightly shut with a golden string. Chokichi was almost afraid to ask, "What is that…?" Tonimaru laughed as he pressed it to his chest carefully, making sure not to spill any onto himself, "This is exactly what I need in order to get rid of that bastard Jaegerjaquez and keep the princess Ichigo for myself. Just with a small pinch of this poisonous paralyzing powder, I will be able to snatch the beautiful Ichigo right from under Jaegerjaquez's nose. And by the time he realizes that I have her…" His body trembled with madness glee, "I'll have already made her permantly mine..!"

The ravenette watched intently as the silverette kept mumbling under his breath as he changed from his normal extravagant clothing into a plain, totally black outfit, a long, sweeping cloak draped over his shoulders, "You do realize that you've gone completely mad, right?" The silverette didn't pause his actions as he continued to dress, stowing the small pouch in a hidden pocket in his cloak, "Yes, I do realize I've gone mad, but it'll all be worth it once I have beautiful Ichigo within my embrace and Hueco Mundo under my control."

Chokichi could only watch helplessly as the silverette leapt out of his window, listening as he landed softly in the shrubbery. The ravenette stood up and made his way to the window, watching as the black shrouded figure dashed through the garden and leapt over the tall gates, 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

* * *

><p>Tonimaru made his way into Hueco Mundo, his cloak disguising his presence, as masking his face. Using a bit of magic to speed up his walking, so in record time, the silverette was at the gates of the palace. Peaking under the hem of the hood of his cloak, the Hogyoku king silently leapt over the spikes at the top of the gates and landed in a large patch of bushes.<p>

He dashed from window to window, peaking in to see if he could spot his obsession. Finally, coming upon the largest window of them all, did the silverette finally find Ichigo. He was disappointed to find her laughing and talking with her friends. He had just hoped that she was alone. That way, it would be easier to carry her off.

The silverette forced himself to pull himself away from the window; he was completely hypnotized by the orangette's beauty. Her smile could warm up the darkest and coldest person's heart, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling everytime she laughed, and her laugh like the sound of tinkling bells. The silverette dashed around the corner and snuck into the palace through a small door through the kitchen. All the servants were so busy, bustling around with their own chores that they didn't notice the black coated figure sneak in.

Tonimaru quietly walked through the corridor, hiding in the shadows or just camouflaging himself should anyone approach. Finally, his patience ran down to 0%. Staying pressed against the wall, the silverette waited until a man servant pushing a silver pastry cart approached. Tonimaru noticed that he was headed for the main living room in which Ichigo and all the others were residing in. As quiet as an owl stalking its prey, the silverette king approached the oblivious servant from behind, and without so much as a tap, skillfully struck the poor man harshly on the back of the head, successfully knocking him unconscious, as well as drawing a little bit of blood.

Dragging the servant into a dark corner, the silverette king stripped him and swapped clothing with him. Bundling up his clothing for later usage, the king reappeared dressed as the average Hueco Mundo man servant. Making sure to keep the unconscious servant completely out of sight, Tonimaru placed his black clothing under the white cart tarp; on the second level, took out the pouch of poisoning powder and stirred in several pinches of the dark brownish green powder, stirring it until completely dissolved into the steaming tea before he began making his way towards the living room. An insane looking grin that rivaled that of Nnoitra or even Grimmjow etched onto his face, as he thought about the moment that Ichigo would finally be his. He would find some other uses for the his strawberry princess's friends; turn them into servants, or keep them in his harem, but Ichigo would be his top priority.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was beginning to feel bored and hungry, seeing as she had come late, and her friends had already eaten half of all the pastries and drank half of the tea. Just then, a timid knock rang out and a servant entered, pushing a small cart. His cap was slightly shadowing his eyes, and his skin was strangely pale and cold looking. Sui Feng rose an eyebrow, "I've never recalled your face around the palace before. Is Grimmjow hiring new help?" Before the orangette could reply, the servant piped up, his tone soft and soothing, "Yes, I am Uraminot, and I am honored to be serving the Princess Kurosaki."<p>

Ichigo smiled at the boy, "Uraminot, hmm? Such an unusual name, but very interesting." Izuru added, "It doesn't sound like it's from our language. Are you foreign?" The silverette nodded, as he poured each one of the ladies a helping of the poisoned tea, "Yes," and set the teacups in front of the each one of the ladies. He stalled his stay by _slowly_ setting up the pastry trays, watching intently as each girl sipped their tea. The poison was suppose to start working within just five to eight minutes after being ingested. To Uraminot's (Tonmiaru) delight, after five minutes, the girls developed a strange glaze in their eyes.

Yumichika gently set her cup down onto the table, putting a finger to her forehead; she was always such a lady, no matter how she was feeling, "Strange, my head… it's throbbing so badly." Toshiro groaned softly, "Yes, it feels like I just ate a large bowl of chilled cream during a blizzard during the winter." Yoruichi scowled at Tonimaru in disguise, "You..! What did you do?" He chuckled, whipping his black cap off, rivers of silky silver hair cascading down the king's entire body, all the way down to his feet, "My? I may have _accidently _slipped a little something into the tea." Shinji scowled, even though her head felt like it was going to explode, "Tonimaru..!" Yumichika snarled softly, still holding her head, "H-how did you get in here?" Harribel added, "And why have you c-come..?"

The silverette laughed, flipping his straight hair over his shoulder, "I obviously snuck in here; you're security is lacking, and I've come here to claim a strawberry as my prize over that blue haired freak who calls himself a king." He made his way over to Ichigo, who was fighting between consciousness and unconsciousness, reaching down and gently caressing her cheek. Toshiro growled, "Get away from Ichigo… You freak..!" Tonimaru laughed, "Oh, I don't think so. You see, I've had my eye on this goddess for a long time now, and I'm not about to let her excape my grasp my something as pathetic and trivial as marriage."

Izuru scowled, "You wouldn't know the importance of a wedding, you heartless coward…" The silverette merely grinned as he swept Ichigo up into his arms. It was obvious that the orangette didn't want to be there, but she had absolutely no energy to fight, not to mention that the poison would act faster through vigorous activity, "Don't you worry, I may take Ichigo, but I shall find you each a place within my court. You can enter my harem, or become one of my maids."

The girls wanted nothing more than to leap up and start attacking the man, but couldn't muster the strength to. In fact, none of them had enough to strength to stay conscious any longer. One by one, their heads fell to the ground or into their arms, and their eyes slowly dropped closed. Tonimaru grinned insanely when Ichigo fell unconscious and her head leaned against his chest. He only wished that she did that when she was conscious as well, but hey, this was better than nothing.

Chanting a simple teleporting spell, Tonimaru teleported Ichigo, Toshiro, Izuru, Shinji, Rangiku, Yorucichi, Yumichika, Sui Feng and Harribel all back to his kingdom. As the posse disappeared, all that was left of the little 'incident' was a tipped over teacup, spilling its contents onto the table, dripping onto the floor.

* * *

><p>That's chapter 24. I can't believe that I managed to write all of this in one day, considering that I get sidetracked easily. I managed to stay home today because of jetlag, but tomorrow, I'm going back to school! SO SAD! A small bit of good news, my uncle got me a mini Acer laptop while I was visiting him in China, so I have a portable laptop everywhere. But the bad new is that IT DOESN'T FREAKIN' WORK IN AMERICA! Can you believe that? I finally got my own personal laptop, and it doesn't FREAKIN' work! That pisses me off BIG TIME D:<p>

**Tonimaru kidnapped Ichigo, as well as the other! _WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN TO THE GIRLS BEFORE THE MEN COME AND SAVE THEM?_ I have a few ideas:**

**Tortures them**

**Sexually abuses Ichigo and Rangiku while the others are servants**

**Uses magic to hypnotize the girls into obeying him and only him**

_**I personally like Option #3 the best, but hey, if any of you have any ideas, feel free to send them in**_

~PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! XD


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

This is the twenty-fifth chapter of "You can't trap Love"

**Hello again and this is the twenty-fifth chapter of 'You can't trap Love'. Last time, Ichigo began to conduct doubts about Grimmjow and their relationship, but easily brushed them aside. Meanwhile, in Hogyoku, Tonimaru finally decided to take matters into his own hands. He sneaks into the Hueco Mundo palace, poisoned Ichigo and all the others with a paralyzing powder. Then, he vanished, bringing his unconscious spoils with him**

Anyway, enough chitchat, let's get on with the story, nya?~

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The sun had already set long ago, the moon high in the night sky like the main diamond upon a tiara, the stars twinkling all about, as the tiny shards surrounding the main jewel. Grimmjow wearily rode his horse back towards the large palace. Despite the fact that he had immense stamina and energy, he felt completely drained at the moment. Nnoitra, Gin and Ulquiorra were riding beside and along side him, looking just as tired. The other five men were riding behind the four, Aizen looking more energetic than the others, already being used to attending to such dreary meetings. Attending meetings with old farts all day in a dreary old castle did that to a young youth.<p>

Gin sighed, "'M exhausted. Talk 'bout a tirin' day." Nnoitra scowled, "Tell meh 'bout it. I thought those ole farts would never shut up." Ulquiorra ran his hand through his raven black hair, "For once, I agree with you two." Grimmjow just continued to ride, "I jus' can' wait ta get home and see Ichi." Aizen spoke up, seeing as the other four were too tired to, "First time I'm going to agree with you. I promised Rangiku that I wouldn't have her waiting too long back at the palace."

Kisuke gazed up at the sky, then at the path ahead of them, "I suggest we speed it up. It looks like it's going to rain soon." Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Gin spone in unison, "Ten-four on that," snapping the reigns and urging their horses into a slow gallop. The rest of the half-asleep royals/noble followed their example; all eager to get home and see their beloved.

The men finally reached the palace, being able to see the thousands of twinkling lights from the large crystal windows from at least half a mile away. Grimmjow entered the palace grounds, hoping to be rid of his stress and frustrations for just one night. Unfortunately, the scene that laid out before him only increased by ten- fold _at least_. And it had all of the other eight aristocrats involved as well, each as involved and important to the case and the next.

As the nine 'gentlemen' entered the gates, they were shocked to see alarms ringing, servants running everywhere and guards with their weaponry at the ready. The thing that they all had in common: they all had their eyes as large as seagulls' eggs. As if they were searching for something, or _someone. _Starrk grabbed a man servant and stood him upright, in front of the other eight, speaking in a serious tone that he rarely used, "What… is going on here?" The servant couldn't meet his eyes, nor any of the others' for that matter, "I … do not know …sire. I was just informed to gather all available guards." The brunette scowled and set the man down, watching him scurry away, "Well, that certainly wasn't helpful." Kenpachi scowled, "It can't be battle. I don't hear any swords clashin', or the smell of blood anywhere here." Ulquiorra narrowed his wide eyes, "Still, to have every single person in this entire palace so riled, it's very unusual. It normally poses a bigger threat than just blood shed."

Grimmjow growled, "Then why th' hell're we standin' here for? Let's get going'!" The men ran into the palace, to find everything still in place and not destroyed to smithereens like they had somewhat imagined. The only thing that was 'out of place' was that the fact that there was much shouting going on and people were running around like the sky was falling. The men couldn't catch what babble was coming out of the servants' mouths; not even Aizen, who was a master at reading a person's lips.

Nnoitra finally had enough and grabbed the nearest servant, who happened to be Miya. Her clothing were all perfect adorning her body, but her hair looked like it was torn around by badgers, her eyes deep pink from weeping harshly and her face slightly blotched from her tears. Her voice still had a bit of a hiccup to it, indicating that she was trying to hold back more tears. The lanky ravenette general growled, "What the fuckin' hell is happenin' 'ere?"

The young maid was struggling not to re-burst into tears, trying to hiccup out, "The ladies… Ichigo… Toshiro…. Shinji…. Izuru…. can't find…!" Gin tilted his head to the side, "Huh? I didn' catch tha'. Got any more words?" Miya took several deep, soothing breaths to help even out her tone, before talking, this time with more clarity, "T-this afternoon, while you gentlemen were o-out, s-several servants found t-the body of an u-unconscious servant i-in the corner, h-his head bl-bleeding. He was t-the one who wa-was suppose to d-deliver Princess I-Ichigo, Lady Toshiro, L-Lady Shinji, Lady Izuru and their f-friends their tea. S-So we went into th-the main living room t-to check on the l-ladies… and… a-and…" The brunette maid began crying again, "A-and all nine of th-the ladies were… g-gone..! Th-they were all g-gone..!"

* * *

><p>'G-gone..! Th-they were all g-gone..!' That single phrase ran and echoed through the mens' head as if Miya had just screeched it into a canon. Nnoitra was so stunned that he dropped Miya, who landed clumsily on her butt. Aizen managed to spit out, "Does… anyone know… what happened… to them..?" The poor brunette shook her head, her wavy locks whipping her face, tears once streaking down her face again, "N-no..! All that was f-found was L-lady Yumichika's teacup t-tipped over o-on the table..!"<p>

Ikkaku's fist clenched tightly closed, so tightly that his tanned knuckles turned white, "Yumichika..!" Ulquiorra did his best to compose himself, but even for a stoic man such as himself, not knowing where the one person he loved more than anything in the world was, could break his ice mask, "Did you test the spilled over tea, or any liquids and food within the room?" The brunette wiped her tears away with the corner of her sleeve, "The d-doctors are doing so r-right now. T-they say th-the results will c-come out within the hour."

Kisuke spoke up suddenly, "G-Grimmjow..?" The others turned their attention to the blue haired king, and were shocked at his condition. Little drops of blood were splattering onto the floor, coming down from his clenched up fists. His entire, muscular frame was trembling, jagged blue bangs hung over and overlapping his eyes and his teeth beginning to slightly chip from the furious grinding. Miya quickly scrambled up, "K-King Jaegerjaquez..?" The bluenette ran so quickly that all the others felt was a harsh rush of wind brush past them.

Gin spoke, "'E's headin' fer the main livin' room. Let's get goin'." The others dashed towards the immense room, and slammed open the door, to find the Hueco Mundo king standing there, starring at the little area where his beloved was taken from him, and he wasn't there to prevent. All the furniture was in perfect position, everything was in its place from the earlier afternoon. It looked innocent enough, the only obscurity was that single teacup tipped over. It had a beautiful tiger design on it, in topaz orange, Yumichika's signature color. That was what easily told everyone that the girls didn't just get and walk off, disappearing for the entire day. The ravenette lady from Bankai, despite growing up in such harsh, brutal conditions and having such a blood-thirsty warrior for a husband, was a fragile and delicate flower, her manners and etiquette wielded to perfection . She would never leave her teacup tipped over like that and just leave.

Grimmjow picked up the teacup and began to examine it very carefully. The tea had all spilled out, drying and evaporating long ago. But what the bluenette did find was fairly interesting. It was a pitiful amount, barely noticeable to the human eye, but the bluenette wasn't a noramly human. He had the spiritual pressure and magic of twenty-seven sorcerers running in his blood. It was fairly easy for him to find it. Dusted on the tiniest fraction of the teacup's bottom were several powdery grains of brownish green. From the bitterness of the scent, Grimmjow confirmed that it wasn't tea. It just a tiny bit fresher than the tea within the teapot, which indicated that someone had added later, _after_ the tea itself was ready. 'Bet my fuckin' life tha' the person who knocked out Ichi's servant put this crap inta her tea too.'

Aizen's baritone voice brought him out of his examination, "Did you find something, Grimmjow?" The bluenette growled, "Yea. Ichi an' th' others didn' go on their own." Gin rolled his eyes, "Duh, tha' really obvious, Grimmy. We all know that they aren't tha' stupid." A rumble made its way out of the bluenette's throat and came out like a panther ready to pounce on its prey, "Shut the fuck up. Here, look a' thi'." He tossed the teacup at the others, who took turned examining it. So far, only Aizen, Kenpachi and Kisuke managed to see it. All the others complained that they couldn't see anything and that Grimmjow was probably seeing things.

Aizen's eyes turned cold as he stared at the power on the cup, "This isn't tea. It leans more into the poisoning category." Kisuke no longer had that goofy smile on his face, but a blank, serious frown, "The only things is that, you can't get this specific poison in Hueco Mundo or in any of the surrounding kingdoms. That includes the Las Noches kingdom, the Bankai kingdom, the Benihime kingdom and the Los Lobos kingdom." Kenpachi had another serious expression on his scarred face, the instinct of wanting to skewer someone hidden in his eyes, "Hmm… That would mean it came most likely from other kingdoms beyond ours. The only problem is…" Grimmjow grinded, "We have no idea which way ta go, never min' the kingdom itself."

Ulquiorra looked at the area where Grimmjow had told them to look, and once again, didn't see anything, "Do you truly see something? Because I don't." Kisuke managed to grind out a smiled, "Don't worry about it. We'll how you later, when it's easier to see."

There was a moment of silence, as every single person was sunk deep in their own thoughts. They were brought of their minds when a doctor entered the room, several notes in his hands, "King Jaegerjaquez, I have the results of the tea I was told to bring." Without even turning his head, Grimmjow merely nodded his head, giving the go-ahead. The man looked down upon his notes, "Due to several of the herbs we have dissolved into the liquid and observed the reactions, we have confirmed that there is a poisoning paralyzing powder named Atraccion Oscura. It travels through the bloodstream, completely paralyzing its victim. This poison doesn't kill its victim; just makes sure that the person cannot move. As it begins to wear off, the victim's movements are sluggish for a while, before the poison completely wears off"

Gin rose an eyebrow, announcing the question that pledged everyone's mind, "Where can a person get thi' type o' poison?" The doctor was silent before whispering, "This type of poison is imported. It doesn't grow in this land. The soil is far too wet; Atraccion Oscura can only be produced in barren soil, such as deserts and other similar terrain." Miya and the doctor were startled to hear the enormous cracking of a tea table breaking. Grimmjow had his fist in the large center one in that specific circle of sofas and easy chairs in which the nine girls always sat in, "Shit, fuckin' shit..!"

Miya felt tears trickling down her face again, burying her face in her hands, "I-I am so sorry..! I-If I h-had kept a b-better eye on t-things…" Kisuke gave a comforting smiled, "It isn't your fault, Miya. And don't worry, we'll find the girls, and bring them bake before you know it." But he didn't have sound confident enough to convince himself of that. Ikkaku spoke, or more like, grinded out, his rage still tightly contained, "What're we gonna do now?"

There was another period of silence before someone, this time, it was Nnoitra, who was silent for the entire conversation thus far, who spoke up, "Wha' else? Wer gonna find were thi' shit grows, an' which kingdoms got a supply o' it." Grimmjow was frozen for second before marching past his friends and directly for the laboratory, where all the herbs and potions are kept. Not to mention an entire arsenal of maps and records. He was going to do this without any use of tracking magic. Besides, he needed to save all that built up rage for when he's blasting in the face of the fucking bastard who did this in the first place.

* * *

><p>Complete darkness and unconsciousness slowly molded into hazy figures, blurry colors and a pounding headache as warm chocolate brown eyes cracked open. Ichigo groaned softly as the blinding light shun upon her face, warming up her body. After struggling for what felt like forever, the orangette finally managed to adjust her eyes to the fierce light. She uttered another groan as she forced herself to sit up right; every single one of her muscles screaming in protest.<p>

The princess managed to force herself into a sitting position, with support from the headboard of the bed she was laying on. Wait, bed? The orangette immediately snapped out of her dazed stupor, her eyes on red alert as she whipped her head around, taking in her new surroundings. The room was enormous, it seemed even larger than the bedroom that she and Grimmjow shared back in Hueco Mundo, which was pretty hard to believe for Ichigo. Each one of the walls were painted with a warm apple green, with clever wavy designs painted with gold. The two long windows on the right wall were wall long, the glass crystal polished to perfection and the drapes were a rich forest green velvet, pulled up by gold silk ropes. The floor was matted down with a soft pale, mint green carpet, with several large Persian rugs covering the carpet in sevearl areas of the room. The entire room was furnished with simple yet tasteful furniture, even with an enormous library bookcase backed up against one of the immense walls and a naturally built in fireplace, painted gold, of course.

What caught the strawberry's attention the most was the fact that all eight of her friends were all laid out about the room. Toshiro, Izuru and Shinji were laying, still unconscious, upon the long forest green satin couch. Rangiku laid on one of the furry Persian rugs, her strawberry orange splayed all across the rug. Yoruichi was propped up in the matching forest green satin easy chair, her plum purple hair out of its usual high ponytail and scattered all over her face, down her neck, chest, stomach and beginning to caress her waist and hips. Sui Feng was laid into the left satin easy chair, her head tilted back, revealing her thin, scan-like neck, her raven black hair out of its two braids and pulled back into one thick braid. Yumichika was laid out upon a large pile of white, father pillows by the window, the sunshine illuminating her ivory skin. Harribel was laying upon a thickly covered table furthest away from the bed, up against the main wall, into the far corner. The sun barely reached that area, but her tanned skin still shun like freshly polished copper, her pure blond hair out of its usual assemblage and cascaded all the way her busty chest, thin back and ended towards her lower back.

The orangette wanted to move to see if her friends were okay, but her arms and legs felt like they were crafted out of lead; they were far too heavy for her to move. Ichigo finally reluctantly gave in, sighing and leaning back against the headboard, 'Where the hell am I? I remember drinking some tea, then getting a killer headache, and then…' The girl's eyes shot up with realization at the memory of seeing long rivers of silver hair attached to a young man with ice blue eyes and a scorning smirk, 'Tonimaru, that fucking bastard..! When I get my hands on him, I swear..!' Ichigo was distracted from her murderous thoughts when airy groans rippled through the room, signaling that her friends were beginning to regain consciousness.

Izuru was the first to be able to speak, "What… on earth happened..?" Ichigo spoke up, "Hey, are you all feeling okay?" Yoruichi groaned, running her hand through her long purple hair, "Yea, if you call feeling like three wagons with full-on cargo just ran over you fine." Harribel grumbled as she tugged gently at some straying hair, "Who the hell made my hair into this crawling mess? There's a reason I keep my hair the way it is." Sui Feng scowled, feeling the thick braid crawling down her back, "I was wondering why my head felt so heavy in the back."

Rangiku managed to sit up from her position on the Persian rug, "I… can't feel my arms and legs…" Yumichika was slightly struggling from her awkward pose on the mountain of white fluffiness, her butt sunk into a small pit and her legs slightly stuck upwards, making her slightly uncomfortable, "You shouldn't talk, Rangiku. I can't even use my arms and legs, and I'm stuck in such an… inappropriate position." Shinji chuckled lowly, still not wanting to agitate her headache, "I don't you would be complaining if Ikkaku was on top of you." That earned her a growl and a successful face full of pillow. It seems like that despite her fragile exterior, the ravenette lady had quite an arm.

Toshiro rubbed her forehead, looking around the immense room, "Where are we? This can't be Hueco Mundo anymore. I don't remember any of the large rooms within the palace being this… green, I suppose." The orangette scowled, "Don't you remember? We all drank the tea, which I think might have had some type of sleeping powder or something. We all huge headaches…" Everyone caught on, Shinji growled out, "That fuckin' bastard..!" Izuru scowled, "I knew the man was despicable, but this is crossing the line!" Harribel grinded, "Where is he? Just give me five minutes with that fucktard and his own mother won't recognize him!"

Yumichika sighed, trying to wriggle into a more comfortable position, "What I'm worried about is how Ikkaku and the others are fairing back in Hueco Mundo." Ichigo scoffed, "At the moment, I don't think it really matters. But I have more than a hunch that Grimmy's throwing a serious tantrum right now." Toshiro's eyes held a strange expression that no one had ever seen in the whitette's teal-emerald eyes. It was a mixture of sadness and confusion, like a child who had lost her way home. Izuru wrapped her arms around her friend, bringing the whitette's cheek to her chest, "Don't look at us like that, Toshi. We'll find a way out of here, and we'll make it back to Hueco Mundo safely, alright?"

The whitette looked at the others with those rare eyes, to see all the same expression of warmth and comfort in their eyes too, and smiled, "Thank you." An eerie voice rang out, dripping with malice and sarcasm, "Aw, isn't this such a touching scene…?" All nine ladies' attention snapped out of their dream-like stupor and they whipped their heads towards the door so quickly their necks cracked.

There, standing at the open doorway, with Chokichi and another young youth with ravenette hair, pulled back in a long, thin braid which tumbled past his shoulders, to his lower back and bright golden eyes, the exact color as bright, melted gold. He didn't look any older than twenty seven, twenty nine at the oldest, on his left and two maids, one carrying a large bundle of cloth and the other was pushing a silver cart piled with several other thing on his right, was Tonimaru, that same exact smug smirk which irritated the living hell out of everyone who saw it, etched proudly on his face.

* * *

><p>That's chapter 26, and wew, it was a pretty long one, compared to some of the shorter ones I've been writing recently. Ichigo and the others have found out who kidnapped them; he's standing in front of them, smirking, and yet, they can't kill him and send him to Hell because of the drug, Oh, the horror (JK XP)<p>

**Who's the ravenette with Chokichi? I'll tell you one thing; he's _NOT_, I repeat, _NOT_ an OCC. He's in Bleach. You'll find him if you hard enough, I promise ;D**

**~PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

This is the twenty-sixth chapter of "You can't trap Love"

**Hello again and this is the twenty-sixth chapter of 'You can't trap Love'. Last time, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Gin and the others find out from Miya that Ichigo, Shinji, Toshiro, Izuru and the other ladies have gone missing, and have been kidnapped, by the looks of it. The thing is that the only clues left behind doesn't work the mens' favor at all. Meanwhile, Ichigo and the other ladies wake up in a mysterious room. As they were starting to think of a way out of their luscious prison, a certain silverette makes his entrance, with Chokichi and one other ravenette man.**

Anyway, enough chitchat, let's get on with the story, nya?~

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The nine girls simply sat where they were, glaring at the silverette tyrant before them with such malice that if looks could kill, Tonimaru would've been six feet under, times nine, once by each girl. But the smirking silverette didn't seemed fazed at the very least by the fiery glares shot at him, "Ah I see you girls are finally awake. I was beginning to think that I had used too much powder." Ichigo scowled, "Powder? What powder?" The king merely chuckled, "A special type of paralyzing powder, but still classified as a poison." Sui Feng growled, "There's only one type of paralyzing powder that exists that matches those descriptions, and that's Atraccion Oscura." Shinji rose an eyebrow, "Atraccion Oscura? What's that?" The Bankai queen spoke, "It's a herb powder which completely neutralizes its victim. As it wears off, the vicitm's limbs will feel extremely heavy, and until the poison has completely worn off, the victim cannot move." She rotated her head back to the smug silverette king, a furious scowl etching onto her face, "But I can't imagine how <em>he<em> managed to get his grubby hands on some. Atraccion Oscura herbs can't possibly grow here. The climate's too cold and the soil's too wet."

Chokichi chuckled, "My, seems like the little queen from the Bankai kingdom has some impressive knowledge on poisons. Impressive, don't you think..?" His voice seemed a little more distant than for him to be talking to Tonimaru. The raven haired, golden eyed man behind him chuckled, his smelting golden eyes scanning over Sui Feng entirely, "Yes, impressive indeed." Ichigo growled, "You again." The ravenette man chuckled, mock-bowing, "Pleased to see you again, _Princess_ Ichigo. I haven't seen you since Lady Toshiro's wedding, in the forest..?" Everyone looked at the strawberry with that same astonished glint in their eyes, "Huh?"

An angry red tick appeared on Ichigo's head; she couldn't believe that her friends could even _think _to suggest that she did 'it' with that perverted nobleman, "Not like that, stupids! I just happened to meet him in the forest. Nothing happened!" Chokichi chuckled, "Sad, but true." Three other angry red ticks added to the one that was already on Ichigo's head, a vein appearing on her forehead, "You..!" Tonimaru clapped his hands together, silencing everyone, "Anyway, I wanted to introduce to someone here, especially to you, Sui Feng..~" The ravenette's silver eyes narrowed as she readied herself for anything.

The silverette motioned to that young golden eyed man to come forward. He did so, but his eyes never left Sui Feng. They seemed to be caressing her being, imagining her out of her clothing. That hazy gleam in his eyes was unmistakable, and for the first time in her life, the Bankai queen felt a stab of genuine fear course through her being. Tonimaru smirked, "Ladies, this is Ggio Vega, an accomplice of Chokichi. He was the one who gave me the Atraccion Oscura poison, and I promised to reward him for it. I offered money, but he refused. He said that the reward he wanted was…" Those icy blue orbs rotated to Sui Feng, that smug smirk still in place, "Her Majesty Sui Feng's hand in marriage."

A carpet of silence swept through the large room and stayed for several long minutes before the girls' jaws dropped to the floor in shock, "Huh?" Sui Feng was trembling with anger and shock, "Wh-what..?" Ggio smirked and approached her, reaching out and stroking her cheek, his eyes gleaming with amusement when the lady scowled at him and leaned away from his touch, "I've admired Lady Feng the day I set eyes on her. I was visiting several relatives in Bankai, and attended that festival where people challenged each other to fights. There were many fighters, but my eyes were solely glued on Sui Feng. I was so moved by her skills, and I knew then and there that I had to make her mine. But, when I found out that that bastard Zaraki took her first, I swore to recapture her and take my revenge on that insane bastard for taking what's rightfully mine. And now…" He leaned forward, his lips inches away from the ravenette queen's, "I finally have you. I'm not going to let you escape again."

Shinji butted in, "That's the thing. Sui Feng's _married,_ happily, I might add." The male ravenette scowled, then chuckled, "No need to worry. I can easily change that once I sew that bastard for domestic violence. The high council will have no choice but to eliminate the marriage. Then Sui Feng will be all mine." Ichigo scowled, along with all the others; Sui Feng looked like she wanted to do nothing less than to jump up and rip Ggio apart, but thanks to the drug, she could do no such thing, "You're insane. Kenpachi isn't guilty of any such crime. Sui Feng can testify."

Ggio grinned, bringing his slender fingers down the ravenette's ceeks and under chin, slightly tickling it. Luckily, Sui Feng wasn't ticklish, so all she did was continue glaring, "Sui Feng will do no such thing. She won't be there, she'll be here, like an obedient doll." A large angry tick appeared on the ravenette's head and fiercely throbbed; there was absolutely nothing Sui Feng hated more than being called obedient and a 'doll'. Tonimaru then chuckled, stopping the ravenette from saying anything else that may cause a sailor to blush, "Anyway, Ggio, you may take your reward to your quarters for now. I have some… business here I have to take care of…" His ice blue eyes caressed Ichigo thoroughly, making the poor princess shutter.

The golden eyed man grinned, scooping up the ravenette up in his arms bridal style, "My pleasure, _Your Majesty_," and left the large room, with poor Sui Feng as defiant as ever, yelling at him to put her down. As Ggio walked out of sight, Tonimaru turned to Chokichi, "Chokichi, if you would please…" The ravenette chuckled, but clapped loudly. Several minutes later, eight burly looking men entered, all dressed up in guard uniforms with the Yamaguchi family crest engraved on their left arms. Chokichi motioned to Toshiro, Izuru, Shinji and the others, "Have these ladies delivered into another room. King Tonimaru has business to attend to with Princess Ichigo." The men bowed, "Yes, m'lord," approaching the other girls.

Now, though they are females, should they have been at their full ability, the eight men would've been on their backs already, writhing agony. But, unfortunately, due to that paralyzing drug, even Yoruichi and Harribel, who were considered very respected female warriors in their own right, were completely helpless as they were scooped up and carried off. Ichigo was horrified, not 'scared' horrified, but 'disgusted' horrified. The silverette king chuckled at the princess's expression, "Chokichi, leave." The ravenette nobleman grinned, and mock-bowed, "Of course, _Your Majesty_," before turning his back and exiting the large room.

Ichigo listened as the door clicked shut, feeling the burning sensation of the pair of ice blue eyes on her. The silverette slowly made his way towards the orangette, eyes never leaving her. Ichigo struggled to move her limbs, to no avail. Tonimaru chuckled, sitting at Ichigo's feet, gazing straight into her chocolate brown eyes, "Don't even bother struggling, my dear. That poison will wear off eventually, but before that, you won't be able to move." He leaned in a bit, but with the three feet distance still between them, Ichigo felt extremely uncomfortable and scooted back just as much as the silverette scooted forward.

Tonimaru chuckled, extended a long arm and gently stroked the orangette's cheek, taking in the soft feel of her skin and the contraction of her sunkissed skin to his pale complexion, "You're so beautiful, you're the first thing I've ever envied from that bastard Jaegerjaquez." His tone sounded more like he was talking to himself than to another person, but Ichigo scowled harshly anyway, "Shut up! Don't talk to me like I'm just a thing you can take! And who're you to call Grimmjow a bastard, bastard?"

The king was silent, but his eyes blazed with this strange fire. It wasn't like any type of life Ichigo had ever seen before. It wasn't hate, but it wasn't passion or love either. It looked… insane. It was similar to the gleam Ichigo had seem within the eyes of the men and women within the asylum or any other type of institution for the mentally insane. But, this gleam was mixed with something. But the orangette couldn't tell what. The silence was finally broken when the silverette stood up again, his long locks of silver hair overlapping his eyes. Ichigo mentally sighed with relief, thinking that he was going to leave and let her be, but that idea was thrown out of the large and expensive window when the Tonimaru chuckled, the sound low and rumbling, "That tongue of yours, so sharp and cutting. Yet so soft and lovely. I love it."

He looked up, and Ichigo flinched at the completely insane glint in those icy blue orbs, "I want to hear it again. I want to hear it for the rest of my life." The orangette writhed and wriggled until her body was scrunched up against the large wooden headboard, wanting to get as far away from the silver-haired madman as possible, "S-stay away from me, you're completely insane..! The orangette unconsciously clenched her teeth together and broke out in a slight sweat when the silverette grabbed her wrist, and squeezed, "I-it hurts…"

Tonimaru smiled almost lovingly, "The first time I saw your face, was when I managed to get my hands on a Hueco Mundo newspaper. I immediately fell for your lovely face. And when I met you at the ball, I decided that I absolutely _must_ make you mine own. But, I knew that once you came here, you would need more things suitable for the precious queen that you are. So…" He picked the strawberry up bridal style and swept her out of the large room, into the large and long corridor. Ichigo noticed that all the servants who occupied the hallways were all maids, there wasn't a single male vassal in the entire palace.

The pair paused at an enormous pair of doors at the end of what felt the millionth hallway. Having his arms full of his 'beloved strawberry', Tonimaru rose a leg and simply kicked the doors open, scaring the living hell out of the poor orangette; with that loud bang and crash the doors produced against the wall. Ichigo took a good look around. This room was even larger than the last one, which seemed hard to believe for the strawberry. Except for this room was an arrangement of colors, but mostly silver, sapphire and lavender. There were four wall tall windows, but the thick curtains were drawn over all three of them, just allowing slight slivers of sunlight in. The bed was neatly made, with the sapphire silk sheets and hundreds of lavender and light blue feather pillows. The floor was covered with thick, warm silver carpet, with several either blue or lavender Persian rugs thrown in several spots of the floor. The furniture was expertly crafted, not a single spot of dust or dirt an anything. The entire room with every single thing in it was just recently cleaned.

Tonimaru smiled softly, but that insane glint still there as he walked in, using his feet to close the door again, with a sharp thud, "Welcome, my precious strawberry, to _my _chambers. Do you like them? I had a special cleaning crew come and clean everything so that everything would match your perfection when you arrived with me." Ichigo scoffed, "Do you realize how corny you sounded just now?" The silverette ignored the snide comment and placed the orangette on his immense bed. Ichigo tried moving her limbs again. They slightly shifted, which meant that the poison was beginning to wear off, but it would be at least two to three more days before the Atraccion Oscura completely wore off.

The silver-haired king simply watched her for a bit before smirking and climbing onto the bed, curling up against the orangette, a low rumbling going through his chest and slightly vibrating against Ichigo's arm. The strawberry's eyes shot up with shock before using all her strength to squirm her way away from the silverette, "S-stay away from me, you…" She didn't finish her sentence when Tonimaru pounced on her, attacking her lips with his own, viciously biting at her luscious lips and sucking the oxygen out of her lungs. It wasn't long before the orangette began to feel faint, due to the lack of air.

Just as the poor girl was about to fall back into unconsciousness, the silverette king let go, leaving the orangette strawberry panting and wheezing for breath. Tonimaru grinned, that smile laced with the glitter of insanity, licking his lips like icing off a cake, murmuring, "You taste so good.~ Like strawberries and cream. I have to have more…" Ichigo used what tiny amount of energy she had left to scoot awat from the insane silverette, "Stay…away…" Ichigo couldn't keep her conscious much longer. Her head was beginning to spin and black splotches appeared in her vision.

Tonimaru noticed and gently laid the orangette's head onto a large, fluflly pillow, her face almost lost in its fluffiness. Kissing her on the forehead, both cheeks and on the mouth, he snuggled up against her body in a small ball, just a like a small kitten; an insane, psychopathic kitten. He let that same rumbling travel through his chest and vibrate, taking in Ichigo's scent, "Hmm, you smell so good, my dear Ichi. I could stay like this forever, snuggled up against you, breathing in nothing but your scent. It's my personal paradise." The orangette did all she could to move, but due to the Atraccion Oscura poisoning and the recent oxygen suction, the orangette had absolutely no energy left, none at all. Her enire body just laid limp into the mattress. Her head still sunk into the large white pillow and her eyes half-lidded but her normally so bright eyes were dull and blank.

She felt two lanky limbs wrap around her and pulled her closer to a body taller and slightly wider than hers. Ichigo could feel the rhythmic rising and falling of the silverette king's chest as he soon fell asleep; the princess still in his grip. Ichigo stared at the curtain-drawned windows. The sunlight wasn't glaring anymore, so the orangette princess guessed that it was late afternoon or early evening, maybe even twilight. But to Ichigo, time didn't really matter anymore. Her friends where in complete opposite areas of the palace from where she was, the servants respected her, but didn't even speak to her than when it was absolutely necessary and she was trapped by a complete psychopath. Ichigo couldn't think of any way that this could possibly get worse at the moment.

With a sigh and one last tear running down her face, the orangette finally allowed unconsciousness embrace her, murmuring one last, "Grimmjow, where are you? I miss you."

* * *

><p>Said bluenette was currently sitting in the palace laboratory, scanning his cyan blue eyes over what looked, and felt like, decades years old records. The paper was beginning to yellow and tear, but the print was still legible. With a pair of delicate reading glasses perched on the tip of his nose, Grimmjow shuffled through books and scrolls, organizing them in the 'Useful' pile and the 'Non-useful' pile. So far, there were three scrolls and books in the useful pile and a towering mountain of crud in the non-useful pile.<p>

Letting out a sound that was mixture of a sigh and a growl, the bluenette ran a calloused hand through his untamed locks, now even more wild, due to the trillions of times the blue-haired king had repeated the same action throughout the day. Ulquiorra, Nnoitra and Gin entered the large musty room. Aizen, Kisuke, Ikkaku, Kenpachi and Starrk had all taken emergency carriages back to their respective kingdoms to start searches of their owns, They promised to send their fastest messengers to report anything useful they may have found.

Gin glanced up at the Mount Everest of scrolls and records, which were all slightly wobbling and swaying, threatening to give any minute, "Didn' find anyhin' useful, huh?" Grimmjow growled, his frustrating temper tightly constricted, "How… can ya tell, hm?" Ulquiorra picked one of the three books that were dubbed 'Useful' and scanned over it. It was mostly on all sorts of different poisons from all over the world. He noticed that several pages towards the back of the book were completely marked up. He was noting all the facts known about the Atraccion Oscura poison. His large emerald green eyes scanned over the ink marked pages, reading the print that had been circled, but even that wasn't really helping, "There isn't much information about his specific poison, is there?"

The bluenette king growled, burying his face into his hands, "I swear, tha' grey haired bastard di' thi' o' purpose, jus' so I can' find Ichi." Nnoitra, using his immense height, took half of the toppling mountain of discarded scrolls, books and papers, and set putting back on the shelves, "Ya found _anythin'_? ANythin' a' all tha's gonna help us find 'em?" Grimmjow sighed, running his hands through his hair, again, "Notta thing. Jus' crap-loads o' stuff 'bout poison an' what-no'." Gin picked one of the scrolls and scanned it over. This scroll was loosely on ancient trade routes that Hueco Mundo had when it was just a small settlement. Some of the descendants of these ancient nations still exist, only their names have been changed and they've began different trades.

The silverette general rose a fine pale eyebrow, "How 'bout this one? Trade Routes fer Hueco Mundo? Thi's one's useful, more than all that other shit." Grimmjow took the scroll and read it, this time with more attention, "Is jus' a map wit' trade routes on it. Wha' 'bout it?" Now Nnoitra and Ulquiorra were also looking at it. Ulquiorra stared at the fading paper, "Hmm, since Atraccion Oscura only grows in dry climates, we should start with nation built upon such environment." Nnoitra's single lavender eye scanned over the red dotted lines, then pointed to one especially long line, "How, 'bout his one? Chinook's, like, built o' a desert, an' Atraccion Oscura grows in deserts, right?"

Grimmjow had a strange, bland look etched onto his tanned face, deep in thought, "Yea, I know tha' kingdom. We've been tradin' wit' then since my old _old_ man's time. We still 're." Ulquiorra and Gin were already at the large archive shelves, looking for books, scrolls or anything that may have something or other about Chinook recorded. Nnoitra just got back to putting all the useless records back. The bluenette massaged his forehead, mentally smirking, "Don' worry, Ichi. Wer' comin', jus' hand I' there. Fer th' kingdom. Fer Miya an' the others. Fer me. Hang on fer me, if nothin' else.'

* * *

><p>That's chapter 26. Sorry it took me so long to write. School work's been a killer, and it still is, especially since that the semester's ending and the eighth grade is getting ready fer exit interviews, getting into high school, all that shit, y'know.<p>

**How'd you like it? Do you like at Tonimaru as a desperate psychopath, or do you like his bastard attitude better? Tell me! I personally like his this desperate to cling onto Ichigo. It makes it all the more sweeter when Grimmy crushes him at the end~**

~PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

This is the twenty-seventh chapter of "You can't trap Love"

**Hello again and this is the twenty-seventh chapter of 'You can't trap Love'. Last time, Ichigo, Toshiro, Shinji, Izuru and the others woke up inside Tonimaru's castle in Hogyoku kingdom. The silverette introduced a certain ravenette, who, in exchange for helping him kidnap Ichigo and the others, will marry Sui Feng, after he eliminates her marriage with Kenpachi. Tonimaru takes Ichigo to his personal chambers, where he continues to mumble senseless nonsense to the orangette, before falling asleep. Meanwhile, back in Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow, Uluqiorra, Nnotira and Gin finally find a small lead as to how to find who kidnapped the girls and how.**

Anyway, enough chitchat, let's get on with the story, nya?~

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Ichigo groaned as the beaming morning light shun upon her face, waking her from her deep slumber. First of all, the orangette moved her limbs, happy to find that the Atraccion Oscura had worn off immensely during her sleep, and now, her arms and legs could move again. But a tiny amount of the poison still remained, and that made her movements slower and more sluggish than usual. Ichigo gently sat up, her head still throbbing.<p>

The orangette was brought out of her musing when a young maid dressed in the usual scanty maid uniform entered, her head obediently hung down and pushing a silver cart stacked with food. She looked just about Ichigo's age, maybe even a few months younger. Ichigo felt pity that such a young girl had to wear such revealing clothing while performing the duties of a maid. Back in Karakura and Hueco Mundo, the maids wore long skirts that reached beyond their knees, made up of thick material to keep them warm while going outside. This Hogyoku maid uniform could make any person look like a prostitute.

As the girl was arranging the dishes, Ichigo couldn't help but blurt out, "Can you tell me why I'm here and what's happening?" She knew that it was 'rude' to start demanding questions like that out of the blue, but right now, she was desperate for some answers. The maid looked up, and Ichigo had to hold back the urge to coo at her. She had long, wavy locks of pale chocolate brown hair, cascading like a brown river all the way to her hips, large, innocent lavender eyes that shun like amethyst whenever the light hit them just right. Her skin looked like it was made of the finest porcelain, and her short 5'1 height and her thin, petite frame made her resemble a delicate china doll.

She spoke up, her voice so soft and mellow that Ichigo had no choice but to let a tiny smile make its way onto her face, "Your Majesty Kurosaki is here because His Majesty Tonimaru willed it. He's been obsessing over you since that night at the Hueco Mundo Ball. His Highness would constantly shut himself up in his chambers, thinking about you." The orangette couldn't help but mumble, "What a freak," but the maid caught it. Her large eyes saddened, it made the strawberry princess's heart crack, "So, tell, what's your name, and why would you want to work for a creeper like that bastard?" The brunette maid hesitated, but whispered, "A-A madam of your high status shouldn't bother know my, a lowly servant's, name. His Majesty just refers to us as 'Girl' or 'Servant'." A red anger vein popped onto the orangette's forehead at the thought of the silverette referring to people with a mere 'Girl' or even worse, 'Servant'. Ichigo grinded out, "Well, unlike that bastard, I actually respect the people who take care of me." She mentally took several deep breaths, calming herself down and letting out a comforting smile, "So, I'll ask you again, what's your name?"

The brunette maid looked surprise; all the royals and nobles she had ever served where either really rude to her and the other palace maids, or were really perverted and tried to get into her panties. She slightly lowered her head, smiling softly, "My name is Rina, I am truly honored to serve you, Your Highness." Ichigo chuckled, "Call me Lady Ichigo. 'Your Highness' or 'Your Majesty' makes me so old." The orangette slowly got off the bed, her feet landing on the richly carpeted floor, "Can you tell me why Tonimaru's being such a stalker?" Rina was already at the closet, picking out something for the orangette princess to wear, "His Majesty has fallen in love with you, you understand the saying 'love at first sight'?"

Ichigo shuttered at the thought of the crazy silverette loving her, as she walked over to the large windows and throwing the curtains apart, letting in fresh sunlight into the large room. Rina laid out a light sky blue dress made of a beautiful watery looking silk, the top layered with white ruffles. The entire dress hung from two delicate straps, reaching all the way to her ankles. Ichigo smiled, as she slipped into the dress and Rina was looking up and down the large racks of different shoes, choosing a pair of pale blue silk high heels, large white puffs at the tip of the shoes.

The brunette then motioned to the silver cart, arranged with food, "Please, eat your breakfast, Your High…, uh, I mean, Lady Ichigo." The orangette chuckled before sitting down and sipping the tea from the cup. She handed Rina a roll, smiling, "Eat up. You look hungry. I don't want you fainting right in the middle of performing your duties." The brunette frantically shook her head, her wavy locks whipping her face, "No, Lady Ichigo, I could never eat something off of your tray. Besides, I-I've already ate." The orangette shook her head, sighing dramatically, "Please, don't be difficult, Rina. Just eat." The maid hesitated before taking the roll and bit into it. Ichigo smiled, setting her cup down, "See was that so difficult?"

Before Rina could answer, the strawberry princess stood up and headed for the door. The maid stuttered, "M-M'Lady, where are y-you going..?" Said orangette spoke, her tone now full and serious, "I'm going to find Toshiro, Izuru, Shinji and the others and getting out of here. There is no way I'm staying here." The brunette grabbed her arm, "You can't. His Highness has guards posted everywhere to make sure you and the other madams stay within palace grounds." Ichigo was expressionless for a second before grinning, gripping Rina's upper arms with her hands, "Which is exactly why you're going with me. You're a maid here, so you should know how the castle routine works and have the entire palace structure memorized by heart. And after you help us here, you can come with me back to Hueco Mundo and work there."

Rina looked uncertain, but Ichigo smiled, "C'mon, I can clearly see that you don't like working here, with so many perverted guests to attend to and a bastard for a boss. So, what do you say?" The brunette gazed at the floor for a minute before lifting her head and smiling, "I am at your service, Lady Ichigo." The orangette laughed, "Awesome. Now, do you know where they're keeping Toshiro, Izuru, Shinji, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Yumichika, Sui Feng and Harribel?" The maid thought for minute before replying, "Well, I know that Lady Sui Feng is in Lord Ggio Vega's chambers. The other madams are probably staying within the female guest wing."

Ichigo smiled, "Sounds good. Now, where is that Ggio Vega guy's room?" Rina spoke, "In the west wing, at the end of the fifth corridor. Come, I will show you the way." The two snuck out of the rooms and ran into hallway, Ichigo taking her high heels off to keep her footsteps silent. They huddled in a dark corner when they heard a small parole of guards walking down the hallway, past Tonimaru's chambers and turned another corner. Peaking around the corner to make sure no one else was coming this way, the two continued to run up and down hallways, towards the west wing. They had to especially quiet and careful when going past the doors of the large Presence chamber. They could hear talking and chattering of both old and young people, telling them that Tonimaru, Chokichi and Ggio were all there, dealing with important matters, giving Ichigo and all the others a chance to escape.

The orangette and brunette finally made it to the west wing, doing their best to keep their panting on the Q.T. There were two guards on either side of the enormous pair of double doors, their faces expressionless, spears in their burly hands and swords strapped to their belts. On their right uppr arms was the seal of Hogyoku Royal Guard seal, telling people that they belonged to the king personally. Rina whispered, "I was afraid of this. Lord Vega had posted guards in front of his quarters to prevent intruders from entering. What are we going to do now?"

Ichigo remained quiet, her eyes scanning over the guards, calculating them, trying to make out their strengths and their weaknesses. Both were of equal importance when facing adversaries, she had heard that phrase over a million times when she was just a young girl, still learning self-defense under several different instructors. The guards were tall and burly, not to mention heavily armed. But all that weaponry and armor would easily slow down their reflexes, even if it was just by a fraction of a minute. And that was exactly what Ichigo was going to use to her advantage. She motioned for Rina to stay low, before stepping out into the open. The guards stiffly bowed, "Your Majesty."

The orangette nodded, "May I see Sui Feng?" The guard on the right didn't hesitate to answer, "I'm afraid that no one is allowed to see the young miss right now. Lord Vega has instructed us to…" He didn't finish his sentence when his partner went flying several feet down the corridor, sliding against the floor and crashing against the wall, unconscious. The first guard readied himself, "Your Highness..!" He didn't get another word in the matter when a small but extremely powerful fist met his nose, breaking it. Blood spurted out of the broken nose as the guard went crashing to the floor, along side his partner. His eyes shun with a strange hatred before rolling to the back of his head, slipping into a deep unconsciousness.

Rina stepped out, her mouth slightly hung down, flabbergasted, "M-M'Lady, h-how did you…" Ichigo huffed, flipping her hair, "I may be a princess, but I'm still a girl. Self-defense is mandatory when you're alone in a castle full of perverted men. C'mon, we have to hurry if we're going to get the others before Tonimaru and the others finish their meeting." She slipped into the guarded chambers. It was much smaller that Tonimaru's, but still very impressive. It was mostly crimson and gold, with splashes of black here and there.

Going through the receiving room, the two made their way into the bedroom. To their relief, the bed was nicely made up, and the ravenette was currently sitting in a large chair by the window, a book in her lap. She was dressed in a scanty looking dress made from pure gold silk. It clung to her figue like a second skin, hanging from two dangerously thin straps and barely going to her mid-thighs. Her silver eyes didn't bother to look up, she thought it was just another maid, "If you want something, drop it off and leave." Ichigo chuckled, crossing her arms, "Well, that's a nice way to address a person how ran all around the palace looking for you."

The ravenette's head bolted up and whipped around so fast, Ichigo swore she heard her neck crack, "Ichigo! Oh my God, you have no idea how relieved I am to see you!" She darted up and speed-walked to the orangette. Her happy expression loosened up when she saw Rina, her silver eyes becoming cold again, "Who's she? She's wearing that maid's outfit; she's one of Tonimaru's, isn't she?" The brunette cringed at the stinging words when Ichigo stepped in, "Calm down, Sui Feng. Her name is Rina and she's going to help us get out of here. She actually doesn't like working here, and I told her that in exchange for helping us all escape, she could come back and work for me in Hueco Mundo."

Sui Feng didn't let the coldness in her eye slip, but acknowledged the girl with a nod. Ichigo sighed; Sui Feng had always been stubborn like that. She had always wondered how in the seven hells she managed to get the ravenette Bankai queen to trust her so easily. The orangette sighed, "Alright then. Rina, where's the female guest wing? We have to get Toshiro, Izuru, Shinji and the others." The brunette nodded, "Follow me, and please be careful, m'ladies. When servants find those two guards that Madam Ichigo knocked out, the entire palace will on high alert."

Before they ran out, Ichigo took off the translucent light blue shawl that she had grabbed before she and Rina made their way for the west wing and tossed to Sui Feng, "Here, put this on. You look like a prostitute in that thing." The ravenette reluctantly blushed, but accepted the shawl anyway, wrapping it around her. Though it didn't do much, it still hid all the private areas that a woman held dear. The girls left the chamber and headed out of the fifth corridor of the west wing. Rina whispered, keeping her voice from echoing through the stone hallways, "The female guest wing is a small 'wing' within the east wing. His Majesty had that wing especially made for some of the more 'beautiful' female guests."

Ichigo and Sui Feng looked at each other before making a gagging face, "Ugh, that's gross." The three ran further and further into the palace, going past rooms that were labeled and some that were not. They dashed past the library, the large, palace 'public' bath, some of the upper servant quarters and finally, the east wing. Panting lightly, Sui Feng looked at all the corridors that were currently visible to her, "Which corridor here leads to that female guest wing?" Rina took a good look at each one, as if running through her memory. She pointed on that was close to the middle, but leaning ever so slightly to the left, "This one. This hallway should lead us to the East Salon. We should take another right, and the female guest wing should be just ahead of that." Ichigo smiled, "Great. Now, let's go." The three girls began to run again, their feet quietly padding against the hard floor. Sui Feng had taken off her matching gold shoes as well, seeing as she could never run in heels anyway.

The group reached the East Salon, which was a pair of immense double doors, took a sharp right turn and continued down the hallway, running all the way down, and finally coming to a large opening, which lead to at least another dozen hallways, each baring at least ten doors, five on each long wall. Ichigo and even Sui Feng were shocked; they knew that the silverette king of Hogyoku loved women, but this, was a little overboard in their books. Rina pointed to the corridor furthest to the left, "This one is where the other madams are being kept."

Ichigo turned to Sui Feng, "You take the two on the left and I'll take the two on the right." She turned to Rina, "You make sure no one is here to see us." The brunette nodded and speed-walked to the beginning of the female guest wing. When she was gone, Sui Feng spoke up, "Ichigo, you really trust her?" The orangette nodded, "Yea, she seems nice enough, and besides, the fact that she could be younger than even me, and has to put with sexual harassment from old farts every day, makes me wanna vomit." The ravenette Bankai queen rolled her eyes, "You people, always deceived by appearance. I, for one, think there's something wrong with that girl."

The orangette princess sighed, "How about you tell me all about it when we get Toshiro, Izuru, Shinji and the others and get the hell out of here first." A red anger vein popped onto Sui Feng's forehead, but she reluctantly let it slide, for now. One by one, they threw the doors open. They first found Yoruichi, then Shinji, then Izuru, then Harribel, then Yumichika and then Toshiro. They were all dressed in plain dresses, only different colors; Yorucihi had black, Shinji had honey brown, Izuru had deep aqua blue, Harrible had forest green, Yumichika had topaz orange and Toshiro had a misty teal.

Izuru almost tackled Ichigo with a hug, "Oh Ichigo, you're okay! I was so worried that that vile man might try to rape you or something!" The orangette chuckled, "Don't be absurd, Izuru. He couldn't rape me if he tried." Toshiro smiled, "This is good, you found Sui Feng. Now, all we have to do is leave the palace without any of the guards seeing us, and we'll be home free." Shinji grinned, along with Rangiku, Yoruichi, Yumichika and Harribel, "Alright, let's go."

The posse ran out of the female guest wing, met up with Rina and headed for the exit. Of course, they couldn't go for the main entrance; guards would be posted everywhere and they wouldn't have a chance in the world to make it out. So, they headed for one of the lower floors of the palace, hoping to find a small door or window to jump out of. Shinji whispered, "Ichi, who's that brunette?" The orangette answered with an equal whisper, "Rina. She was my maid this morning. I promised her that if she helped us escape from this hellhole, I would have her come back with us to Hueco Mundo."

The strong blond looked uncertain, "I'm not sure that's such a good idea, but what the hell." The group made it to a small window that led to the gardens towards the back of the castle. They weren't really surprised to see that the entire castle was surrounded with a tall, spiky fence at least seven feet tall. As Izuru was the last one to slip out of the window, the girls crept silently along the wall, making their way to the part of the gate closest to their position. Harribel darted her head back and forth, seeing no one. She motioned to the others, "It's okay, there's no one here. Let's get going before someone _does _come." As the girls darted for the gate, planning to slip through the iron bars and run for their lives, Yumichika screamed.

Ichigo and others whipped their heads around, shocked to see a burly guard standing there, his hands gripping the poor Bankai ravenette noble tightly. Rangiku was the first to managed to stammer out, "H-ho-how..?" A thick chuckling rang out, as Tonimaru made his way out of the shadows, with Chokichi on his left, Ggio on his right and at least two dozen guards obediently behind them. Even Yoruichi, who was usually so calm, looked shocked, "H-How did you find us?" Chokichi chuckled as he walked past Ichigo, Toshiro, Shinji and Izuru, stopping and pulling Rina into his embrace, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

Ichigo whispered, "R-ina..?" The brunette looked at the orangette, a dastardly expression upon her former innocent face, "You were a fool to actually believe that I would betray His Majesty for you, _Lady Ichigo_." The ravenette Numeros noble chuckled, making the brunette maid slightly shiver, "You did very well, Rina. I might give you a reward, _later tonight~_." Shinji made a gagging face, making the others giggle behind their hands, including Ichigo, who included a whisper of, 'Slut' between giggles. Tonimaru grinned before snapping his fingers. Guards sprang out, trapping every single one of the girls in a grip made of iron.

As Ichigo tried to struggle, Tonimaru approached her, with a false puppy-sad face, you know, 'watery' eyes, beginning-to-pout lips, the works. He reached up, stroking the orangette's cheek, "Why? Why did you try to escape? I give you one day alone because I thought you might need it to settle your thoughts after what happened, but you use it to try to escape. You even tried to turn one of my most loyal maids against me. That hurts, my dear Strawberry, it hurts a lot." Ichigo scowled, trying to kick out at the silverette, seeing as her arms were bound tightly to her side, thanks to the burly guard behind her, "Well, first of all, I didn't come here by choice; you poisoned my tea and kidnapped me here. Second, I don't love you. No, scratch that, I don't even like you. I love Grimmjow, and he's the only person I'll ever love. Need I go on..?"

The silverette king was quiet for a bit, his silver bangs overlapping his eyes and his fists tightening until his knuckles turned white and the skin on his palms threatened to break under his nails. Ichigo decided to stay quiet for a minute, thinking of all the possibilities to break out of the guard's grip. She was brought out of her musing when an insane sounding laugh rang out. Tonimaru's head was tilted back, roars of laughter came from his mouth, even beads of tears were swelling up at the corners of his eyes. Ichigo glanced at the others with an arched brow and a 'Is-he-insane?' glint in her eyes. They returned the message with a 'Don't-look-at-me,-I-have-no-idea,' look in their eyes.

Tonimaru continued to laugh for what felt like forever, but eventually stopped. As he began to regain control of himself, Ichigo mumbled, "Finally, at first, I'd thought that you've finally gone off the deep edge." The silverette used a finger to wipe away the tears loose in his eyes, "I… apologize for that little… outburst." He turned to the guards holding Toshiro, Izuru, Shinji, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Yumichika and Harribel, "Have those ladies delivered to the top servant quarters." He had that insane glint sparkling in his ice blue orbs, "They are to be my personal posse of maids." With a unified "At once, Your Majesty," the seven guards filed back into the castle, taking a turn around a corner and disappearing from sight.

The silverette chuckled, turning back to the two guards still holding Ichigo and Sui Feng, "Ggoi, please restrain your little 'wildcat', or I will have to tame her myself. And I am already more than satisfied with my little Ichi here." The ravenette chuckled, looking the Bankai queen straight in the eye, "Of course, Your Highness." He reached out, the guard gently handing him Sui Feng. Holding her bridal style, Ggio buried his face into Sui Feng's black locks, taking in her scent, "Hmm… you smell so good; so addicting." With a small helping hand from the small amount of magic he possessed, Ggio used a teleporting spell and disappeared.

Ichigo scowled down at Tonimaru, "I swear, if you harm a single hair on a single one of their heads, I'll tear your manhood off, fry it and serve it to you on a silver platter!" The silverette chuckled, "My goodness, such filthy language. It doesn't become a beautiful maiden such as yourself, my dear." Ichigo snarled, "Drop with the 'My dear' crap! You have absolutely no right to call me that!" The silver-haired king sighed, "I truly enjoy your explosive temper, my beloved strawberry, but it can grow so tiresome." He took the orangette from the guard's grip, bringing her closer to his chest, furiously nuzzling her hair, sighing with satisfied content, "Ahh…"

He turned to the guard, "You are dismissed." He then rotated to Chokichi and Rina, smirking, "I won't be taking anymore 'council meetings' today. I want to spend the rest of the day with my beloved pet. Inform the others for me." Without even listening for a reply, the silverette king of Hogyoku made his way back into the castle, up several large flights of swirling, winding stairs, back to his royal chambers. Once inside the bedroom, he tossed the orangette onto the bed, who scrambled back until her back it the headboard.

Tonimaru stared Ichigo straight in the eye, those piercing blue eyes sent shivers up Ichigo's spine. He murmured, "I heard. I heard you ask Rina why I willed the notion to have you brought here. Come, I will show you." He turned around, heading for a small door. When he noticed that the orangette princess wasn't following him, he returned to the bed, gently raised Ichigo to her feet and led her to the small door. The orangette strawberry wanted to move, but for some reason or another, her body wouldn't obey her brain.

He used a golden key hanging around his neck by a delicate gold chain to unlock the door, and let it swing open. Ichigo's eyes slowly raised wide open, at the sight of the merchandise inside the small, dark, dusty room. Though the only light was coming in a narrow beam from the doorway, Ichigo could see dresses made up of all materials and consists of all of the current designs, all perfectly laid out upon life-sized dummies. Jewelry made up of the rarest gems, crafted into the most breathtaking designs, laid out upon large dummy heads, attached to necks. But that wasn't what shocked the orangette strawberry. What truly shocked, and scared, the young princess was what was on the walls.

Pictures of her smiling face of all sizes were mounted all over the walls as well as many scattered all over the floor. There were even portraits painted by the best artists the Hogyoku kingdom had to offer. There was one on the left wall, about two feet by two feet, of her sitting there in a cherry blossom orchard, sitting on a stone bench, painted in a crimson gown, a bible in her lap and a smile, serene smile painted on her tan colored face. Another painting on the right wall, three feet by three feet, was of Ichigo standing in a flower planted meadow in the spring, painted in an aqua blue summer dress, a sun-bonnet tied under her chin in a bow and holding a silk parasol. The largest painting was on the center wall, it looked like it was a whooping four feet by five feet. This one was a painting of the orangette princess in an absolutely stunning wedding gown, her bright orange hair painted in a perfectly coifed bun, a light pink blush and that angel smile painted on her face.

Tonimaru stroked Ichigo's hand, whispering in her ear, "See? How can I just simply let you go when I treasure you so much? I wasn't going to let such a trivial thing such as marriage separate me from you, my beautiful strawberry. I just simply must have you. And now that I have you, I will shower you with gifts and riches that bastard Jaegerjaquez could never provide you with." Ichigo didn't say anything; her entire mind was frozen upon the material within that small room. Her mouth began to quiver, "You… are…You … are… INSANE!" She threw the silverette's arm away, "What the hell? I already told you that I will never like you!"

She turned around and started to storm out of the chamber, when Tonimaru's hand shot out and gripped the orangette's wrist in a death grip. She winced when she felt her skin beginning to bruise, "Ow…" Tonimaru spoke, his voice serious, but still held that familiar, insane tone, "My… my Ichigo will now say such things." He tossed the strawberry princess onto the bed, and quickly tied her wrists to the headboard with a white energy rope. The silverette stared into Ichigo's orbs, "You are mine, Ichigo. You belong to me, and I will never let anyone else have you." With that, he attacked her lips, severely bruising those pink, plump lips.

As the silverette pulled away, Tonimaru gripped Ichigo around her lithe waist, snuggling his cheek into the valley between Ichigo's breasts, gently nipping the sides of those mounts of sunkissed flesh. He kept of murmuring, "So beautiful, beautiful. So beautiful. I love my beautiful Ichigo Kurosaki," as he fell asleep. Ichigo struggled against the energy binds to no avail. Tears were beginning to swell up in the orangette vixen's eyes, 'Grimmjow, help me. Please… help me and help the others. Please hurry.'

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was glancing between a large, dusty book and a pile of notes he had spent all day and mostly of the previous night, writing. It had to do with the entire history of the Chinook nation, its trading routs and any events or anything else that it may have to do with Hueco Mundo. So far, all he was getting was that Hueco Mundo and Chinook had been trading goods for centuries. But what truly caught his eye was the fact that the goods that the two kingdoms mostly traded were herbs and spices. There weren't many listings of any specific types of herbs or spices that were especially popular with either Chinook or Hueco Mundo, but the blunette did find out that a little less than half of the herbs that were transported into Hueco Mundo were dangerous poisons that were either used for extremely strong potions and medicines, or smuggled off into the black market, where other kingdoms could access it.<p>

The bluenette sighed, setting his pen down and rotating his hand around in circles to get rid of the throbbing cramp that had developed. Taking his glasses off and wiping the dust off the lenses, the bluenette sighed, ''M almos' there, Ichi. Jus' wait fer meh a lil' longer.' He looked up to see Uluqiorra, Gin and Nnoitra sitting there, either reading or writing, "Fin' anythin' interestin'?" Ulquiorra spoke up, his eyes still going over a long scroll, "I found a list of kingdoms which participate in the Hueco Mundo black market." Nnoitra rose a thin black eyebrow, turning to Grimmjow, "Yer ol' man kept records o' tha'?" The bluenette shrugged, "Don' look a' me. I didn' anythin' 'bout thi'."

Gin stretched over and read over Ulquiorra's shoulder, "Hmm… 'ey Grimmjow, did ya know tha' Hogyoku's on th' list too?" That easily caught the bluenette's attention. He snatched the list from the ravenette's hand, reading the entire list until he came to the name "Hogyoku", near the top, which meant that Hogyoku was one of the kingdoms which were extremely involved within the black market. Reality suddenly came crashing down upon Grimmjow, "Tonimaru..! That fuckin'…!" The others caught on easily, scowling scarily, "That…!" But then, Ulquiorra busted the discovery bubble, "But, there was a law in the Hueco Mundo constitution that Atraccion Oscura and any other similar poisons were banned from the ports here."

Gin rose an eyebrow, "Then, ho' did tha' bastard get hi' hands on some?" Grimmjow growled, grinding his teeth together, "He probably got somethin' o' someone ta help 'im." He pounded his clenched fist onto the table, the books and scrolls tumbling off the shaking table, "Dammit." Nnoitra growled at the thought of more sleepless nights researching and note-taking, "Let's get workin' the'." Ulquiorra stood up, making his way to the shelves, pulling off several specific books, "Let's start with the simple basics; find the history of Hogyoku, more specifically, the trading records, or any allies that the royal family was especially close with."

Nnoitra, Grimmjow and Gin sighed, rubbing their heads. They weren't really used to spending so much time staying in a laboratory, reading and researching. They were all more of a 'Horseback riding and training for war' type. Only Ulquiorra was more... 'fit' for such tasks that require a lot of patience and brain power.

* * *

><p>Whew, that took a<em> loong<em> time to write, 9 while pages! I'm happy because I managed to get the Acer that my uncle got me as a present when I was in China working. Now, I can use the computer even on the week-days, because the Acer doesn't have parental controls. But, adly, I haven't installed the Microsoft Word program on yet, so I won't be able to type. Sorry~ XP

**What do you think should happen next? I have several ideas, but I think that I might want a small vote on this. **_**And if you don't like any of them, feel absolutely free to give your own opinions.**_

Option that I have in mind:

**Tonimaru makes Ichigo drink a potion which makes her fall in love with him and hate Grimmjow**

**Tonimaru casts a spell on Ichigo which makes Ichigo forget all about Grimmjow and thinks that Tonimaru is the person who she loves**

**Tonimaru hypnotizes Ichigo into marrying him, and just as Ichigo's about to say her vow, Grimmjow comes and busts her out.**

**Tonimaru hypnotizes all of the girls, and turn them against the guys**

~It's your choice, and if you have other ideas you want to tell me, go ahead

~PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

This is the twenty-eighth chapter of "You can't trap Love"

**Hello again and this is the twenty-eighth chapter of 'You can't trap Love'. Last time, Ichigo attempts to break herself and all the others, with the 'help' from a brunette maid names Rina. But, it turns out that Rina was extremely loyal to Tonimaru, and sold Ichigo and others out. Tonimaru reveals his true obsession for Ichigo the orangette and it completely shocked, as well as scared and disgusted, the strawberry princess. Meanwhile, Grimmjow, Nnotira, Ulquiorra and Gin finally find out that it was Tonimaru who kidnapped their beloved, but are still confused on **_**how**_** he did it.**

_**Warning: Ichigo may start acting OOC in the middle and towards the end of the chapter. You'll find out why~! XP**_

Anyway, enough chitchat, let's get on with the story, nya?~

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Grimmjow scanned over what he had so far. It had already been two days since the day they found out that Tonimaru had kidnapped Ichigo and the others. He was literally twitching, wanting nothing more than to hop on the fastest horse the Hueco Mundo Royal Stables could provide and ride off towards Hogyoku, bust into the palace and sweep Ichigo off her feet. Their wedding was suppose to happen three days ago, but due to the 'circumstances', he was forced to send out notices to all the people who received invitations to their wedding, telling them that the wedding was delayed until further notice.<p>

His eyes have softened and their normal spark of depleted to nothing, due from the lack of fresh air and a slight case of depression. The other three have gone out to find Aizen, Kisuke, Kenpachi, Ikkaku and Starrk, to bring them back to Hueco Mundo and tell them about all the findings. The bluenette set the papers down, rubbing his temples, practicing how to breath evenly. For the past few days, every time the blue-haired king's thoughts strayed towards the orangette strawberry, his thoughts always seemed to stray towards the worst of the possibilities, and that would always get him worried to no end.

Though he had never truly seen it happen with his own eyes, rumors have reached his ears, saying that Tonimaru would completely deflower a young maiden then throw her away; send her to a prostitute house or demote her to one of his maids. If that happened to Ichigo, well, Grimmjow didn't even want to think about what was going to happen next.

The bluenette was brought out of his musing when a knocking on the laboratory door, and in came Gin, Ulquiorra and Nnoitra, with Aizen and the other gentlemen following them in. Kisuke took a look at Grimmjow and whistled, "Whoa, you look so pale, and did you get thinner?" Grimmjow scowled, growling, "Shaddup, ya blond bastard!" Aizen chuckled, "Please keep calm, Grimmjow. You have finally found Ichigo and the others, so the only thing left to complete is to grab a horse and go. To Hogyoku Kingdom, more specifically."

Just then, a knock rang out through the laboratory, and Miya entered, her head bowed obediently, "King Jaegerjaquez, the nine horses King Sosuke requested are ready in the front courtyard." The brunette smiled charmingly, "And as usual, I'm one step ahead of you." Gin sweatdropped, "Constan'ly 'head, huh? Yer scary, ya know tha'?" Aizen grinned, "And proud of it, Gin." Ikkaku irritatingly grunted, rubbing his bald head, "Okay, enough with that. Let's get going already; the longer the girls stay in the hands of that… psychopath, the more of a chance that they'll be in danger, or something worse." That got everyone's attention as Grimmjow jolted out of his chair as if a spark of electricity had shocked him and bolted for the door, the others hot on heels.

Shouting over his shoulder, "Miya..! You're i' charge o' th' palace 'til we get bac' got it?" The maid responded, her voice fading, but the bluenette's sharp ears caught her tone, "Understood, M'King." He chuckled, he had always liked Miya; she was so dedicated when she puts her mind to something and she treated him with pure respect, not the seductive lust that most maids possessed in a pathetic attempt to get him in their beds. In short, he had always thought of her as a sister. Not to mention he loved the way she diligently tended to Ichigo, swearing absolute loyalty to his future queen and her mistress.

Storming out of the palace, the bluenette leapt onto the saddle of his brilliant stallion, tightly gripping the reigns, impatiently waiting as the other eight men follow suit, "C'mon, hurry i' up, ya slow bastards..!" Nnoitra growled, "Chill ou' man! We're goin' a' fast a' we can wit'out knockin' people ova'" Grimmjow scowled, but decided to ignore it, for now. Giving the leather reigns a sharp snap and gently digging his heels into the horse's side to spur it on, the five kings and four nobles thundered out of the palace gates, rode through Hueco Mundo and headed for the forest. It would take at least three to four days to arrive at Hogyoku, which would give them plenty of time to strategize a plan.

But that also meant that Ichigo, Toshiro, Izuru, Shinji, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Yumichika, Sui Feng and Harribel had to spend at least three more horrid days in the clutches of that madman Tonimaru. Grimmjow clenched his teeth together tightly, slightly grinding them, 'Wait fer meh, Ichi. 'M comin', jus' wait..!'

* * *

><p>Ichigo stared out the window, the normal light in her warm chocolate brown eyes gone and her eyes became a plain dull brown. She was dressed in a full princess gown, made from the richest cerulean blue velvet, with dark blue floral designs overlapping the light cerulean. The top was similar to a fancy buster; tight on the waist, emphasizing the chest and hips. Her hair was piled up in a spiral bun, pinned up with sapphire pins, a large, glittering butterfly carved from entirely of sapphire glittering on the side of the bun. Necklaces, bracelets and rings were scattered all over her arms, neck and fingers. A pair of pearl-sapphire earrings glittering from her little ears, grazing her mid-neck and her dainty feet were encased with a pair of expensive light blue silk slippers, shards of sapphire woven into the hardened silk.<p>

It had been two days since her recapture after her attempt at escaping. Rina didn't really have the guts, or the nerve to come back as her maid, after her first try, and Ichigo chucked both physical things and heart-piercing insults. The traitorous brunette maid ran out crying, but Ichigo wasn't moved at all. After all, it was all that bitch's fault that she was _so _close in escaping, then getting recaptured again. The orangette could tear out her hair in frustration, but even for her stricken state, that would've been too painful.

The orangette heard the door click open, but she didn't have to turn around to know who it was. No servants were allowed inside the king's chambers unless with personal permission. She heard padded footsteps approach and a pair of thin but slightly muscular, and clothed, arms slither around her neck, a narrow chin resting on her left shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye, curtains of silky silver hair draped over her shoulders and covered them, "Ichigo, my beloved strawberry. I love you so much~" The orangette did nothing but scowl at the statement, "And like I said, I don't like you. Grimmjow's the only one for me."

She was snapped out of her stoic stupor when the silverette king chuckled. Normally, he would whine like a lost puppy and make more declarations and empty promises about how much better he was compared to that 'blue-haired bastard' and how she was going to fall in love with him eventually. He chuckled, pulling the strawberry princess closer to his chest, whispering into her ear, "Today, right now, that's going to change." Now that scared Ichigo more than any of the other insane actions and muttering she had to put up with since her arrival.

As she spun her head around, ready to demand answers for that little statement, she felt something warm and rubbery smash into her face, then growing and expanding until it engulfed her entire head. Tonimaru's eyes were slightly glowing with a silver colored energy. He had summoned a little rubber ball to surround Ichigo's head so that she couldn't talk, but could hear anything spoken to her. The horrible scowl on her face clearly stated, 'What in the seven hells are you doing?'

The silverette just smiled, "Don't worry, my dear Ichigo. It'll all be over soon, and when that time comes, you'll know nothing but loving me and serving me like the beautiful and _obedient _wife that I know is somewhere deep inside you." Chocolate brown orbs shot up with shock before gently fluttering close, as the cage around her head was filled up with a translucent vapor, making her lightheaded and gently laid her into the bed of unconsciousness. Once the orangette was completely out, the orb withered and disappeared. Tonimaru chuckled as he gently scooped Ichigo up bridal style, nuzzling her neck, "Soon, my dear Strawberry princess, soon, you'll be mine and only mine."

He silently swept out of the room, heading down the corridor and for another room, a similar laboratory, filled with spell books and deadly potions. In the very back of the room was a silver crafted table, with energy bindings. Smiling, the silverette laid the asleep orangette onto the table and snapped; the energy bindings snapping in place, trapping Ichigo's arms, legs and chest down. Gazing down upon her innocent sleeping face, Tonimaru smiled, stroking that smooth, tanned cheek. Laying one more kiss, the silverette made his way to one of the many table piling with potions and poisons of all sorts and in all forms.

The table had all sorts of tubes and glass beakers arranged in a twisting and winding formation. Liquids of all colors were being pushed through, but all that came out at a time was a drop of dark crimson liquid into the final beaker. And the beaker was almost full. Tonimaru grinned, his eyes glancing at the large, dusty book that was flipped open to a specific page. The print was tiny and very flowery and swirly, but still legible. The list of instructions were so extensive that gathering all the material necessary for the potion would take at least a day. But once it was finished, all that hard labor would be completely worth it. This red potion was a more powerful and effective version of a love potion. This potion brings the inner femininity out of any human, male or female, turning them into an easy and a submissive being. And Tonimaru was going to mold Ichigo into just that. After all, a powerful king such as himself should only have such an obedient, quiet, not to mention gorgeous queen by his arm.

He took a metal stick from the table and gently stirred the red potion, making sure the potion didn't sit too long in the beaker, or it would turn into a solid and become totally useless. His eyes lit up when the last drop of red liquid passed through the winding tubes and dropped into the beaker, causing a small poof of pink smoke and indicating that the potion was ready. Tapping the stick on the side of the glass beaker, the silverette poured the crimson love potion into a thin but long glass vile, put a small cork into the opening and vigorously shook it.

The silverette's ear twitched when he heard light groaning as his beloved orangette began to come to. Giving the potion one last good shake, the silver-haired king hastily poured it into a small glass of sweet wine and thoroughly stirring the poisoned wine, making sure that the crimson liquid was non-visible. Setting the wine aside, for _later_ uses, the silverette reproached the silver table, were Ichigo was already awake, and was struggling to loosen the energy bindings, "You fucking bastard..! What're you trying to prove..?"

The silverette smiled, reaching over and entangling his slim fingers in the orangette's bright locks, "Don't worry, my dear Ichi. Nothing bad will come. In fact, soon, you'll feel nothing but the soothing feeling of bliss and happiness." Ichigo rose an eyebrow, "You're going to set me free and let me and all the other girls go back to Hueco Mundo?" Tonimaru ignored the sarcasm, bending down and sweetly nuzzling Ichigo's hair, whispering, "No, something better. Here." He reached over, picked up the golden goblet of wine and handed it over to the orangette, "Drink up. I bet your head is hurting right up, am I correct?"

Ichigo opened her mouth to object, but a jolt of throbbing pain stabbed through her head, causing her to wince and clutch at her head. Tonimaru smiled innocently, "See? Drink up and that headache will disappear just like that," he finished with a snap. Now Ichigo was in quite a bind. She knew better than to eat or drink anything with bright colors like wine or mangos here, in case they were injected with drugs or poisons or something. But then again, her headache was absolutely murder, and she didn't know how much she could take before her head felt like exploding.

Her hand trembling, the orangette's finger wrapped around the goblet, and brought the rim to her dried up lips. With the glittering spark in the silverette's eyes, Ichigo knew that there was something in the wine, but she couldn't set it down. The liquid seeped between her barely parted lips and trickled down her throat. She couldn't help but close her eyes in bliss as the soothing wine slowly pushed her headache away. Drinking every last drop, Ichigo set the goblet down, sighing happily, "That felt nice.~" Tonimaru grinned wickedly, glancing at the tiny hand hourglass on a nearby table, "You'll feel even nicer in 3…2…1… now..!"

On cue, Ichigo felt something rushing through her bloodstream bring both an equal amount of stinging pain and overwhelming pleasure. Gasping for air, the orangette fell out of her sitting position onto her back and onto the silver table, her mouth parted, her breathing coming out as short, labored pants. The silverette chuckled as he gently stroked the girl's cheek, as if not seeing her torment, "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon. Then you'll start feeling nothing but pleasure and absolute bliss. That I promise."

Ichigo, on the other hand, wasn't listening. Or rather, she just couldn't hear anything. The heat was murder, sweat poured off her forehead and soaked up her skin. It felt like she was being bathed in a tub full of lava, and even saying that would be putting it too mildly. The heat and the mixture of pain and pleasure grew worse and worse, until the point where Ichigo wanted to start screaming and howling in order to keep her sanity. Just as her lungs have finally gathered enough air to scream, everything just… stopped. The heat instantly melted away, the pain subsided and the mixed in pleasure disappeared. All that was left was darkness and empty space.

Though nothing was bothering her anymore, the orangette didn't have the energy to sit up. Besides, all she saw was black, black and more black. She felt like she was the only living thing in a floating world as emptiness. Though there was no water around, she felt like her lungs were on fire, cutting off the oxygen, and yet, she wasn't suffocating. She was merely, laying and existing, that was all, nothing more, nothing less. A sharp jolt of energy, or whatever it was, caused chocolate brown eyes to shoot open. Ichigo blinked several times, trying to keep the sleep out of her eyes.

After several short minutes, the orangette sat up. She looked around; it the laboratory that her beloved had worked in. He had several set up all over the large castle, but Ichigo didn't remember going in any. In fact, she didn't remember anything. Rubbing her left temple, the strawberry murmured, "How come I don't remember anything? All I remember is drinking some wine my beloved brought me, then immense pain, then, nothing." A thick, rich velvety tone brought her out of her musing. The orangette princess lifted her head, to see her silverette lover sitting on the edge of the closest table, his silky silver hair tied in a loose ponytail, slung casually over his left shoulder, and that smug smirk that the strawberry loved so much pasted fully on his narrow face, "Hello, my beloved Ichi. How are you feeling?"

The orangette's face remained blank for longer than the silverette king had anticipated, and he began to worry that the potion was a failure and it didn't erase all of Ichigo's memories of Hueco Mundo, her friends and Grimmjow and replaced them with memories of him and their 'personal' times together. But, his unconsciously tensed up grip on the edge of the table loosened when a beautiful smile made itself onto his strawberry shortcake's perfect face, "I'm fine, but still a little tired." Tonimaru smiled, making his way to the silver table which the strawberry princess was perched upon, tenderly caressing her cheek and gazing deeply into her eyes, "You were attacked by several ruffians while horse-riding and was poisoned. But don't worry, I managed to create a potion to cancel the poison."

He was slightly stunned, but smiled when Ichigo threw herself into his waiting arms, "Oh, thank you, Tonimaru! I love you!" The silverette was stunned speechless at that statement; he didn't think he would live to the day he would hear those words come out of the orangette' mouth and have them directed to him, but hey, dreams come true! Wrapping his arms around Ichigo's lithe waist, he whispered, "I love you too, Ichigo. You have no idea how much."

The orangette giggled, and the silverette had to restrain himself from pouncing onto the strawberry and ravishing her right in the lab, 'Patience is a virtue. Just wait for several more days, then that bastard Jaegerjaquez will never be able to take Ichigo away again.' He then gently swept Ichigo up bridal style, burying his face into her shaggy orange locks and taking in her addicting scent, "Mmm… so beautiful, I love you, my beautiful strawberry princess." Ichigo smiled, pecking him on the cheek, "I love you too, my handsome king.~"

The silverette carried the orangette out of the laboratory, down the corridor and back to his bedchambers. Setting the orangette onto the bed, the silverette took several steps back, just gazing upon the orangette strawberry. She gazed up with those two chocolate brown eyes, sparkling more brilliantly than any gem in existence and innocence radiantly shining. Her head was slightly tilted to the side, innocent confusion written all over her petite face, "Is something wrong, Toni?" Tonimaru's face stayed blank for a minute longer before giving into the itching smile and sighing, "Nothing, I'm just so happy that you're all mine." He crept onto the large canopy bed, placing his head onto Ichigo's lap, sighing at the feeling of the soft thighs that cushioned his head.

Ichigo slightly gasped at the feeling of soft, silky hair pool over and around her lap as her lover laid his head in it. She listened quietly as Tonimaru murmured sweet nothings, smiling and obediently stroking his hair and lightly massaging his scalp. The silverette mentally smirked, 'It worked. It _actually _worked. I have to admit, I had my doubts when I started the potion, but now, I'm glad I took that risk. Now Ichigo will be mine for all eternity.' Smiling, he allowed his ice blue orbs flutter close, falling into a light slumber to the comforting feeling of slender fingers threading through his hair.

* * *

><p>The sun had begun to set over the horizon, as Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Gin and Ulquiorra set up camp several meters away from the high road, into the thick shrubbery. Aizen, Kisuke, Ikkaku, Kenpachi and Starrk were already setting up their own tents, making sure to keep it simple, not to wear the horses out with heavy burdens. The bluenette sighed, watching the large golden sun light the naturally blue sky with splashes of bright red, orange, yellow, pink and light purple, 'The orange reminds of Ichigo,' he thought absentmindedly.<p>

Sighing, Grimmjow leapt off the large, flat rock he was perched upon and down to the medium sized campsite. A roaring fire was already started and Kiskuke, Starrk and Ulquiorra were standing over the fire, stirring the thin soup in the large metal pot. Nnoitra grimaced at the bland smell of the broth, "Man, I can' wait till we get back ta th' palace. I can' survive o' crap like this." Kenpachi growled, "Neither can we, but we ain't whinin' like lil' school girls, are we?"

It looked like there was going to be an all out fight, but it was stopped when Gin used a large wooden sppon and smashed it onto the two blood-thirsty warriors on the head, "Shaddup, bot' o' ya. C'mon, we ain't here fer fightin' plus we need ta safe our energy to kill tha' bastard Tonimaru." Grudgingly, the two shot each other one last blood-chilling glare before going to the opposite parts of the campsite and flopping down. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, while using his Murciélago to dice up several wild beets, "Honestly, if you have that much energy, make it useful and go find some more firewood."

Grimmjow gazed up at the sky again, "'Ey, how much longer till we get ta Hogyoku?" Aizen was lounging by his tent, gazing upon a map, "According to this, around two to three more days, if we stop for five minute breaks and sleep at night." Ikkaku butted in before Grimmjow could put in his rebuttal, "Don't even think about it, Grimmjow. We're just as desperate as you are to find our lovers, but we're only human. And humans need sleep, food and _not _cramped up legs. Besides, if you go starving yourself on the way there, how're you gonna fight Tonimaru?"

The bluenette looked like he was going to say something else, but realized that there was no point in arguing, just huffed (in a manly way, mind you) stalked in front of his tent and plopping down in front of it, going back to his deep thinking. He wouldn't be able to go full force on the silver-haired freak, considering that he had Ichigo in his hands, and the other guys would probably kill him should any harm come to their own lovers as well. Their only chance is to be able to sneak the girls out before attacking Tonimaru, or something similar to that plan.

'Jus' wait, ichigo. Jus' three mor' days, an' 'll be there, don' worry.' Having to utter that thought, the bluenette leaned back, closing his eyes and waiting for the crap he and the others were going to call dinner to be ready.

* * *

><p>Whew, sorry for the delay!~ I've been getting lazy, not to mention with all the heat about enrolling for courses in high school next year; OMG, it's Hell, or something close to it.<p>

Alright, people, several reviewers have commented on which one they wanted to happen to Ichi, and here is the top result:

**Ichigo drunk a potion which makes her fall in love with Tonimaru, and they're planned to get married. And just as Ichi was going to say her 'I do,' Grimmy jumps in and saves her!**

_**But, I'm gonna add a little twist to it ;) When Grimmy rescues Ichigo, she doesn't' remember him, and he has to work on a potion to restore her memory in five days, or she'll forget him and Hueco Mundo forever! **_

**How's that sound? Like it, hate it? WHAT**?

~PLEASE REVIEW! I'd really like your opinion, _**(because I'm gonna start to wrap this story up. People are getting impatient ;))**_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

This is the twenty-ninth chapter of "You can't trap Love"

**Hello again and this is the twenty-ninth chapter of 'You can't trap Love'. Last time, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Gin, Ulquiorra and the others finally made their move and headed for the Hogyoku kingdom, but it'll take three to four days to arrive. Meanwhile, Tonimaru slips a potion into a goblet of wine he handed to Ichigo, a potion which deletes all of Ichigo's pervious memories of Hueco Mundo, her friends and Grimmjow, replacing them with false memories of their relationship together. And Ichigo fell for it hook, line, sinker. **

_**Hey, I've been reading several of the comments, and several authors say that they want the story to turn into TonimaruXIchigo story. Well, sorry, but if that happened, it wouldn't be a GrimmIchi story, now will it?**_

Anyway, enough chitchat, let's get on with the story, nya?~

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Tonimaru groaned airily as he woke up. He glared at the sunshine peeking through the crack between the thick curtains. He adverted his eyes to the bedside clock, which read 7:18 in the morning. The silverette was slightly stunned when a melodious voice rang out, "Good morning, Toni.~" The king looked up, to see his beautiful Ichigo, dressed in a frilly nightgown made from white watery translucent silk, smiling down at him with that smile that rivaled the brilliance of the stars on a clear night. Tonimaru rose an eyebrow, "You stayed up all night?" The orangette blushed innocently, "Uh, well, I waited until you fell asleep. Then I get up to change into my nightgown then I fell asleep."<p>

The silverette stayed quiet, as if processing what the strawberry princess just said before letting a smile creep onto his face. Raising a hand, the silverette king stroked the orangette princess's cheek, "I've decided." Ichigo looked at him with that adorable innocent-confused expression, as he sat up and got off the bed, "Decided what?" Tonimaru didn't answer as he entered that little 'Ichigo-devoted' room and coming back out several seconds later, one arm behind his back, a little smile etched onto his face. He spoke, "Ichigo, sit on the edge of the bed with perfect posture, please." The orangette didn't argue, she did as she was told, her head still tilted to the side, "What is it, Tonimaru?"

The silver-haired king smiled, "I want to tell and ask you something." The orangette blinked her large chocolate brown eyes, "What is it?" The silverette smiled tenderly, bringing his opposite hand through Ichigo's locks of bright orange hair, "Ichigo Kurosaki, I love you. Before I met you, I was completely lost, taking women I thought looked beautiful. But, now that I met you, all those other women pale in comparison. So…" Tonimaru knelt down onto one knee in front of Ichigo, bringing out a small black jewelry box and flipping it open, revealing an absolutely breathtaking, not to mention extensively expensive, engagement ring, one crafted from pure silver, completely embedded with tiny, glistening diamonds and crystals, one large diamond in the center of the ring, the size of a coin, "Ichigo Kurosaki, will you do this humble man the highest of honors, and become my wife?"

Ichigo's grew large with shock and her jaw slacked down slightly, "Oh…" She unconsciously brought her hands to her mouth, tears beginning to well up to her eyes. Only, they weren't tears of the usual disgust or anger. These tears were precious crystal droplets, filled with happiness and joy. Tonimaru smiled widely as Ichigo leapt into his arms, wrapping her long arms around his arms, yelling, "Yes, yes, yes! I will marry you! I'm so happy you asked!" The silverette slightly pulled her off, and pulling her back into a passionate kiss, "Excellent. My servants are already sending out invitations and many of the invites have accepted. The preparations are being taken care of, and all that is left is… your wedding dress."

The orangette princess let out a sound that was a mixture of a shriek and a squeal, "Oh, Toni~! You always think of everything! I love you so much!" The silverette chuckled as he buried his face into the crock of Ichigo's neck, taking in her scent, "I know, and I love you too. Now, I will send in several maids to help take your measurements for your dress tomorrow, and I will call for you in the Throne Room then, alright, my beloved strawberry?" Ichigo giggled, littering his face with butterfly kisses, "Yes, anything." The silver-haired king smiled, 'Now, _this _is the Ichigo I want, deserve and now, have and posses,' as he swept Ichigo off her feet and gently set her on the large, slightly messed up bed and giving her one lasting kiss before leaving. Ichigo smiled, 'I'm so lucky to have such a man like Toni.'

But the smile faltered as the strawberry princess brought a hand to her chest, 'Then, why do I feel this… strange emptiness in my heart? I feel like, I _should _be in love with someone else and I used to, but now, I'm not. But, I don't recall any such person. All I remember are the years I've known and love Tonimaru.' The orangette got off the bed and walked over to the window, staring out. Her eyes gazed over the magnificently groomed gardens, a serene smile etching onto her face, 'So beautiful.' Her smile froze, cracked and fell when her orbs fell upon a light blond, a stronger blond, a strawberry blond and a purplette working in the garden, conversing and laughing together.

Sudden memories began to rush through Ichigo's mind; her, along with the same light blond, the stronger blond, the strawberry orangette, the purplette, and another pure blond, two ravenettes and whitettes laughing and talking. Those memories were flashed away just as suddenly as they appeared, leaving said orangette princess completely stunned and speechless, 'What… was that?' The orangette held her head tightly, as if trying to squeeze the flashback out of the dark depths of her head, 'I-It was of those maids in the garden, and several others, but… I can't identify them. At all.'

* * *

><p>Tonimaru made his way down the corridor, his smile turned into a dastardly smirk. His head was held up high, just like before he met Ichigo, couldn't obtain her and turned into an obsessed loser. But, now that he <em>did <em>have said orangette strawberry, he returned to his normal pompus, snotty self. The silverette king made his way to a large pair of double doors, smaller than the usual royal encrusted doors, but larger than normal servant quarters' doors. Rapping his knuckles onto the door and not even bothering to wait for an answer, the king entered. He smiled when he spotted Toshiro, Izuru, Shinji, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Yumichika and Harribel all sitting there, all glaring at him with deadly, shocking gazes. But the silver-haired king seemed completely unfazed.

Yoruichi snarled, "What the hell do you want, Tonimaru? You aren't wanted here." Toshiro scowled, "And where are Ichigo and Sui Feng?" The silverette chuckled as he sat down in a small chair, Izuru and Rangiku scrambling out the neighboring chairs and speed-walking to the opposite side of the room, "Sui Feng is Ggio's lady, so I have no idea what has become of her. But Ichigo, well, let's just say that she's never felt or been better." Shinji growled, "That isn't possible. Ichigo loves Grimmjow, and she would be completely miserable without him." Yumichika sniffed, "Not to mention that you're the man she hates the most."

The silverette chuckled deeply, clashing his long, spider-like fingers together, sitting up straighter, as if to get up, "Well then, why not come and see her, and Sui Feng, for yourselves, hm? I'm sure my beloved strawberry is _absolutely __**dying **_for the company of her 'friends.' So, how about it?" Harribel rose a long, still well-groomed, pure blond eyebrow, "If we do see her, you won't have any of us, or Ichigo, killed or anything, will you?" Tonimaru faked-gasped with horror, "Why, _Teir_, I am insulted. I would never." Izuru scowled, "Mm hm yea right. There are rumors, Tonimaru, and none of us are deaf." Said silverette laughed, "Well, maybe I was similar to that in the past, but, thanks to the influence of my beautiful orangette angel, I am no longer the 'womanizer', women all over this land claim me as."

Toshiro rolled her eyes, "Whatever. We want to see Ichigo and Sui Feng, so make sure that they're alright." The silverette grinned, standing up and heading for the door, "Very well then. I will have them ready early this afternoon. I will have Rina fetch you. Goodbye, ladies, and please perform your duties diligently," before pulling the door open and sweeping out, a bristle of his silk cloak disappearing just as the door closed with a click. Yumichika glanced at her friends, a worried expression etched onto her lovely face, "Do you really think that Ichigo and Sui Feng will be alright? I mean, they could've been raped multiple times by those two perverts for all we know."

Shinji nodded, "True, I mean, that silver-haired lecher or that black-haired kid wouldn't let us go anywhere near either one of them. Not to mention the fact that they aren't allowed out of their rooms, _at all_." Rangiku spoke, her tone sharp and serious, "Okay, enough of the this '_What if they're all weirdos now because we haven't seen them in a while' _theory and think positively. We'll meet up with Ichigo and Sui Feng, think about a way to get out of this hellhole and return to our homes. Besides, all this wall-washing, silver-polishing and staircase railing-waxing's beginning to form blisters on my hands. I need a flower-scented bath with purified water."Yoruichi sighed, then smiling, "Rangiku's right. Let's just get our 'chores' done and get ready to see Ichi and Sui."

With a smile, the seven ladies walked out of their room(s), not prepared what shocking horror awaiting them at the reunion with their two friends.

* * *

><p>Tonimaru walked out of the larger servant quarters, past several doors, up two long, winding staircases and into the large, guest room wing. Walking up to a pair of double doors, crafted from heavy, solid wood, embroidered with golden paint in swirling floral design, with a pair of pure gold door handles, and sharply rapped his knuckles against the left door. A faint 'Come in' rang out, and the silverette, well, entered, the large chambers. He grinned when he spotted Ggio sitting on the bed, with nothing on but a pair of puffy black silk Persian pants, tight around the waist, fluffy and soft all the way around and down the legs and tight around the ankles. He smirked when he spotted his ally in achieving what he ever wanted, aka; a certain ravenette Bankai kingdom queen, "Hello, Tonimaru. How may I help you today, considering that you've down so much for me." The silverette chuckled as he glanced around, "All I ask is, how did the love potion I gave you work out, you know, with Sui Feng..?" Ggio grinned even bigger, slightly turning to the bathroom, calling, "Oh, Sui Feng, come out here, Sweetie Bee~." Tonimaru was shocked to hear a shy, light, almost floral voice stammer out, "I-I can't, Ggio..! This outfit is so… revealing..!"<p>

Ggio smirked, "Sui Feng, you don't want to displease me, now do you?" The floral, melodious voice stuttered, "N-no, ne-never..!" The Numeros lord grinned, this time, the Hogyoku king joining in, "Then, come out." There was a moment of silence before the door to the bathroom slowly cracked open and out stepped Sui Feng, and Tonimaru's jaw slightly dropped open, while lust instantly built up in Ggio's bright golden eyes. The ravenette held her head slightly bowed in a submissive manner, a light, cute blush on her cheeks and dressed in a female Persian outfit, black, to match Ggio. Her breasts where covered with a thick lack bra, held up by two thick straps sliding down her upper arms, revealing her shoulders, torso and stomach and wearing a pair of Persian pants identical to Ggio's. All in all, thanks to just one potion, the rebellious, strict, stern and fierce queen of the most feared kingdom in the world had turned into a shy, delicate and beautiful peony flower.

Tonimaru wolf-whistled as Sui Feng made her way over and perched onto Ggio's already inviting lap, while the ravenette lord smirked and 'casually' wrapped a slightly muscular arm around her naked waist and pulling her closer, "Well, it seems that it had the same effect on Sui Feng, as it did with Ichigo. Are you satisfied?" Ggio chuckled, pulling his bride-to-be even closer to his toned chest, pulling another blush out of the girl, "Very. And, thank you again, Tonimaru. Now, I have all the power I could want, both in Hogyoku and Numeros, and the woman of my dreams is in my arms, behaving like the obedient and beautiful wife I deserve."

The silverette chuckled 'good-naturedly', "Well, I have a little 'event' to tell you. Ichigo and Sui Feng's friends want to see them, considering that we completely restricted them from leaving our bedchambers. And I have a little feeling that once they meet the 'new' Ichigo and Sui Feng, they won't be able to recognize them. What do you say?" Ggio was silent, as if pondering over it, before laughing, "As if you have to ask. I would do _anything _to see those girls get put in their places as lowly maids, especially that Yumichika girl." Sui Feng piped up, interrupting, "Who is Yumichika?" The ravenette lord pecked his bride-to-be's cheek, "No one important. Don't mind it."

Turning back to Tonimaru, Ggio rose an elegant eyebrow, "When and where?" Said silverette smiled, "Early afternoon, in my bedchambers. Please don't be late, or you will lose this rare opportunity." With a nod of the Numeros lord's head in acknowledgement, the silverette king made his way out of the guest bedroom, heading for wherever, to do whatever. Ggio sighed, then practically sticking Sui Feng to his chest as he pulled her into a passionate kiss, drawing out a throaty moan from the Bankai queen. As the two pulled apart, a thin string of saliva connecting their mouths, Sui Feng panted, "Ggio, is something… the matter..?"

The ravenette lord was emotionless for a moment before grinning widely, "It's nothing, don't worry about it Sui Feng. All you have to worry about is staying the obedient and beautiful wife that you are, for me." The ravenette 'former' queen giggled, which, to Ggio, sounded like the tinkling of bells, before he lost control and pulled her back to his lips, while his hands began to 'explore' the 'unknown plains' that was Sui Feng's completely exposed backside. The normal Sui Feng would've grabbed the nearest, solid object and smash it against his face, but this time, she completely submitted to his advances.

Ggio mentally grinned, 'Oh, this is going to be sweet,' before letting his pure, rare lust-instinct take over his mind, as Sui Feng began to lightly rub against his face with her practically exposed breasts.

* * *

><p>The morning seemed to zoom by for Ichigo, Tonimaru, Sui Feng and Ggio, but seemed to drag on longer than eternity for Toshiro, Izuru, Shinji, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Yumichika, and Harribel, considering that they were maids, and there were more than one perverted old geezer on the Hogyoku High Council that they had to serve. But, finally, the afternoon came, and after lunch, the seven maids were waiting in their chambers, as Rina knocked and entered, dressed in an even shorter and lacier uniform than the one she was dressed in the first time they met her, and that was saying more than something.<p>

They made their way to the upper floors and bedroom suites of the palace, more specifically, to the largest pair of doors in all the bedrooms wings in the entire palace. Rina rapped her pale and small knuckles, screeching out in that nails-on-chalkboard tone that could make a banshee ran and hide, "They are here, M'king." A muffled, "They may enter, and you may leave," rang out. The sluttish brunette sniffed, "_I _should be the one entering King Tonimaru's bedroom chamber, you know. I mean…" She didn't get a chance to finish her sassing before Shinji rudely shoved past her, aka; shoving her aside, slammed the doors open and stormed in, the other six girls following the strong blond's example.

They went through the receiving room, and entered the bedroom, where they a stood in a small little clump in front, or behind the door, waiting and expecting. The large room was nice and cool with the afternoon breeze, with two large windows thrown open, letting in fresh sunlight and spring breeze. Rangiku looked around, "Where're they?" Izuru felt the bed, "The bed is still warm. Ichigo must've just gotten up." Toshiro sighed, darting he teal-emerald orbs all over the extravagantly decorated room, "Well, this place hasn't changed since the last time we got 'permission' to come in here to… clean."

A thick, velvety that sent shivers up all seven of the girls' spine, rang out, "Well, looks like you seven are early." The group snapped their necks around, spotting Tonimaru and Ggio standing behind him, the similar smug smirk etched on both their faces. Harribel growled, when their orangette and ravenette friends were nowhere in sight, "Where… are Ichigo and Sui Feng..?" Ggio chuckled, "No need to get so aggressive, Teir." A large book come flying at top speed towards his face, the ravenette lord managing to step aside just in time, but that annoying smug expression didn't change. Yoruichi scowled, "Where are they? You promised that we would get to meet Ichigo and Sui Feng."

Tonimaru smiled that signature bittersweet grin of his, "No need to worry, Shihōin, Ichigo and Sui Feng are just washing up. After all, they do want to look their best for their friends, right..?" Ggio didn't say anything but simply turned on his heel and headed for the large bathroom. Shinji crossed her arms and let her 'Answer-me-or-I'll-force-an-answer-out' tone slip out, "Where in the seven hells do you think you're going?" The Numeros lord grinned, "I'm going to help Sui Feng get ready. After all, the bride should never hide _anything _from her groom, especially not her body. Is that right, Tonimaru?" The silverette nodded his head mockingly, "Absolutely. That's the law between newlyweds here in Hogyoku." Yumichika snickered sarcastically, "Then I pity all the women who live and marry here." The other six girls grinned in agreement, while Ggio simply scowled before trudging to the bathroom, slamming the door open banging it close, disappearing out of sight.

Tonimaru chuckled, "Still has that temper, I see. But, I believe that I should follow his example, just in case Ichi feels alone, watching as Sui Feng has her beloved dote on her." Before any of the maids could take action to prevent the silver-haired king from heading for the bathroom to invade the orangette strawberry's privacy and chastity, or even object to such a thought, said perverted king was already gone, and the last thing the girls heard was the clicking of the washroom's door closing for a second time in 30 seconds.

There was complete silence before several light 'Hmm…'s' drifted through the air. Yumchika rose an elegant eyebrow, "Toshiro, Izuru, Shinji, what's the matter?" Izuru was the first to snap out of her thinking stupor, lightly murmuring, "Oh, it's just that, what that jerk-face Tonimaru said didn't sit right with me." Rangiku chuckled humorlessly, "What part? The fact that brides have to walk naked in front of their husbands, or the face that he's in the bathroom, defiling Ichi's poor, pure body right now?" Shinji shook her head, her straight, strong blond locks whipping her face, "No, it's not that. It that the fact that Ichigo and Sui Feng would be late to meeting _us _just for pampering themselves is just… strange."

Yoruichi and Harribel exchanged glances, their posture unconsciously stiffened, before turning their heads back to the three, "What do you mean?" Toshiro answered, her tone more serious than it had ever reached for the entire time she was forced to wash the enemy's filthy floors, "We're not too sure about Sui Feng, but for Ichigo, she's the type of girl to never _ever_ dress up formally, except for balls and other formal gatherings, but other than those two exceptions, you could die before you would see her in a fancy, frilly dress. As long as it was long, thick and appropriate, Ichigo wouldn't mind wearing it." Yoruichi slowly nodded, as if trying to piece the scrambled puzzle together, "The same with Sui Feng. But, then, why on earth would they..?"

None had the chance to answer, as the bathchamber door creak open and out stepped a flushed Ichigo and Sui Feng, the orangette dressed in a sweeping gown of turquoise, watery silk, embroidered with white floral designs, her bright, stunning orange locks pulled back in a shaggy, but suitable, ponytail, and the ravenette dressed in tight black dress that stuck to her like a second skin, a long, daring slit creeping all the way up her right leg, cutting off right in under her hip, embroidered with golden, bird designs, her iron-powder black hair pulled back with golden pins, into one, thick braid, instead of her usual two. The mere sight of the two rowdy noblewomen dressed up in such clothing for no formal occasion was enough to have all the girls' jaws drop to the ground with a 'clank', but the sight of the meek, submissive blushes on their faces, and the shy way their heads where bowed nearly made the six girls faint. Shinji stammered, "I-Ichigo..? What in the fucking heel are you wearing? And at a time like this!" Rangiku nodded, "You too, Sui Feng! Honestly!"

What the two girls said next left the seven maids absolutely flabbergasted. Ichigo smiled sweetly, curtsying, "Hello, I am Ichigo Kurosaki, and who might you all be?" Toshiro's jaw dropped all the way down, while Shinji fell over her heels, and Izuru stumbled slightly trying to caught her, "I-Ichi..? Y-you don't remember us? I-It's me, Toshiro, Shinji and Izuru. We've been friends since we were kids." Ichigo tilted her head to the side, blinking her sparkling chocolate brown eyes, "Tosh-iro? Shin-ji? Iz-uru? I-I'm sorry, but I don't recall having friends who go by those names." Yumichika snapped out of her shock, whipping her head towards Sui Feng, "W-What about you, Sui Feng? Do you remember us? Rangiku? Yoruichi, Harribel, Me?"

The ravenette put her finger to her chin in a childish thinking matter, making Yumichika sweatdrop a bit. But the Bankai queen's four friends' eyes shot wide open with shock when Sui Feng smiled sweetly, which was already extremely queer in itself, "I apologize, but I don't remember any friends by those names." Rangiku decided to shoot her trump card, "Do you remember Kenpachi? Kenpachi Zaraki?" When said ravenette tilted her head to the side in confusion, the strawberry blond shouted, causing the former queen to step back in fright, "Your husband? The king of the Bankai kingdom?" Sui Feng put her hand to her mouth, which formed in a small 'O', "Oh, the Bankai kingdom frightens me, with all those blood-thirsty warriors, always fighting and killing." Rangiku's light blue eyes looked like they were ready to drop out of their sockets as she fell backwards, having Harribel dash forward and awkwardly catch her.

A smug chuckle rang out, and the seven whipped their head around, their eyes meeting the gleaming orbs of Tonimaru and Ggio. Tonimaru chuckled, smoothing a wrinkle out of his silk pants, "Well, I guess that this little 'visit' you seven were looking forward to was completely useless." There a moment of complete silence before Shinji growled, just like the wildcat that her angry personality resemble, and pounced onto the silverette king, grabbing him purely by his collar and pulling him close to her face, snarling, "What the fuck did you do to Ichigo and Sui Feng?" She brought her fist down with lightning speed and the strength of a rabid mother bear with cubs, turning Tonimaru's pale, left cheek a sick blue and black color, even with splashes of yellow and a tiny hint of green and red. The strong, surious blond rose her fist again, to bring down upon the silverette king's right cheek, when a wailing, "Stop it! Please!," rang out.

Shinji gasped as Ichigo dashed forward and pulled Tonimaru out of her grip, pulling his injured cheek into the valley between her breast, "Don't hurt him! He didn't do anything wrong! You have no right to hit him!" Toshiro stepped forward, gently supporting her blond friend from falling over, whispering, "Calm down, Shinji." The strong blond adverted her scorching gaze to Ggio, still scowling, "A-And you..! What did you do to Sui Feng? It would take more than all the persuading in the world for these two to change so drastically..!" The ravenette chuckled, rolling a loose strand of long, silky black hair casually between his fingers, "Oh, I didn't do anything that Sui Feng wouldn't have wanted me to do. Isn't that right, my sweet lil' Bumble-Bee?"

Said ravenette girl giggled, "Yes, Ggio."Yumichika's lavender rolled towards the back of her head as she fell over, her head lightly hitting Yoruichi's shoulder. The purplette gently prompted the fainted ravenette onto her feet, slinging one of Yumichika's long arm over her own lithe, but sturdy shoulders, her piercing golden eyes drilling into Tonimaru's head, then rotating to Ggio's head, "You two said that you love Ichigo and Sui Feng, but having to go as far as _bewitching _the women you claim to 'love', well, I just think is beyond low." Ggio scowled, absolutely hating when someone questioned the love he held for Sui Feng, "What're you getting at?" Yoruichi kept her tanned and beautiful face blank, "I'm saying that the fact that neither one of you could get Ichigo or Sui Feng to love you on their own, _without _any type of magic or hypnosis, proves that you don't truly love them, and they obviously don't love you. Goodbye." With that, the purplette gently led her ravenette friend out, the others following her, but not before giving both Tonimaru, who was still collapsed on the ground, where Shinji had dropped him, and Ggio a deadly glare.

Ichigo was sitting on the floor, tenderly rubbing Tonimaru's injured cheek, occasionally dropping a butterfly kiss on it, "Are you alright, my beloved? Does it still hurt a lot?" The silverette chuckled, "It's alright, as long as you're here to make it all better." The orangette giggled and continued her little routine. Ggio pulled Sui Feng to his chest as he sat down in a large easy chair, seating her onto his lap. The female ravenette laid her head upon her beloved's shoulder, whispering, "Ggio, who were those people? They say that they knew us, that we were all friends. Who were all they?" Ichigo pulled Tonimaru's head into her lap, his bruised cheek facing up, "Yes, I never recall knowing Toshiro, Shinji or Izuru, but they all seem to know me."

Tonimaru answered without hesitation, "Those girls are all just maids who believe that if they gain the favor of the queen, I, the king, will boost their status to nobility. Please don't take any of their words to heart, alright, my sweet strawberry." Ichigo didn't even question her beloved's authority. Instead, she gave her innocent smile, gently stroking Tonimaru's cheek again, "Of course, my beloved. Oh, when is our wedding? I just can't wait..!" Sui Feng squealed, wrapping her arms around Ggio's neck, littering his face with butterfly kisses, "Oh Ggio, do you think that we could have our own wedding? Ggio?" Said ravenette lord's eyes were millions of miles away. He snapped out of his little trance, he mumbled, "Yea, we'll have our own wedding." He then grinned, caressing his knuckles against his beloved Bumble-Bee's cheek, "It'll take place in a large meadow, with flowers everywhere, and thousands of guests. Would you like that?" Sui Feng giggled, kissing him passionately, "I would love that!"

Tonimaru slightly frowned at his ally's sudden change in mood. Sitting up straight, he smirked down at Ichigo, twirling a strand of her hair with his finger, "Why don't you go outside and enjoy the gardens? It's a beautiful day, and the gardeners had just planted new rosebushes." The orangette smiled brightly, "That sounds heavenly. Shall we go, Sui Feng?" The ravenette nodded vigorously and gave Ggio one last passionate kiss on the lips before slipping on her black silk slippers and padded after Ichigo, both giggling and whispering like school girls all the way out. The silverette kept up that crippling, bittersweet smile until the girls disappeared, then it molded into an expressionless mask as he turned around to face the ravenette Numeros lord, "Is something the matter, Ggio Vega?"

The ravenette lord sighed, "I don't know. I mean, I love Sui Feng, with all my heart and it's great to have her all over me like this, but, something's missing." Tonimaru sneered, "Don't tell me that you're beginning to have second thoughts about this. Are you listening to yourself talk? You've been yearning for the queen of the mighty Bankai kingdom for years, and finally, you have her in your arms, entirely submissive and willing, and now, you want to let her go..!" Ggio stared at the silverette king, stunned. For all the time the ravenette Numeros lord had known the Hogyoku king, he had never seen him loose his cool over anything, much less what he thought the affections from _another _girl to one of his allies, not himself.

The silver-haired king stayed silent for several long minutes, taking deep breaths to calm himself, "Ggio, go over to the window, take a good look and tell me what you see." Not wanting to angry such powerful an ally, the ravenette lord walked over to the large window, the one which overlooked the Royal Private Gardens, and peered out. His heart melted when he spotted his beloved Sui Feng weaving garlands of fresh flowers while talking with Ichigo. The bright smiles on her face put the sun to shame, and her dainty hands seem to work mechanically, even though she probably never done such a thing back home, "I see… the once far too proud and prideful queen of the almighty Bankai kingdom sitting in the enemy's territory, all her guards fallen and penetrated. Delicate, submissive, _**weak**_."

Tonimaru grinned, "Very good. Now, are you just going to throw all that away, just because of what some _servant _said..?" Ggio was silent for several minutes, before letting out a chuckle, "You're right. I was being foolish."The silverette smirked, "So, what do you say you help plan for my wedding to my strawberry? I'm itching to deflower her." The ravenette lord chuckled, "As lewd as ever, aren't you? I still can't believe you're devoting yourself to one single woman." Tonimaru grinned, "You know, I actually don't know what possessed me to become so 'sensitive' towards Ichigo. I find her… irresistible, with her beautiful face and flawless body, but it's that fiery attitude that bothers me. I like me women… submissive and dependent. After all, women were made just to become property of the man, correct? You have one, and once you tire of it, you put it aside and get another."

Ggio sighed, "For once, I'm gonna disagree with you. You may throw other girls away, but once you find that special one, you won't want to leave her. Like I feel with Sui Feng, there will be a girl out there that you won't want to leave." Tonimaru scoffed good-naturedly, "Yes, I know, and that girl is, at the moment, sitting outside in the garden, with orange hair and making flower garlands." Ggio opened his mouth to say something else, but decided to keep it to himself. Tonimaru stood up, heading for the door, pausing directly before the double doors, speaking in a dark tone, "Jaegerjaquez should've caught on by now, and should be heading here right as we speak. I want Ichigo to be eternally bonded to me before that blue-haired freak arrives and ruins everything," before pulling the left side open and walking out.

Ggio sighed, glancing out the window again. His heart warmed up just a little when he saw Sui Feng stand up and began to patter after a little butterfly, Ichigo laughing and shouting encouragements for her, 'She really is a beautiful maiden.' But his expression slightly saddened when he remembered what Yoruichi had said, 'The fact that you had to resort to lowly magic to have her fall in love with you, easily proves that you don't truly love her enough to capture her heart on your own.'

* * *

><p>"What did that fucking bastard Tonimaru do? I mean, Ichigo and Sui Feng are two of the most rowdy and resistant girls I know! It would easier to switch the moon and sun around than to force either one of them to do something they have no desire to do, and here, that silver-haired tyrant and that corrupted Numeros lord have them wrapped around their little fingers!" Shinji ranted as she paced back and forth in their servant chambers. Izuru slumped in a wooden chair, sighing, "Shinji's right. Even with magic, Ichigo and Sui Feng are the type to resist any type of such treatment." Harribel leaned against the wall, her queen-like aura depleted at the thought of her friend hanging onto the arm of a man like some common whore, "It's the same with Sui Feng. She would never <em>naturally <em>forget Kenpachi. He's her entire world, though she would never put it into words."

Toshiro was silent, thinking for several minutes, before speaking up, "How do you think Grimmjow and Kenpachi will react to this..?" Yumichika buried her face into her hands, "There would be bloodshed, a lot of it. I mean, this is the king of Bankai and Hueco Mundo we're talking about." Izuru spoke up again, "But, I think what Yoruichi said before we left got that _Lord Ggio Vega _thinking. He had that 'reconsidering' look on his face." Rangiku scoffed, "You must've been either hoping you would see it, or just imagining it. A bastard who would poison Sui Feng must've been too desperate."

Just then, a knock rang out into the room. Shinji answered it, and there stood Rina, with a long scroll of paper in one hand, and a fancy invitation, a stupid, smug smirk on her face, "Here. The wedding between His Majesty Sakemari and Her Highness Kurosaki is in two days. The invitations are already sent out, so all that's left is the cooking and decorating. Shinji, you, Yumchika, Toshiro and Rangiku are in charge of getting the large Royal Chapel cleaned, as well as the large ballroom. Yoruichi, you, Izuru and Izuru are…" She was cut off when Shinji growled, snatching both papers out of the brunette's hands and slamming the door in her face, for the second time that day.

The strong blond turned around, to come directly to six stunned-stupid friends, their eyes bulging out of their heads and their jaws slightly ajar. Toshiro murmured, "What… d-did that slut s-say..?" Shinji sighed, peeling open the white envelope and pulled out a piece of expensive stationary folded into thirds, scanning it over, "Its… it's an invitation to a wedding. F-For Tonimaru and Ichigo…"

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHAHAH! CLIFFHANGER! Aren't I evil?<strong> Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been _really _busy with class and homework, not to mention that my moms' worried about my high school.

**~PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

This is the thirtieth chapter of "You can't trap Love"

**Hello again and this is the thirtieth chapter of 'You can't trap Love'. Last time, Toshiro, Shinji, Izuru, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Yumchika and Harribel find out the 'changes' that have befallen Ichigo and Sui Feng. They also find out that Tonimaru had gone ahead and planned out a royal wedding, and it'll take place in less than two days!**

_**Hey, I've been reading several of the comments, and several authors say that they want the story to turn into TonimaruXIchigo story. Well, sorry, but if that happened, it wouldn't be a GrimmIchi story, now will it?**_

Anyway, enough chitchat, let's get on with the story, nya?~

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The palace in Hogyoku was bustling with excitement and preparation. Maids scurried this way and that, constantly carrying something, having something or other to deliver. The same goes for Toshiro, Shinji, Izuru, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Yumichika and Harribel. Since they were degraded to servant-status, they, too, had to help prepare for a wedding that they didn't want to see happen. Tonimaru had allowed Ichigo and Sui Feng and walk around the castle as their leisure, but he had all the maids make sure that none of the seven went anywhere near them, 'Extra precautions,' he had said.<p>

The girls had fulfilled their current duties and retired to their chambers. The sun had began to set not too long ago, casting long, weeping shadows upon the floor. And weeping was the action that all the girls wanted to do at the moment. Their friends were getting married, and marriage was usually a time for laughter, not tears, but neither one of them knew what they were doing, not to mention that the marriages would be considered illegal, at least for Sui Feng. Ichigo just didn't know what she was doing. "What're we going to do? The wedding's **tomorrow evening**! There's no way we could find out what's wrong with Ichigo and Sui Feng in time!" Rangiku screamed. The ravenette queen was her best friend, and the orangette princess had already become a sister-figure to her, Rangiku couldn't bare to loose either one of them in this type of situation.

Yoruichi snapped up and shoved her busy friend into a chair, a fierce glare gleaming her normally playful and mischievous eyes, "Calm… _down _Rangiku. You're not the only person feeling hopeless at the moment. So instead of wasting your energy on ranting, sit down and think of a plan." An eerie blanket of silence fell over the room as each girl was deep in thought, thinking of a way to sabotage the wedding, or at least stall it long enough until Grimmjow and others arrive. Finally, Toshiro sighed, "I can't think up of anything that'll truly help." Shinji shook her head in agreement, "I got nothing either. The only thing I could think of was hiding pieces of Ichigo's jewelry set so that she'll have to hold the wedding late."

Suddenly, Harribel's head snapped up, "Hold on, I got a major brainstorm. Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Gin, Ulquiorra, Aizen, Kisuke, Ikkaku, Kenpachi and Starrk must be very close to entering the Hogyoku kingdom. What if we take up Shinji's idea of stalling the bride from entering, get the men here and bust this crazy wedding apart. Not to mention that we'll be getting rid of Tonimaru and Ggio as well. Its'-It's like killing two birds with one stone!" The others took a minute to process everything, before large grins appeared on their faces as they trapped the Los Lobos queen in enormous bear hug, "You're a genius, Harribel, **a genius**!"

Izuru then stuttered, "B-But how are we going to make this work? I mean, if we don't show up to help with preparations tomorrow, that silver-haired jerk will figure out something is wrong." Yumichika's eyes were bright with mirth, "Don't worry about it. I checked the list for the maids who are in charge of finishing the last preparations of the wedding… and we aren't on there..!" Everyones' energy was instantly rebooted at that piece of information. Rangiku jumped out of her chair, "B-But why..?" Toshiro smiled, "Tonimaru must've gotten a bit careless, thinking that he's already won this game."

Harribel ran over to the window, hauling the lower half open and sticking her head out, taking in a view, "The gardeners stop working around 5 o'clock and then there's a ten minute break before the guards start their night rounds in the gardens. That's going to give us ten minutes to get out of here." Yoruichi rubbed her hands together with glee, "Excellent. Now, let's kick this plan into gear." Toshiro ran to the closet, rummaging through it before pulling out a large box, "These large black cloaks should help us blend in with the evening surroundings of the road quite nicely." Harribel spoke back into the room, her head still stuck out the open window, "There's a small opening between the iris vines and the apple orchards that lead directly to the outer gates. We could escape through there."

Yumichika lightly bundled up several pieces of loose clothing, along with several small pillows, piling them under the sheets in her bed, "There, that way, if anyone _does _happen to come, it'll look like we're sleeping." Yoruichi smirked, taking one of the black cloaks up, aired it out, and slung it over her shoulders, "Great. Now, let's get going. If we hurry, we'll be able to meet up with the men earlier." One by one, the seven girls carefully jumped out of the window, grabbing onto some of the thick vines which grew along the castle walls to lower themselves down. But because the window was too far up off the ground to jump without breaking a bone, it took a lot longer to get down to the ground than the girls had expected.

"Th-That… was a… nightmare..!" Yumichika manage to pant out as her feet finally landed on the solid ground. Shinji gulped in as much air as her lungs could hold, "O-Okay, now that that's over, let's get going. We have around five more minutes before the gardeners come around to tend the apple orchards." Making sure to stick to the stone walls, the seven girls quickly ran around the grass and into the small gap that Harribel had pointed out when she was in the window. Izuru whispered, happiness evident in her tone, "Good job, Harribel." Said tanned blond smiled, though no one could see it, "I'm just glad that we're almost free." Toshiro, however, had no happiness in her sharp tone, "But, the hard part is yet to come. We still have to find out what Tonimaru and Ggio did to Ichigo and Sui Feng, and how to cure them."

Rangiku hissed, "Shh..! The gardeners over there might hear you." All seven girls halted when they spotted two men gardeners making their way towards the iris vines, happily chatting, one carrying a basket full of gardening tools. Not a single one of them moved a muscle as the men walked past them and deep into the iris vines. Yoruichi whispered, "Now, move!" The girls ran as quickly and quietly as they could through the gap and, one by one, filed and squeezed through the gates, setting themselves free, _**finally.**_

Yumichika sighed happily, "We're free! We're finally free!" Shinji nodded, "Now, let's get going. We still have to get out of Hogyoku and find the men." Harribel motioned towards the right, off the main road, "Starrk and I have visited Hogyoku many times in the past, and during that time, I've found a small short cut through the Hogyoku portion of the Great Forest that'll lead us right out of Hogoyku and a good distance into the leaving main road. Let's go." The others nodded to each other and followed their busty friend, making sure to keep their head down and their bodies buried into the dark cloaks. After all, should anyone see that they were dressed in the uniform of a royal servant, and they were trying to 'escape,' that would cost problems.

As they entered the forest, the sun was just about ready to disappear altogether, beyond the horizon. Izuru shuttered, "I suggest we move it along even quicker. Though I can't put my finger on it completely, this forest makes shivers go up my spine." Rangiku nodded, "Yea, where exactly is the short-cut, Harribel?" The busty blond looked ahead, "Don't worry, once we get out of this small portion of forest, we'll be on the main road, a good distance away from the entrance of Hogoyku too." Yoruichi sighed, "Good." Yumichika then asked, "But, once we do get to the main road, how are we going ot find the men? For all we know, they could've past the area of the main road that this short-cut leads to." Harribel smirked, "Don't worry about it. We'll be far enough so that no one who lives in Hogyoku can see us if they were at the entrance, but not so far that the men could've rode by without being spotted by anyone."

The girls ran in silence for a long ten minutes. The only sounds that could be heard were the sound of seven pairs of feet crunching through the leaves which scattered on the forest ground. The wind had begun to pick up, whipping the girls' hood off their heads, tangling their hair into knots. Yoruichi panted, "Harri-bel… how much… further… is… the main… road..?" Said naturally tanned blond was silent before softly panting back, "We're… here..!" As if planned, the main road was finally visible. The girls finally screeched to a stop, gulping in as much fresh air as their lungs would allow. Izuru panted, vigorously fanning her face with her hand, "I haven't... ran that much... ever since... the time when Gin..., Grimmjow..., Nnoitra... and Ulquiorra... declared war and... Ichigo, Toshiro, Shinji and I... were running, literally..., for our lives." Shinji and Toshiro shared a tired look, nodding in agreement, "Same,... can't argue with... that."

Yumichika ran a hand through her tangled hair, airily groaning, "Aw, it'll take me forever to get these knots out of my beautiful hair." Rangiku rolled her eyes, her face flushed a delicate pink color, "Stop worrying about your hair, Yumichika. Let's just focus on finding the men before the wedding. Sui Feng may have a bit of time, considering that if she doesn't break off her marriage with Kenpachi first, her marriage to Ggio is considered invalid, but Ichigo _isn't _married, so she's in danger the most. Let's go." With a nod, the girls began to speed-walk down the path, their eyes peeled for any clearings or funnels of smoke that may be a campfire.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow groaned s he collapsed onto the fresh grass. His stomach growled for more appropriate food. All the food they had packed was already gone, so they had to make due with scavenging for wild berries, herbs and if they were lucky enough, hunt down small game, like rabbit or bird. But, it was one of those nights when all the game seem to sense their presence early and disappeared, because not a single one of them found any type of live game. Nnoitra found a half-eaten carcass of a dear, with flies buzzing around it, but they weren't <em>that <em>desperate. Yet, anyway.

The campfire was roaring, the large black pot hung over the crackling fire, something bubbling inside it. Kisuke was stirring it with a wooden spoon one of them carved out of a fallen branch. Gin peered over the blond's shoulder, frowning, "Ew, wat's tha'?" The blond shook his head, "I actually have no idea. I just threw whatever you guys gathered in with boiling water and am stirring it. It's going to be ready in two minutes." Ikkaku grumbled, "I can't eat that crap. That's the same thing we've eaten for the past three days." Kenpachi growled, "Stop complainin' Ikkaku. At least we got somethin' ta eat." Ulquiorra glanced at his map, "We're just half a day's distance away from Hogyoku. But, what's the plan once we get into Hogyoku?"

Grimmjow scoffed, "Ain't it obvious? Wer gonna break inta the palace an' get Ichi an' th' others. 'M no' gonna let tha' bastard Tonimaru keep 'er any longer!" Aizen pushed his glasses further up his nose with his finger, "That's our main goal, but we can't just storm in there. There are sure to be many guards there, and remember, Tonimaru isn't just a small brat that was born yesterday, he knows that we're coming, and is sure to by prepared for our arrival." Nnoitra sneered, picking up his large weapon, Santa Teresa, "Then wer gonna jus' kill 'em all. They don' deserve mercy an'ways. Tha' silver-haired freak knew this was comin' if he eva messed wit' our girls."

There was a small period of silence as Kisuke finished the, whatever it was, poured the broth into nine bowls and handed it out among the men. Starrk sighed, first sniffing his portion of 'broth' before taking a tiny sip and setting his bowl down, "Anyway, how're we gonna get into Hogyoku without nayone spotting us and reporting us? Tonimaru's gotta have told his people who we are and what we're comin' to do." Kisuke stirred his mushy liquid aimlessly, "Well, first, we would have to leave the horses out of town. Then, we would have to find routes to the palace where there aren't too many people." Kenpachi, for once, was thinking, instead of taking aggressive action, like always, "We could get in through a servant entrance. All the servants are probably all too busy to notice."

Ulquiorra sighed, "I just hope that Toshiro is okay. She's so beautiful that, I wouldn't be surprised if she had to spend all day fighting off perverted councilmen." Everyone glared at the ravenette, who in return, snubbed them by ignoring them completely. Gin rolled his eyes, which were at the moment, slightly revealed, showing off normally hidden brilliant sky blue orbs, "Don' get so 'Toshiro's th' bes' I' th' world.' Wer all worried fer our wives."

Nnoitra's ear suddenly twitched, "Hol' on, I think I heard somethin'. Over there." He pointed a long and impossibly thin finger towards the shrubbery that lead to the road. Grimmjow scoffed, "Wit' yer hearin' it could've been a dog scratchin' its butt by th' road." A red anger vein popped onto the ravenette general's head as he grinded a fist into the bluenette's head, "Shaddup, ya stupid wildcat! Listen!" A thick silence fell over the men as they strained their ears to listen or hear anything. Soon enough, although it was extremely faint, they heard the crunching of the stone and gravel of the road underfoot as more than one person began to go past.

On instinct, all nine men grabbed their swords, crouching near area where the shrubbery was thinnest, ready to pounce and attack. When the crunching became the loudest directly in front of their position, Grimmjow, who was closest to the shrubbery, shot his arm through, grabbed the closest leg and pulled. He ignored the shriek, though he could hear that it was that of a woman's, as he threw her onto the ground, rising his sword to thrust into her throat, "Wait, Grimmjow, wait! It's me, Yumichika!" The bluenette stopped himself, to snap out his 'spur of the moment' trance, to take a good glance at the woman that he had snatched off the road.

Ikkaku shoved the blue-haired king out of the way and swepted his beloved wife into his arms, embracing her with all his might, "Yumi~! You're okay! Oh my God, you have no idea how glad and relieved I am to see you!" The ravenette noble-woman laughed, returning her husband's hug with just as much gusto and passion, "I've missed you too, Ikku~!" Just then, Toshiro, Shinji, Izuru, Rangiku, Yoruichi and Harribel bursted through the bushes, "Yumichika, are you..?" The words died right in their throats as they saw their husbands for the first time in what felt like four eternities, each one more painfully longer than the last.

Gin grabbed Izuru, twirling her around, tears threatening to leak out of his eyes, "Izuru, oh, Izuru, 'm so glad yer safe and her' wit' meh!" Nnoitra literally swept Shinji off her feet as he embraced her, as well as attacking her lips with all that pent up sexual frustration that had built up from the past weeks, and which you could imagine, would do quite a number in the strong blond's poor lips, "Hm, it's nice ta see you 'gain, sweetie. You okay, tha' pervert didn' do nothing ta ya , did he?" Ulquiorra twirled Toshiro up, his arms extended so that he could see the angelic face that belonged to his wife, a deep chuckle ripping from his chest, "Toshiro, you're back. I can't believe that you're back with me again."

Aizen pulled Rangiku to his chest, running his hand through her long, wavy strawberry orange locks over and over again, as if trying to make sure that she was really there, "Rangiku, my beloved, you're okay. And you're here, in my arms, where you belong." Kisuke griped Yoruichi with all his might, doing his best to express his joy without breaking of his beloved's bones, "My dear Yoruichi, oh, how I've missed you so much!" Starrk embraced Harribel, twirling her around in the air, his tired face lit up with happiness, "Harribel, you're safe, and you've returned! I'm so happy!"

Grimmjow and Kenpachi waited for their wife/fiancé to appear, but when they didn't, the rare expression of hope quickly disappeared into a heavy scowl. As if they could feel the menacing aura being radiated from the two blood-thristy warriors, the couples awkwardly pulled apart. Toshiro cleared her throat, "I'm sorry for that. Anyway, we need to get back to Hogyoku, and get Ichigo and Sui Feng." Kenpachi growled, his entire aura reeking of something primal, less than human, "Why… didn't Sui Feng… come with you..?" Grimmjow snarled, his inner panther springing to life, "Same… with Ichigo." Izuru dug into her cloak and produced a fancy invitation, the one that Rina had given to them a day ago, and handed it to Grimmjow, "Tonimaru and Ichigo are to be married, tomorrow, at sunset, at the Royal Chapel." Rangiku piped in, "And Sui Feng is going to get married just a week after that to Lord Ggio Vega from Numeros kingdom."

* * *

><p>Nothing. That was all that was occupying Grimmjow and Kenpachis' minds. Their brains shut down and their legs turned to stone so that they were standing there, processing what Izuru and Rangiku had just said over and over again. The two finally snapped out of it when Nnoitra and Ikkaku hit them upside the head. Grimmjow spoke, "Wh-Why would Ichi agree ta tha'? Same wit' Sui Feng. They both hate tha' bastard's guts!" Toshiro sighed, "We don't know how it happened. We have a strong feeling that Tonimaru had used some type of magic on them, because when we met up with them two, or, three days ago, they both said that they didn't remember us or any of you guys." Kenpachi asked, "Did they change in any way?"<p>

Shinji rolled her eyes, "Where do we start? First of all, both of them were dressed as if they belonged in red-district brothels, instead on a throne." Harribel spoke up, "Sui Feng said that the Bankai kingdom scares her with, and I quote, 'all those blood-thirsty warriors, always killing.'" Yoruichi pulled up the rear, "They had blushed on their faces and they looked like if a man, more specifically, Tonimaru and Ggio, told them strip naked, get into bed and raise their asses into the air, they would do it without a second thought." That threw the spiky-haired ravenette and the bluenette kings for a loop, "That's… ain't good."

Rangiku scowled, that defensive side of her, that side that would do anything, go to any length to protect those dear to her, rising up, "What are you, stupid? Of course it's not good! I mean, Sui Feng is slightly protect, considering that if she marries Ggio while still wedded to Kenpachi, her second marriage would be considered invalid, and illegal. But Ichigo isn't married, so in simple terms, if Tonimaru slips on that wedding band tomorrow and gets Ichigo to say 'I do,' he _will _be legally seen as her husband! So, if we don't get back to the palace and do something, there is going to be little Tonimaru Jr. running around in about five to six months!"

Everyone was stunned silent, even Aizen. No one's ever seen Rangiku this fired up before. Even several days ago, when she asked Sui Feng if she remembered Kenpachi or not, would pale in comparison with how outraged he was right now. Yoruichi snapped out of it first, "Okay, first of all; Rangiku, calm down, Throwing a tantrum and screaming at the men until their eardrums burst isn't going to help our situation." Turning towards Grimmjow and Kenpachi, she spoke, "And you two, just standing there and gaping like carp out of the ocean isn't going to help get Ichigo and Sui Feng out of their 'marriages.' So, let's think and gather together a plan."

The men sat down around the campfire, and forced to keep their wives beside them, not in their laps like they so desired to. For once, they were actually scared that one of them might be slaughtered. The murderous aura that oozed off of Grimmjow and Kenpachi was nothing anyone with the sanity of a monkey wanted to tamper with, just in case they explode and you die. Ulquiorra spoke up, ignoring the two steaming meat-heads, "Anyway, we've already decided that we'll leave our horses just on the outskirts of the kingdom and sneak into Hogyoku." Kisuke continued, "Once in town, we'll sneak a route to the palace and enter through the servant entrance." Harribel interrupted, "There is a small series of alleyways that wind through the nobility area and close to the palace. We could enter through that small gap in the gate which we used to escape in the first place. The West servant entrance is never really busy, considering that all the other servant entrances are more convinentally placed for everyone than the West one."

Aizen rose an eyebrow, "But once we're inside the palace, what're we going to do then? The only ones of us who have much knowledge of Tonimaru's palace are Starrk and Harribel, but even with their knowledge, it wouldn't be enough." Shinji sighed, "You're forgetting that we seven have spent at least a week in that freakin' hellhole, as _maids _no less, so we know the place inside and out." Nnoitra held up a hand, "Whoa, hol' on a minute. Tha' bastard had ya workin' a' _maids_?" When his wife, as well as all the other seven girls nodded, the clearing bursted with a stuffing angry aura as all the men grew angry, "That… bastard's… gonna… pay..!"

Izuru placed a hand onto Gin's shoulder, trying to calm him down, "Well, Toshiro, Shinji and I were servants for a long time before, so it doesn't really matter." Gin snarled, "Yea, bu' now, yer a high-class noble-lady. Ya shouldn' be scrubbin' floors or washin' windows." Yumichika sighed, patting her husband's bald, shiny head as he fumed, "It's okay, don't worry about it, Ikkaku. I'm fine." Toshiro rolled her eyes, "Back to the matter at hand, once we're inside the palace, we'll lead you the chapel. There's also a servant entrance there, installed just for this occasion. We'll sneak in there, and just when the priest is telling the 'couple' to say their vows…" Grimmjow stabbed Pantera into the ground, his hand griping the hilt so tightly that his knuckles were turning white, "I cut tha' fuckin' bastard's throat wide open!" Kenpachi snarled, "Don't think tha' you get all the fun. I wanna piece of that shit too."

The rest of the group just stared at the two before turning back to the conversation. Aizen sighed, "Alright, do we have a solid plan now?" The others nodded, "Yea, sure." Starrk yawned, stretching his arms out as he laid his head into Harribel's lap, "Well, I'm exhausted, so 'night." And with that, the brunette was out like a light. The tanned busty blond sighed, "So, Starrk hasn't changed much since the last I've seen him, but I should've know. But he has a point. If we're going to carrying the plan out tomorrow, we should go to sleep. To save up energy."

The others agreed, going to separate parts of the clearing, snuggling up to and cuddling with their lovers. All except for Kenpachi and Grimmjow, who had to endure the loneliness for one more, long, agonizing night, while all the others were already embracing their lovers.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, the next chapter should be an epic, as well as long, one, don't cha think?<strong>

**Sorry that this chapter was a little sloppy, I'm starting to get tired more and more often, no matter how much sleep I get. Sorry **

**~PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

This is the thirty-first chapter of "You can't trap Love"

**Hello again and this is the thirty-first chapter of 'You can't trap Love'. Last time, Toshiro, Shinji, Izuru, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Yumchika and Harribel finally managed to escape the Hogyoku palace and managed to leave the entire kingdom altogether. They made their way out in record time, due to a short-cut that Harribel discover when she and Starrk used to 'visit.' As they were walking along the road, the girl meet up with their husbands and it's a sweet reunion, except for Grimmjow and Kenpachi. Afterwords, the group make a plan on how to crash the wedding that was about to go down the next day.**

Anyway, enough chitchat, let's get on with the story, nya?~

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>As the sun began to rise over the horizon the next morning, every single maid and servant awoke along with it, hurriedly dressing and beginning their duties so early in the morning. Today was the day of the wedding of their beloved king and his treasured princess. The guests, from far in wide, all royals or important nobility were to begin arriving soon after high noon, and the actual, official wedding was to begin at 6 o'clock, when the sunset was at its most breathtaking moment. And before then, the last of the wedding preparations were to be finished, the chapel was still to be cleaned, foods were to be laid out in perfect arrangement; oh there was so much to do, so little time.<p>

Tonimaru was currently sitting his extravagant office, browsing over several official documents, completely bored. But, a devilish smirk inched over his face at the thought at by the end of the night, Ichigo would be entire his, mind, body and soul. His lower regions began to react just at the mere thought of that delicious orangette dressed in only moonlight, laying upon a bed scattered with rose petal, her scenes spiked with sexual drugs, and that little virgin asshole of hers just begging to be taken. The silverette was suddenly brought out of his daydreaming when a sharp rapping rang out from his door, and in came Ggio, his face blank from any expression.

The silverette smiled, setting his papers down, "Hello, Ggio. How're you this fine morning?" The ravenette was silent before smirking, back to his old carefree self, "So, you're getting married, huh? You sure you want to tie yourself to one woman? Because of that potion you had Ichigo drink, she'll do anything you say." Tonimaru grinned, sending chills down Ggio's spine, "That's just it. Ichigo'll do anything I say. And that includes staying by my side like the beautiful, quiet and obedient queen that a handsome and powerful king such as myself so much deserves. All I have to do is say 'I love you' and give her a kiss on the cheek, and it'll be like she's falling for me all over again. She wouldn't care if I took pleasure in the bodies of other women."

The smirk on the ravenette lord's face gradually faded away at each word that the silverette king uttered, until finally, he couldn't take it and forced a grin, "Well, good luck with that. I'm gonna find Sui Feng." Without even waiting to be excused, the Numeros lord walked out of the large office and spe-walked down the shining corridor, deep in his own thoughts. Recently, he had felt… bored with Sui Feng. Like, he was ready to let her go and move on. But, that couldn't be right. He had been wanting her for years, ever since that faithful day back in Bankai, when he watched how gracefully and easily she had thrown that thug down in the town square. But, now that he had her in his arms, he should feel ecstatic, right? The love of his life was in his grasp, doing everything she was told. So, why did this painful urge poke at his heart, telling him to set Sui Feng free from the spell? It was the same with Ichigo; it was obvious that Tonimaru didn't truly love her, like Grimmjow did. The silverette only wanted the pleasure of deflowering a pure, young maiden, as well as seeing the pain-struck face of his enemy when he found out.

But, Ggio wasn't like that. He wasn't a player. He didn't have that craving to take their virginity whenever he spotted a pretty young girl. Ever since he spotted Sui Feng, all the women who had offered themselves so freely to him, he had rejected, telling them that there was already woman who held his heart. But now, he wasn't so sure. Sure, he still loved Sui Feng, and it was so great that she loved him back now, but this love that she held for him, it felt… unreal. And it wasn't the type of love that Ggio had envisioned he'd receive when the day the words 'I love you' came from Sui Feng's mouth, directed towards him, "Maybe, that purple-haired maid was right. Maybe… I don't really love Sui Feng.'

* * *

><p>Back in the clearing outside of Hogyoku, the posse was sill just preparing for the battle that was just about to go underway. Fortunately, the husbands brought their wives' weaponry, just as an extra precaution. They had read the invitation, and decided to wait and rest for the entire day, saving up their energy for 6 o'clock, when they would ride into Hogyoku, sneak into the chapel and crash the wedding. Gin, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Aizen, Kisuke, Ikkaku and Starrk all spent quality time with their wives. Grimmjow and Kenpachi had no choice but to sit by their selves and could only think and daydream about their lovers.<p>

And, they could only pray that that bastard Tonimaru didn't do anything to them.

* * *

><p>The entire day slipped by so quickly, the servants had barely enough time to finish up the final preparations before they were forced to begin greeting guests and helping the royal couple dress.<p>

Ichigo and Sui Feng were currently staying in the bride chambers, preparing Ichigo for her wedding. Maids were fawning over her, dressing her with her overly expensive snow white wedding gown and decorating her with those precious gems and jewelry. Sui Feng was Ichigo's bridesmaid, and was dressed simply. Her clothing consisted of a white silk dress which cut off just under her knees, hanging from two delicate straps. Her hair had returned into their usual double braids, and her feet were encased in a pair of tight, white leather slippers. Around her neck was a white ribbon with a sapphire in the center of it, and nothing else. The bridesmaid wasn't allowed to wear too much jewelry, in danger of outshining the bride.

Ichigo smiled at her reflection, twirling around, "Oh, I'm so excited, Sui Feng. Tonimaru and I are finally getting married! Are you as excited as I am?" The ravenette smiled brightly and joined her friend, "I am, Ichigo, I truly am. But, you have to be just as excited when I'm going to marry Ggio!" As the two ladies laughed and chattered away, they didn't noticed that the maids keep their blank, solemn expression. To tell the truth, they had liked the old Ichigo and Sui Feng. Even though they were very rowdy and active, they were all so kind, treating them like equals, not as a noble speaking to a servant. Now, they were just like all the other noble-ladies; snobbish and pompous, completely ignoring them.

As a maid placed a pure silver tiara upon the orangette's head, with an array of large diamonds etched into it, Ichigo was complete for her wedding. She was dressed in a poufy wedding gown of pure white silk and velvet brocades. The sleeves feel off her shoulders and nuzzled her upper arms and the entire top was like a corset, suffocatingly tight around the waist and far too loose around her chest. The skirts were layers so that the upper layers were translucent, so that the velvet brocades with floral designs could be seen from underneath. Her dainty feet were closed into a pair of white silk high heels, with puffs of rabbits fur at the tips and shards of diamonds embedded into the hardened silk. Around her neck was a diamond-pearl necklace, along with a white silk chocker, similar to Sui Feng's ribbon, only this chocker was embedded with a row of diamonds, sparkling fiercely whenever they catch the light.

The traditional bride's veil was still sitting upon a false head. It was twenty feet long, made from the rarest lace ever spun. Ever since Hogyoku was created, the bride of the royal family was to wear this veil. It was simple tradition, even though the lace was incredibly delicate and could tear if so much as a raindrop falls upon it.

The orangette and the ravenette finally settled down, sitting on two chairs inside the room. Ichigo glanced out the window, smiling at the setting sun, "Even the gods are joyous enough to bless my wedding with a such a beautiful sunset. It must be destiny." Sui Feng laughed, "Indeed. Just wait a little more, and you shall be the queen of Hogyoku. Won't that be exciting?" The strawberry princess and the ravenette lady continued chatting happily.

Just then, a knock rang out and Rina peeked her head through the door, "Princess Ichigo, it is time for the wedding to begin. King Tonimaru is already within the chapel, along with the guests and the priest." Ichigo smiled brightly, "Finally! Come, Sui Feng. Let's go." She walked over to a table and picked up her bouquet, made up of sterling silver roses, tied together with a drastically long white ribbon. Sui Feng motioned to one of the maids, who slowly approached and gently placed the traditional bridal veil upon the orangette's head, carefully clipping it to the tiara already upon the strawberry princess's head.

Ichigo then smiled, "Alright, let's go." Rina nodded and opened the door wider, allowing the orangette and the ravenette to go through. The bridal chambers were separated from the entire palace. They were built so that there was no chance for the groom to see his bride, or it is said that should the groom see his bride before the ceremony, their marriage would go terribly. Not to mention that the bridal chambers were connected directly to the chapel by a corridor, a hallway only the bride and her bridesmaids were permitted to walk through.

Rina guided Ichigo and Sui Feng down the secret hallway, and soon, they approached the door with the cross symbol upon them, meaning that on the other side of these double doors were thousands upon thousands of royal an noble guests, as well as her future husband. The brunette maid asked, "Princess Ichigo, are you ready?" Said strawberry took a deep, calming breath and nodded, "Yes, I'm ready." Rina motioned to the two men standing by the doors, who took the signal. One slipped through the ajar doors and blew a loud trumpet, "Announcing the royal bride, Princess Ichigo Kurosaki!"

The door finally creaked all the way open, revealing Ichigo to the entire chapel-full of people. As Ichigo walked down the red carpet which led to the altar, all royals and nobles took their hats off and bowed to her as she passed. The orangette felt a fierce blush painting itself onto her face as her high heels gently carried her down the red carpet, towards the altar, where her future husband stood, his ice blue orbs glued upon her with a lusting that made Ichigo shutter a bit.

As the strawberry princess made it to the altar, Tonimaru smiled warmly at her as he lifted her translucent veil, taking in that angelic face with sparkling chocolate brown eyes, luscious pink lips and a pink blush powdered upon her cheeks. The priest cleared his throat, catching the attention of the staring couple and the thousands of guests in the chapel, "Dear friends, family, royalty and nobility from near and far, we are gathered here today, to join a most beloved couple in matrimony…"

* * *

><p>"C'mon, move yer asses! The sun's goin' done!" Grimmjow roared as the hooves of their horses thundered against the grainy road, racing up the main road towards Hogyoku. The wives had their arms wrapped around their husbands' waists, slightly scared that the blunette may be in his 'wild beast' mode. Nnoitra yelled back, "Chill out, man. It's gonna take at least thirty minutes ta get through all tha' 'traditional' crap." Kenpachi threw a furious glare over his broad shoulder. As you could've probably already guessed, he was just as worried for his wife just as much as Grimmjow was worried for his fiancé.<p>

Starrk lightly spurred his stallion on, making sure to keep up, "Will you please calm down? I understand that you want to rescue Ichigo and Sui Feng, but exhausting yourself before we even reach the palace won't help anything or anyone." That simply earned him a glare of daggers from both the kings of Hueco Mundo and Bankai. The brunette sweatdropped, but Harribel peaked over her husband's shoulders and spoke up in a firm tone, "Grimmjow, like the girls and I have told you, Ichigo and Sui Feng are under a spell that'll make them love Tonimaru and Ggio, as well as forget, and possibly, hate you two. You won't be able to barge in there and 'sweep the damsel in distress off her feet' like in the fairy tales."

Aizen calmly spoke, making sure that Rangiku was still behind him, and had not fallen off the saddle, "Everything will be fine, Grimmjow and Kenpachi. We'll find Ichigo and Sui Feng, break the spell Tonimaru cast on them, and everything'll be back to normal again. Wait and see." The bluenette stubbornly sighed, blowing several stray bangs out of his face, "Fine. But if yer wrong, 'm gonna kill you, revive ya, an' kill you again."

The posse rode into the kigndom, regardless of the noise that their horses made. There weren't any citizens on the streets and all the lights were turned off. The entire kingdom was eerily quiet. Shinji slid down the saddle, kindly refusing Nnoitra's hand of help, "Looks likes this's going to easier than we thought it would be. Even the lower class people are at the palace, partying. Yoruichi spoke, "But, that makes it much easier for any wandering guards to see us and report us. We still have to be on guard, maybe even more than before."

Rangiku scanned the town square, her eyes tumbling upon a public stable house, where people could leave there horses, attend to their business in town and come back. All for a price, that is, "Let's leave our horses here. There're still several horses here, so we won't look suspicious." As the ladies led the horses to the stable, the men continued to keep a sharp lookout for anyone. As Yumichika closed the stable door, a male voice rang out, filled with an arrogant authority, "You there! Freeze!"

All of them did just that, shocked that someone was still out here in town, while everyone else was at the palace. Luckily, they were all wearing black cloaks, with the heavy hood drawn over their heads, so that no one could identify them without taking the hoods off. Which was extremely lucky for Grimmjow, considering that there weren't many people who possessed blue hair. They slowly turned around, their heads slightly bent down, so that they could see, but their eyes couldn't be seen. There was a small platoon of soldiers, roughly around a dozen and a half, all dressed up and the crest of the Hogyoku royal family was on their upper arms. Meaning that these were part of the Hogyoku Royal Guard, much better trained just any man from the army.

The leader, a youthful man with dark forest green hair and a pair of bright crimson red eyes spoke, "Who're you lot? And why aren't you at the palace? Our beloved king and his new queen are about to be married. You will be committing treason if you don't attend." Ikkaku spoke up, a smirk evident in his voice, "Then, aren't you committing treason too? After all, you are nothing but a measly guard. I'm sure Tonimaru would feel no guilt in beheading you." The leader sneered, "**We** have special permission to be out here, to make sure that sully little peasant like you aren't causing any trouble. Now, you're all under arrest for insulting members of the Hogyoku Royal Court, as well as His Majesty, Tonimaru Sakemari. Men!"

Several men leapt off their horses and approached them, wooden cuffs ready. Grimmjow, finally having enough, allowed just a tiny portion of his magic to flow, which released a sudden wave of suffocating pressure, crushing the guards, squeezing the breath out of them all. The people behind him were all used to the bluenette's sudden outbursts of spiritual energy, so their bodies were well prepared and equipped for such an assault.

The leader managed to raise his head against the pressure, glaring with all his might at the still cloaked man admitting such a powerful pressure, "W-Who… the hell… are you..? B-bastard..!" The Hueco Mundo king smirked like a maniac, pulling his hood off, revealing wild locks of his signature sky blue hair and those piercing cyan blue eyes. The soldier's crimson eyes shot up with shock, "K-King… Grimm-jow… Jaeger-jaquez...!" The blunette grinned impossibly wide, "Tha's right, ya filthy bastards. Yer king stole my bride, Ichigo, an' now, 'm gonna get 'er back. But, y'all are in th' way. An' people who get in my way…"

A large orb of blue energy was beginning to gather at Grimmjow's hand. It was his signature move, called Cero. There wasn't a single person who could survive after being blasted with one of his Ceros. That maniac grin was still pasted on his face as he raised his hand towards the fallen soldiers, the pent up energy ready to fire, "Die." With that, the bluenette fired the Cero, completely incinerating every single one of the soldiers, including their horses. When the attack finally wore out, all that was left of that posse of Royal guards was a pile of ash.

Grimmjow tucked his hand within his cloak again, turning his head over his shoulder, "C'mon, ya heard tha' bastard. We don' have much time left. Let's get goin'." With a nod from the others in confirmation, the group began to run through the empty streets, all of them at top speed. The sundial that was in town square already read 6 o'clock, meaning that the wedding had already begun, and should Grimmjow even make it one minute late, he beloved strawberry may be out of his reach forever.

Grinding his teeth together, the bluenette sped up his pacing, expertly dodging and zigzagging through the winding buildings, the enormous palace in the distance becoming bigger and closer, 'Jus' wait, Ichi. 'M almos' there.'

* * *

><p>Tonimaru began to twitch with anticipation as the old fart of a priest continued to drone on about 'respect and love for one another,' and other crap like that. The silverette felt his eyebrow beginning to twitch and his hands beginning to ball up into a fist, 'Hurry it up, you old geezer!' Finally, the priest turned to the little boy who was proudly holding a red velvet cushion, "Now, would the ring bearer please step forward and present the rings?" The boy walked over and innocently held the cushion up, the two wedding rings glittering brightly in the large chapel.<p>

Taking their respective ring, the priest spoke, "The groom may present his speech first." Tonimaru smirked, taking up his lovely Ichigo's left hand and slid the ring onto her slender ring finger, "What can I say? Words couldn't possibly express my happiness to finally be binded to the woman I love with all my heart and soul. I swear upon my grave that I shall honor, respect and love her until death do us part." Several honeyed 'aw's' were heard, young single nobles envied that orangette vixen, while married older couples smiled, remembering their own wedding day.

The priest smiled at the sweet words, then turned to the blushing bride, "Now the bride my say her vow." Ichigo shyly smiled as she timidly took up her husband's hand and made the motion to slip the ring onto his finger. The silverette smirked wickedly, as soon as that ring slips onto his finger, Ichigo would be his forever. So, even if that blue-haired freak Grimmjow did come and try to rescue 'his' strawberry, it wouldn't make a difference.

But, the Hogyoku king grew too cocky. As the ring was about to make its way upon his finger, a small laser of blue energy shot out, slicing the ring cleanly in half, "I object this weddin'!" Gasps of shock rang out as everyone got out of their seats and strained their necks towards the doors of the chapel, trying to spot the person who had the audacity to ruin such a historical moment.

There, with the chapel doors completely blown off their hinges, stood Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Gin, Aizen, Kisuke, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Starkk and the women all standing there. Deadly magic was beginning to build up at Grimmjow's hand, while all the others had their swords drawn, ready for battle.

* * *

><p>Tonimaru scowled poisonously at the intruders, "How in the seven hells did you get in here without the guards stopping you?" Kisuke spoke up, mischief lacing his tone, "Oh, they did, they really did, they just couldn't." Yoruichi had to hide her laughter. Only her husband could joke like that in the mist of battle, but that only added to his charm. Grimmjow's eye narrowed at the sight of Ichigo standing at the altar, all dressed up, "Ichigo, what the hell're ya doin'? Get ova here, so we can leave!"<p>

His eyes shot wide open with shock when Ichigo simply stared at him. Then she turned to Tonimaru, and spoke, "Toni, what does he mean, 'so we can leave'? Where are we suppose to go?" The bluenette whipped his head around, glancing at the girls. Toshiro spoke, "We told you that Tonimaru cast a spell on her." Rangiku turned to Kenpachi, "It's going to be the same with Sui Feng. She won't remember who you are, and she might even be scared of you."

Tonimaru chuckled when both the Bankai king and the Hueco Mundo king stood in shock, "That's right. I always get what I want, regardless of what I have to do in order to achieve it. And since Lord Ggio Vega was _such _a big help, I figured 'why not reward him with the woman that he had always desired?'" Kenpachi growled, scaring some of the guests closer to him, "You dare… you dare to speak tha' way 'bout Sui Feng?"

In the crowd, Ggio was beginning to feel really guilty. He could easily see just how angry Kenpachi had turned when Tonimaru had spoke about Sui Feng in such manner. Should it have been him, he would've just brushed it off. And that wasn't something someone would do, if they were truly in love.

Grimmjow snarled, "Ichigo isn't some prize ya can jus' win! She's human too, ya son o' a bitch!" The silverette cackled, "Women aren't people, you fool!" That statement alone drew gasps out of the large crowd, many of women, young, middle-aged and elderly truly offended, "Women are just property of men! Their only purpose in life is to spoil their man and provide pleasure. And once they are incapable of doing so, they deserve to be thrown away, to be replaced by some other woman who can!"

Everyone was absolutely appalled at what the silver-haired king had just said. Many women began to weakly cry, their feelings were so hurt. Grimmjow scowled, "Yea? Well, 'm jus' gonna have ta prove ya wrong, bastard!" With that, he lunged, blue electricity crackling at his fingertips. Tonimaru smirked, as well as lunging, silver colored energy pulsing at his hands, "Bring it, you blue-haired freak!" Kenpachi wanted to join Grimmjow as well, mostly because he wanted to tear the silverette bastard apart for talking about his beloved wife in such a manner, but when practically the entire Hogyou army began to charge into the chapel, he had no choice but to join the others in making sure that no one interfered with their little rescue plans.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Toshiro, Izuru, Shinji, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Yumichika and Harribel ran around the chapel and dodging panicking guests, searching for Ichigo and Sui Feng. They found the two huddling behind the altar. Ichigo's wedding dress was filthy, with patches of dust and rumble staining it, and Sui Feng's thin and flimsy bridesmaid dress was ripped in several places, as well as stained.<p>

Shinji spoke, while punching an upcoming soldier, "Ichigo, Sui Feng, come on, we have to get you to safety!" The orangette strawberry trembled, "B-But, wh-what about… my Toni~?" Izuru finally snapped, "Shut up, Ichigo! Tonimaru doesn't love you! He doesn't even care about you! Did you hear what he just screamed into the crowd a while ago? He thinks of women as only sources of entertainment! That includes you!" Toshiro, Shinji and the other four stared at the light blond, who was slightly flushed and panting and trying to catch her breath from her rant.

Yumchika gently patted her friend's back, "Calm down, Izuru. Remember, they aren't in their right minds." The soft blond nodded, but still had that spark in her eyes that indicated that she was still thin on patience. Yoruichi reached out towards the two girls still huddled up against the altar, trembling from the large crashing and blasting, "Come along you two. Ton… Tonimaru and Ggio would want you two to be safe."

The orangette and the ravenette hesitated, wary of these strangers, but reached out and took the purplette's extended hand. Toshiro quickly took Ichigo's hand and yanked her to her feet, "Now, let's get out of here. The chapel looks like it's about to collapse any minute." The orangette gripped the overly heavy skirts and struggled to run with her heels and trying to make sure that the traditional veil that was still attached to her head wasn't ruined, too much. Sui Feng was doing her best to wrap stray pieced of dangling clothes up the ripped sides, in an attempt to make herself look decent.

Harribel murmured, "I'll be glad when they return to normal. This is too weird for my taste." No one could disagree with her. As they ran out, several soldiers tried to ambush them, in an attempt to draw some glory to themselves. Unfortunately, they were twenty years too inexperienced, as well as overly arrogant, to take down any one of the girls. Toshiro stomped on one of the men's foot, and as he fell forward, gave him a fierce uppercut that knocked him unconscious, as well as break his jaw.

Yoruichi had two coming at her from either side. She gracefully leapt into the air, like a cat, making the two soldiers run right into each other, and as they fell back, the purplette came down and delievered a finishing kick in the stomach. Rangiku simply drove her foot deep into that private place that only men have, and the poor men fell over, holding that place, groaning in burning pain. Harribel took care of the last two, using incredible speed to press several pressure points on the neck, causing the men to easily pass out, with no trouble or pain.

They quickly dodged from falling rumble and went outside. Yumichika motioned towards the gates, which were still open, due to all the guests who were pushing and rushing to leave, "C'mon, let's get out of here. The guys should be able to catch up us in a few more minutes." Shinji spoke, "WOuldn't it be better if some of us led Ichigo and Sui Feng out of here while some of us stayed here, just in case we're needed?" Toshiro nodded, "I agree. Yoruichi, you, Yumichika and Izuru are to lead Ichigo and and Sui Feng out of Hogyoku. Harribel, Rangiku, Shinji and I will stay here and assist the men if we have to. We'll meet you at the same clearing out on the main road." With a nod, the two groups split up, Yumchika taking Sui Feng by the hand, and Izuru taking Ichigo by hers and Yoruichi leading them out.

Harribel spoke up when the other posse could no longer be seen, "Come on. I don't know how, but we must at least try to help the men. Let's go." With that, the second group ran back into the crumbling chapel, their own weaponry ready.

* * *

><p>"Argh!" Tonimaru fired a laser of energy, which Grimmjow easily countered with a bundle of energy of his own. The blunette grinned, "C'mon, tha' all ya got, huh?" The silverette cringed the bluenette countered his attack with one hand and struck him dead on with an energy sphere with the other, "Damn… you… to hell… bastard..!" Grimmjow simply grinned, "You first, bitch." With that, he ended it by firing an amateur version of a Cero, knocking the silverette out of the air and sent him crashing into the ground, making an enormous crater. Thought the blast didn't kill him, it was enough to knock him unconscious. Grimmjow would relish the sweet taste of killing the bastard when his Ichigo was back to normal. Speaking of which, where was she?<p>

He walked around, punching and slicing any interfering soldiers who foolishly tried to get a hit into him. Just then, Toshiro, Shinji, Rangiku and Harribel came running in, their blades already spotted with speckles of blood and their faces were also speckled with that crimson liquid as well. The bluenette spoke, "Where's Ichi an' Sui Feng?" Toshiro opened her mouth to answer, but suddenly got distracted as a soldier popped out of nowhere and lunged at her, so Shinji spoke up, "We had Yoruichi, Izuru and Yumichika lead them out of Hogyoku. They're going to meet us at the same clearing as last night."Grimmjow grinned, "Great. Get th' others, so we can get outta here." The women nodded firmly before fanning out in separate directions.

It took only several minutes for the women to deliver the message, and the men quickly met up with Grimmjow again, their entire bodies splattered with blood, as well as their blades. Kenpachi shook his blade, drops of blood splattering everywhere, still coming down from his blood-lusting energy, "So, where's Sui Feng and Ichigo?" Harribel smiled, "We'll show you. Let's go." Shinji added, looking up at the high vaults that made up the chapel's ceiling, "Besides, this place looks like its gonna fall apart any minute." The group made a mad dash for the exit, making sure to dodge large chunks of rubble crumbling from the ceiling or some of the support beams.

Not a single one of them noticed Tonimaru beginning to regain consciousness, and dragged himself to his feet. Long strands of silver hair overlapped his face, as his ice blue eyes blazed with a fiery hatred as he watched that disgusting group run towards the exit. Finally beginning to regain the feeling in his limbs, Tonimaru forced himself to follow the group. After all, he heard one of them mention the location of Ichigo and Sui Feng, 'I… am going to… kill… that son of…a bitch Grimm… jow… and completely… deflower that… bitch Ichigo.'

* * *

><p><strong>Yea yea yea, I know that this chapter sucked balls, but, to tell you the truth, I'm beginning to get <strong>_**really **_**bored of this story, but I know that I can't abandon it. Please give me the support I need to finish the last two chapters!**

**~PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! XDDD**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

This is the thirty-second chapter of "You can't trap Love"

**Hello again and this is the thirty-second chapter of 'You can't trap Love'. Last time, Toshiro, Shinji, Izuru, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Yumichika and Harribel spent the night with their lovers, while Ichigo and Sui Feng were both still at the palace, under the spell Tonimaru cast upon them. At dusk, the men and the women rode into Hogyoku, ran towards the palace and crashed Ichigo's wedding. As Grimmjow distracted Tonimaru, and the men distracted the other soldiers, the women found Ichigo, Sui Feng and brought them out.**

Anyway, enough chitchat, let's get on with the story, nya?~

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The posse ran back to town square. Magically, the people haven't returned yet, meaning that the place was still very much empty. The men dashed into the stables, untied their horses and rode them out, sweeping their respective women on behind them as they raced for the outskirts of Hogyoku. Grimmjow yelled over his shoulder, "So, we're goin' ta the same place, right?" He had to make sure because he was in the lead.<p>

Toshiro replied, "Yea, just keep going. Yoruichi, Yumichika and Izuru already have Ichigo and Sui Feng there. We just have to get there too." The bluenette nodded, "Got'cha!" and spurred his horse on with his heels. They continued to ride, right into the clearing and didn't stop until their horses looked like they were ready to drop dead with exhaustion.

Grimmjow roared as he leapt off his saddle, "Where's Ichigo?" Izuru spoke, "Right here." She motioned to a small area of brush. The bluenette king walked over and literally sliced the bush away. There, sitting on a rock, was Ichigo, still decked in her wedding dress and all her jewelry. Her eyes were pink, from crying, and her dark makeup was beginning to run. Sui Feng was doing her best to comfort her, while crying herself, so she wasn't doing too good of a job.

Grimmjow slowly made his way towards the orangette, "I-Ichigo..?" The strawberry's head shot up, her eyes filled with such a fear that it tore the blue-haired king's heart, "Y-you. Wh-who're you..?" Grimmjow spoke, kneeling down so that cyan orbs clashed with chocolate brown ones, "I'm Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Does tha' name ring a bell?" Ichigo trembled, peeking through her fingers at those piercing blue eyes, "N-o..." Grimmjow turned his head towards Sui Feng, who was quaking as well, "Wha' 'bout you?"

The ravenette vigorously shook her head, "N-no…" The man remained silent before getting up and going back to the main clearing, just to return with his hand on the broad, muscular shoulder of Kenpachi, "Wha' 'bout him? Do ya remember him? At all?" Sui Feng simply stared at the huge ravenette, her dark silver eyes becoming even darker with fear. Kenpachi attempted to reach out towards his wife, but was shocked when the woman who once proudly stood up to him, ready to fight by his side as an equal, flinch away from his touch, as if he would ever try to harm her.

Grimmjow say a flash of pain flash into his large friend's eyes. His image had completely left her mind. The bluenette's face remained blank, before morphing into the most ugly and fierce scowl anyone had ever seen on his face. He stormed over to Ichigo, tightly gripped her wrists and stared her right in the eye. The orangette continued quaking, tears beginning to brim at her eyes. But even so, Grimmjow say a tiny ring of crimson fog around the pupil of both her eyes. That could only mean that Ichigo had drunk a love potion, and judging by just how strong the fog was, the potion was still in motion.

The bluenette let out a grunt of frustration as he forcefully gripped Ichigo's right wrist tighter, as if trying to draw blood. Toshiro spoke, "Grimmjow, calm down. You're beginning to hurt Ichigo. And judging by how frightened she is, you aren't helping." The blue-haired king spoke in a calm voice, "Ichigo, no, they both, drank some type o' love potion. An' it's gonna stay in their system, 'til… 'til, something happens."

Kenpachi's one eye shot open with shock as he too stared into Sui Feng's eyes. His eye narrowed with anger when he too saw that little fog of red. Yoruichi shook her head, "Then… there's no way to fight it..?" Kisuke stepped up and stared into Sui Feng's eyes, then moved onto Ichigo's, then closing his eyes with a heavy sigh, "This is a rare type of potion. I don't know the name of it, but it's an alteration of a love potion. I… don't know how to cure it, or if there's even an antidote."

Grimmjow and Kenpachi scowled. For once, they felt completely hopeless, like there was nothing they could do, to make things right. They glanced at their lovers, sitting there and quaking like a bunch of old quakes. These weren't the women they fell in love with. The women they loved where gone, and there wasn't anyway to get them back. The bluenette felt tears coming to his eyes, while the spiky ravenette clenched his large hand into tight fists, to prevent tears from falling.

Suddenly, a voice spoke out, "There is an antidote to the potion. And I have it." Everyones' heads whipped up and spun around. A young man made his presence known out of the shadows. Yumichika spoke, seeing as no one else could, "G-Ggio..!"

* * *

><p>There was a moment of stunned silence as the men took in the sight of the Numeros lord. Kenpachi was the first to react. He drew his still bloodstained sword, his face torn with the rage and anger of a demon, "You..! You're the fuckin' bastard who did this to my Sui Feng!" He lunged at the ravenette, who simply stood there, ready to take the blow. The sound of metal clashing together rang out. Kenpachi was surprised to see Grimmjow standing there, blocking his assault with his own sword, "Stand down, Zaraki." The Bankai king took a deep breath to calm himself and retreated.<p>

Grimmjow turned around, "Ya said somethin' 'bout havin' the anditdote to the love potion Ichigo an' Sui Feng took." Ggio nodded solemnly, "That's right." He reached into a pocket and pulled out a glass vial of a translucent, misty white liquid, took Grimmjow's hand and placed it into his palm, "Here. Cure Ichigo and Sui Feng, then get out of here. Tonimaru is still alive, and he won't quit until he gets what he wants. And in this case, it's Ichigo." Sui Feng recognized Ggio's voice, and made a dash for him, "Ggio!" The ravenette roared, "Stay away from me, Sui Feng!" Said women was startled to a stop, "W-Why..?" Ggio smiled sadly, "Because I don't love you. Stay here, and you'll be happier. Please."

Harribel disappeared, to return with a canteen of water and two small wooden cups, pouring the water into the cups and placing them down, "Here. Pour the medicine into these and have them drink it."Yoruichi spoke up, "Okay, why are you doing this, Ggio. I thought you loved Sui Feng, and would do anything to keep her by your side." The ravenette lord chuckled humorlessly, "Yea, that's what I thought. But now, I realize that I don't really love her. I lusted after her, and that was it. But…" He turned to Kenpachi, "_You _really do love her, no matter what. You deserve her more than I do."

The ravenette nodded, then turned back towards the situation at hand. Grimmjow took the cork out of the vial's opening and poured half into each cup of water. The potion made the clear water turn the lightest shade of blue and admitted a small cloud of smoke as Shinji stirred it. Izuru took Ichigo's cup and handed it to the orangette, while Yumichika did the same to Sui Feng. The orangette looked at the water cautiously, and asked, "Wh-What is this..?" Rangiku smiled that motherly smile of hers that could put just about anyone at ease, even if they were about to die, "It'll make you feel better, I promise. It's very yummy."

Ichigo and Sui Feng looked at each other before putting the rim of the up to their lips and drank the water. Everyone became rigid as the antidote entered their bodies. Not too soon after, Ichigo first, fell off her sitting position and began to pant, Sui Feng following her. Grimmjow ran over and caught his beloved, gently holding her up, Kenpachi doing the same. The ravenette glared at the Numeros lord, "Wha' the hell's happening?"

Ggio spoke, "The medicine is beginning to cancel out the potion. What part of the alternated love potion that it can't fight, Ichigo and Sui Feng will automatically throw up. You might want to get a bag or a bowl." Shinji dashed off and came back with two old brown satchels, handing one to Grimmjow and Kenpachi, "Here." Taking it, the two men continued to watch as their lovers panted and beads of sweat began to trickle down their faces. Grimmjow used the tips of his cloak to gently wipe off the sweat, whispering comforting words into the orangette's ear, "Shh… it's all gonna be over soon. Hang in there."

Everyone continued to watch as the antidote continued to cure Ichigo and Sui Feng, but the women had to turn away. Seeing that pain mask upon their dear friends' faces was just a little too much to bear. All of a sudden, everything was quiet. The panting and airy groans stopped, and Ichigo and Sui Feng simply laid there, as if they were asleep. Everyone turned their gaze towards Ggio, who spoke with a wamr mile upon his face, "It's over. The antidote has won. The throwing up should start occurring right… about… now..!"

As if on cue, Sui Feng's head lurched forward, and a pale white and red glop come gushing from her mouth, Ichigo follow soon after. Grimmjow stuck his strawberry's head into the satchel, holding her hair back. Kenpachi supported Sui Feng's neck in an arching position so that she couldn't chock on her own vomit. Gin hid his face into Izuru's shoulder, mumbling, "Gross. Soo gross." Izuru lightly bopped him upside the head, "Quiet. This's a good sign. It means that they're getting better."

After several seconds of severe vomiting, Ichigo groaned, "What… the hell… happened..? I feel like… shit…" Grimmjow's eyes lit up, "Ichigo? You okay? Do you remember?" Ichigo looked up, her eye suddenly lighting up, "Grimmjow! You're here!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing him a bear hug, "Oh my God! That freakin' bastard Tonimaru's a freak!" The bluenette wrapped his arms around Ichigo's lithe waist, "Thank God you're back ta normal. You were super freaky when you were under tha' love potion."

Kenpachi looked down at Sui Feng, who was still trying to catch her breath from that little episode with her stomach, "Sui Feng..? Ya okay..?" The ravenette queen remained quiet before murmuring, "Just fine… what makes you think otherwise, you lug-nut?" Kenpachi grinned so widely that Sui Feng, along with all the others, were afraid that his mouth may etch off his face as he trapped his beloved wife in his large, muscular arms in a large hug. Sui Feng was surprised, but gave one of her rare smile and returned her husband's enthusiastic hug.

But her eyes narrowed angrily when she spotted Ggio. Pulling out of her husband's embrace, she snarled, "What do you want, you disgusting bastard!" Kenpachi chuckled as he stood up and placed a large hand upon his wife's shoulder, "it's okay, Sui. He's the one who gave us the antidote to cure you and Ichigo. So, he's cool." Sui Feng looked at the Numeros lord incredibly, "Really? Why?" Ggio simply smiled, "Think of it as a way to say sorry for everything I've done. I just hope that we can be close in the 'friend' area." Sui Feng scoffed softly, but everyone could see that that was her way of saying 'Yes. That'll be fine with me.'

But then, that warm smile turned back into a serious expression as Ggio brought up the next big situation, "But, how're we going to stop Tonimaru? Like I've already said, he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants, which is Ichigo. I should know, because I known that man for a long time. I know how he operates." Aizen spoke up for the first time, "Well, how about we set up a trap for him, instead of fighting him on face-to-face?" Rangiku rose eyebrow, "Oh? What do you have in mind, Sosuke?" The brunette chuckled, motioning to the others, "Gather around. I have a plan, but Ichigo would have to agree to play apart." Ichigo grinned, "If it'll get rid of that silver-haired bastard, I'll do anything."

Aizen grinned, "Excellent. Alright, here's the plan." He whispered his planning out, grins and smirks making their ways onto everyone's faces as the king of Las Noches finished explaining. Rangiku squealed as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and placed a wet kiss on his cheek, "That mind of yours is always working, isn't is, Sosuke?" The brunette chuckled as he returned his wife's hug, "Thank you very much, my little minx."

Ggio peaked out onto the main road, "I don't see him, but there probably isn't too much time before Tonimaru finds this place." Shinji grinned, "Well then, we better get Ichigo all dolled up again. C'mon, Ichi, let's go." The orangette chuckled, "Got it." She followed the strong blond, Yoruichi, Yumichika and Harribel behind a curtain of bushes and tree leaves, to make Ichigo 'presentable' for when Tonimaru finds her.

* * *

><p>Tonimaru panted as he limped out of Hogyoku. His tracing magic picked up a tiny of lingering magic her knew belonged to Grimmjow, and it led him out of his kingdom and to a small portion of the main road that would lead out into the country, before coming to another kingdom. Panting, the silverette continued to walk the throbbing pain off as he felt the magic trail growing stronger, as it drew him closer.<p>

He grinned, back to that maniac state back when he was hunting Ichigo and couldn't get her, 'I'm almost… there. Just a little… further… and that little… vixen… Ichigo Kuro-… saki will be… all mine…!' He made it to the small clearing, where he saw the horse tracks printed into the ground, along with a white scrap of velvet cloth clinging onto a low branch, a dastardly grin making its way onto his face, 'Excellent, they're here.' He wobbled unsteadily into the clearing, seeing the bags, cloaks and the leftover ashes from a nightly campfire. This was it; they were here, all of them.

The silverette shoved the shrubbery out of the way, looking everywhere. Finally he stumbled upon a smaller clearing, hidden by a thick layer of bushes. There , sitting with her perfect posture, still decked in all her wedding glory, was Ichigo. Her face was clean, her chocolate brown eyes regained their usual warmth and happiness, a smile that would put the sun to shame painted on her face. He smiled and sighed, "Ichigo… there you are. I was so worried about you."

The orangette stood up, and slowly made her way towards him, her arms held out, just like a guardian angel. Tonimaru smiled, "Let's go back to Hogyoku and continue the wedding. We… we can get married, and I'll take care of you." Ichigo still held that smile on her face, but her tone was cold and hated, "Would you really? Especially when you would throw me away after you take everything I have." Tonimaru's smile dropped like a stone as that angelic smile morphed into a hurt and angry scowl as the orangette strawberry shoved him away and kept her distance.

The silverette was shocked, this couldn't be happening, Ichigo shouldn't be able to rebel against him, as long as that love potion was still in her system. Ichigo chuckled, "You're so easy to read. I know. I know that you made me drink some type of alternated love potion so that I would forget everyone else and fall for you, but now, I'm no longer under its influence. Sorry to disappoint."

The silver-haired king of Hogyoku was unable to speak, "H-How… but… h-how did you get the antidote for that potion? It's not possible. Unless…" Reality came crashing down upon Tonimaru as his face twisted with rage as he roared, "Ggio! Where're you? I know you're out here! I can sense your magic! Get your pathetic ass out here!" The ravenette lord slowly made his way out of the bushes, his face confident, void of any fear. Tonimaru scowled, "You… _dare _betray me in such a regard..? After all the thing I've given you. I gave you Sui Feng, the woman you've been wanting for more than five years, and **this **is how you repay me..?"

Ggio smiled, "I don't want Sui Feng. I set her free. Just like you should with Ichigo. You don't love her, she doesn't love you, you two don't belong with each other. Let her go." Tonimaru snarled, "You.. bastard..!" He lunged, silver energy crackling at his fingertips. But, fear never made its way onto the ravenette lord's face. It was as if, he was in that enlightened stage where nothing could hurt him anymore. For once in his entire life, Ggio Vega felt truly happy, no burden could bring him down, not even a painful death.

Just as those deadly bolts of electricity were about to hit, a shield was erected and canceled out the assault. Ggio turned, stunned to see Grimmjow standing there, his eyes glowing with blue energy. Tonimaru snarled, but was silenced when Toshiro, Ulquiorra, Shinji, Nnoitra, Izuru, Gin, Rangiku, Aizen, Yoruichi, Kisuke, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Sui Feng, Kenpachi, Harribel and Starrk all stepped out of their shadow cloaking, completely surrounding the poor, brutally outnumbered Hogyoku king.

Sui Feng spoke, her face stone cold and expressionless, "You've done something not even worth considering the idea of forgiveness. And for it…" Everyone raised their blades, speaking in complete unison, "You die." With that, they all lunged towards the silverette, their blades spearing fleshing and showering the grass and nearby plants with blood. As they stepped back out, Tonimaru's corpse stood for several seconds before falling to its knees and onto his stomach, ice blue eyes lifeless and heart stop beating.

Ichigo smiled down at the corpse, "He's gone. No poor woman has to fall victim to his heartbreaking ways again." Turning back to her friends and lover, she smiled, "Let's go home." Everyone nodded with agreement, as the men went to saddle the horses up again. Yoruichi turned towards Ggio, "Thank you… for everything, Ggio. We truly own you." Izuru smiled, "Yes. We'll have you a lift back to Numeros." The ravenette lord chuckled, "No, it's alright, I brought my own horse. I hope we came meet again in the future." He turned towards Sui Feng, and bowed his head, "It was very nice finally getting to know you, Sui Feng, and again, I apologize for all I've done." Said Bankai queen nodded her head, but said nothing.

Ggio gave them all one last friendly smile before disappearing in the shadows, just like he came. Ichigo spoke, "You know, once you get to know him, Ggio isn't that bad of a man." The women shared a small laugh as their lovers returned with the horses. Everyone was ready to go home and simply relax.

As they all rode down the main road, Harribel spoke up, "Well, Ichigo, are you ready to get married to Grimmjow? You've delayed the wedding long enough." Grimmjow looked over his shoulder, cyan blue eyes clashing with chocolate brown eyes, "Oh yea." Gin chuckled, "Well then, we better get plannin', right?" Everyone laughed joyfully, "Right," as they thundered down the road, through the cool night air.

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter 32, I hope y'all like it. The next chapter's going to be the last one. I'm SO thankful for all your reviewers and all those who gave me helpful criticism. <strong>

**THANK YOU ALL! XDD**

**~PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

This is the thirty-third chapter of "You can't trap Love"

**Hello again and this is the thirty-third chapter of 'You can't trap Love'. Last time, Grimmjow and Kenpachi reunite with Ichigo and Sui Feng, just to find that the love potion they drank was still in affect, making htem completely different people. But, Ggio betrayed Tonimaru and brought them the antidote, and cured Ichigo and Sui Feng. As Tonimaru found them, he was killed, thanks to everyone's efforts. Finally, our heros all head for home.**

_**This is the last chapter of 'You can't Trap Love.' Thank you so much for all your reviews and support.**_

_**Oh, one more thing, I've made an account on **__**, **_**DrangaYami456**_**. And I'm starting a story named 'Two Worlds, Collide.' Please read it. Thanks!**_

Anyway, enough chitchat, let's get on with the story, nya?~

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>It had been over three weeks since that day at the main road near Hogyoku. Since then, Grimmjow had Tonimaru's body sent back to his palace, stating that he was murmured in his injured states and sending his 'regards' for their king's demise. They found out that since Tonimaru had no heir to the throne, his kingdom, his resources as well as all the people who he ruled, were to go to the man who found his body, in other words, Grimmjow. Ichigo scoffed at the irony; Tonimaru hated Grimmjow with all his soul, and yet, in the end, his entire kingdom and everything within it went to his arch enemy.<p>

But right now, no one was worried about Tonimaru, his people or anything of such political business. All they were concerned about was the wedding that was going to happen between the king of Hueco Mundo and the princess of Karakura. It would be the biggest thing ever since Grimmjow's mother and father married, so many years ago. The people were all so ecstatic, they were working so hard so that they may be free for the few days where their treasured king and his beloved future queen.

Grimmjow had ordered everything to be perfect, nothing was to go wrong for this most special of days. Mina was so joyous that her beloved mistress was alive and well, that she didn't leave her side for days. Kenpachi and Sui Feng were also very happy, to be back together again. Kenpachi still felt like he was in debt to Ggio, for getting the antidote to them, when it would've been so easy to just let Kenpachi suffer the heartbreaking pain of losing the only woman who made him happy. Grimmjow allowed Aizen, Rangiku, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Starrk and Harribel to stay in the palace until after his wedding.

And it was a good thing he did too, because they were a **huge **help in planning the wedding, considering that he was even more busy, considering that he had 'inherited' the large kingdom of Hogyoku. The invitations were resent out to all the nobles and royals in the land, announcing the union of King Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Princess Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stared at herself in the mirror. The orangette was dressed in a simple white nightgown. She had regained her lovely body, after gaining a bit of weight, from eating day after day and not getting the exercise a regular girl needed. This was it. The day had finally arrived. The day when Grimmjow and she finally become one. She turned her head towards the window, taking in the beautiful blue sky and puffy white cloud. It was the afternoon, and she could hear the crowd of the citizens of both Hueco Mundo and Hogyoku, roaring and cheering, 'Long live the King!' Long live the Queen!' It made Ichigo smile a bit.<p>

Toshiro, Izuru, Shinji and the others were inside her chambers, every single one of them dressed in a silk bridesmaid's dress. The plan was that the couple was to start out at the palace, and ride in two separate carriages to the Hueco Mundo chapel, Grimmjow's carriage timed to arrive first. Misaki was going to give Grimmjow off, while Isshin was going to give Ichigo off.

Izuru was gently pressing out Ichigo's veil with a hot iron, a serene smile on her lovely face, "Well, Ichigo, this is your special day. Are you ready?" The orangette smiled, sitting down in an easy chair, "Yea, I've been ready for a long time." Yoruichi smiled, "Great. Now, did you memorize your vow?" The orangette rolled her eyes, "Of course. Don't worry about it, Yoruichi." Toshiro spoke up, "C'mon, Ichigo, time to get into your dress." The strawberry smiled, stood up and her 'bridesmaids' got to work on her.

Rangiku, Izuru, Shinji and Yoruichi helped Ichigo into her pure white silk wedding gown, which was a sleeveless. The top was completely embroidered with wavy designs, the designs cut from a silver cloth that seemed to shine whenever the light hit it just right. Her lithe waist was tied over with a large white satin ribbon which was pulled back into a bow in the back. The skirts weren't that puffy, they were designed so that they stuck from Ichigo's hip, all the way down her thighs before letting loose a little bit, giving the wearer a little bit of room to walk. The dress reached the ground and ran a train that was around three feet long, pretty small compared to other wedding trains. Her feet were encased a pair of hard silk high heels with rabbit's fur inside the shoes, making them warm and comfortable. Shards of diamond were embedded into the hardened silk, glittering should they be revealed to light.

Izuru finished pressing the beautiful veil placed it upon a dummy head. It way layered several times, each layer just little more translucent than the last one, reaching all the way down to Ichigo's legs. Yumichika took care of the strawberry's make up, a little bit of eye liner and lipgloss (what do you call that type of cosmetic in the past?), making sure that Ichigo's eyes stood out more than usual and Ichigo's lips appeared more luscious and kissable.

Sui Feng gently ran a brush through Ichigo's bright orange sunset hair, which had grown so that now, it was brushing the low part of her upper back. Setting the wooden brush down, she purposely left two thick bangs to frame the orangette's face and pulled the rest of her hair back into a casual bun, using several long, glittering diamond pins to hold it in place.

Toshiro saw to Ichigo's bouquet, which consisted of sky blue and sterling silver roses, two of the most rarest roses on the entire planet. After all, sterling silver roses grew in only Hogyoku, and sky blue roses grew in only Hueco Mundo. Lucky for Ichigo, huh? The white-haired lady kept the roses fresh, picked in them earlier this morning, carefully trimming the thorns off and kept them in a case full of purified water, making sure that all the roses had their petals, alive and healthly.

As the others stepped away from the orangette to admire their own personal works on her, Harribel stepped into the room, holding several flat black boxes. She had a warm smile on her face, dropping that 'serious queen of Los Lobos' mask for once. She gently placed them on a table and led Ichigo in front of them, "Here, Ichigo. These… are for you." The busty tanned blond slowly pulled the lids open one by one. The shining jewelry inside blinded all of them for minute.

As Ichigo regained her ability to see, she was speechless at the lovely sight. In the largest box was a diamond-opal necklace, an opal the size of a hen's egg dangling in the center, three teardrop diamonds dangling from the large opal, one on the right, one on the left and one in the center. In another box was a white chocker, with studs of diamonds surrounding the white ribbon, a larger diamond the size of a large Black Beetle in the center. In the box next to the chocker was a delicate silver bracelet, teardrops of sparkling diamonds and glittering opal dangling from the silver chain, in a diamond-opal-diamond pattern. And, in the smallest black box, was a pair of glittering earrings, of matching opal the size of an oval-shaped dime, with a single teardrop diamond attached to the bottom.

Ichigo gasped at the tanned pure blond, who continued smiling, "I wore these to my wedding. They were gifts from one of my many brothers, who is dead now. He gave me these, saying that, 'All girls have a right to shine as brilliantly as any star in the evening sky on their most special of days.' That includes you, Ichigo. I'm giving these to you, and perhaps, someday, you may pass them on to your children, and probably see them pass them on to your grandchildren. It's a never ending cycle."

The orangette felt tears brimming in her eyes, threatening to fall, "Oh, Harribel. Thank you so much." She then hesitated, "But… but what about your children..? Won't your daughters want to shine as brilliantly as the stars on their special day too?" The busty blond smiled, putting a hand on her stomach, which seemed to have grown, "I'm already pregnant. But, all the sorcerer doctors say that it'll be a boy. So, my children will have no use for such jewels." She smiled, happiness brimming and bubbling in those emerald green eyes, "Take them, Ichigo. See that your children have the pleasure of wearing something that you yourself wore on your wedding day."

Harribel took up the jewelry and hooked the necklace around the strawberry's neck, tied the chocker onto her neck, attached the earrings, and slid on the delicate bracelet, steering her towards the mirror, allowing her to admire her own reflection, "There, the perfect image of strong and beautiful queen. The future queen of Hueco Mundo, Hogyoku and Karakura." Ichigo smiled, sighing, turning to all her friends, "Thank you. Thank you all so much for all you've done for me. I couldn't possibly repay you."

Sui Feng chuckled, crossing her arms, "All we want, is for you to experience the same happiness we all experienced when we married our lovers. That was then, now, it's your turn." The orangette strawberry smiled broadly, she looked ready to cry. But, Yumichika tapped her nose playfully, "Ah, ah,ah, we don't want to ruin my little masterpiece. No crying." Ichigo sniffed and sighed deeply, smiling, "Right. This is no time to get all emotional."

Just then, a knock rang out and Mina poked her head in, "Lady Ichigo, it is time to get into the royal bride's carriage." Toshiro answered, "We'll be right down." The maid nodded and left, closing the door. Izuru smiled, "Come Ichigo." She gently took the veil off the dummy head, carrying it by the little , glittering tiara of diamonds and opal attached and placed it onto her dear friend's head, gently pushing it into the center and fluffing the veil out behind Ichigo.

Toshiro took the bouquet out of the porcelain vase, tapped the stems of the roses on a handkerchief to get rid of any extra water and tied the flowers together with a sweeping whit ribbon of silk, handing them to Ichigo. Shinji opened the door, beckoning the others and the bride out, "You're going to love the carriage, Ichigo. Grimmy had it made especially for you and this occasion." Ichigo chuckled, "Well, I'm going to have to thank him for it, don't I?"

Izuru giggled, "Now's not the time to start thinking dirty, Ichigo. You have to keep yourself pure until _after _the ceremony." Ichigo blushed fiercely at the statement while the others laughed at the soft blond's little comment. The orangette strawberry stuttered, "S-shut up, Izuru!" The girl chuckled, but stayed quiet.

The posse walked to the outer gate, where a beautifully crafted carriage was waiting, being drawn by four white horses. It was painted white and a beautiful sapphire blue, with dark navy blue curtains covering the windows. A footman was already standing there, holding the door open. Yoruichi smiled, "Just step inside, and you'll be driven to the chapel. Grimmjow's probably already there, along with everyone else who lives in Hueco Mundo and Hogyoku." Ichigo rose an eyebrow, "But, what about you?" Yumichika smiled, "We're taking a faster carriage through a faster route. We'll be sitting the in the front row of the chapel. You'll see us."

The orangette nodded, stepping into the luscious carriage, sitting upon the velvet cushioned settee. She was surprised to find her father sitting across from her, dressed in a black tailcoat. She sighed, feeling the light lurch as the carriage lurched into motioned and began to roll down the road towards the chapel. Isshin was crying, dabbing his waterfalling eyes with a soaked handkerchief, "My daughter's growing up! I'm so happy!"

Ichigo rolled her eyes, "Grow up, you old goat. You know that it was bound to happen one day." The ravenette sobbed, "Yo-you're right…! But I still can't help it!" Ichigo sighed, laying her bouquet across her lap and keeping quiet for the rest of the ride to the church.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow was already at the chapel, still in his carriage. He was dressed in a dark navy blue, almost black suit, the tails on the tail coat ever so slightly brushing the ground he walked on. He didn't bother to mess with his hair. He remembered that Ichigo once said that she loved his hair as wild and as blue as it was, even when he was dressed in formal wear. Masaki, dressed in a full length dress of forest green silk, was sitting across from him, peering out the window, at all the cheering people, "My, your people truly love you, don't they?" The bluenette sighed, closing his eyes, "Yea, they're gonna love Ichi too." The ginger woman chuckled, before extending her gloved hand, "Well, then shall we enter the chapel before your beautiful blushing bride does?"

Grimmjow smiled, and took the hand as the riding footman opened the door, revealing the red carpet. As Grimmjow and Masaki walked out and past the people, they all cheered, screaming, "Long live the King! Long live the King!" As the pair made their way to the large pair of double doors that belonged to the chapel, Masaki smiled, "Grimmjow, my dear son-in-law, do you love my Ichigo?" The bluenette replied with no hesitation, "Yea, wit' all my heart an' soul." The ginger giggled, "Then, I entrust her well being in your hands. She'll be your responsibility now, through life, and through death." Grimmjow cracked a small smile, "Yea."

The doors gently and slowly swung open, allowing the pair to enter. All the royals and nobility from far and wide were seated in the large crowd. They were all standing, their hats removed and their eyes glowing with happiness and pride, as thought they were all one big family, seeing one member getting married. When Grimmjow reached the altar, he slightly turned his head, seeing Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Gin, Aizen, Kisuke, Ikkaku, Kenpachi and Starrk sitting right there, all of them beaming with pride. He also saw Ggio not to far back, also smiling.

Masaki curtsied to him and took her place upon the right side, where all of Ichigo's family members and friends were seated, whereas the left was where Grimmjow's friends were seating. The others were seated towards the back. Grimmjow sighed, doing his best to seal his nervousness away, "Ichigo, get here fast. 'M dyin' here, wit' all these people starin'.'

As if the gods heard the king's prayer, Ichigo's bridal carriage pulled up at the chapel not too long after her spouse approached the altar. Isshin had finished with his 'drama queen' moment and pulled himself together. He gazed upon his daughter with the affection of a true father, "You look as beautiful as your mother did when it was our wedding day, my dear Ichigo." The orangette smiled, "Thanks, Dad. Now, let's go, I'm starting to get butterflies already." Her father hooked her arm onto his own, and as the footman opened the door, the pair stepped onto the red carpet.

The crowd cheered for them as well, roaring, "Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen!" As they reached the chapel doors, Ichigo whispered, "Dad, I'm… I'm scared." Isshin smiled tenderly at his daughter, "Don't be, my dear. You're going to become one with the man you love. You should be happy. Don't worry, my daughter. You are as radiant as the sun at the daytime, and as gorgeous and brilliant as the moon during the night." Ichigo smiled, "Thanks, that helps a lot."

The two straightened themselves as the heavy chapel doors slowly creaked open, revealing the breathtakingly beautiful queen of Hueco Mundo, Hogyoku and Karakura to the royal and nobility of the land. But, all those people didn't matter to the orangette. The only person Ichigo cared about was standing at the altar, in all his manly glory. She blushed, suddenly feeling self-conscious about her appearance as her father led her down the aisle.

Grimmjow, however, couldn't tear his eyes off the woman making her way towards him. This woman, she couldn't be human. The least she could be was an angel, or maybe even a goddess. The bluenette felt his heart speed up at the thought that this gorgeous creature was going to be his and his alone. When Ichigo reached the altar, taking her place beside her husband, Isshin formally bowed, and took his place beside Masaki. Ichigo glanced at Toshiro, Izuru, Shinji, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Yumichika, Sui Feng and Harribel, all smiling at her, joy and happiness beaming towards her.

The elderly priest cleared his raspy throat, "We are all gathered here today, to join these two in matrimony. May their days be filled with God's blessing and joy." He turned to Grimmjow, "King Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, do you take Ichigo Kurosaki, to be your lawfully wedded wife, through good times and bad, through illness and health, as long as you both shall live?" The bluenette stared into the orangette's eyes, nothing but passion and love filling his heart so much that it almost hurt, "I do."

The priest turned to Ichigo, "Ichigo Kurosaki, do you take Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez, to be your lawfully wedded husband, through good times and bad, through illness and health, as long as you both shall live?" Said orangette smiled warmly, "I do." The elderly man smiled, "May I have the rings, please?" Toshiro and Ulquiorra stood up and walked over to the priest, giving him the two wedding rings, which he handed to Grimmjow and Ichigo, "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, you may begin your vow."

The bluenette took a deep breath to clear his mind, then taking up Ichigo's left hand, sliding the ring onto her ring finger, "I, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, take Ichigo Kurosaki, to be my lawful wife, for as long as we both shall live. I will take care of you, you and our future family." The priest finished writing in that large book that was present for all three weddings Ichigo had attended, before turning to her, "Ichigo Kurosaki, you may begin your vow."

The orangette gripped her ring, took up Grimmjow's hand and slid it upon his ring finger, "I, Ichigo Kurosaki, take Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez as my lawful husband, through illness and health, through good times and bad. I will stand by your side, with loyalty and pride." The priest nodded, setting his feather pen down and standing to his tallest height, as if receiving a high honor, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The words barely left the man's mouth when Grimmjow wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and swept her up, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Applause and cheer erupted throughout the entire chapel, as people either cheered with all their might, for wept with happiness.

Grimmjow carried Ichigo bridal style out of the chapel and out into the open, their best men and bridesmaids following after them. A breathtakingly beautiful carriage stood waiting for the royal couple, ready to take them to the celebration which was back at the palace. Grimmjow quickly climbed in, as the others climbed into smaller and more plain carriages that surrounded the main attraction and the posse sped off back towards the palace, the people still running and following.

The bluenette grinned at his orangette, nuzzling her nose, "We're married, Ichi. We're finally married. Can you believe it?"Ichigo closed her eyes, liking the feeling of her husband slightly brushing the tips of her nose with his own, humming, "Hm, yea, it feels so nice." Grimmjow wickedly grinned, whispering in that husky voice that made the orangette strawberry shiver, "Mmm… 'm gonna make you feel **real **good tonight, my sexy Berry."

A fierce red blush painted itself onto Ichigo's face, Needless to say, she got absolutely no sleep that night, and that the next morning, she was unable to walk, or even sit up in bed.

* * *

><p>After Ichigo and Grimmjow got married, they, along with Toshiro, Ulquiorra, Shinji, Nnoitra, Izuru and Gin all went on their honeymoons, to separate places, of course. Toshiro and Ulquiorra visited the lovely land of Japan, where they viewed the sakura blossom, since it was spring time. Shinji and Nnoitra went to the exotic mountains of Thailand. The view were absolutely beautiful, as well as keeping the upcoming spring heat at bay. Izuru and Gin visited the foreign land of Spain, where the atmosphere was so romantic and interesting.<p>

And Grimmjow and Ichigo honeymooned at the tropical island of the Caribbean. The sun was so bright and warm, the ocean was always crystal clear and just the right temperature and the white sand beaches were simply romantic at sunset. Not to mention that they had a perfectly private suite, with absolutely void of anyone but several servants and the housekeepers.

No one back home saw not a hair nor hide of these four couples for two weeks. And when they did return, it took the people a few hours to recognize and get used to them, due to that heavenly glow they now possessed.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>_**Time Skip; 6 years later**_*****

Ichigo sighed happily as she sat out on the dais, sipping tea out in the sun, along with Toshiro, Izuru, Shinji, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Yumichika, Sui Feng and Harribel. It was several hours after lunchtime, and Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Gin, Aizen, Kisuke, Ikkaku, Kenpachi and Starrk had much political business to discuss with other royals or important nobility.

The orangette sighed, "Hm, you know, back when I was a young girl, I never thought I would be this happy when I married." She glanced out on the grass of the garden, at the group of giggling and playing children. As you may have guessed, over these 6 years, the women have gotten pregnant and have provided their husbands with children.

Ichigo had three children; two boys and one girl. The two boys were mini-me's of their big daddy, with his wild sky blue hair, even with his bright cyan blue eyes. Their names were Botan and Michio. The girl was a mini-me of Ichigo, with bright sunset orangette hair and wide, innocent chocolate brown eyes. Her name was Michiko. Ichigo and Grimmjow were very proud of their children.

Toshiro gave birth to two boys. The elder one, by one month, was a mini-me of his father, Ulquiorra, with his raven black hair and wide forest green eyes. His name was Keitaro. The second, younger son was the mini-me of Toshiro, only a male version, with untamed white hair and those teal-emerald eyes. His name was Mareo. Toshiro and Ulquiorra beamed with pride whenever anyone mentioned their boys.

Izuru gave birth to a pair of twin boy and girl. The boy was the mini-me of Gin, with white, almost tinted lavender hair and those brilliant sky blue eyes. His name was Chiko. The girl was the mini-me of Izuru, with her soft blond hair and aqua blue eyes. Her name was Hana. Both Gin and Izuru were very proud of their children, even though they both inherited some of their father's mischievous behavior.

Shinji had two boys, both mini-me's of their father, with silky black hair and lavender eyes, only the young one by two weeks, inherited her dark brown eyes, instead of his father's. The elder one was named Kaori, and the younger one was named Joben. Nnoitra always tried to get his boys to start training with real weapons, but Shinji strictly told him that they were to go anywhere **near **a swords until they were at least ten years old.

Rangiku bore a pair of twins, a girl and a boy, the girl a mini-me of her, with her strawberry orange hair and light blue eyes, while the younger one was a mini-me of Aizen, with mud brown hair and eyes. The older one was name Miki and the younger one was name Rinji. Rangiku refrained from spoiling her daughter, to make sure that her daughter didn't grow up a spoiled brat, as well as her son.

Yoruichi bore one boy, with her purple hair and with Kisuke's army green eyes. His name was Sanjiro, with his mother's cat-like grace and his father's genius intelligence.

Yumichika bore a boy and a girl, the boy a mini-me of his father, with his 'shiny' bald head and bead black eyes, and the girl a mini-me of her mother, with her shot shiny black hair and light lavender eyes. The boy's name was Takeo and the girl's name was Suzu. Apparently, Takeo inherited Ikkaku's sensitivity when it came to his 'pachinko' head, so Yumichika would constantly get complaints from other parents, telling her that her child nearly killed their's.

Sui Feng gave birth to four boys, two of them mini-me's of their father, while the other two were mini-me's and the male version of her, not that you could really tell the difference, with them both having black hair and dark grey, almost black eyes. The two Kenpachi mini-me's were named Ken and Arashi, and Sui Feng's mini-me's were named Fuyuki and Hayato.

Harribel have birth to that baby she was already pregnant with when Ichigo got married, who was older by around two years, as well as a mini-me and a male version of her, with his pure blond hair and emerald green eyes, along with another boy, who was a blend of both her and Starrk, with his father's shaggy brown hair and her emerald green eyes. The older son was named Hiro, and the younger child was named Hisoka.

Rangiku chuckled, sipping her steaming tea, "Yes, it still feels like yesterday when I first met Aizen, and I thought that he was an arrogant jerk who thought he owned the world just because he was heir of the Las Noches throne." Izuru giggled, "I still remember when Gin would constantly scare me with that creepy smirk of his, and his closed eyes. He constantly reminded me of a fox."

As the girls began to recall of their memories of when they and their lovers first met, and their thoughts on them, Ichigo allowed her gaze to wander, wander towards the large posse of playing and roughhousing children, and tenderly smiled, 'Yes, life has been truly sweet. I have Grimmjow, and now, a beautiful family of three children. I truly couldn't ask for more.'

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it. This is the last chapter of 'You can't Trap Love.' I hope you all liked the entire story. I love you all!<strong>

_**OH, just incase you don't know, I made an account on the website**__**. My story's name is 'Two Worlds, Collide.' Hope you would go read it and review~!**_

**~PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! XDDD**


	34. Important AN!

AN!

Hey, this isn't a chapter for this story, because, as you can already see, I've already finished it. I'm working in a new field at the moment: Cartoon, PowerPuff Girls!

Please don't the on me for that. I used to love their show when I was young, and now that I'm older, I can write down my own version of them!

_**Anyway, back to my message, you all know that I was going to start a story on my other account on , but recently, I've been running low in the 'Inspiration' department.**_

So, I've decided to continue with my account here, until I feel like my Writer's Block is gone.

Please understand, and read my new story.

Thank you all!~~~~~~


End file.
